Yu Gi Oh: Team World: A Possible Duel
by charizardag
Summary: [Post So The Drama.] During a duel, Team Possible recives a distress call in Team World that involved Drakken. how did he get there? What's the distress about? and what about Team Yugi? My Team World Series continues Read and Review. [Completed.][Romance]
1. The Three Team Duels

_**Here's the Next installment of my Team World Fic. This one might be longer then others, and as I said before; I don't own any of the Characters that are in this story except the Characters: John, Mike, and Rob, Also my Team World Tournament rules. One more thing; read and review my other stories please.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh_: 

The scene cuts to Team Ed finishing their duel with Team Kanker.

Ed: it's been our pleasure to beat you Kankers. Valkyrion; destroy their lamb tokens and finish this, MAGNET SWORD!

Valkyrion raised its swords up high, they sparked electricity. Then it flew in a rush to the lamb Tokens, striking them, this destroying them.

Marie and Lee: AAAHHHHH!

**Marie: 0 **

Lee: 0

Ref-Bot 24: Marie and Lee's life points are 0. The Winner is: Team Ed!

Eddy: YES!

Edd: Victory!

Ed: Gravy!

The rest of Team Ed cheers along with them as Team Yugi applaud.

Mokuba: that was awesome!

Joey: you got that right.

Yami Yugi: great duel Eds.

Lee: this isn't over Eds! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!

They run off, away towards another area of the town.

Edd: you think we'll run into them again?

Eddy: I hope not!

Joey: I think we should go. Will have the Eds enjoy their victory.

Mai: good call. Besides, we should find a duel ourselves.

Team Yugi walks off. A few minutes later, they are still walking around, looking for an opponent.

Joey: who should we duel?

Yami Yugi: I don't know, it's kinda hard to decide what with all these teams.

Kaiba: let's just find someone; any team will do. (stops walking suddenly) huh?

Yami Yugi: what is it Kaiba?

Kaiba: (looks down) does this ground feel different to you?

Mokuba: what do you mean?

Kaiba: I can't pin-point it, but where I'm standing. It feels like there's nothing under it.

Joey: what? That's crazy Kaiba. (Walks to him) how could it feel like there's nothing under-

Before he can finish; a "Whoosh" sound is heard, he and Kaiba falls down a hole that appeared right where they were standing.

Joey and Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Their voices fade until they're gone completely gone.

Mokuba: SETO!

Serenity: JOEY!

Just then another "Whoosh" sound is heard and another hole appears, taking Mokuba, Serenity, Yami Yugi and Tea down to wherever it was leading, they scream down.

Mai: oh-no!

Duke: holy crap!

Mako: Great Barrier Reef!

Then another "Whoosh" sound is heard. Duke, Tristan Mako and Mai fall down a new hole, screaming. Then the three holes close like a camera focus, leaving no trace.

_Back to story_:

Our story continues as it left of: Team Yugi fell into three separate holes screaming. With Duke, Tristan, Mako and Mai down one. Mokuba, Serenity, Yami Yugi and Tea down another, and Joey and Kaiba down the last. We now focus towards the team as they now hit slides that still took them down to what looked like underground. One of the slides led to a lone dark room with a single over head light, and that's where Mokuba, Serenity, Yami Yugi and Tea end up being. Their speed on the slide launched them a few inches above the ground for a crash landing.

Tea: uh…that was not fun.

Yami Yugi: ow…my back.

The group finally gets up off each other, dusting the dirt off them.

Mokuba: That was cool! Let's do it again! Let's do it again!

Serenity: (gasping in a fear like tone) NO!

Yami Yugi: where are we?

Mokuba: (looks around) we must be in an underground room of some kind.

Serenity: where are Joey and the others? I thought we all fell in the same hole.

Tea: where did that hole come from anyway?

Yami Yugi: and why are we here?

The four duelists were looking all around, trying to find out where they were. Suddenly; Yami Yugi eyes something moving.

Yami Yugi: guys, I don't think we're alone here.

Mokuba: huh?

Tea: what do you mean?

Yami Yugi: I just saw something move at an instant.

Serenity: I'm scared.

Mokuba: (searching pockets) where is that- AHA!

He pulls out what looks like a small flashlight

Mokuba: I'm glade I bring this everywhere.

He turns it on, and sees more of the room they are in. it seems to be a basic room, just walls and a ceiling. Then the light hits something that just moved really fast.

Yami Yugi: there it is again!

Serenity: I hope it's not rats.

Mokuba: no. I think it was a person. The light revealed what looked like a leg.

Yami Yugi: Grrr. SHOW YOURSELF!

The over head light intensified, showing a bit more of the room. But there were still some shadows. Then something came into the light, it was a person, actually it was two people. And to everyone's surprise; it was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Yami Yugi: Kim? Ron?

Ron: surprised aren't you? I thought you would be.

Serenity: what's going on? Who are they?

Mokuba: remember when we told you about the God cards being stolen by Bakura?

Serenity: yeah? (Realizes) oh! Theses are the ones who help you guys. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, right?

Kim: that's right.

Yami Yugi: so what's going on? You two brought us here?

Kim: pretty much. We asked John for his help in getting you here.

Tea: so where are the others?

As to answer her question, Kim pushes a button to a remote she has. Then, view screen that are at the left and right of them show image of the others standing around Duke, Tristan Mako and Mai on the right, and Joey and Kaiba at the left.

Ron: they're in other rooms that are both next to this one.

Mokuba: so they're right next to us?

Kim: pretty much. And soon, they'll come across to our teammates.

Yami Yugi: "Your teammates"? Why are you doing this?

Rod: well…you see, I wanted to make your first duel here a little interesting. So we spit you guys from your other teammates. That way, we can duel all of you guys at once.

Tea: you want to duel us?

Ron: that's what I said.

Yami Yugi: hold on, there are only two of you. Team World rules states that we can't duel with a team having fewer representatives then the opposing team.

Voice: (boy) their other two teammates are right here.

Two more figures appear from the shadows. One was a boy, about twelve years old; he was wearing a black suit with a black tie, brown shoes and white shirt. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses and he had blond hair that was sticking out and a little blue hat. One weird feature about this boy was that his head was in the shape of a football.  
The other person was a girl, about the same age but taller then the boy, her apparel was a skin tight black jump suit, high heeled boots with a belt that looked like a utility belt. Her blond hair was held back by a black head band (the kind that girls wear) and a weird feature about her was that she had one big eyebrow. They both had the same kind of duel disk as Kim and Ron: a Light-blue (like the Kimmunicator)Orichalcos-like duel disk with the KP insignia on the base of it.

Boy: The name's Arnold. And the girl next to me is Helga.

Helga: I can speak for myself football head.

Arnold: (annoyed) uh, whatever.

Tea: So... You two are Kim and Ron's teammates?

Helga: (annoyed) Yes. Brilliant deduction, Sherlock.

Serenity: Well someone's awfully rude.

Helga: (shaking fist) you want some of this, red?

Arnold: Calm down, Helga. You can make all the threats you want when we duel.

Helga: (beat) fine.

Mokuba: (whispering to Serenity) Yeesh. Where was he when they were giving out heads?

Arnold: (angry) I heard that!

Yami Yugi: (studies the two) hmm. Haven't I seen you two before?

Arnold: I don't think so, we never met.

Tea: hey, yeah! I recognize them too. Didn't we see them a few years ago? I think it was in world news.

Yami Yugi: Yes, of course. I remember hearing about a american neighborhood in a city called hillwood that was saved by a group of kids from being bulldozed into a mall. I think the company was called "Future Tech Industries."

Arnold: Yeah that was us. Me, Helga and my other friend Gerald found a document that declared our neighborhood a historic city landmark.

Ron: Hey, are we gonna duel or are we gonna tell stories about pass adventures? Let's do this.

Yami Yugi: alright Ron, we'll play it your way. We accept your challenge! It will be four against four.

Voice: (robotic) then it's agreed!

Another light is turn on as it reveals another Ref-Bot standing at Team Yugi's right; this one had the number 66 on it.

Ref-Bot 66: I am referee Bot 66; I shall referee this team duel, whatever I say, goes. Is that clear?

The two groups nod.

Ref-Bot 66: Good. Now shuffle and cut your decks as I explain the basic rules.

Mokuba, Serenity, Tea and Yami Yugi walks up to Kim, Ron, Arnold and Helga to shuffle and cut their decks.

Ref-Bot 66: this shall be an official Team World four-on-four tag-team Duel, Team Yugi vs. Team Possible. The representatives for Team Possible: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Arnold, and Helga Pataki. The Representatives for Team Yugi: Yugi Mutou, Tea Gardner, Mokuba Kaiba, and Serenity Wheeler.

The two team finish shuffling and cutting their decks, then they walk back a bit to their Duel stands.

Ref-Bot 66: The rules are simple; each Duelist shall have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Mokuba, Serenity, Tea and Yami Yugi stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, four go to the right, and four go to the left. The four to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the team, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. Their duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
Kim, Ron, Arnold and Helga then stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, four go to the right, and four go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. Their duel disks folds/slides into activation like the Orichalcos duel disk (where usually the sharp part is, it is instead a light-blue round stubb-thing with the KP insignia on it)and glows the same Rainbow color.

Ref-Bot 66: Team Yugi shall be Blue alliance. Team Possible shall be Red alliance; turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down red side up.

Ref-Bot 66: Red alliance: choose the order.

Ron: I will go first, and then it will be Yugi's. Then it will be Kim's turn, followed by Tea. Arnold will go after that, and after him will be Mokuba, Followed by Helga and then Serenity. Then back to me. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Ref-Bot 66: Draw your cards and Begin!

They all draw five cards.

Mokuba, Serenity, Tea, Yami Yugi, Kim, Ron, Arnold and Helga: LET'S DUEL!

**Yami Yugi: 8000 **

Tea: 8000

Mokuba: 8000

Serenity: 8000

Ron: 8000

Kim: 8000

Arnold: 8000

Helga: 8000

* * *

_A few moments earlier_

* * *

A slide that leads to a lone dark room with a single over head light is shown. That's where Duke, Tristan Mako and Mai end up being. Their speed on the slide launched them a few inches above the ground for a crash landing. 

Mako: is everyone okay?

Duke: you mean besides the whiplash and the sprained ankle?

Mai: someone's hand is on my leg!

Tristan: oops. Sorry.

The group finally gets up off each other, dusting the dirt off them.

Mako: where in Team World are we?

Voice: you're inside one of John's underground rooms. The rooms are honey-combed throughout the main city.

Duke: who's out there?

The over head light intensified, showing a bit more of the room. But there were still some shadows. Then something came into the light, a robot. It was covered in a light blue armor; it had legs that walked like a normal person and arms and hands that were human like (A/N: basically,it looked like it was from the movie: _I. Robot_).  
On its left arm was an Orichalcos-like duel disk with the KP insignia, its chest plate had the same insignia, and for a head was a flat computer screen with a web-cam on the top. At first, the screen just showed the insignia. Then it fizzes into an image of a 10 year old boy sitting in his room, it was Wade.

Wade: greetings duelist, the name's Wade. Some of you already had the pleasure of meeting me.

Tristan: hey, I know you! You're that computer kid who helps Kim Possible.

Wade: the one and only.

Mako: he's a robot?

Wade: no! I'm transmitting from my room back on earth. I sent this robot to duel for me. Meet the "Wade-Bot XP/Duel-Bot." The latest in cybernetic technology.

Duke: suddenly, I'm having this weird "sixth sense" feeling on what type of cards he has.

Mai: hey tech geek, Where are the rest of out teammates?

Wade: they are across from us in another room.

Wade types on his keyboard. Then, view screens that are at the right of them show image of the others standing around, half was Mokuba, Serenity, Tea, and Yami Yugi. And the other half was Joey and Kaiba.

Wade: once we finish our duel, you'll be able to meet up with them again.

Tristan: wait. Are you saying that you're gonna duel us?

Wade: yes. It was Ron's idea, he wanted all the members of our team duel all the members of your team. So with John's help, we split you guys from the rest of your teammates to make our duels possible.

Mako: wait! I don't think we're allowed to do a four against one duel.

Wade: I know. So, I'd like to introduce the other three teammates of Team Possible.

The robot gestured to its right, and from the shadows comes three more figures. The first one was a girl, about sixteen. She had dark skin, brown eyes, long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail and had the same kind of mission clothing that Kim and Ron had.  
The next figure was a girl too, the same age as the first girl. She had tan skin, brown eyes, short black hair and her apparel was a torn brown skirt with a violet shirt that was tattered. She also had a plastic sword attached to her belt which made her look a bit like a female warrior.  
The third figure was a girl as well, only this girl looked about twelve. She wore what looked like a black feminine suit with a black tie and black high heeled shoes. She had round light blue glassed and short black hair that looked like it was held up a bit by the yellow hair scrunchy. Also, they all had the same duel disk as Wade's robot.

Wade: the first one at my right is Monique.

Monique: how y'all doin'?

Wade: next to her is Zita Flores.

Zita: greetings. It's a…

She takes out different sided dice from her pocket, and rolls them on the ground, then looks at them.

Zita …Pleasure to meet you.

Wade: and next to her is Phoebe Heyerdahl.

Phoebe: Konnichiwa. I am honored to be dueling against you Miss Valentine.

Mai: so, we have to duel you four?

Wade: that's the plan.

Mai: (thinking) great. I get stuck with dice boy, cone head and the duelist equivalent of Aqua-man. (Aloud) well guys, what do you say?

Tristan: well…I will have to duel sometime, might as well as be now.

Duke: I'm in too.

Mai: let's do this then.

Mako: by the seven seas, we accept your challenge.

Voice: (robotic) then it's agreed!

Another light is turn on as it reveals another Ref-Bot standing at Team Yugi's right; this one had the number 33 on it.

Ref-Bot 33: I am referee Bot 33; I shall referee this team duel, whatever I say, goes. Is that clear?

The two groups nod.

Ref-Bot 33: Good. Now shuffle and cut your decks as I explain the basic rules.

Mako, Duke, Tristan and Mai walks up to Phoebe, Zita, Monique and Wade's robot to shuffle and cut their decks.

Ref-Bot 33: this shall be an official Team World four-on-four tag-team Duel, Team Yugi vs. Team Possible. The representatives for Team Possible: Wade, Monique, Zita, and Phoebe Heyerdahl. The Representatives for Team Yugi: Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, and Mako Tsunami.

The two team finish shuffling and cutting their decks, then they walk back a bit to their Duel stands.

Ref-Bot 33: The rules are simple; each Duelist shall have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Mako, Duke, Tristan and Mai stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, four go to the right, and four go to the left. The four to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the team, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. Their duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
Wade's robot, Monique, Zita, and Phoebe then stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, four go to the right, and four go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. Their duel disks folds/slides into activation and glows the same Rainbow color.

Ref-Bot 33: Team Yugi shall be Blue alliance. Team Possible shall be Red alliance; turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down red side up.

Ref-Bot 33: Red alliance: choose the order.

Wade: Mai will go first, and then it'll be my turn. Then it will be Tristan's turn, than Monique. Followed by Duke, and after him; Zita. Then Mako, followed by Phoebe, then back to Mai. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Ref-Bot 33: Draw your cards and Begin!

They all draw five cards.

Mai: you're going down!

**Mai: 8000 **

Tristan: 8000

Duke: 8000

Mako: 8000

Wade: it's time to duel!

**Wade: 8000 **

Monique: 8000

Zita: 8000

Phoebe: 8000

* * *

_"Another" few moments earlier_

* * *

A slide that leads to a lone dark room with a single over head light is shown. That's where Joey and Kaiba end up being. Their speed on the slide launched them a few inches above the ground for a crash landing. 

Joey: ow…I think I broke something.

Kaiba: get your duel disk off my back!

They both get up off each other, dusting the dirt off them.

Kaiba: (looks around) just perfect. We're probably hundreds of miles underground with no way out.

Joey: what about how we came in? (Points to slide)

Kaiba: I don't think we're gonna clime our way out "up" a slide.

Joey: well, if Yugi and the others are up there, maybe we can call for help. (He walks towards it) HELLO! YUGI! ANYONE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Kaiba: don't waist your breath. We're probably too far away for them to hear us.

Joey: oh yeah? Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas Mr. I-think-I'm-so-smart-and-great-cause-I'm-rich-and-I-have-my-own-company.

Kaiba: you wanna start something Wheeler?

Joey: as a matter of fact I do! I you didn't stop so suddenly, we wouldn't be in this mess!

Kaiba: Oh, so it's my fault, is that it? If I seem to recall; you're the one who walk over to me and caused us to fall down here.

Joey: You sayin' it's my fault?

Kaiba: Well if the muzzle fits…

Joey: (through closed teeth) say that again?

Kaiba: (slower) if the muzzle fits.

Joey: (hits fist with hand) that's it, Kaiba.

Kaiba started to crack his knuckles, and then he cracks his neck a bit. But before someone does anything, something that sounds like running is heard, Joey hears it.

Joey: wait. Did you here that?

Kaiba: yeah, me about to kick your ass.

Joey: no, not that. I don't think we're alone here.

The sound is heard again.

Joey: there it is again! I've got a bad feeling about this.

They stay silent for a moment. Then the sound is heard again.

Kaiba: who's out there? Show yourself!

The over head light intensified, showing a bit more of the room. But there were still some shadows. Then something came into the light, a person, about 16 years old. He was wearing blue spy-ish clothing (a skin tight jump suit), had dark skin and dark brown hair in a smooth hairstyle. Also, he has an Orichalcos-like duel disk that had the KP insignia.

Person: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. We meet again.

Joey: uh…do we know you?

Person: agent Will Du, top agent of global justice.

Joey: uh…still drawing a blank here.

Will looks over to Kaiba, but he just move his shoulders in an "I don't know" way.

Will: (sighs) I was with Kim possible when we helped you get back the Egyptian God cards, Remember?

Joey: oh-OH! Him.

Kaiba: now I remember. Well I'm glad you're here. Someone seems to have trapped us here.

Will: actually, that was us.

Joey: what?

Will: me and my teammates.

He takes out a remote and pushes a button on it. Then, view screens that are at the left of them show image of the others standing around, half was Mokuba, Serenity, Tea, and Yami Yugi. And the other half was Mako, Duke, Tristan and Mai.

Kaiba: Mokuba!

Joey: Serenity! (To Will) where are they?

Will: they are right next to you in the next room.

Kaiba: alright, then how do we get out of here.

Will: once our duel is done.

Joey: duel? You want to duel us?

Will: yes. You see, Ron came up with the idea of all the members of our team dueling all the members of your team by splitting you up. That way, we can each duel you.

Kaiba: so, you'll let us out if we win.

Will: I never said "if you win." I said "when the duel is over." It won't matter if you win or lose. But we're not thinking of losing either.

Kaiba: fine. We accept-

Joey: (interrupting) wait a minute. We can't go two against one, it's against the rules.

Will: my teammate is right here.

He gestures to his right, and from the shadows comes another figure. It was a boy, about twelve years old; he was wearing a black suit with a black tie, brown shoes and white shirt. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses and he had black hair that was looked like an afro sticking up. Also, he was wearing the same kind of duel disk that Will had.

Will: I would like you to introduce my partner in this team duel; Gerald Johansson.

Gerald: how y'all doin'?

Joey: (chuckles) hey, nice hair cut. Who's your barber, Marge Simpson? (Laughs aloud for a moment) I'm just kidding.

Will: so, do we have a duel.

Kaiba: alright, we'll duel against-

Joey: (interrupting) wait a minute.

Kaiba: what is it now?

Joey: Kaiba, could I talk to you alone in private for a moment?

He then eyes Gerald and Will and they get the messages by plugging their ears with their fingers.

Gerald: go ahead.

Both Kaiba and Joey turn their backs on them.

Joey: Kaiba, don't you think it's unusual that out of all of us in the team, those two want to duel us? The 2nd and 3rd best duelist in the world?

Kaiba: no, but I bet you're going to tell me why.

Joey: when was the last time we ever got along?

Kaiba: never.

Joey: right! And since we never get along, we'd probably never duel like a team. I think that they might use that to their advantage.

Kaiba: so what you're saying is that they set this up so that they may get an advantage because of our rivalry.

Joey: exactly. Now look, we may not agree with one another, but we have to work like a team if we're gonna think we'll have a chance in this tournament.

Kaiba: well, I did say that we're in a truce. So, alright, I'll act like a team player for the time being.

They turn back to Gerald and will who take their fingers out of their ears.

Joey: okay, we've talked about it, and we'll accept the challenge.

Will: I'm glad you will.

Voice: (robotic) then it's agreed!

Another light is turn on as it reveals another Ref-Bot standing at Team Yugi's right; this one had the number 22 on it.

Ref-Bot 22: I am referee Bot 22; I shall referee this team duel, whatever I say, goes. Is that clear?

The two groups nod.

Ref-Bot 22: Good. Now shuffle and cut your decks as I explain the basic rules.

Joey and Kaiba walks up to Will and Gerald to shuffle and cut their decks.

Ref-Bot 22: this shall be an official Team World two-on-two tag-team Duel, Team Yugi vs. Team Possible. The representatives for Team Possible: Will Du and Gerald Johansson. The Representatives for Team Yugi: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler.

The two team finish shuffling and cutting their decks, then they walk back a bit to their Duel stands.

Ref-Bot 22: The rules are simple; each Duelist shall have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Joey and Kaiba stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, two go to the right, and two go to the left. The two to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the team, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. Their duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
Will and Gerald then stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, two go to the right, and two go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. Their duel disks folds/slides into activation and glows the same Rainbow color.

Ref-Bot 22: Team Yugi shall be Blue alliance. Team Possible shall be Red alliance; turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down red side up.

Ref-Bot 22: Red alliance: choose the order.

Will: I will go first, then Kaiba. After him, Gerald takes his turn, and then goes Joey. Then back to me. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Ref-Bot 22: Draw your cards and Begin!

They all draw five cards.

Joey, Kaiba, Will and Gerald: LET'S DUEL!

**Kaiba: 8000 **

Joey: 8000

Will: 8000

Gerald: 8000

* * *

**_That's all for this chapter. Next few chapters will focus only with Yami Yugi and his group, once their duel ends, I'll focus with Mai and the others, and after that will be Joey and Kaiba's duel. And after the duels, the fun really starts. Until then, Read and review. Another thing, I changed the age on the "Hey, Arnold!" Kids so the time line can make a bit more sense._**


	2. Team Yugi A vs Team Possibe A

_**Here's chapter 2. This duel is with Team Yugi A (Mokuba, Serenity, Tea and Yami Yugi) vs. Team Possible A (Kim, Ron, Arnold and Helga), probably two chapters of this, Then another two with Team Yugi B (Mai, Tristan, Duke and Mako) vs. Team Possible B (Wade, Monique, Zita and Phoebe), Then probably one chapter of Team Yugi C (Kaiba and Joey) vs. Team Possible C (Will and Gerald).**  
_

* * *

Team Yugi (A) and Team Possible (A) are about to start. 

Yami Yugi: alright Team Possible, make your move.

Ron: gladly (Draws card, looks at it) first, I'll play a magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field.

Ron: Pot of Greed. Now I draw two cards (does so). I think I'll play another magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field.

Ron: Card Destruction!

Yami Yugi: (Gasp)

Ron: now we send our old hand to the graveyard, and then draw a new set of cards.

They all send their cards in the graveyard and draw the same number as before.

Mokuba: heh, you must have had a bad hand to make that move.

Ron: (looks at his hand and smiles) actually, that last move helped me big time.

Yami Yugi: is that right.

Ron: yes. Now I can summon these five monsters.

He places the cards on the duel disk, and the following monsters appear in front of him in the following order:

Spirit of Flames:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000**

Aqua Spirit:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200**

Soul of Purity and Light:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1800**

The Rock Spirit:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000**

Garuda the Wind Spirit:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200**

Mokuba: hold on! How can you summon five monsters at once?

Ron: I'm glad you asked. You see, these monsters can only be special summoned by removing a few monsters with different attributes from the graveyard from play. And I had the right monsters in my hand when I sent it to the graveyard. For my Spirit of Flames, I had to remove my fire monster; Flame Dancer. For Aqua Spirit, I removed my water monster; Great White. By removing my earth monster; Uraby, I could summon my Earth Spirit. The same with my Spirit of the Books wind monster for my Garuda the Wind Spirit. And finally, I had to remove two of my light monsters; Key Mace and Neo the Magic Swordsman to summon my Soul of Purity and Light.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) oh. I see now. He sent his monster filled hand to the graveyard at the first try so he can summon those monsters.

Ron: I'm now left with one magic card, so I'll use it. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field. A black pendent went around Soul of Purity and Light.

Ron: Black Pendent, which will increase my Soul of Purity and Light by 500 ATK points.

Soul of Purity and Light:  
**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1800**

Ron: my turn is done.

Yami Yugi: alright then. (Draws card) I'll play a magic card as well. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field.

Yami Yugi: The Shallow Grave allows all of us to special summon any monster in the graveyard at facedown defense mode, but since Ron has no monsters in his graveyard and his monster zones are full, he can't be affected by my card.

Holograms of the graveyard cards are shown on all but Ron's duel disk, they each choose one, their Graveyards glow and beams of light came out of them and they formed into the facedown monster cards, one at each duelist (except Ron's) side of the field.

Yami Yugi: now I'll sacrifice my facedown monster in order to summon my Summon Skull.

The facedown monster disintegrates and in its place came the Summon Skull in attack mode.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Yami Yugi: my Fiend monster matches your Soul of Purity and Light's ATK, point by point.

Ron: (thinking) that's what he thinks, I guess He never came across a monster like Soul of Purity and Light before. But he'll find out what's in store for him, and when he does, it'll be too late.

Yami Yugi: I'll set two cards facedown, and end my turn.

He puts the cards in the duel disk, and a large version of the facedown cards appears in front of him.

Kim: I guess it's my turn then. (Draws card) first, I'll reveal my facedown monster.

She takes the card on the duel disk and flips it face up in attack mode, it was a Fire Princess. The hologram does the same thing.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500**

Kim: the Fire Princess. Next I'll summon another monster, my Cure Mermaid.

She puts the card on the duel disk, and a normal version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800**

Kim: my next move will be the Salamandra magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field. A flaming snake thing starts to wrap itself around Fire Princess, but lightly.

Kim: this Equip magic card increases my fire monster's ATK by 700

Fire Princess:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500**

Kim: now I play Sword of Deep-Seated (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. A purple sword is now in Cure Mermaid's hand

Kim: this card increases Cure Mermaid's ATK and DEF by 500 points.

Cure Mermaid:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1300**

Yami Yugi: (raises eyebrow) impressive. For a beginner, you know the basics of the game pretty well Kim.

Kim: So not the Drama. After all, I had a good teacher.

He looks over to Ron and winks at him.

Ron: (bashful) oh, come on. (Serious) Really?

Yami Yugi: well I must say then. If what the Kids Next Door said about Ron was true. Then he has taught you well.

Kim: thanks. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

She puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of her.

Tea: (draws card) not much I can do. So I'll set another monster facedown in defense mode, and then I'll set one card facedown.

She puts the cards in and on the duel disk and large versions of the facedown monster and card appear in front of her.

Tea: let's see what you got. (Sees Kim's monsters) huh?

She sees that Fire Princess starts to create fire in her hands while Cure Mermaid starts to do so water conjuring and the water is aimed at Team Possible.

Tea: what's up with your monsters?

Kim: you'll see as soon as Arnold takes his turn. (To Arnold) do it.

Arnold: gladly. (Draws card)

The water hits Team Possible.

**Ron: 8200 **

Kim: 8200

Arnold: 8200

Helga: 8200

Serenity: how did they each get 200 life points?

Arnold: because of Kim's Cure Mermaid.

Kim: that's right. Every passing turn that Cure Mermaid stays face up on the field, she give the card holder 800 life points. But thanks to Team World rules, I've split the sum into four, so we each get 200 points.

Ron: and that's not all. What comes up next will surprise you big time.

Fire Princess then shoots the flames in her hands. They are about to hit Tea and Serenity, both of the girls guarded themselves with their duel disk and the fire hits them.

**Tea: 7750 **

Serenity: 7750

Tea: what just happened?

Kim: every time we increase our life points, Fire Princess will decrease our opponent's life points by 500. But I've split the sum in half so we'll drain two duelists at once.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) this is not good. Every passing turn their life points increases, while our life points decrease. If we don't do something quick, we'll lose the duel in a matter of turns.

Arnold: alright, let's continue this duel. I'll reveal my facedown monster to be my Dark Magician!

He takes the card on the duel disk and flips it face up in attack mode, it was a Dark Magician (the same as Yugi's). The hologram does the same thing.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

Arnold: then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Mokuba: now it's my turn. (Draws card) I now play a magic card known as "Change of Heart" (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field, an angel that looks half light with a bird wing and the other half dark with a bat wing appears.

Mokuba: it let's me control one monster on the field for a turn. And I think I know which one I want.

The angel flies towards Fire Princess and possess her. She then moves towards Mokuba's side of the field.

Mokuba: Change of Heart will control Kim's Fire Princess. And I'll use her to take out Kim's Cure Mermaid, thus taking them both out of the duel.

Fire Princess starts to create fire in her hands.

Mokuba: I now play my Quick attack magic card (puts card in duel disk) allowing Fire Princess to attack now. Fire Princess, attack the Cure Mermaid with Salamandra Flame Strike!

Fire Princess then shoots the flames in her hands and it forms into a fire serpent. It rushes towards Cure Mermaid.

Kim: sorry Mokuba, but that's not gonna work.

She pushes a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flips up.

Kim: Activate Negate attack!

The attack gets neutralized.

Kim: it stops your attack and puts your turn to the near end.

Mokuba: Grrr! I was sure that would work. No matter, I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in the duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Mokuba: it's your turn now.

Helga: (Draws card) and you know what that means. Cure Mermaid increases our life points while Fire Princess decreases yours.

Fire Princess (who went back to Kim) starts to create fire in her hands while Cure Mermaid starts to do so water conjuring and the water is aimed at Team Possible. The water hits them.

**Ron: 8400 **

Kim: 8400

Arnold: 8400

Helga: 8400

Fire Princess then shoots the flames in her hands. They are about to hit Mokuba and Yami Yugi, both of the boys guarded themselves with their duel disk and the fire hits them.

**Yami Yugi: 7750 **

Mokuba: 7750

Helga: now I'll reveal my facedown monster.

She takes the card on the duel disk and flips it face up in attack mode, it was a Dark Magician Girl. The hologram does the same thing.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Helga: meet my Dark Magician Girl.

Mokuba: a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl? What's up with that?

Helga: this monster gets a 300 ATK point boost for every Dark Magician in the graveyard. So thanks to Football head over here, my monster will be super strong.

Mokuba: we know what the card does. Both Yugi and Tea have Dark Magician cards too.

Helga: then my Magician will be all the stronger. Speaking of strong, I think I'll increase my Dark Magician Girl's ATK points by 500 thanks to my Magic Formula Magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. Then a book appeared in front of Dark Magician Girl.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1700**

Helga: that's all for now. (To Serenity) Your move, red.

Serenity: Gladly. (Draws card, then looks at it) Yes! First I reveal my facedown monster.

She takes the card on the duel disk and flips it face up in attack mode, it was The Forgiving Maiden. The hologram does the same thing.

**ATK: 850  
DEF: 2000**

Serenity: say hello to The Forgiving Maiden.

Yami Yugi: Serenity, what are you doing?

Helga: she must have gone crazy, thinking that her nun can compare with our army of monsters.

Serenity: who said that she was going to take you out by herself?

Helga: what's that suppose to mean?

Serenity: watch and learn. I now play this: (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Helga: a "Polymerization" magic card?

Serenity: that's right. With it, I can fuse my Forgiving Maiden that's on the field to my Marie the Fallen one that is in my hand.

Marie the Fallen one appears next to The Forgiving Maiden, they twirl to make a new monster, Serenity places the fusion monster from her fusion deck to the field.

Serenity: they have fused to make the all powerful St. Joan.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000**

Serenity: alright St. Joan, attack Helga's Dark Magician Girl now!

St. Joan spouts wings and rushes towards Dark Magician Girl.

Arnold: I don't think so.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Arnold: my "Shift" Trap card makes it so that your St. Joan attacks my Dark Magician instead of Helga's Dark Magician Girl.

St. Joan flies passes Dark Magician Girl and heads towards Arnold's Dark Magician. Helga sees this and is shocked.

Helga: (thinking, Sighs). I can't believe it. Arnold, my football Headed Love, is coming to my rescue and protecting my Dark Magician Girl with his Dark Magician. I think I'm going to faint.

St. Joan slashes his sword at Dark Magician, thus destroying him.

Dark Magician Girl:  
**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1700**

Mokuba: even though we were support to destroy Dark Magician Girl. That was still pretty cool.

Yami Yugi: wait. Why hasn't Arnold lost any life points?

Tea: oh-no! Look at Serenity's St. Joan.

She points at St. Joan, which was glowing white. Then suddenly, she disintegrated, meaning that she was destroyed.

Serenity: ST. JOAN! What happened?

Mokuba: did they activate any facedown cards?

Yami Yugi: no. they don't have anymore facedown card at the moment.

Tea: then what happened?

Yami Yugi: let's see.

They all checked their duel disk for the record of the last attack, Serenity then gasped.

Serenity: guys. I don't know how, but St. Joan's ATK points became 2500 when I ordered her to attack.

Mokuba: that means that she lost 300 of her ATK point's when she was attacking.

Tea: but how could that be?

Yami Yugi thinks for a moment. Then he looks at Helga's monster, both of Kim's monsters and finally Ron's monsters.

Yami Yugi: guys. I think I know what caused it.

He then eyes Ron's Soul of Purity and Light monster.

Ron: well, it took you long enough to figure it out.

Tea: wait. Ron's monsters did that?

Ron: that's right Tea, every time you try to attack us, my Soul of Purity and Light drains the attacking monster's ATK points by 300.

Yami Yugi: and since both Dark Magician and St. Joan had 2500 ATK points, they canceled each other out and both got destroyed.

Ron: you got that right, Mr. King of Games.

Serenity: I'm not done yet. So I'll finish my turn by setting two cards facedown

She puts the cards in the duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of her.

Ron: my go now. (Draws card)

Fire Princess starts to create fire in her hands while Cure Mermaid starts to do so water conjuring and the water is aimed at Team Possible. The water hits them.

**Ron: 8600 **

Kim: 8600

Arnold: 8600

Helga: 8600

Fire Princess then shoots the flames in her hands. They are about to hit Mokuba and Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: brace yourselves!

Both of the boys guarded themselves with their duel disk and the fire hits them.

**Yami Yugi: 7500 **

Mokuba: 7500

Ron: Boo-Yah! There goes another chuck of life points taken from you, now to take care of your monsters. Spirit of Flame, attack one of Tea's defensive monsters!

The Spirit of Flame shoots fire from its hand.

Ron: thanks to its Card effect, it gains 300 ATK point when it attacks.

Spirit of Flames:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000**

It hits one of Tea's facedown monsters. It was a Fire Sorcerer, the attack destroyed it.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1500**

Tea: by destroying my Fire Sorcerer, you've activated her card flip effect. Now I remove two cards from my hand from play and you lose 800 life points. But I'll split it evenly so you all lose 200 points.

She sends two of her cards to her graveyard. Fire appears on each of the teammates. Then it disappears, leaving no trace.

**Ron: 8400 **

Kim: 8400

Arnold: 8400

Helga: 8400

Ron: I'm still not licked. I'll now have my Water Spirit attack your other facedown monster.

Water Spirit shoot a water blast at her other facedown monster. It was a Spirit of the Harp, the attack did nothing.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000**

Tea: Ha! My Spirit of the Harp's DEF is too strong for your Water Spirit.

**Ron: 8000**

Ron: Soul of Purity and light, Attack Spirit of the Harp!

Soul of Purity and light shoots a light beam, destroying Spirit of the Harp.

Ron: Boo-Yah! Now my Rock Spirit will attack Mokuba's facedown card.

Rock Spirit rushes towards Mokuba's facedown card. It was a Toon Alligator, the attack destroys it.

**ATK: 800  
DEF: 1600**

Ron: oh yeah! I rule! I… think I'll end my turn be setting one card facedown.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: very well. (Draws card and looks at it)

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) alright! I've just drawn my Polymerization card. (Looks at hand) hmm, I don't have any fusion material monster except my Summon Skull. I'd need my Red Eyes Black Dragon, but it's in the graveyard. (Looks at his teammates) maybe the others can help me, they're facedown cards might have something I can use. I've got to tell them that I have Polymerization and that I need my Red Eyes, but if I do, then Ron and his team will know. I've got to tell them without the other team knowing; otherwise I'd be breaking a rule.

He thinks for a moment. Then Yami Yugi starts pushing his duel disk button several times in a rhythmic manner.

Arnold: what the heck's he doing?

Helga: that tapping is gonna give me a headache.

Mokuba: (thinking) wait a minute. "Tap Tap-Tap" (gasp) that's Morse code, he's trying to tell us something.

Mokuba then tries to study the tapping that Yami Yugi is doing.

Mokuba: (thinking) okay: "Have Polymerization-stop" "Need Red Eyes- stop" "Red Eyes in graveyard-Stop" "get Red Eyes Back-Stop."

Serenity and Tea understand the Morse code that Yami Yugi is sending, Serenity smiles.

Serenity: before Yugi makes a move, I think you should know that when I made my St. Joan, my Marie the Fallen One went to the graveyard.

Helga: …and?

Serenity: …and you should know that as long as she says there, I can increase my life points by 200. But I think I'll use the effect on Yugi.

**Yami Yugi: 7700**

Serenity: now I'll activate my facedown card to help Yugi as well.

She pushes a button on her duel disk and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Serenity: Rope of Life brings back one monster from the graveyard with a cost of all the cards in my hand. It will also increases its ATK points by 800. I'll transfer the effect to Yugi.

The card produces a rope that reaches to Yami Yugi's graveyard.

Yami Yugi: thanks Serenity, for both the trap and the life points. I'll use her Rope of Life to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon.

His graveyard glows, then a beam of light comes out of it and they formed into the Red Eyes Black Dragon holding on to the rope, and then letting it go (A/N: Yugi got his own Red eyes).

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

It then glows thanks to the card

**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2000**

Yami Yugi: now my Dragon will take out your Soul of Purity and Light. Red Eyes, INFERNO FIRE BLAST ATTACK!

Ron: Soul of Purity and Light, drain that Dragon!

The angel that was on Ron's monster flies towards Yami Yugi's Red Eyes and possesses it.

Yami Yugi: your monster might have weakened my Dragon, but as you can see, it's still strong enough to take it out.

Red Eyes Black Dragon:  
**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2000  
**  
The Dragon breathes fire and shoots a fire ball at Soul of Purity and Light, thus destroying it

**Ron: 7800**

Ron: you lose life points as well thanks to my Black Pendent.

**Yami Yugi: 7200**

Yami Yugi: now Summon Skull, destroy Ron's Aqua Spirit, LIGHTING STRIKE!

Summon Skull forms lightning in its hands and launch it towards Aqua Spirit, thus destroying it

**Ron: 6900**

Yami Yugi: before I end my turn, I'll play Polymerization. (Puts card in duel disk) fusing both my Summon Skull and my Red Eyes Black Dragon.

The magic card is shown on the field. Both of Yami Yugi's monsters twirl to make a new monster, he places the fusion monster from his fusion deck to the field.

Yami Yugi: you now faced the supreme Black Skull Dragon!

**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2500**

Yami Yugi: that's all for my turn-

Ron: (interrupting) not so fast, Yugi! Garuda the Wind Spirit, activate your card effect, DEFENDING WIND!

Garuda the Wind Spirit starts flapping its wings and produces a strong wind current that is hitting Black Skull Dragon. The Black Skull Dragon then kneels down on one foot and covers itself with its wings.

Tea: what the? Black Skull Dragon switched to Defense mode.

Ron: that's right Tea, thanks to my Garuda the Wind Spirit. When my opponent reaches the end of their turn, my monster can switch the position of any of my opponent's face up monsters to whatever the opposite of what they were already at. So that mean that Yugi's Black Skull Dragon was switched from attack mode to Defense mode.

Yami Yugi: clever move. But I'll take more than that to stop me. I end my turn, your move Kim.

Kim: alright then. (Draws card)

Fire Princess starts to create fire in her hands while Cure Mermaid starts to do so water conjuring and the water is aimed at Team Possible. The water hits them.

**Ron: 7300 **

Kim: 8600

Arnold: 8600

Helga: 8600

Fire Princess then shoots the flames in her hands. They are about to hit Serenity and Tea.

Tea: here we go again.

Both of the girls guarded themselves with their duel disk and the fire hits them.

**Tea: 7500 **

Serenity: 7500

Kim: there goes another 250 life point drain for Tea and Serenity thanks to my monsters. (To Ron) Ron, if you would be so kind?

Ron: uh… which one?

Kim: Spirit of Flames.

Ron: okay then. (To Spirit of Flames) Spirit of Flames, control shift to Kim and follow her orders.

Ron's Spirit of Flames moves to Kim's side of the field.

Kim: thank you Ron. Now I'll sacrifice his Spirit of Flames in order to summon my Orion the Battle King.

She puts the card on the duel disk, Spirit of Flames disintegrates and her monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Kim: before I attack, I'll increase my Orion's ATK points by 1000 with my Axe of Despair Magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field and a wooden Axe appears in Orion arm.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Kim: Orion the Battle King; attack Tea's life point directly with the Axe of Despair.

Kim's monster rushes towards Tea.

Yami Yugi: Black Skull Dragon, Defend Tea!

Yugi's monster appears in front of Tea, ready to take the blow.

Kim: alright then, I'll take out that fusion monster instead.

Tea: that's what you think!

She pushes a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flips up.

Tea: I activate my Castle Walls Trap card, which increases Black Skull Dragon's DEF points by 500 for one turn.

Black Skull Dragon:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 3000**

Orion hits the Black Skull Dragon, but it does nothing.

**Kim: 8400**

Yami Yugi: that's not all. Now I'll activate my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Yami Yugi: my Magical Hats trap card hides my Dragon into four magic hats, each hat will go to each of my teammates.

A giant top hat with a question mark on it conceals Black Skull Dragon. The hat then turns to four, each hat then moves in front of one duelist of Team Yugi.

Yami Yugi: now you won't know which teammate will have Black Skull Dragon before it's too late.

Kim: very nice. But I'll set another card facedown and end my turn.

She puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of her.

Black Skull Dragon:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2500**

Tea draws her card.

Serenity: now my Marie the fallen one will give Tea 200 life points.

**Tea: 7700**

Tea: thanks Serenity. I'll set two cards facedown and summon my Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode.

She puts the cards in and on the duel disk and large versions of the monster and facedown cards appear in front of her.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1050**

Arnold: my move. (Draws card)

Fire Princess starts to create fire in her hands while Cure Mermaid starts to do so water conjuring and the water is aimed at Team Possible. The water hits them.

**Ron: 7500 **

Kim: 8600

Arnold: 8800

Helga: 8800

Fire Princess then shoots the flames in her hands. They are about to hit Serenity and Mokuba.

Mokuba: here it comes again!

Both of them guarded themselves with their duel disk and the fire hits them.

**Mokuba: 7250 **

Serenity: 7250

Arnold: I shall now play my own Polymerization Card, fusing these two monsters. (Shows them) Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast and Berfomet.

The two monsters are shown on the field and they twirl to make a new monster. Arnold places the fusion monster from his fusion deck to the field.

Arnold: I've created Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast.

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1800**

Arnold: Chimera, destroy Tea's Dunames Dark Witch!

Chimera flies towards Dunames Dark Witch and swipes its claw at her, this destroying her.

**Tea: 7400**

Arnold: I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

He puts the cards in the duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Mokuba: here I go! (Draws card)

Serenity: Mokuba now gets 200 life points thanks to Marie the Fallen one.

**Mokuba: 7450**

Mokuba: thanks. I activate my facedown card to be my Heavy Storm Magic card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Mokuba: this card destroys all magic and trap cards on the field.

A powerful wind appears from the card and it destroys all the magic/trap/facedown cards that are on the field (the Magical Hats stays). Fire Princess, Cure Mermaid, Dark Magician Girl and Orion the Battle King return to the following statistics:

Fire Princess:  
**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500**

Cure Mermaid:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800**

Orion the Battle King:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Dark Magician Girl:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Mokuba: (to teammates) sorry about that guys, but I couldn't take any chances.

Tea: with what?

Mokuba: them stopping me from doing this: (puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Mokuba: my "Toon Table of Contents" magic card.

Ron: what does that card do?

Helga: what? You mean you don't know?

Ron: hey, I've never seen it before. Get off my back!

Helga: well Excuse me! I thought you knew this stuff.

Mokuba: (eyes narrowed) well if two you are done fighting, I'd be glad to tell you what it does. (Eyes normal) this magic card allows me to take a card from my deck to my hand. The only thing is that the card in question has to have the word "Toon" in its name.

Ron: what card had "Toon" in its name?

Mokuba: (Smiles) I'm glad you asked. Prepare to feel a power like no other.

A Hologram of his cards is shown on his duel disk, he chooses one and a random card comes out of his deck. He then takes the card.

Mokuba: I welcome you all (puts card in duel disk) to Toon World!

The magic card is shown on the field, a book comes out of the card and it opens into what looks like a pop-up book castle.

Kim: (worried) uh… Ron?

Ron: I… I don't know.

Yami Yugi: (shocked) Mokuba. Is that what I think it is?

Mokuba: it is. The magic card "Toon World." This card allows me to special summon any and all of my Toon monsters. All I had to do is pay 1000 life points to activate it.

**Mokuba: 6450**

Mokuba: now I'll summon my Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode.

He places the card on the duel disk and a version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 900**

Arnold: it looks like some sort of "freaked-out" version of the original Gemini Elf.

Mokuba: that's how some Toon monsters are. Now, normally my Toon monsters have to wait one turn before I can use them for battle. But that can be arranged thanks to what I've got here: (puts card in duel disk) my second Quick Attack Magic card.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ron: uh-oh! Now he can attack in the same turn.

Mokuba: that's right Ron. So now I'll pay 500 life points for my Toon Gemini Elf to attack.

**Mokuba: 5950**

Toon Gemini Elf flies towards Ron's side of the field.

Ron: (smiles) if you're thinking of attack my Rock Spirit, you're out of luck.

Mokuba: why's that?

Ron: because every time my opponent attacks, my Rock Spirit gains a 300 ATK point boost.

The Rock Spirit:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000**

Mokuba then starts to laugh for a few seconds.

Ron: um… I think I missed the joke.

Mokuba: (smiles) who said I was going for your monsters?

Ron: you're not?

Mokuba: oh no. I have a much better target.

The Toon Gemini Elf suddenly pulls a black hole and they enter it. Another hole appears in front of Ron, but behind his monsters. The Toon Gemini Elf appears out of the new hole.

Mokuba: Toon Gemini Elf, attack Ron's life points directly!

The Toon monster starts to launch a double kick at Ron. He prepare for the blow by guarding himself with his duel disk, the attack makes its mark and pushes Ron a few inches back.

**Ron: 5600  
**  
Mokuba: my Toons can by-pass my opponent's monsters and go for their life points directly, but that's not all. Next my Toon Gemini Elf's second card effect happens. (The Toon Gemini Elf whisper to each other) when my Elves do damage to a player, they take one card from their hand and send it to the graveyard. But since this is a team duel, I'll have the effect go to Kim.

The Elves fly towards Kim and they take her only card in her hand, they then place it in the graveyard.

Kim: Hey! My card!

Mokuba: I believe the phrase is "Boo-Yah." now I'll send one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Helga: (draws card) time for another increase and decrease.

Fire Princess starts to create fire in her hands while Cure Mermaid starts to do so water conjuring and the water is aimed at Team Possible. The water hits them.

**Ron: 5800 **

Kim: 8800

Arnold: 9000

Helga: 9000

Fire Princess then shoots the flames in her hands. They are about to hit Tea and Yami Yugi. Both of them guarded themselves with their duel disk and the fire hits them.

**Tea: 7450 **

Yami Yugi: 6950

Helga: Dark Magician Girl, attack the Toon Gemini Elf with Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician Girl swings her magic staff and it shoots a magical beam that rushes towards Toon Gemini Elf. The Toons smiles at this and they create another hole to protect themselves, the beam enters the hole and disappears.

Helga: what the?

Mokuba: oh, did I forget to mention that only Toon monsters can only be destroyed by other Toon monsters? How forgetful was that? Not only can't they be destroyed, but I won't gain any damage as well.

Kim: that can't be good. If he has more toon monster like that…

Ron: (adding) … then he's as good as invincible. We've got to find a weak-spot in his Toon Cards.

Helga: alright short-stuff, I'll set two cards facedown ending my turn.

She puts the cards in the duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of her.

Serenity: (draws card) now my life points are increased.

**Serenity: 7450**

Serenity: and next I'll play my Card of Sanctity magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Serenity: now we'll each draw cards until we each have six cards in our hands.

Everyone draws and now they all have six cards.

Serenity: Next I'll play another magic card, my Monster Reborn. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Serenity: to bring back my St. Joan.

Her graveyard glows, a beam of light shoots out of it and it forms into St. Joan.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000**

Serenity: next I'll summon my Rogue Doll in attack mode.

She puts the card on the due disk and a version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000**

Serenity: followed by my Rush Recklessly magic card. (Puts card in duel disk) increasing Rogue Doll's ATK points by 700 for one turn.

The magic card is shown on the field. Rogue Doll glows.

Rogue Doll:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1000**

Serenity: Rogue Doll, attack Arnold's Chimera!

Rogue Doll rushes towards Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast.

Helga: activate facedown card!

She pushes a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flips up.

Helga: my Shadow Spell stops your monster from attacking, as well as draining it of 700 ATK points

Rogue Doll gets trapped in chains.

Rogue Doll:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000**

Serenity: St. Joan, attack the Dark Magician Girl!

St. Joan spouts wings and rushes towards Dark Magician Girl.

Helga: boy, are you clueless red.

She pushes a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flips up.

Helga: my Mask of Weakness will decrease St. Joan's ATK points by 700.

A Tiki-Mask flies towards St. Joan's face and makes its mark, she still attacking.

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 2000**

Helga: nice try.

Mokuba: that's won't work a second time Helga.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Mokuba: my Seven Tools of the Bandit will see to that.

**Mokuba: 4950  
**  
The mask disintegrates. St. Joan slashes Dark Magician Girl, thus destroying her.

**Helga: 8500**

Helga: I'll get you for that!

Serenity: yeah, yeah. Now to continue with my turn (Puts two cards in duel disk). I play two magic cards.

The two cards are shown on the field.

Serenity: Tribute to the Doom destroys one monster when I sent a card from my hand to the graveyard, while my Fissure destroys the Weakest monster on the field. So I'll send my second Marie the Fallen one to the graveyard to destroy Cure Mermaid.

She puts the card in her graveyard slot; bandages wrap themselves around Fire Princess. Then a giant hand takes the wrapped up monster to the graveyard.

Serenity: and next I'll focus the Fissure magic card on Kim's side of the field.

The ground crumbles under Fire Princess. She falls in, thus being destroyed.

Serenity: now you can't increase your life points while at the same time decrease ours.

Yami Yugi: great move Serenity.

Serenity: thank you Yugi. I end my turn.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) we've got a long way, but if we keep this up, we'll have this duel finished in no time.

* * *

_**Now that the first two rounds with Team Yugi (A) and Team Possible (A) are finishes, what will happen now? Keep reading and find out.** _


	3. Team Yugi A vs Team Possibe A II

_**Here's chapter 3 of Team Yugi (A) vs. Team Possible (A).**  
_

* * *

_Score so far:_

**Yami Yugi: 6950**

Tea: 7450

Mokuba: 4950

Serenity: 7450

Ron: 5800

Kim: 8800

Arnold: 9000

Helga: 8500  
  
Serenity: I end my turn since I have no more cards in my hand.

Ron: my turn then. (Draws card) for my first move, I'll summon my Hayabusa Knight in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk and a version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700**

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) the Hayabusa Knight? What's Ron up to?

Ron: next will be my "De-Fusion" magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Ron: you're Black Skull Dragon may be hiding under one of your Magical Hats. But thanks to my magic card, not only will he be revealed, but he'll be back to the monsters that made him.

The magic card glows, the hat that was on Yami Yugi's side if the field disappears, revealing the Black Skull Dragon (the other hats disappear as well). Then it looked like it was cut in half, one half became the Summon Skull…

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200**

… And the other half became the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Yami Yugi: (smiles) what good will that do? Your new monster still pails in comparison to my monsters.

Ron: for the time being Yugi. That is, until I play my magic card. (Puts card on the field)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Yugi: what is that?

Ron: this is known as "United We Stand." An Equip magic card that raises the ATK and DEF points of my Hayabusa Knight by 800 for every monster on my side of the field, including itself. But I'll have the card affect my teammate's monsters as well.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp)

Tea: Whoa!

Mokuba: that's not good!

Ron: let's see: first, Hayabusa Knight will get 2400 ATK and DEF points for my side.

Hayabusa Knight, Rock Spirit and Garuda the Wind Spirit starts to glow.

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 3400  
DEF: 3100**

Ron: then another boost from Kim's Orion the Battle King.

Kim's monster glows too.

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 4200  
DEF: 3900**

Ron: and finally, Arnold's Chimera will give my Knight another 800 boost.

Hayabusa Knight:  
**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 4700**

Ron: Now for my attack. Andthanks to Hayabusa Knight's card effect, I can attack twice, ridding the field of both your Skull and Dragon. DOUBLE SWORD ATTACK!

Hayabusa Knight rushes towards both Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summon Skull. It slashes them both, thus both are destroyed.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) it destroyed them both!

**Yami Yugi: 1850**

Mokuba: whoa! Ron just took out a big chunk of Yugi's life points!

Ron: BOO-YAH! WHO'S THE MASTER?

Yami Yugi: don't celebrate just yet Ron. This duel is still on.

Ron: alright, I'll just continue my assault. Rock Spirit, attack Serenity's Rogue Doll!

The Rock Spirit rushes towards Rogue Doll, who is weaken from Helga's Shadow Spell.

Rogue doll:  
**ATK: 900  
DEF: 1000  
**  
It strikes Rogue Doll with its Axe, this destroying it.

**Serenity: 6650**

Ron: that's all for now, so I'll set one card facedown and I end my turn.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him. Yami Yugi looks at his deck in worry.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) what am I going to do? Ron's Hayabusa Knight has 5000 ATK points. If I don't do something now, I'll be out of the duel, and if I'm out, the others might not stand a chance.

Tea: Yugi! Don't worry!

He looks over to his teammates.

Tea: we're right here with you.

Mokuba: what ever you do, we'll be there to back you up!

Serenity: because we're a team.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) they're right. I just have to trust myself and in the heart of the cards.

Helga: come on! Let's go! Are you gonna draw or what?

Yami Yugi: impatient, aren't we?

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) come on heart of the cards, guide me!

Yami Yugi draws his card, his eyes opened wide, as if something shocked him. The then looks at the card.

Kim: what's with him? Did he draw something good?

Serenity: the two Marie the Fallen Ones will increase Yugi's life points by 400.

**Yami Yugi: 2250**

Yami Yugi: thanks Serenity; now is the time for us to have the advantage. My first move will be my Monster Reborn, (Puts card in duel disk) to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon!

The magic card is shown on the field, His graveyard glows, then a beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

Kim: that card? But Ron already took it out.

Yami Yugi: quite true Kim. But now, he'll fill a much bigger purpose. (To Mokuba and Serenity) Mokuba! Serenity! I need your monsters!

Mokuba and Serenity look at each other. Then they nodded in agreement.

Mokuba: Toon Gemini Elf…

Serenity: St. Joan…

Mokuba and Serenity: control shift to Yugi and follow his orders!

Both St. Joan and Toon Gemini Elf move towards Yugi's side of the field.

Helga: what the heck is spike-head up to? Now he has three monsters.

Ron: (thinking) three monsters? (Thinks for a moment, then Gasps aloud) oh-no!

Arnold: what? What is it?

Yami Yugi: prepare to feel the might of an almighty creature that knows no equal!

As he's saying this, the card in his right hand starts to glow. He then holds it up, as he's saying the monster's names, they turn into light and enter the card (A/N: like the first time).

Yami Yugi: I sacrifice: St. Joan, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Toon Gemini Elf, in order to summon (He puts the card on the duel disk) SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!

A white snake/light moves all around the room, freaking everyone out. The while snake/light becomes red and scaly; the end has two leg things, and in front of Yami Yugi was the head, torso, wing and front claws of Slifer. The rest of its body was all around the room.

Helga: OH…

Arnold: …MY…

Kim: …GOD!

Yami Yugi: that's right. Say hello to my Egyptian God card: Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Ron: that would be so cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us!

Arnold: Ron, what the hell does this card do?

Yami Yugi: allow me to explain how Slifer works. The number of Slifer's ATK and DEF points depends on the number of cards in my hand. Since I have five cards, my God card gets an ATK and DEF of 5000.

Slifer the Sky Dragon:  
**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000**

Ron: nice move Yugi. Your God card now compares to my Hayabusa Knight. But it won't be enough.

Yami Yugi: (raises eyebrow) and why is that?

Ron: because of my facedown card, which I'll activate now.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Ron: Ultimate Offering allows us to do extra normal summons at a cost of 500 life points.

Yami Yugi: and how will that help you?

Ron: simple, my Knight gains 800 ATK and DEF points for every face up monster thanks to my magic card.

Tea: wait, I get it! Ron knows that Yugi will attack one of his teammate's monsters, so when Kim takes her turn, she'll summon more monsters, thus helping Hayabusa Knight get stronger.

Ron: that's right Tea, with the ability to summon many monsters, my Knight will be strong enough to take out Slifer.

Just then, Yami Yugi starts to chuckle for a few seconds.

Kim: hey! What's so funny?

Yami Yugi: I was just thinking about how close he was to stop me.

Ron: what's that suppose to mean?

Yami Yugi: that plan might have gained you victory over my Dragon, if not for the three things you missed.

Arnold: what three things.

Yami Yugi: 1: if you try to summon more monsters, my Dragon will activate its second mouth attack.

Helga: what's the second mouth attack?

Ron: OH! Right! If we summon or set any monsters, that dragon would instantly attack it.

Kim: and destroy it?

Ron: not quite. It would depend on the ATK or DEF of the monster. Any above 2000, Slifer will drain the 2000 away from it, But if it was 2000 exact or lower…

Kim: (adding) …then it would be destroyed.

Yami Yugi: that's right. The second thing you missed is that I plan to attack the Hayabusa Knight.

Kim: what? If you do that, then both Slifer and Hayabusa Knight will be destroyed. (To Ron) right?

Ron: right.

Yami Yugi: ah, yes. But then there's number 3 that you missed.

Kim: which is…?

Yami Yugi: that since this is a team duel; I'll have Slifer's strength effect be affected by all my teammates.

Kim: (gasp)

Arnold: uh-oh!

Helga: Criminy!

Ron: how did I miss that?

Yami Yugi: Slifer gets 5000 for the five cards in my hand, plus 6000 for the six cards in Tea's hand, and another 6000 for the six cards in Mokuba's hand, giving Slifer a total of 17,000 ATK and DEF points.

Slifer the Sky Dragon:  
**ATK: 17,000  
DEF: 17,000**

Kim: (thinking) if he attacks Ron's Hayabusa Knight, he'll be out of the duel. Our monsters can't withstand the force of that God card; none of us has anymore facedown cards to help him, our only hope was Hayabusa Knight, and now it can stand up to that behemoth.

Yami Yugi: now to finish this. Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack Ron's Hayabusa knight-

Before he can finish, he hears a strange beeping sound. It went, "BEEP, BEEP BEEP-BEEEP."

Yami Yugi: what the?

The beeping sound is heard again, Mokuba checks his cell phone.

Mokuba: it's not my cell phone.

The beeping sound is heard once more, Kim eyes open in realization.

Kim: that's the Kimmunicator.

She reaches her cargo pocket, and pulls out the light blue device.

Kim: Wade? We're kinda in the middle of our duel.

Wade: I know Kim, us too. But we've got trouble.

Kim: what trouble?

Wade: Drakken.

Ron: Drakken?

Arnold and Helga: who's Drakken?

Kim: (to Arnold and Helga) he's my arch foe. (To wade) he's causing trouble back on earth?

Wade: worst! He's here!

Kim: Here? Here in Team World? How is that-

Wade: (interrupting) I know, but I put a track on his call and the call came from here, way below into one of John's underground buildings.

Team Yugi looks at one another in a confused way.

Kim: how serious is this?

Wade: he's kidnapped your parents, as well as your twin brothers! He's threatening to "Do away" with them unless you surrender yourself.

Kim then gets a determent look on her faced.

Kim: that's not gonna happen, 'cause we're gonna save them.

Ron: K.P. I have a bad feeling about this, what if it's a trap.

Kim: then we'll get ourselves out of it like always. (To Team Yugi) I'm sorry guys, but duty calls. (Puts hand over her duel disk) I surrender the duel! (Her duel disk glows)

Ron: you're not leaving without me. (Puts hand over his duel disk) I surrender too! (His duel disk glows)

Arnold: we can't let them go alone! (Puts hand over his duel disk) I'm surrendering too! (His duel disk glows)

Helga: you're just gonna leave?

Kim: it's an emergency.

Helga: fine! I don't need you. I'll finish the duel myself.

Helga then looks again at Slifer as it lets out a loud roar.

Helga: (nervous) on second thought… (Puts hand over her duel disk) wait for me guys, I'm surrendering too! (Her duel disk glows, to Team Yugi) you win this round, but we'll be back.

Ref-Bot 66: Team Possible forfeits the duel! The winner by default is: Team Yugi! As the victor, your puzzle spheres will be solved by one turn.

The top of Team Possible's (A) duel disk where glowing. Team Yugi (A) holds their puzzle sphere over the light and it turns vertically by itself.

Kim: sorry for this.

Yami Yugi: it's alright.

His puzzle glows, he then changed back to Yugi.

Yugi: you take care of what you need to.

Ron: right. Next time we duel, it won't be interrupted.

Both Kim and Ron make their way to the door that leads out of the room. Arnold and Helga follow after them.

Tea: well… that was weird.

Yugi: speaking of weird. (To Mokuba) Mokuba how did you get Toon World? I thought Pegasus made only one.

Mokuba: that's what I thought, but when I open a few packs of cards that I bought for my deck, there it was, in that pack. It was one of the new packs Pegasus made that had the tip cards, and I was lucky the pack had a "Toon World" tip card.

Yugi: oh. Well, that seems unusual.

Mokuba: still, I would be glad if you didn't tell Seto and the others yet, I still want to surprise him.

Tea: speaking of the others, where are they?

Serenity: yeah, they said that we'd see them when we finish our duel.

Suddenly, they hear gears running and they see that the walls at the left and right start to descend upwards, Revealing Team Yugi (B) (Mai, Duke, Tristan and Mako) at the left and Team Yugi (C) (Joey and Kaiba) at the right. They too were alone, their opponents, not found.

Yugi: guys!

Joey: Yuge, you're alright!

Duke: hey everyone!

They all came together, greeting one another; Yugi explained what happened to them.

Joey: so they had to leave because of an emergency?

Yugi: that's what Kim said. So we won by default.

* * *

_**I'll have to cut it right here so I don't spoil anything, next chapter, I'll turn back the clock to see the duel with Team Yugi (B) and Team possible (B). Until then, read and review.** _


	4. Team Yugi B vs Team Possibe B

_**To see what happened with the others teammates, we'll have to turn back the clock back to the beginning of the duel With Team Yugi (B) (Mai, Duke, Tristan and Mako) and Team possible (B) (Wade, Monique, Zita, and Phoebe). They've duel at the same time as team Yugi and Possible (A).**  
_

* * *

Team Yugi (B) and Team Possible (B) are about to start.

Mai: let's do this! (Draws card) first, I'll set two cards facedown.

She puts the cards in the duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of her.

Mai: next I'll summon my Harpie Lady in attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk and a version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400**

Mai: that's all for now, your move tech-boy.

Wade types on his keyboard and his duel Bot draws a card. On another computer screen in his room is a computer duel simulator thing, it was the current playing field.

Wade: I'll set two cards facedown as well, and summon my Guardian of the Throne Room in attack mode.

He types on his keyboard and his duel Bot follows the orders. It puts the cards in and on the duel disk and versions of the facedown cards and monster appear in front of it.

**ATK: 1650  
DEF: 1600**

Wade: end turn.

Tristan: then it's my move. (Draws card, thinking) okay, let's see. (Looks at hand) I think I can beat that robot with a robot of my own. (Aloud) I'll summon my Cyber Commander in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk and a version of the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 750  
DEF: 750**

Mai: Tristan, have you lost it? That thing can't compare to his machine!

Tristan: maybe not by himself, but I have two magic cards to make it stronger. (Puts cards in duel disk)

The magic cards are shown on the field.

Tristan: Seven Completed increases my Cyber Commander's ATK or DEF points by 700, and I choose ATK. Also, my Machine Conversion Factory increases his ATK and DEF points by 300.

The cards glow, so does Cyber Commander.

Cyber Commander:  
**ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1050**

Tristan: now he's stronger than your Guardian of the Throne Room. I end my turn by setting one card facedown.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appeared in front of him.

Monique: (Draws card) I'll summon my Amazoness Paladin in attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 300  
**  
Monique: this girl gets a 100 ATK point boost for every monster that has "Amazoness" in its name, including herself.

Amazoness Paladin:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 300**

Monique: I'll set one card facedown.

She puts the card in the duel disk and large version of the facedown card appears in front of her.

Monique: and that's all for now.

Duke: my move then. (Draws card) I'll start things off by playing my Summon Dice Magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field; a giant six sided die comes out of it.

Duke: this card allows me to special summon monsters depending on the result of the roll, at a cost of 1000 life points of course. If I get a one or two, I can summon two monsters in one turn. If it's a three or four, I can bring back a monster from the graveyard. But if I roll a five or six, I can summon a high level monster without sacrificing anything.

**Duke: 7000**

The giant die spins around for a few seconds. Then it stops, it landed on a two.

Duke: not too bad, I'll special summon my Strike Ninja and my Knight of Twin Swords (A/N: I'm guessing that could be a duel monster card).

He puts the cards on the duel disk and the two monsters appear in front of him.

Strike Ninja:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200**

Knight of Twin Swords:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200**

(A/N: I'm guessing that's the ATK and DEF)

Duke: both in attack mode. Then I'll play two more magic cards. (Puts card in duel disk (one in the field card zone)

The magic cards are shown on the field.

Duke: my field magic card "Dice Dungeon" and my continuous magic card "Dimension Dice." This combo changes the field into a dice board.

The field suddenly got white glowing grid lines on it. Like a piece of graph paper. It affected all of the sides of the field.

Duke: I'll end my turn by setting one card facedown.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appeared in front of him.

Zita: wow, you sure like dice a lot.

Duke: well, I am the inventor of "Dungeon Dice Monsters"

Zita: (Gasp) you're that Duke Devlin?

Duke: well, I'm sure not his grandpa.

Zita: I've always wanted to meet the great Duke Devlin; I'm a fan of games like yours. Some say you're the dice king, well if that's true, then you're about to meet the dice queen. (Draws card) I'll set one card facedown, and next I'll summon my Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mode.

She puts the cards in and on the duel disk and a larger version of the facedown card and the monster appear in front of her.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000**

Duke: (thinking) Weird. That Cyclops isn't as strong as any of our monsters. What is she up to?

Zita: now I'll sacrifice my monster in order to play this: (Puts card in duel disk)

Hitotsu-Me Giant disintegrates and the magic card is shown on the field. A Devil/angel half thing with a giant six sided die comes out of it.

Zita: My Star Blaster. This card allows me to roll a die, and I'll add the number rolled with four from the level four Hitotsu-Me Giant that I sacrificed.

The Devil/angel half thing throws the die. It spines for a few seconds, and it lands on a four.

Zita: sweet, now I can special summon a level eight monster.

She puts the card on the duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

Zita: meet my Invader of Darkness.

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2500**

Mai: (thinking) oh-no! Invader of Darkness has a card effect. As long as that card stays on the field, we can't play any Quick-play magic cards. Which means my facedown card: Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation is useless unless we destroy her monster.

Zita: I'll play another magic card known as Second Coin Toss. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Zita: as long as this card stays on the field, any coin toss we do, or any 50/50 chance we do from a card can be re-done if I wanted to. I'll set one more card facedown and end my turn.

She puts the card in the duel disk and large version of the facedown card appears in front of her.

Mako: now it's my turn. (Draws card) I summon my Giant Red Seasnake in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 800**

Mako: and then I'll set two cards facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the cards in the duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appeared in front of him.

Phoebe: (Draws card) okay, I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode, and set two more cards facedown.

She puts the cards in and on the duel disk and versions of the facedown cards and the defensive monster appear in front of her.

Phoebe: your move, Miss Valentine.

Mai: please, call me Mai. (Draws card) not much I can do. So, I'll summon my Cyber Harpie in attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Duke: Mai, have your monster attack. We'll cover you.

Mai: okay, I'm trusting you dice boy. Cyber Harpie, Attack the Guardian of the Throne Room.

Cyber Harpie rushes towards Guardian of the Throne Room.

Wade: I activate my facedown card.

He types on his keyboard and the duel-Bot pushes a button on the duel disk. The facedown card flips up and Guardian of the Throne Room glows.

Wade: Limiter Removal. It doubles the ATK of all machine-type Monsters on our side of the field. So now, my Guardian of the Throne Room is twice as strong.

Guardian of the Throne Room:  
**ATK: 3300  
DEF: 1600**

Duke: nice attempt, but you forgot about my Dice Dungeon Magic card.

A Giant six sided die appears in front of both Cyber Harpie and Guardian of the Throne Room.

Duke: both you and Mai now have to choose one monster to use, and roll the die that's in front of you.

Mai: I choose my Cyber Harpie.

Wade: and I choose my Guardian of the Throne Room.

Mai: I roll first.

The die heads up and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a six.

Duke: Yes! Now Cyber Harpie's ATK points will double.

Cyber Harpie:  
**ATK: 3600  
DEF: 1400**

Wade: my roll now.

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a one.

Duke: ohh, too bad Wade. Guardian of the Throne Room loses 1000 ATK points.

Guardian of the Throne Room:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Zita: not so fast Devlin.

She pushes a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flips up.

Zita: I activate my Re-Roll trap card. It cancels out one dice roll and allows us to do another.

Guardian of the Throne Room:  
**ATK: 3300  
DEF: 1600**

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 4.

Mai: what does a four do?

Duke: it takes the number of its DEF points, and adds that number to its ATK points. (A/N: thanks Kraven the Hunter)

Guardian of the Throne Room:  
**ATK: 4900  
DEF: 1600**

Wade: Homing Missile Attack!

The Missiles that were on Guardian of the Throne Room fired, heading towards Cyber Harpie, thus destroying her.

**Mai: 6700**

Mai: Ohh! I could have crushed that little Robot if it wasn't for that Dice Re-Roll trap card. No matter, Harpie Lady, attack Phoebe's Facedown monster.

The Harpie Lady rushes towards Phoebe's Facedown monster. It clawed it, revealing a Morphing Jar.

**ATK: 700  
DEF: 600**

Phoebe: by destroying my Morphing Jar, you activated its flip effect. Now we all send our hands to the graveyard and draw five cards.

Everyone sends the cards in their hands to the graveyard, and then they draw a new set. Everyone now has five cards.

Mai: I end my turn by setting two cards facedown.

She puts the cards in the duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of her.

Wade: then it's mine now.

Wade types on his keyboard and his duel Bot draws a card.

Wade: now my Guardian of the Throne Room will rid the field of that Harpie Lady. But first, the dice roll.

The die appears. Then it goes up the air and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 3.

Duke: HA! When it lands 3, it takes the number of its DEF points, and subtracts that number to its ATK points. (A/N: thanks again Kraven the Hunter)

Guardian of the Throne Room:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600**

Wade: no matter, mine's still stronger.

Mai: my roll now.

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 3.

Mai: (Gasp)

Wade: too bad for you.

Harpie Lady:  
**ATK: 100  
DEF: 1400**

The Missiles that were on Guardian of the Throne Room fired, heading towards Harpie Lady.

Mai: nice try Tech-Boy!

She pushes a button on her duel disk and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Mai: but my trap card will cancel it out. Go, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!

Harpie Lady starts to fire up, turning into a Flaming Sparrow. The Missiles hit the Sparrow, but did nothing. The flame disappears, turning back to Harpie Lady.

Wade: nice move. I'll set a monster in facedown defense mode.

He types on his keyboard and his duel Bot follows the orders. It puts the card on the duel disk and versions of the facedown monster appear in front of it.

Wade: I end my turn.

Guardian of the Throne Room self-destructs.

Tristan: what happen?

Duke: along with doubling a machine-type monster's ATK points, Limiter Removal destroys all machine-type monsters at the end of the card holder's turn.

Tristan: well, that's a relief, my move. (Draws card) does anyone have a monster I can use?

Mako: I've got your back. Giant Red Seasnake, control shift to Tristan and follow his orders.

The Giant Red Seasnake moves to Tristan's side of the field.

Tristan: great. Now I'll sacrifice both Mako's Giant Red Seasnake and my Cyber Commander in order to summon my Sengenjin, in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk, the two monsters disintegrate and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2500**

Zita: nice! But it still pails in comparison to my Invader of Darkness.

Tristan: that's what you think. Next I activate my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up, a giant metal booth appears.

Tristan: my Time Machine brings back one monster from the graveyard as it was one turn ago.

The hatch opens, revealing the Cyber Commander.

Tristan: which means my Cyber Commander comes back with its 1750 ATK point strength.

Cyber Commander:  
**ATK: 1750  
DEF: 1050  
**  
Tristan: now for the assault, but first, the Dice Dungeon card. I choose my Sengenjin.

Zita: and I choose my Invader of Darkness.

Tristan: Go dice roll!

The die appears. Then it goes up the air and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 6.

Tristan: OH YEAH! A SIX!

Sengenjin:  
**ATK: 5500  
DEF: 2500  
**  
Zita: my roll now.

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 1.

Zita: (groan) not a one.

Invader of Darkness:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 2500**

Tristan: Sengenjin, destroy the Invader of Darkness with Millennium Magic attack!

It takes a golden stick, which looks like the millennium ron, and shoots a magical energy beam at Invader of Darkness, destroying it.

Zita: 4400

Duke: way to go Tristan! You took out almost half her life points!

Tristan: (smiling) I did, didn't I? This is awesome!

Zita: celebrate while you can, because next time, you won't be so lucky.

Tristan: is that so? Well, next I'll take care of that Amazoness Paladin. Go dice roll!

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 2.

Duke: alright Tristan. A two increases a monster ATK points by 1000. (A/N: thanks again Kraven the Hunter)

Cyber Commander:  
**ATK: 2750  
DEF: 1050**

Monique: go dice roll!

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 3.

Monique: ooh, a three?

Amazoness Paladin:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 300**

Tristan: I can still take out. Attack Cyber Commander!

The Cyber Commander shoots missiles that in the weapon are on his shoulders and they rush towards Amazoness Paladin.

Phoebe: not so fast!

She pushes a button on her duel disk and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Phoebe: my Waboku neutralizes that attack.

Three ladies in blue clothing appear in front of Amazoness Paladin, stopping the attack.

Tristan: oh, nuts! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Monique: my move now. (Draws card) I summon my Amazoness Tiger in Attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1500**

Monique: this cat gets an additional 400 ATK points for every monster that has "Amazoness" in its name, including itself.

Amazoness Tiger:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1500**

Monique: that's not all. Remember, my Amazoness Paladin does the same thing as Amazoness Tiger, only its 100 ATK points.

Amazoness Paladin:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 300**

Duke: you still have to roll the die because of my Dice Dungeon magic card.

Monique: I know that dice-boy. So I think I'll rid the field of your strike ninja with my Paladin. Go dice roll!

The die appears. Then it goes up the air and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 5.

Monique: ooh, a five. That must be good.

Duke: sorry babe, but a five cut your monster's ATK points by half.

Amazoness Paladin:  
**ATK: 950  
DEF: 300**

Duke: my turn. Go dice roll.

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 1.

Duke: (Groan) a one?

Strike Ninja:  
**ATK: 700  
DEF: 1200**

Monique: looks like lady luck's not on your side, baby boy. Attack Paladin!

Amazoness Paladin rushes towards Strike Ninja in an effort to attack.

Duke: Strike Ninja, activate your card effect, DIMENSION TRASPORT!

Suddenly, Strike Ninja faded away, missing the attack by Amazoness Paladin.

Monique: whoa! What just happened?

Duke: my Strike Ninja, I activated his card effect. For one turn, I can remove him from play at anytime, so I chose during your attack. On the next turn, he'll come back to the field unscathed.

Monique: clever, but my turn still on. I'll have my Amazoness Tiger attack that Knight of Twin Sword. Go dice roll!

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 4.

Monique: ooh, sweet! A four!

Amazoness Tiger:  
**ATK: 3400  
DEF: 1500**

Duke: go dice roll!

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 6.

Duke: oh yeah baby! A six!

Knight of Twin Swords:  
**ATK: 3800  
DEF: 1200**

Duke: still want to attack?

Monique: no thank you. I end my turn.

Duke: (Draws card) my Strike Ninja comes back now.

The Strike Ninja re-appears on Duke's side of the field.

Strike Ninja:  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200

Duke: my Knight will take out that Paladin. But first, the dice roll.

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 6.

Duke: oh yeah baby! Another six!

Knight of Twin Swords:  
**ATK: 3800  
DEF: 1200**

Monique: go dice roll!

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 2.

Monique: oh snap! That's not good enough.

Amazoness Paladin:  
**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 300**

Duke: now I'll activate my Knight's card effect. By sending a certain number of magic cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can have my Knight of Twin Swords attack by that same number. (A/N: I made up that effect) I have three magic cards, so I'll send them to the graveyard to have my Knight attack three times.

He sends the three cards to the graveyard and Knight of Twin Swords glows.

Duke: Knight of Twin Swords, attack the Amazoness Paladin!

The Knight of Twin Swords slashes the Amazoness Paladin with its sword. Thus, destroying her.

**Monique: 7100**

Duke: without that monster, your tiger loses 400 ATK points.

Amazoness Tiger:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500**

Duke: now Knight of Twin Swords will attack the Amazoness Tiger.

Knight of Twin Swords rushes towards the Amazoness Tiger.

Monique: I don't think so.

She pushes a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flips up.

Monique: my Dramatic Rescue trap card takes effect.

The Amazoness Tiger disappears, missing the blow of the Knight of Twin Swords.

Tristan: what just happened?

Mai: Dramatic Rescue allows Monique to take her Amazoness Tiger and bring it back to her hand. Then she special summons another monster in its place.

Monique: how right you are. Say hello to my Amazoness Fighter.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Duke: not a very good choice. My knight can still take it out.

The Knight of Twin Swords slashes the Amazoness Fighter with its sword. Thus, destroying her.

Duke: wait a minute. Why didn't she lose any life points?

Monique: my Amazoness Fighter doesn't cause me damage when it's destroyed.

Duke: I've still got one more monster to take out. So attack Wade's facedown monster Knight of Twin Swords!

The Knight of Twin Swords slashes the facedown card with its sword, revealing it to be a Cyber Jar.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900**

Duke: oh, for the love of- DOES ANY DUELIST NOT HAVEA CYBER JAR?

Mako: I don't have a Cyber Jar.

Duke: SHUT UP!

Wade: now all monsters on the field are destroyed.

Mai: not with what I got.

She pushes a button on her duel disk and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Mai: Harpie's Feather Storm negates a Monster's Flip effect when it is activated.

A strong gust of wind with feathers comes out of the card, hitting the attacked Cyber Jar, and it becomes destroyed.

Duke: way to go Mai! Now my assault continues. Go dice Roll!

The die heads up again and lands spinning. It spins for a few seconds and then lands on a 6.

Duke: oh yeah! Lady Luck has got the hots for Duke Devlin!

Strike Ninja:  
**ATK: 3400  
DEF: 1200**

Duke: Strike Ninja, Attack Zita's life points Directly with Lunging Claw Trust!

Strike Ninja runs towards Zita and throws at her Ninja Throwing Stars. Zita closes her eyes and guards herself with her duel disk, preparing for the attack. But it never came. She opens her eyes seeing giant Mirror appeared in front of her. She looks next to her to see Phoebe with her facedown card flipped up.

Phoebe: nice try, but you forgot about my facedown card. Once I discard one card from my hand (Does so), Nightmare Mirror stops an attack and re-directs it to my opponent's life points.

The mirror give a refection of Duke, the Throwing Stars hits the mirror, thus shattering it.

**Duke: 3600**

Duke: I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of facedown card appears in front of her.

Zita: (Draws card) let's see what you make of this. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card she played is shown on the field.

Zita: my Soul Exchange allows me to sacrifice my opponent's monster instead of mine. So I'll sacrifice both of Duke's Monsters in order to summon my monster.

Both Strike Ninja and Knight of Twin Swords start to smoke.

Duke: My Strike Ninja will evade your magic card by activating his card effect.

Strike Ninja disappears.

Zita: fine, then I'll target Tristan's Sengenjin.

Now Sengenjin starts to smoke.

Zita: I'll sacrifice those monsters in order to summon, my Barrel Dragon.

She puts the card on the duel disk, the two monsters disintegrate and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200**

Mako: Your Dragon is gonna get all washed up.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Mako: because my Torrential Tribute will destroy that beast before it does any damage.

Wade: that's what you think.

He types on his keyboard and the duel-Bot pushes a button on the duel disk. The facedown card flips up.

Wade: my Seven Tools of the Bandit Will negate that Trap and destroy it. At a cost of 1000 life points of course.

**Wade: 7000**

Mako's trap card smokes, then it gets destroyed.

Wade: as Ron would say: Boo-Yah!

Zita: I'll activate Barrel Dragon's card effect. all of its proton blasters start a light roulette, if two out of three blasters stop on blue; it can instantly destroy one monster on the field no matter what mode it in. but if it doesn't, it doesn't do anything.

Barrel Dragon's proton blasters start glowing from red to blue. One blaster stops at blue, the second stops a red, and the last stops at…red.

Tristan: oh yeah! No blasting for you!

Zita: did you forget about my magic card? The non-hologram version of Barrel Dragon's card effect was a coin toss, so now my Second Coin Toss takes effect.

The magic card glows and Barrel Dragon's proton blasters start glowing from red to blue again. One blaster stops at red, the second stops on blue, and the last stops at…blue.

Tristan: D'OH!

Zita: Now Barrel Dragon, destroy the Cyber Commander with Proton Blast!

Barrel Dragon shoots an energy blast at Cyber commander, destroying it.

Zita: Now I play my Polymerization magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Zita: this card allows me to fuse my Barrel Dragon on the Field with my Blowback Dragon in my hand.

The Blowback is shown on the field and both of the Dragons twirl together to make a new fusion monster.

Zita: I have created the Gatling Dragon.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1200**

Zita: now for its card effect. It's pretty much like Barrel Dragon's effect, only if I get any blue, I can destroy that much number of monsters.

Duke: so if you get two or three blue bullets, you can destroy two or three monsters.

Zita: you go that right.

Gatling Dragon's machine guns start spinning; the bullets are from red to blue.

Mako: we shouldn't worry; she can only use her magic card once, and I doubt she'll get another blue.

One gun stops shoots red, the second shoots red, and the last… shoots blue.

Tristan: you were saying?

Zita: Gatling Dragon, destroy that Harpie Lady.

The blue bullet hits Harpie Lady, thus destroying it.

Zita: next will be my De-fusion magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Zita: This will break up my Gatling Dragon back to its fusion material monsters.

Gatling Dragon looked like it was cut in half; one half became the Barrel Dragon…

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200**

… And the other half became the Blowback Dragon.

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1200**

Zita: Blowback Dragon will activate it card effect. This one is also similar to Barrel Dragon's effect, only when I get two blue, I'll destroy any one card. Be it a magic, trap, or monster card.

Blowback Dragon shoots three energy beams, the first Red, the second blue, and the third…blue.

Zita: I'll destroy that Dice Dungeon Magic card.

The energy beams hits the white grid lines, and they shatter.

Zita: and since Dice Dungeon is gone, so is your Dimension Dice magic card.

The magic card shatters too.

Zita: Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon, attack Duke's life points directly!

Both Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon shot energy beams at duke.

Combined monster strength:  
**ATK: 4900**

Mako: if the attack hits, then Duke will be out of the duel!

Tristan: I've got your back, Duke!

He then pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Tristan: I activate Junk Dealer!

Zita: Junk Dealer?

Monique: what does that do?

Tristan: this Quick-play magic card (A/N: I'm guessing) allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard with half of it original ATK points. So I'll bring back my Sengenjin on Duke's side of the field in defense mode.

His graveyard glows, then a beam of light comes out of it and it forms into Sengenjin, kneeling down on Duke's side of the field

**ATK: 1375  
DEF: 2500**

Ref-Bot 33 then makes a noise similar to a whistle blowing.

Ref-Bot 33: REPLAY! Now that the number of monsters on Duke's side of the field had changed, Zita has to stop her current attack and choose a target again.

Zita: fine! Blowback Dragon, destroy that monster.

Blowback Dragon shoots an energy beam at Sengenjin, destroying it.

Zita: (to Tristan) I think I'll attack you instead. Barrel Dragon; attack Tristan's life points directly with Proton Blast!

Barrel Dragon shoots an energy beam at Tristan. He guards himself with his duel disk, the blast hits it, pushing him back a few inches.

**Tristan: 5400**

Zita: I end my turn.

Mako: my move now! (Draws card, and looks at it)

Duke: my Strike Ninja now comes back.

The Strike Ninja re-appears on Duke's side of the field.

Strike Ninja:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Mako: think you can lone me a monster, Devlin?

Duke: of course. Strike Ninja, control Shift to Mako and follow his orders.

Strike Ninja rushes towards Mako's side of the field.

Mako: first I'll play a field magic card.

His field card zone slot opens and he put the card in it. The magic card is shown on the field.

Mako: it is known as Umi.

Water comes gushing out of the card, covering the whole area and everyone ankle deep in water.

Monique: oh man! These shoes cost $100.

Mako: (annoyed) it's not real water! (Normal tone) Umi will decrease Zita's machines by 200 ATK and DEF point.

Barrel Dragon:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Blowback dragon:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1000**

Mako: Now, I'll sacrifice Duke's Strike Ninja in order to summon my favorite monster.

He puts the card on the duel disk, Strike Ninja disintegrates and a shadow in the water appears.

Phoebe: where is it?

Mako: my warrior is hiding, waiting to strike.

Suddenly, before anyone can do anything, a harpoon heads towards Phoebe, she guards herself with her duel disk, and the harpoon hits it.

**Phoebe: 6150  
**  
Wade: whoa! She just lost 1850 life points.

Monique: but how.

Mako: my Legendary Fisherman is how. (A/N: Joey gave it back to him)

The monster reveals itself from the water.

**ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1600**

Mako: thanks to Umi, he can stay hidden in the water, protecting itself from destruction from monster and magic cards.

Monique: so does that mean that we can't destroy it with monster and magic cards?

Mako: correct.

Zita: but trap card can still affect it.

Mako: maybe, but I doubt you'll get one in time. Now make your move.

Phoebe: (Draws card) I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode, set two cards facedown and end my turn.

She puts the card on the duel disk and a large version of the facedown monster and cards appear in front of her.

Mai: now it's my turn. (Draws card) I summon another Harpie Lady in attack mode.

She puts the card on the duel disk and a version of the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400**

Mai: next I'll play Elegant Egotist. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Mai: this card allows me to special summon a "Harpie Lady Sisters" card when there is a Harpie Lady on the field.

Her deck glows. Then a single card pops out of it and Mai takes it. She puts the card on the duel disk, and three Harpie Ladies appear in front of her.

**ATK: 1950  
DEF: 2100**

Zita: those Harpies can't do anything to my monsters.

Mai: is that so? Well it seems you forgot about my facedown card.

Zita: what?

Mai: well read it and weep.

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her facedown card flips up.

Mai: Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!

Wade: uh-oh!

Monique: what, what is it?

Mai: this magic card can only work if there is a card on our side of the field with "Harpie" in its name. When that happens, my Harpies are able to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field.

The two (or four) Harpie Ladies fly upwards, and they form a Flaming Phoenix. The Phoenix then rushes towards Barrel, Blowback dragon, and Phoebe's facedown monster.

Mai: and since I destroyed Phoebe's monster with a magic card, whatever flip effect it has will not work.

The three monsters (the facedown one was Man Eater Bug…

**ATK: 450  
DEF: 600**

…) gets destroyed, and the Harpie Ladies return back to normal and back to Mai.

Mai: not only that, but whatever attack points the destroyed monsters had gets deducted from your life points.

**Phoebe: 5700**

Zita: 0

Ref-Bot 33: Zita's life points are 0, she is out of the current duel. The turn order will be as followed: When Duke Devlin finishes his turn; it will be Mako Tsunami's turn.

Mai: not bad. We'll win this duel in no time. But for now, I'll end my turn.

Wade: okay! Kid gloves are off, it's my turn now.

Wade types on his keyboard and his duel-Bot draws a card. He looks at it and smiles.

Wade: well, isn't this perfect.

Mai: what is?

Wade: I've just drawn the card I need to turn the tide of the game.

* * *

**_What did Wade draw? Will Team Yugi (B) survive it? Keep reading and find out. _**


	5. Team Yugi B vs Team Possibe B II

_**Here's the next chapter.**  
_

* * *

_Score so far:_

**Mai: 6700**

Tristan: 5400

Duke: 3600

Mako: 8000

Wade: 7000

Monique: 7100

Zita: XXXX

Phoebe: 5700  
  
Mai: spill it, computer nerd! What did you draw?

Wade: we'll if you must know; I've drawn a Ritual magic card, a powerful one at that.

Duke: what Ritual magic card.

Wade: I'll show you.

He types on his keyboard, and the duel-Bot puts the card in the duel disk. The magic card is shown on the field.

Wade: the Ritual magic card: Sky Union. (A/N: I think it's a Ritual magic card) all I have to do is sacrifice monsters that have a star level that equals eight or more. So, I'll sacrifice my Machine King and my Mechanical Chaser in order to summon, my Air Fortress Ziggurat.

He types on his keyboard. The two monsters are shown, and they are sucked into the card. The duel-Bot then puts the Ritual monster on the duel disk and it appeared above it.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000**

Mako: you seem to have forgotten my Umi magic card. Your Ziggurat loses 200 ATK and DEF points.

Air Fortress Ziggurat:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1700**

Wade: no problem. I have three magic cards that'll take care of that.

He types on his keyboard, and the duel-Bot puts three cards in the duel disk. The magic cards are shown on the field.

Wade: three "7 Completed" magic cards. I'll use two for Air Fortress Ziggurat's ATK points, and one for its DEF points.

Air Fortress Ziggurat:  
**ATK: 3700  
DEF: 2400**

Tristan: not good!

Wade: and that's not all.

Just then, a small red, white and blue robot came out of the Air Fortress Ziggurat and landed on the ground, kneeling.

**ATK: 100  
DEF: 100  
**  
Wade: every passing turn, my Air Fortress Ziggurat will summon one Robot Token. When that happens, you won't be able to attack Ziggurat until you destroy the Tokens. Also, it's invulnerable to magic and trap cards.

Duke: so the only way to destroy it is through battle.

Wade: exsacly. Air Fortress Ziggurat; attack the Harpie Lady with Gun Turrets!

All the gun turrets aim at the Harpie Lady. Then it shoots its lasers.

Mai: reveal facedown card!

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and one of her facedown card flips up.

Mai: my Mirror Wall will stop your attack and slice that Ziggurat's ATK points in half.

A giant glass wall appeared in front of her monsters. The laser hits the wall and the reflection of Air Fortress Ziggurat

Air Fortress Ziggurat:  
**ATK: 1850  
DEF: 3000**

Mai: what do you have to say now?

Wade: I'll end my turn.

Mai: I thought so.

Tristan: then it's my turn. (Thinking) okay, I've got to draw something pretty good. So as Yugi would say, I must trust in the heart of the cards.

He draws his card and looks at it.

Tristan: not too bad. But first I'll summon my Roboyarou in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of his.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900**

Wade: Heh. You must be kidding, that little tin man can't do anything.

Mako: I'm afraid he's right. In fact, my Umi is weakening it.

Roboyarou:  
**ATK: 700  
DEF: 700**

Tristan: is that so? Well then check this out.

He puts a card in the duel disk, and it was shown on the field.

Tristan: the magic card: Quick Attack. Usually, this card can work for a monster that can't attack in the same turn it was summon.

Phoebe: but your monster can attack in the same turn.

Tristan: are you gonna let me finish or what? Now, as I was saying. This card can help a monster that has to wait a turn before attacking, but it can also help a monster attack before I call the battle phase (A/N: I'm guessing that's what it can originally do).

Wade: (Gasp) that's right!

Tristan: now Roboyarou, attack that robot token with Mega-Punch!

Roboyarou's right fist starts to glow and it rushes towards the Robot Token. It strikes the robot with its fit, thus, destroying it.

Tristan: now for my next maneuver. I play Polymerization. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Tristan: I'll fuse Roboyarou with the Robolady in my hand.

The monster appears on the field, the twirl together to form a new monster. Tristan then takes the correct fusion monster and puts it on the field.

Tristan: meet Super Roboyarou.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 500**

Wade: It's still a machine-type, which means Mako's Umi will weaken it.

Super Roboyarou:  
**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 300  
**  
Tristan: next will be my Pot of Greed. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. Tristan draws two cards.

Tristan: I'll strengthen my Super Roboyarou's ATK points with my second 7 Completed magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. Super Roboyarou glows.

Super Roboyarou:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 500**

Wade: It's still weaker then my Ziggurat.

Tristan: I'm not done yet. One more magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. Super Roboyarou glows.

Tristan: it's one you've played before, Limiter Removal.

Super Roboyarou:  
**ATK: 3400  
DEF: 500**

Mai: Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady Sisters, control shift to Tristan and follow his orders.

The Harpie Ladies move towards Tristan's side of the field.

Mako: that goes for you too Legendary Fisherman.

The Legendary Fisherman (that was still in the water) move towards Tristan's side of the field.

Duke: if I had a monster, I'd give it to you too.

Tristan: thanks guys, you've made my strategy all the better. Super Roboyarou; destroy the Air Fortress Ziggurat with Twin Electric Sword attack!

Super Roboyarou spins his twin sword and it sparks electricity. He jumps up high to reach Air Fortress Ziggurat, strikes a spot with the twin sword and lands on his feet. The Air Fortress Ziggurat starts to have small explosions, and then it came crashing down, and disintegrated.

**Wade: 5450  
**  
Tristan: let's see if this will take you out. Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady Sisters, and Legendary Fisherman, attack Wade's Life points directly!

The two (or four) Harpie Ladies and a harpoon from Legendary Fisherman rush towards Wade's duel-Bot.

Combined monster strength:  
**ATK: 5100**

Wade types on his keyboard; the duel-Bot guards itself with the duel disk. The attacks make their marks, pushing the robot back a bit.

**Wade: 350**

Tristan: Dude... Heh, I rock!

Wade: for the time being, now how about ending you turn so we can-

Before he can finish, one of the monitors in his room starts blinking.

Wade: huh? What the?

Mai: Hey, no outside help! That's cheating!

Wade: it's not that. Kim's web-site is getting a hit.

He types on the second keyboard, and the screen on the duel-Bot goes half-way across. The second half showed the image of a man. He had black hair that was held in a small pony tail, dark rimmed eyes with a small scar on his left eye, and his face was blue, Wade gasped at the faced.

Wade: Dr. Drakken?

Dr. Drakken: in the flesh. We meet again computer boy.

Wade: the name is Wade!

Dr. Drakken: yes, yes, whatever.

Tristan: hey, I've seen that guy on the news! That's Kim Possible's arch Rival: Dr. Drakken!

Mai: (to Drakken) Hey, Do you mind Blue boy? We're in the middle of a duel here!

Dr. Drakken: this won't take long little missy. I just want to send a message to Kim Possible.

Wade secretly puts a tracer on the incoming call.

Wade: she's not with us right now as you can see.

The duel-Bot's wed-cam turns, showing the entire duelist in the area.

Wade: but I'll be glad to take a message.

Dr. Drakken: (Grumbles) fine!

Suddenly his half of the screen changes to four people bolted to four racks that were on a wall, two kids and a father and mother from the looks of it. The father had brunet hair that was graying a bit, brown eyes and a suit with a lab coat. The mother had red hair, blue eyes, and a violet outfit that was covered in a white hospital robe. And the two kids were both boys, twin boys, the also had brunet hair, and blue eyes. One was wearing a red un-buttoned shirt and the other had a green one. Wade gasped louder at this image

Dr. Drakken: tell Kim Possible that unless she surrenders to me, her family will have a very short life span, if you catch my drift.

He starts to laugh menacingly.

Mako: Whoa! Is that guy serious?

Dr. Drakken: you bet I'm serious.

Wade: you won't get away with this Drakken!

Tristan: I shouldn't think so; I've seen Kim in action. Once she and Ron gets back to earth, they are gonna kick your sorry blue ass!

Dr. Drakken: (laugh menacingly, then in a low tone) who said I was at earth?

Wade: Huh?

Suddenly, Drakken's half of the screen went blank, wade then came back in full screen.

Duke: what did he mean by that?

As to answer Duke's question, the printer in Wade's room started to feed him info, Wade reads the info and gasps.

Wade: Wait! This can't be right!

Monique: what is it?

Wade: according to the tracker I activated, Drakken is here in Team world!

Everyone gasped.

Wade: worst, he's inside a deeper level. In one of John's underground buildings.

Mako: how can that be possible? Only duelists are allowed in Team World.

Wade: yeah, and I can bet Drakken is not a duelist. I need to contact Kim.

He types on his computer, and on another screen was a blank image that said, "Now calling." It went, "BEEP, BEEP BEEP-BEEEP" four times before Kim answered it.

Kim: Wade? We're kind of in the middle of our duel.

Wade: I know Kim, us too. But we've got trouble.

Kim: what trouble?

Wade: Drakken.

Ron: (voice) Drakken?

Arnold and Helga: (voice) who's Drakken?

Kim: (to Arnold and Helga) he's my arch foe. (To wade) he's causing trouble back on earth?

Wade: worst! He's here.

Kim: Here? Here in Team World? How is that-

Wade: (interrupting) I know, but I put a track on his call and the call came from here, below into one of John's underground buildings.

Kim: how serious is this?

Wade: he's kidnapped your parents, as well as your twin brothers! He's threatening to "Do away" with them unless you surrender yourself.

Kim then gets a determent look on her faced.

Kim: that's not gonna happen, 'cause we're gonna save them.

Kim signs off.

Wade: I better contact Will Du as well.

He types on his computer, and on another screen was a blank image that said, "Now calling." It went, "BEEP, BEEP BEEP-BEEEP" two times before Will answered it. He looked a bit bruised.

Will: (groans) you could have picked a better time to call.

Wade: we seem to have an emergen-(sees his condition) what happen to you?

Will: Joey and Kaiba, that's what. (A/N: I'm not saying anything…yet)

Wade: whatever, look, we've got a problem.

Will: what happened?

Wade: Dr. Drakken Kidnapped Kim's family and we could use your help.

Will: tell Kim I'll meet her at a rendezvous point, singing out.

The screen fazes.

Wade: there gonna need me for this mission. (To Mai and the others) sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to cut this short. So, I'm surrendering the duel.

He types on his keyboard and the duel-Bot raises its hand and places it on the duel disk.

Monique: now what?

Phoebe: I think it's pretty obvious.

Both she and Monique nodded in agreement and they both placed their hands on their duel disks.

Phoebe and Monique: we surrender too.

Ref-Bot 33: Team Possible forfeits the duel! The winner by default is: Team Yugi! As the victor, your puzzle spheres will be solved by one turn.

The top of Team Possible's (B) duel disk where glowing. Team Yugi (B) holds their puzzle sphere over the light and it turns vertically by itself.

Mai: you guys, be careful out there, that blue guy sure looked like he means business.

Wade: don't worry. It's nothing Kim, Ron and I can't handle.

Zita: but we will still want a re-match after this whole thing.

Duke: we'll be waiting.

Wade: the walls should be lifting soon, just stay tight.

Wade's duel-Bot make it way to the door that leads out of the room. Monique Phoebe and Zita follow after it. Suddenly, they hear gears running and they see that the walls at the left start to descend upwards, Revealing Team Yugi (A) (Yugi, Tea, Mokuba and Serenity) at the left and Team Yugi (C) (Joey and Kaiba) another room at the left. They too were alone, their opponents, not found.

Yugi: guys!

Joey: Yuge, you're alright!

Duke: hey everyone!

They all came together, greeting one another; Yugi explained what happened to them.

Joey: so they had to leave because of an emergency?

Yugi: that's what Kim said. So we won by default.

Mai: us too. Some blue guy named Dr. Drakken said he kidnapped her parents and was threatening to kill them.

* * *

_**I'll have to cut it right here so I don't spoil anything, next chapter, I'll turn back the clock again to see the duel with Team Yugi (C) and Team possible (C). Until then, read and review.** _


	6. Team Yugi C vs Team Possibe C

_**I shall now turn back the clock again to see what happen with Team Yugi (C) (Joey and Kaiba) and Team Possible (C) (Will Du and Gerald). Now, on with the story.**  
_

* * *

Team Yugi (C) and Team Possible (C) are about to start.

Will: I'll start things off. (Draws card) I summon my Worm Drake in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500**

Will: and I end my turn by setting one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Kaiba: about time. (Draws card)

Joey: remember Kaiba, Teamwork.

Kaiba: yeah, yeah. God, you sound like a broken record. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200**

Kaiba: next, I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Kaiba: ending my turn.

Gerald: then it's my move. (Draws card) I'll set two cards facedown just like you.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Gerald: and next, I'll summon my Destroyer Golem in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000**

Gerald: and that's all for now.

Joey: my draw. (Draws card, thinking) obviously, their facedown cards are traps; otherwise they wouldn't summon weak monsters like those. (Looks at his hand) Ohh-ho-ho, sweet, I'll leave their fields wide open with this maneuver. (Aloud) prepare to be defenseless.

He places two cards in his duel disk and they are both shown on the field.

Joey: my Raigeki magic card destroys all the monsters on our opponent's side of the field, while my Harpie's Feather Duster magic card destroys all magic and trap cards on our opponent's side of the field.

Will and Gerald: (Gasp)

Kaiba: whoa.

Raigeki gives off a lighting bolt while Harpie's Feather Duster gives off a gust of wind with feathers in it.

Joey: oh, yeah! Who's Da man!

Gerald: not you Blondie.

Joey: eh?

Gerald: I trigger my trap cards.

He pushes two buttons on his duel disk and both of his facedown cards flips up.

Gerald: Anti-Raigeki and Gryphon Wing.

Joey: what do those do.

Gerald: Anti-Raigeki re-directs Raigeki's effect to your monsters, while Gryphon Wing re-directs Harpie's Feather Duster to your magic and trap cards.

Joey: oh no!

The two blasts reflect off Gerald's trap cards to Kaiba's side of the field, destroying his Vorse Raider and his two facedown cards which were Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense.

Kaiba: Grrr. Thanks a lot Wheeler!

Joey: hey, how was I supposed to know they had those kinds of cards? You'd probably make the same mistake too.

Kaiba: not likely.

Will: (thinking) this is perfect. They're too busy being at each other's throats to work together, Just as I planned. Now, we can focus on our strategy. (Aloud, clears throat) are you two done yet? I'd like to finish this duel today.

Joey: hey, it's still my turn. I'll set one card facedown, and summon my Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and a large version of the facedown card and the monster appear in front of him.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600**

(A/N: I'm guessing DEF points)

Joey: I don't trust your facedown card, so I'm ending my turn now.

Kaiba: you dolt, you should have attacked!

Joey: and what? Get screwed big time from his facedown card? No way.

Will: actually, Kaiba is right. (Draws card) if you would of attacked, you would have destroyed my Worm Drake.

Joey: don't try to fool me, you're facedown card must be a pretty good trap if Gerald used both of his cards to defend it.

Will just smiled as he pushed a button on his duel disk. Revealing his facedown card, which was…

Joey: …a Polymerization card?

Kaiba: told you so.

Will: I fuse my Worm Drake with the Humanoid Slime in my hand.

The Humanoid Slime is shown, both that and Worm Drake twirl together to make a new monster. Will then takes the correct fusion monster and puts it on the field.

Will: I've created, Humanoid Worm Drake.

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2000**

Will: attack Kaiba's life points directly my beast!

The monster shot a plasma blast from its mouth and it was rushing towards Kaiba, but then suddenly…

Joey: Blue Flame Swordsman, defend Kaiba!

The Blue Flame Swordsman runs in front of Kaiba, taking the blow of the plasma blast, and being destroyed.

**Joey: 7600**

Will: (Smacks head) oh, right! I forgot.

Kaiba: (Surprised) you saved my life points. (Angry) thanks, but I could have handled it myself.

Joey: sure you could have. But since Blue Flame Swordsman was destroyed, it allows me to special summon the original Flame Swordsman from my fusion deck.

He takes the correct fusion monster and puts it on the field.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600**

Joey: so that helped both of us.

Kaiba: you need all the help you could get.

Joey: hey, how about showing some gratitude. I saved your life points, but I bet you wouldn't save mine.

Will: (Thinking) maybe this wasn't such a good idea, if they keep arguing, we'll never finish this duel. (Aloud) hey, you might want to pay attention to me, because I'm setting 3 cards facedown and summon my Revival Jam in attack mode.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards and the monster appear in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500**

Will: don't even bother in attacking Revival Jam; he'll just come back in defense mode every time.

Kaiba: we know very well on what it can accomplish.

Will: I'm not surprised, but know this: the wrath of my favorite monster will help be the cause of your downfall.

Joey: that pile of goop is your favorite monster?

Will: yes. You see, Revival Jam is a lot like me, we both can take anything that comes our way with no effect on us.

Kaiba: I bet you could. Now if you're finished, I like to take my turn.

Will: I am.

Kaiba: good. (Draws card) Wheeler, do you mind if you could give that poor excuse for a monster for me to use?

Joey: (grumbles) Flame Swordsman, control shift to Kaiba and follow his orders.

Joey's Flame Swordsman moves towards Kaiba's side of the field.

Kaiba: now I'll sacrifice it for a real monster.

He puts the card on his duel disk, Flame Swordsman disintegrated and the summoned monster appeared in front of him.

Kaiba: say hello to Kaiser Glider.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2200**

Kaiba: your little blob might not be indestructible, but he's still in attack mode, which means he's fair game. Kaiser Glider, attack the Revival Jam with Kaiser Flame!

The Dragon breaths fire and it heads towards Revival Jam.

Will: (smiles) not only that I knew you would try to attack my Revival Jam, I was hoping you would.

Kaiba: what?

Will: check this out. (Pushes button on his duel disk) Facedown card go!

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Will: first my Quick-Play magic card Shrink (A/N: I guessing it's a Quick-Play magic card) will slice Revival Jam's ATK points in half

The Revival Jam suddenly got smaller.

Revival Jam:  
**ATK: 750  
DEF: 500**

The blast hits the Revival Jam and it explodes into pieces of water/plasma.

**Will: 6350  
**  
Will: now the stage is set for my second facedown card. (Pushes button on his duel disk) it's one of your favorite trap cards.

Another of his facedown cards flips up. Kaiba gasps at it.

Kaiba: is that what I think it is?

Will: oh, yes! It's a Crush Card!

Soon purple smoke comes from the remains of Revival Jam and it rushes towards Kaiser Glider, as well as both Joey and Kaiba's other cards.

Will: you know how this works, right? By attacking the infected Revival Jam, you released the Crush Card Virus.

Kaiba: yeah, yeah. Now all the monsters in our hands and decks that have over 1500 ATK points will be sent to the graveyard.

Both Joey and Kaiba's duel disk pushed out all the cards in their decks that fell into the category of monster over 1500 ATK points. Both Joey and Kaiba looked at cards that were gonna be destroyed.

Joey: (searching through it, sounding relieved) Ra wasn't affected by it, good thing it had no ATK points.

Kaiba: (searching through it, sighs) all three of my Blue Eyes, and my Obelisk the Tormentor. Great, just great.

They send the cards to the graveyard. Kaiba's deck looked a lot smaller then Joey's after that maneuver.

Will: that last move took out most of your deck Kaiba, and my Revival Jam comes back. I'd be scared if I was you.

The plasma remains of Revival Jam come together and it forms back to Revival Jam, but in defense mode.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500**

Kaiba: not likely, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Kaiba: make your move.

Gerald: Gladly. (Draws card) I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Gerald: and now I'll summon my Peten the Dark Clown in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200**

Kaiba: (thinking) Peten the Dark Clown? And two facedown cards? Wait a minute; I think I did something like this once. (Gasp) I think I'm on to their strategy.

Will: Humanoid Worm Drake, control shift to Gerald and follow his orders.

Will's monster move towards Gerald's side of the field.

Gerald: thanks will. Humanoid Worm Drake, and Peten the Dark Clown and Destroyer Golem, attack Joey's life points directly.

Humanoid Worm Drake shot a plasma blast from its mouth, Destroyer Golem rushes towards Joey, and Peten threw its Dagger. All were rushing towards Joey.

Kaiba: that won't work this time.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Kaiba: my Negate Attack stops your attack.

The blast, punch, and dagger hit an invisible wall.

Joey: thanks man.

Kaiba: don't sweat it, I'm just retuning the favor when you saved my life points, you wouldn't have stood a chance.

Joey: I'm going to ignore that last remark. Now I'd like to take my turn if you're done.

Gerald: go ahead.

Joey: now then, (Draws card) let's see.

He looks at his hand. Then, he hears a tapping noise coming from Kaiba. He sees that Kaiba is pushing the button on his duel in a rhythmic manner.

Kaiba: (thinking) come on Wheeler, get this.

Joey: (thinking) Kaiba is trying to tell me something. He's using Mores Code. Let's see, "Don't destroy the Dark Clown-stop." "I think found out their strategy-stop."…

Kaiba: (thinking) … "Gerald's facedown card might be a trap-stop." "Find a way to get through it-Stop." I hope Joey gets this.

Joey: (thinking) okay, I think I know what to do. (Aloud) alright, I'll start things off by playing Premature Burial. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Joey: this allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard at a cost of 800 life points.

**Joey: 6800**

His graveyard glows and a beam of light shoots out of it. The light forms into the monster brought back.

Joey: say hello to my Jinzo.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500**

Will: a Jinzo? (Thinking) He's smarter then I though. Jinzo can keep us from activating our trap cards.

Joey: I'm sure you know what that means don't ya? It means that all your traps are useless.

Will: for the time being.

Joey: whatever. Jinzo, destroy that Humanoid Worm Drake with Cyber Energy Shock!

Jinzo forms an energy ball in his hand and shoots it at Humanoid Worm Drake, destroying it.

**Will: 6150**

Joey: now I'll set one card facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Will: (Draws card) I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field and Will Draws two cards.

Will: (Looks at them) well, isn't this sweet?

Kaiba: what is?

Will: I've just drawn the card I need to take out that Jinzo.

Joey: is that a fact?

Will: oh yes. I play my magic card, Offerings to the Doomed. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Will: all I have to do is Skip my next draw phase and I can destroy one monster on the field.

Bandages come from the card and wrap themselves around Jinzo. Then the wrapped up monster disintegrates, thus being destroyed.

Will: and from now on, this magic card will be in play. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Will: Card of Safe Return. As long as this card stays on the field, every monster that is brought back from the graveyard allows me to draw three cards. I now end my turn.

Kaiba: (Draws card) I play my Monster Reborn magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Kaiba: I shall now bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon.

His graveyard glows and a beam of light shoots out of it. The light forms into the monster brought back.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Will: now I can draw three cards. (Does so)

Kaiba: I might trigger a trap card, but at least I can do some damage. Blue Eyes, attack Peten the Dark Clown with White Lighting.

The Dragon breathed electricity and fired at Peten the Dark Clown, destroying it.

**Gerald: 5500**

Gerald: perfect, now I can activate my two facedown cards.

He pushes two buttons on his duel disk, revealing his two facedown cards.

Gerald: two Deck Destruction Viruses.

Kaiba: (gasp) you had two of those cards?

Joey: okay, I'll bite. What do those cards do?

Gerald: these cards could only work if a Dark Attribute Fiend-type monster with 500 or less ATK points was destroyed, and Peten fell into that category. Once that happens, the trap takes ten random cards from your deck and sends them to the graveyard. But with two, both will lose ten.

Glowing tentacles appear from the two cards and they rush, one set to Joey, the other at Kaiba. The tentacles wrap themselves around the two duel disks and it gives of an electric current. The two disk pushes the first top ten cards from each deck out, the tentacles un-wrap themselves and the two duelists send the ten cards to the graveyard.

Kaiba: no!

Joey: Damn it!

Gerald: Mm-hmm, that's right. Oh, and I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news, but when you destroyed my Peten the Dark Clown, you activated it card effect. Which allows me to special summon another Dark Clown from my deck, in defense mode.

A random card comes out of his deck. He then takes the card and places it on his duel disk. The monster then appears in front of him kneeling.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Kaiba: just as I suspected.

Joey: what?

Kaiba: their plan is to wipe us out by destroying our decks. Once we don't have any cards to draw, we automatically lose.

Will: you catch on pretty quick Kaiba, but I doubt you'll be able to stop us. There's nothing you can do.

Joey: (thinking) maybe not Kaiba, but I might have something. I just have to get it.

Kaiba: I end my turn.

Gerald: (Draws card) I play Card of Sanctity which allows all of us to draw until we each have six cards. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. Everyone draws and now they all have six cards in their hands.

Joey: (looks at deck) oh crap! I'm down to my last 12 cards

Kaiba: (Looks at deck) and I'm down to my last six.

Gerald: that's too bad. Now I summon my Karate Man in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000**

Gerald: and now I'll activate his card effect. For one turn, I can double his ATK points, but he'll self destruct at the end.

Karate Man:  
**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Kaiba: your Karate Man still isn't strong enough to touch my Blue Eyes.

Gerald: that's what you think. (Puts a card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field.

Kaiba: what is that?

Joey: uh-oh, I've seen it before. That's called Brave Attack.

Kaiba: what does that do?

Gerald: I'll answer that. Brave Attack allows me to take up to all the monsters on my side of the field and use them for one big attack; I'll use my Destroyer Golem and my Karate Man. The ATK points of both of my monster are added together to form one big attack to take that dragon out.

Combined Monster Strength:  
**ATK: 3500**

Kaiba: oh-no, my Dragon.

Gerald: Destroyer Golem and Karate Man, Destroy that Dragon with Brave Attack.

Both of Gerald's Monster rush towards Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Joey: not so fast, you forgot about my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown card flips up.

Joey: Read it and Weep, my Magic Arm Shield trap card.

A shield appears on Blue Eyes arm. An extending suction cup thing pops out of it and grabs Revival Jam.

Joey: this card allows me to take an opposing monster to take the blow of my opponent's attack instead of my teammate's monster.

Kaiba: (thinking) that's twice Wheeler saved me, and after all the insults I gave him, he still treats me like a team player. Maybe I should act like a team player instead of just saying I will.

The attack hits Revival Jam, and it explodes into pieces of water/plasma. Then the plasma remains of Revival Jam come together and it forms back to Revival Jam, in defense mode.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500**

Gerald: smart move.

Will: too bad for you I still get to draw three cards thanks to Card of Safe Return. (Does so)

Gerald: I end my turn for now, next turn, you won't be so lucky.

Joey: there won't be a next turn for you. I plan to end this now. (Thinking) okay, if I don't draw something good, we'll lose the duel. Come on Heart of the Cards, show me some love.

He starts to draw, when he does, something weird happens. Everything starts to go "bright" as Joey sees it; he becomes blinded by the light. The light then fades, revealing to Joey that he's not at the duel anymore.

Joey: (thinking) what the…? Where am I?

Everything is dark at first. Then he realizes that he's floating in the air. Below him is an old temple, like something from a mummy movie.

Joey: What the hell is this?

He looks below him to see that it looks like some kind of battle is going on. He sees a man in a big chair that's kind of like a spectator's view of everything. Joey couldn't see his face, but he saw what was around his next. It was the millennium puzzle.

Joey: Yugi? No, it must be the pharaoh, the guy in Yugi's puzzle. This must be a vision of what happen during his time. But why am I seeing this?

As to answer his question, he hears a voice below him.

Voice: I hereby place a challenge to the pharaoh. By the rights of tradition, duel me if you're not a coward.

Joey: Kaiba?

He looks down where the voice was heard. It wasn't Kaiba, but some sort of Egypt version of him. He was in Egyptian clothing, and he was holding the millennium Ron. Then the hooded men around him started chanting, "Magic powers hear my cry. Release the monster trapped inside." The stone tablet that had an image of a monster started to rise, and an astral-projection of the monster (Vorse Raider) comes out of it. (A/N: this is a new sequence, not like in "the past is Prologue")

Joey: this must be Duel Monsters, 5000 years ago.

He looks across from Egypt Kaiba to see the opponent that he's facing. It was another man, his clothing was a bit different but almost similar to the Egyptian Kaiba, but no millennium idem, just a small staff. The face of the opponent was hidden in the shadows, but he raised his head into the light so his face was shown. Joey gasped loud and almost had a heart attack, because the opponent looked just like him.

Joey: is that me?

As to answer, the opponent spoke and his voice was the same as Joey's.

Egyptian Joey: as the pharaoh's most loyal servant, I will fight against you traitor.

The stone tablet that was in front of Egyptian Joey started to rise, and an astral-projection of the monster (Panther Warrior) comes out of it.

Egyptian Joey: I offer another monster for my beast to attack.

Another stone tablet started to rise, and an astral-projection of the monster (Alligator Sword) comes out of it. Then it glows white and becomes energy that goes to Panther Warrior.

Egyptian Joey: with this power, I banish you to the shadow realm!

Panther Warrior slashes Vorse Raider, destroying it. Then a few of Egyptian Kaiba's monks get zapped and they disappear.

Joey: this must be why Numbuh 4 gave me the Winged Dragon of Ra. Because I was with the pharaoh in some sort of pass life. (Gasp) the duel, I must have drawn Ra for this to happen. I gotta get back.

Then the same white light appears, blinding Joey again. The next moment, he's back at the duel with a pail look on his face, and the card he just drew.

Kaiba: you okay Wheeler? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Joey: that's one way of putting it.

He looks at card he drew and then he smiles.

Joey: first I play Monster Reborn, bringing back Kaiba's other Blue Eyes. (Puts a card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field. Kaiba's graveyard glows and a beam of light shoots out of it, the light forms into the monster brought back.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Will: that's another three cards for me. (Draws three card)

Joey: well, here comes another three cards, because I'm activating my Graverobber card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up, a purple goblin thing appears with digging tools.

Joey: this little guy takes a card from my opponent's graveyard and uses it for me. but since this is a team duel, I can search my teammates graveyard too.

Kaiba's graveyard glows again, and a card appears in Graverobber's hand. It reveals it to be Kaiba's Monster Reborn.

Joey: now I'll bring back Kaiba's third Blue Eyes.

Kaiba's graveyard glows again and a beam of light shoots out of it, the light forms into the monster brought back.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Joey: Kaiba, I need the last Blue Eyes.

Kaiba: are you kidding me? You don't know what you are doing.

Joey: please Kaiba, I have a way to defeat them, trust me.

Kaiba looks at Joey for a moment, then at his Blue Eyes, then a Joey again.

Kaiba: alright, I'm trusting you Wheeler. Blue Eyes, control shift to Joey and follow his orders.

The dragon flies towards Joey's side of the field.

Will: so now you've got three Blue Eyes, what are you gonna do now.

Joey: (Smiles) I'm gonna sacrifice them.

Everyone got confused at Joey's statement.

Kaiba: are you crazy Wheeler, why do you need my monsters?

Joey: because there ATK points will go to the monster I'll summon, it had 0 ATK and DEF points, whish was why Crush Card had no effect on it. Now, I'll sacrifice Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons in order to summon my strongest beast.

He puts the card on the duel disk. The three dragons disintegrate; in their places is a giant yellow glowing ball. Joey looks at the card he put down, he see the Egyptian text on the card.

Joey: (thinking) whoa! I can read it.

Gerald: you're gonna attack us with a ball?

He laughs at the sight, and then he sees that Will was in a state of shock, as was Kaiba.

Kaiba: (Shocked) Joey, is that what I think it is?

Joey: yes.

Kaiba: how did-

Joey: (interrupting) Numbuh 4 gave it to me. He said I could control it.

Gerald: what's the big deal? It's just a glowing ball.

Joey: my beast is in the sphere and will be freed once I say the chant.

Gerald: what chant?

Joey: this one. (Crosses arms and prepares to chant) _Great Beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb oflight, and bring me victory in this fight._

Suddenly the sphere shifts, transforming and release the monster.

Joey: (Chanting)_ envelop the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock the secrets deep within so that together, we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name: WINGED DRAGON OF RA!_

The ball disappears, and in its place is the Winged Dragon of Ra.

**ATK: 9000  
DEF: 7500**

Gerald: whoa, that's big!

Will: I can't believe he has Ra.

Joey: it gets worst, I'm gonna finish this duel with one attack.

Suddenly, his whole body smokes and it looks like he's disappearing.

Gerald: what's happening to him?

Joey: by giving up all but one of my life points, I'm able to activate Ra's Instant attack card effect.

**Joey: 1**

Then all but his left eye disappears. Then on top of Ra in its blue gem thing, appears Joey with all but his left eye.

Joey: whoa, I fused with Ra. This is awesome.

Winged Dragon of Ra:  
**ATK: 15799  
DEF: 14299**

Will: oh, my God!

Joey: you can say that again. Now Ra, attack all of their monster and their life points, RAGE ATTACK!

Ra breaths fire and blasts it at the opponents, destroying all there monster, and hitting them. The blast knocked them both off there feet.

**Will: 0**

Gerald: 0

Ra then disappears, leaving Joey in the air with his eye back. He gently lands on the ground on his feet.

Joey: that was awesome!

He raises his hand in the air, waiting for Kaiba to high five him. He does nothing for a second.

Kaiba: aw, what the hell? High Five! (He high fives him)

Joey: Who's hot?

Kaiba: we're hot!

Joey: who's not?

Kaiba: (points to Will and Gerald) there not!

They continued that way for a while until the Ref-Bot spoke.

Ref-Bot 22: Will and Gerald's life points are zero. The winner is: Team Yugi! As the victor, your puzzle spheres will be solved by one turn.

The top of Team Possible's (C) duel disk where glowing. Team Yugi (C) holds their puzzle sphere over the light and it turns vertically by itself. Team Possible (C) was still on the ground when they did the puzzle sphere.

Joey: are you guys alright? I hope that blast didn't hurt you.

Gerald: we're okay.

Then a sound was heard, it went. "BEEP, BEEP BEEP-BEEEP" two times. Will reaches to his pocket and pulls out his own "Kimmunicator" and answers it.

Will: (groans) you could have picked a better time to call.

Wade: we seem to have an emergen-(sees his condition) what happen to you?

Will: Joey and Kaiba, that's what.

Wade: whatever, look, we've got a problem.

Will: what happened?

Wade: Dr. Drakken Kidnapped Kim's family and we could use your help.

Joey and Kaiba look at each other and were confused.

Will: tell Kim I'll meet her at a rendezvous point, singing out.

The screen fazes.

Will: (gets up) sorry guys, but duty calls. You'll meet with your teammates soon.

Will slowly and painfully makes his way to the door that leads out of the room. Gerald follows after him just as slow, leaving the two alone. Kaiba then broke the silence

Kaiba: uh, Joey?

Joey: yeah Kaiba?

Kaiba: do you think we could keep that moment of cheering we did just between us?

Joey: (smirks) only if you promise not to tell the others that I have Ra. I want to wait to show it to everyone else first.

Kaiba: deal.

He and Joey shake hands. Suddenly, they hear gears running and they see that the walls at the right start to descend upwards, Revealing Team Yugi (A) (Yugi, Tea, Mokuba and Serenity) and Team Yugi (B) (Mai, Tristan, Duke and Mako) in another room,. They too were alone, their opponents, not found.

Yugi: guys!

Joey: Yuge, you're alright!

Duke: hey everyone!

They all came together, greeting one another; Yugi explained what happened to them.

Joey: so they had to leave because of an emergency?

Yugi: that's what Kim said. So we won by default.

Mai: us too. Some blue guy named Dr. Drakken said he kidnapped her parents and was threatening to kill them.

Kaiba: well it seems that Wheeler and I were the only ones to finish a duel.

Yugi: you guys won?

Joey: you bet.

Kaiba: I hate to admit this, but we did pretty well as a team.

Joey: once we stopped fighting each other, of course.

Kaiba: yeah, but you still needed me.

Joey: What? I could have taken them out with my eyes shut.

Suddenly, they hear something coming down the slide that Yugi and his team went down. The screams went louder until…

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter; next chapter is where the real action starts. But until then, Read and Review.** _


	7. Yugi's Vision, and the Rescue Mission

_**Alright, here's the next chapter in my story. This chapter will take place a few minutes before Team Yugi (A, B, C) and Team Possible (A, B, C) finishes their duel. On with the story.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene cut to Team Yugi (B) and Team Possible (B) in their duel when, one of the monitors in Wade's room starts blinking.

Wade: huh? What the?

Mai: Hey, no outside help! That's cheating!

Wade: it's not that. Kim's web-site is getting a hit.

He types on the second keyboard, and the screen on the duel-Bot goes half-way across. The second half showed the image of a man. He had black hair that was held in a small pony tail, dark rimmed eyes with a small scar on his left eye, and his face was blue, Wade gasped at the faced.

Wade: Dr. Drakken?

Dr. Drakken: in the flesh.

Tristan: hey, I've seen that guy on the news! That's Kim Possible's arch Rival, Dr. Drakken!

Mai: (to Drakken) Hey! Do you mind, Blue boy? We're in the middle of a duel here!

Dr. Drakken: this won't take long little missy. I just want to send a message to Kim Possible.

Wade: she's not with us right now as you can see, but I'll be glad to take a message.

Dr. Drakken: (Grumbles) fine!

Suddenly his half of the screen changes to four people bolted to four racks that were on a wall, two kids and a father and mother from the looks of it. The father had brunet hair that was graying a bit, brown eyes and a suit with a lab coat. The mother had red hair, blue eyes, and a violet outfit that was covered in a white hospital robe. And the two kids were both boys, twin boys, the also had brunet hair, and blue eyes. One was wearing a red un-buttoned shirt and the other had a green one. Wade gasped louder at this image

Dr. Drakken: tell Kim Possible that unless she surrenders to me, her family will have a very short life span, if you catch my drift.

He starts to laugh menacingly. Suddenly, Drakken's half of the screed went blank, wade then came back in full screen. The printer in Wade's room started to feed him info, Wade reads the info and gasps.

Wade: Wait! This can't be right!

Monique: what is it?

Wade: according to the tracker I activated, Drakken is here in Team world!

Everyone gasped.

Wade: I need to contact Kim.

He types on his computer, and on another screen was a blank image that said, "Now calling."

Meanwhile in with Team Yugi (A) and Team Possible (A), Yami Yugi was about to attack with Slifer.

Yami Yugi: Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack Ron's Hayabusa knight-

Before he can finish, he hears a strange beeping sound. It went, "BEEP, BEEP BEEP-BEEEP."

Yami Yugi: what the?

The beeping sound is heard again, Kim eyes open in realization.

Kim: that's the Kimmunicator.

She reaches her cargo pocket, and pulls out the light blue device.

Kim: Wade? We're kind of in the middle of our duel.

Wade: I know Kim, us too. But we've got trouble.

Kim: what trouble?

Wade: Drakken.

Kim: he's causing trouble back on earth?

Wade: worst! He's here.

Kim: Here? Here in Team World? How is that-

Wade: (interrupting) I know, but I put a track on his call and the call came from here, way below into another one of John's underground buildings.

Kim: how serious is this?

Wade: he's kidnapped your parents, as well as your twin brothers! He's threatening to "Do away" with them unless you surrender yourself.

Kim then gets a determent look on her faced.

Kim: that's not gonna happen, 'cause we're gonna save them.

Kim signs off.

Wade: I better contact Will Du as well.

He types on his computer, and on another screen was a blank image that said, "Now calling."

Meanwhile in with Team Yugi (C) and Team Possible (C), Joey just summoned Ra and fused with it.

Joey: Now Ra, attack all of their monster and their life points, RAGE ATTACK!

Ra breaths fire and it blasts it at the opponents, destroying all of their monsters, and then, hitting them. The blast knocked them both off there feet.

**Will: 0**

Gerald: 0

Ra then disappears, leaving Joey in the air with his eye back. He gently lands on the ground on his feet.

Ref-Bot 22: Will and Gerald's life points are zero. The winner is: Team Yugi!

Then a sound was heard, it went. "BEEP, BEEP BEEP-BEEEP" two times. Will reaches to his pocket and pulls out his own "Kimmunicator" and answers it.

Will: (groans) you could have picked a better time to call.

Wade: we've got a problem.

Will: what happened?

Wade: Dr. Drakken Kidnapped Kim's family and we could use your help.

Will: tell Kim I'll meet her at a rendezvous point, singing out.

Team Possible all left the rooms that they were at. Suddenly, Team Yugi hears gears running and they see that the walls at the right start to descend upwards, revealing each other.

Yugi: guys!

Joey: Yuge, you're alright!

Duke: hey everyone!

_Back to story:_

The story begins with a James Bond like montage (same kind of music). The little white ball thing moves from the left to the right, letting out more little balls (I think). Then, coming from right is the view from the inside of a gun as if you were a bullet. The person that the gun is aiming at is Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi faces the gun and does his "Mind Crush" maneuver. The color of the screen becomes negative, and it shatters, then the screen fades black.

(A/N: if anyone knows a better way of explaining this sequence, review and tell me)

Our story continues on the surface of Team World. A two-on-two duel is going on between Team Kids Next Door and Team Beaver. The representatives for Team Kids Next Door: Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2, the representatives for Team Beaver: Daggett and Norbert Beaver. The life point statistics are as followed:

**Numbuh 4: 500**

Numbuh 2: 700

Daggett: 500

Norbert: 600  
  
Numbuh 4 has his Zera the Mant…

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600**

…Numbuh 2 has Barrel Dragon…

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200**

…Daggett has Buster Blader…

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300  
**  
…and Norbert has Luster Dragon.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1400**

Their decks were running short on cards and it was Daggett's turn.

Numbuh 4: alright beaver boy, make your move.

Daggett: HA-HA-HA! You're pitiful monsters are no match for my warriors and my brother's Dragons.

Norbert: (annoyed) Dag, cut the theatrics and draw!

Daggett: Fine! (Draws card) I play my Card of Sanctity, which allows us to draw until we each have six cards.

He puts the card in his wooden-look duel disk and the magic card is shown on the field. They draw cards from their decks, but none made it to six. Daggett drew only three, Norbert drew only four, Numbuh 2 drew only four, and Numbuh 4 drew only 5.

Norbert: Daggett, you goof. You made us run out of cards!

Daggett: Spoot!

The Ref-Bot (which was number 11) that was referring the duel made a noise similar to a whistle blowing.

Ref-Bot 11: both teams have run out of cards to play. The duel is as settled as a Draw, both Team Kids Next Door and Team Beaver each have their Puzzle Spheres solved by one turn.

Both Team Kids Next Door and Team Beaver's duel disks glows at the top. The teams then hold their Puzzle Sphere over their opponents duel and they shift by themselves by one turn vertically. The two teams shake hands.

Numbuh 4: great duel guys.

Numbuh 2: yeah, you guys are good. Sorry for any threats we did.

Daggett: hey, it's cool. I know how my brother gets when he's competitive.

Norbert: oh? Who's the one who said, "I'll rip your heads off from your spines"?

Daggett: shut up.

TreeFlower: come on guys, let's get to another duel.

Norbert: be right there TreeFlower. (To Kids Next Door) we have to go, good luck on our other duels.

Numbuh 2: thanks, you too.

* * *

Soon, the members of Team Kids Next Door were walking along, looking for another challenge.

Numbuh 1: okay, so far Numbuhs 4, 2, 3, 5, and myself entered and won our duels. Just few more wins and we'll be at the-

Before he can finish, he notices that Numbuh 4 has stopped walking. Also, the Anubis eye was glowing on his forehead, and his millennium scales were glowing as well.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 4? What is it?

Numbuh 4: give me a second. (He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate) I'm sensing an energy spike. It's Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Numbuh 2: Yugi's card?

Numbuh 4: yeah I- hold it! (He closes his eyes again) I'm also sensing the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Numbuh 1: where is it?

Numbuh 4: follow me.

He starts running off in a different direction, and the others follow. He keeps running until he makes it to his destination, which was the same spot Yugi and his team were at before they went underground.

Numbuh 4: the energy stopped, but it leads to down there. (Points to ground)

Numbuh 5: you reading that power spike right? You're pointing to the ground.

Tommy: it might be an underground room that they're in.

Lizzie: I think you've been reading too many spy comics Tommy.

Tommy: that's The Tommy.

Lizzie: whatever.

Numbuh 1: my X-ray specs should solve this problem.

He then pushes a small button on the rim of his sunglasses. Through his point of view, he sees the skeletons of his teammates, as well as the slide/tunnel that leads underground which was hidden in the view of what Numbuh 4 was pointing at.

Numbuh 1: it appears to be a tunnel that leads underground.

Tommy: told ya.

Numbuh 3: how do we get there?

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5's got a plan.

She then takes out her soda bottle gun and aims for the spot where Numbuh 4 points.

Numbuh 5: just tell me where to hit.

Numbuh 1: right where you're standing. It makes a complete circle, three yards across from where you are standing.

She sets her gun on low and hits a spot on the ground. She manages to cut out almost all the circle.

Numbuh 1: everyone on it, now.

Soon, everyone team member stands on the near finished hole.

Numbuh 362: I hope you know what you are doing.

Numbuh 5: brace yourselves, this is the last bit.

She hits it and the peace that covered the hole now starts falling down, taking them with it. They scream on their way down as they hit a slide that still took them down. It wasn't long until they make it to there destination, and came to a crash landing. (A/N: that's when I left the last chapter off)

Mushi: wee! Do that again!

Numbuh 3: Mushi, what did I tell you?

Mushi: oh, sorry. Do that again, please?

Numbuh 86: I don't think so.

Numbuh 3: well, she did say please.

Voice: guys?

They turn around to see Yugi and his team standing there.

Numbuh 4: Yugi!

Yugi: hey, Numbuh 4.

The Kids Next Door walk up to Team Yugi; they greeted each other, and explained what happened.

Numbuh 1: so you were in three separate duels with the same team?

Mai: that's the gist of it. How'd you find us?

Numbuh 4: I sensed the power of an Egyptian God card.

Yugi: oh, that must have been me; I summoned Slifer in my duel.

Numbuh 2: okay then. So… now what do we do?

Kaiba: I say we find our way out of here and call it a day.

Duke: I'm down with that.

Serenity: wait! What about Kim and her team?

Mako: what about them?

Serenity: aren't you even the slightest at all worried about them? That Drakken guy kidnapped Kim's family, they could be in danger.

Mai: I seriously doubt it. Tristan said that Kim and Ron always win against that blue boy all the time.

Tristan: it's true; I've seen all the news reports on them.

Serenity: but what about when Drakken almost won with his "Diablos" toys that became giant killer robots.

Kaiba: how could we forget that? They nearly destroyed all of downtown Domino.

Duke: but Kim still saved the day.

Mako: I'm with Mai and Duke on this one serenity, they'll be fine.

Suddenly, Yugi's millennium necklace starts to glow.

Yugi: what the?

Joey: hey, what's up with Yugi's necklace?

Numbuh 4: it must be showing him something of great peril for it to activate all its own.

Just then, Yugi was shown visions. Right before his eyes, he saw Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable confront Dr. Drakken. Then it flashes that now they were facing a whole bunch of other people, one looked like some thing from a horror movie about a swamp monster, another was a Scottish man with a golf club, and another looked like he had hands on his legs, like a monkey, and more.  
Then it flashes to Kim, Ron, and the rest of Team Possible (including Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald) fighting against armed men, monkeys in ninja clothing, droids that had green ooze in them, and other generic henchmen. Then it flashes to Kim, Ron and the other members of their team (as well as Kim's family) were bolted to racks that were on a wall, a giant laser gun was aimed as them, Dr. Drakken and a women in green and black clothing were about to push two buttons simultaneously, thus activating the laser. Before Yugi comes back to reality, he sees a clock on a wall where Kim and the others were, it states the time: 4:15 pm. Now the visions stop, Yugi is gasping and breathing heavily as he falls on his knees.

Joey: Yuge, you alright?

Numbuh 4: what was it? What did you see?

Yugi: (breathing heavily) it was Kim and Ron, and the rest of their team. They're heading strait into a trap.

Joey: what?

Tea: huh?

Numbuh 5: say what?

Numbuh 4: what else happened?

Yugi: (breathing more easily) a bunch of other people, possibly their old enemies, they had them out numbered. I could practically feel them in pain. They're gonna die!

Everyone gasps at this. Mako helps Yugi up.

Mako: are you sure you saw right?

Yugi: uh-huh. I even saw the time when it happened, 4:15 pm.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and it shows a hologram of the current time on Team World, it states: 2:15 pm.

Yugi: (Gasp) that's in two hours!

Tea: they're gonna die in two hours?

Numbuh 4: unless we stop it.

Numbuh 1: what are you getting at?

Yugi: he means that we have to save Team Possible before the future that the necklace predicts comes to pass.

Numbuh 86: are you OUT OF YOUR MIND? You expect us to help a bunch of teenagers.

Numbuh 4: we can't discriminate on age now Numbuh 86. Don't forget, we helped them find the God cards again. In addition, Yugi and Joey did save you and Numbuh 362, as well and Numbuh 2's brother and Numbuh 3's sister.

Numbuh 86: you seem to forget Numbuh 4, that as head of decommission, I out-rank you. So you have to answer to-

Numbuh 4: (interrupting) and you seem to forget that when it comes to the KND, you might out-rank us. But when it comes to Duel Monsters…

His scales glow, the light consumes him. Then it fades, revealing Yami Numbuh 4. He then starts walking up to Numbuh 86 and looming over her like a dark shadow. Numbuh 86 got scared as she fears it when Numbuh 4 is like this.

Yami Numbuh 4: … I out-duel you! And as long as were in Team World, and as long as I am captain of this duel team, you'll follow my orders. IS THAT CLEAR?

Numbuh 86: (scared) ye- yes Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 362: and don't forget that as head of the global Kids Next Door, I out-rank you as well, so you have to follow my orders as well. And I agree with Numbuh 4. Is that clear fanny?

Numbuh 86: yes ma'am.

Yami Numbuh 4: good. Now let's get to work. We have a rescue mission to plan.

* * *

_Time: 2:50 pm_

* * *

Our story continues down, way down, downwards to an underground building, much deeper then the Rooms. This building was one of the five main hidden buildings/plants that helps power the towns and the cities that are on the surface of Team World. This particular plant powers the electrical circuitry such as the lights in the buildings, as well as control, charging, and manufacturing of the Ref-Bots. The main reason why these rooms and buildings were underground was because most of Team World's power comes from the volcanic heat from the magma deep below the planet's crust. That building unfortunately, was where the trace led, the same trace Wade made during the call Dr. Drakken made to him. And now Kim, Ron, and the rest of their duel teammates were right at the main entrance of said building.

Kim: wow. I can't believe John would make places like these.

Ron: I know. This is like something from a sci-fi movie.

Wade: it seem that this particular building helps power the electrical circuitry of Team World.

Kim: sounds like a good place for Drakken to hold my family prisoner.

Ron: so, what now?

Kim: you, Wade, Will and I will enter find Drakken. Wherever he is, mom, dad, and the Tweebs are sure to be.

Arnold: what do you want us to do?

Kim, Ron, Will, and Wade look over to their remanding teammates. They knew that this might be too dangerous for them to follow, and they didn't want to endanger them.

Kim: I think it's best if you guys get back to the surface, and tell John about what's going on. He probably doesn't know about Drakken Being here.

Arnold: but what if you guys need help.

Ron: don't worry, we can handle Drakken.

Arnold: but-

Gerald: (interrupting) Arnold, I'm sure they can handle it.

Monique: just be careful, okay?

Kim: so not the drama Monique. If anything, we'll just contact you guys.

Wade: you guys still have those Kimmunicators we gave you, right?

Arnold: (takes his out) yeah, we got them.

Wade: good. Now let's do this.

Kim: it's mission time.

Kim, Ron, Will and Wade's Duel-Bot begin to enter the building. The other teammates begin to walk off, heading to the surface, when Arnold stopped.

Arnold: no, wait. This isn't right; I've got a bad feeling about this, like something bad is going to happen.

Helga: you always have a bad feeling about something, football head.

Arnold: yes, and I'm always right all the time.

Gerald: it's true, he is.

Helga: so what's you big plan, football head.

Arnold: I say we secretly follow them. Then, if they get into more trouble, we jump in, and help.

Gerald: Arnold. That has to be the craziest idea I've ever heard… Let's do it!

Zita: yeah, I think I can handle it. I was in a mission before, sort of.

Monique: this would be a good chance to try out some moves I've been working on, in case I was needed again.

Phoebe: then what are we waiting for? Let's kick it.

Helga: uh-uh! No way, no how! Not this time! Nothing you say will make me go along with this. There is absolutely no way I'm risking my life in order to help some people we barely know.

* * *

A few moments later, the rest of Team Possible, were sneaking around through the air vents. Using a mini flash to see where they were going, Arnold leads the team to follow Kim, Ron, Will, and Wade.

Helga: I can't believe I'm risking my life in order to help some people we barely know.

Arnold: keep it down, will ya? We'll lose the element of surprise.

* * *

_Time: 3:00 pm_

* * *

The scene cuts to underground, where going through the dirt was a new type of Kids Next Door vehicle. It was obviously a drilling ship, made out of a subway train. The parts of the train where there's usually space to walk through is filled out and replaced with giant Corkscrew pieces. The front of it shot a blue laser drill that dug out the dirt in front of them, and its wheels were replaced with hover-conversion (A/N: Basically, it looked like the ship from The Core, but out of a subway train)

* * *

_2X4 Tech Specs_

* * *

KND computer: Kids Next Door D.I.G.G.A.R.E.

**D**irt

**I**nstantly

**G**rinded

**G**reatly

**A**nd

**R**emoved

**E**asily

* * *

_2X4 Tech Specs finish_

* * *

The scene then cuts to inside the ship where robot pilots are driving the ship and the Kids Next Door are going through their plan with Team Yugi. They are all in a train cart that had a few chairs like on the subway, but there are more devices and weapons.

Numbuh 1: okay teams, here's the situation: thanks to Yugi's millennium necklace, we can confirm that at the time of 4:15 pm, Kim Possible and her teammates will meet their fate by laser blast. The time is now 3:05 pm, which means that unless we succeed in saving them in an hour and ten minutes, they shall die a terrible death.

Yami Numbuh 4: the time we begin to save them must me at least five to three minutes before the predicted time. That way, the villains will think they've won, and fall into a false sense of security.

Yugi: so what's the plan?

Numbuh 1: thanks to Numbuh 2, we manage to get their I.D. signal from their duel disk by hacking into John's duel system. We've also manage to get semantics to the building where the alleged Dr. Drakken is hiding.

He pushes a button and in front of everyone was a holographic image of said building.

Numbuh 2: this building, which is powered by the planet's molten lava-

Kaiba: (interrupting) actually Numbuh 2, lava that's under the ground is called "Magma."

Numbuh 2: oh… Well anyway, the building is the main source of the city's electricity. So I'm guessing that's why Drakken held base there.

Yugi: yeah, it might be what he needs to power his laser.

Numbuh 1: okay, Phase one: (the hologram shows what he is saying) first thing is to take out the security cameras, and any other security risk they might have. They are all linked to a control room, and they are connected to a large computer. We'll have to sneak in our Hacker team first to take them out, that's where Numbuh 2 and Kaiba come in. Think you two can handle it?

Kaiba: there isn't a computer built that I can't hack into.

Numbuh 2: that goes double for me.

Numbuh 1: wonderful. Phase two: it will be obvious that Drakken might have a few guards around all corridors, and if what Yugi said is true, there might be more of Kim's arch foes. So, Numbuh 4, Duke, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Mako, Tea, Numbuh 86, 362, 5 and myself will roam the corridors, quietly taking out the guards. That way, they'll be less back up for them.

Joey: alright! We got us some action, baby! (High fives Duke and Tristan)

Numbuh 1: now for Phase 3:Numbuh 3, Mushi, Tommy-

Tommy: (interrupting) that's The Tommy.

Joey: you know, maybe you should come up with a better name then "The Tommy." How about something like, (in a deep voice) "Dark Operative."

Tommy: (thinks for a moment) yeah, I like it! See? This guy gets me.

Numbuh 1: CAN WE FOCUS, PLEASE? As I was sayingNumbuh 3, Mushi, (eyes Tommy) Dark Operative, Lizzie, Mokuba, and Serenity will sneak Yugi to his destination, which is right outside where the laser and said villain is hiding. Our best bet is if you use the ventilation vents. Once Yugi gets to his destination, Kaiba will join him once he finishes his mission. Then Joey, Mai, and the rest of Yugi's team will take it from there, you must do what you can to defeat Dr. Drakken and any other Villains you face. Meanwhile, the rest of the Kids Next Door will find an area we can prepare until you guys give us the signal to help you.

Joey: what's the signal?

Yami Numbuh 4: one of you should activate your duel disk and say, "Kids Next Door: Battle Stations."

Joey: 'Kay.

Numbuh 1: alright now, I think it's a good idea if you guys recognize yourselves with our 2X4 technology.

Kaiba: I've also managed to have some… "Tools" that I had a felling we'd need.

A few minutes later, the D.I.G.G.A.R.E. reaches its destination. It lands slightly outside of the building so as to avoid detection. The hatch doors on the side open upwards to reveal the two teams. They were each loaded with two or three of the Kids Next Door 2X4technology weapons (A/N: I won't go into details until later).

Yugi: as Kim would say, "it's mission time."

* * *

_Time: 3:25 pm_

* * *

The scene cut to a corridor, where Kim and Ron, Wade's Duel-Bot, and Will (mostly Kim, and Will) had just taken out a few of Drakken's Guards. They now face a doorway.

Wade: I'm scanninga few heat signatures, it must be them.

Kim: then let's do this.

The doors open as they walk towards them. They are now in a dark room; there is no light except coming from the corridor they came from, and the light from Wade's duel-Bot screen. Suddenly, a spotlight is turned on, revealing Kim's Parents and her Twin brother Bolted to stretchers.

Kim: Mom! Dad! Tweebs!

Ron: you guys okay?

Mr. Dr. Possible: Kimmie-cub, it's a trap!

Kim: don't worry, dad, we can handle it.

Voice: oh, is that so?

Another spotlight is turned on, revealing Dr. Drakken, standing on a platform up high and using a bullhorn. Next to her was a woman, with long black hair, pale green skin, and a black and green checkered-like outfit. It was Shego, Dr Drakken's assistant.

Kim: (eyes narrowed) Drakken and Shego.

Dr. Drakken: yes. We meet again Kim Possible, and of course you, Ron Stoppable.

Ron: Hey! He finally remembers my name.

Kim: (annoyed) Ron, focus.

Shego: (noticing Wade's Bot and Will) and it looks like they brought more company.

Kim: why don't we just cut to the case and you release my family.

Dr. Drakken: oh, I don't think so. Because I have no intension of letting either of you live.

At the exact same time, Arnold, and the rest of Team Possible made their way to the room through the air vents. They exit and are now walking on the catwalk.

Arnold: (whispering) we found them.

Helga: (whispering) what's going on?

Arnold: (whispering) be quiet for a sec.

Dr. Drakken: you see, using you family as bait-(bullhorn squeals, covers mouth piece) oh, sorry about that. (Though bullhorn) using you family as bait, we've manage to pit you against every villain you've ever faced.

He laughs maniacally as the lights went up. They say what looked like a large laser gun, and then they noticed figures from everywhere came out of hiding. As each villain revealed, the four teammates called out their names. One was a Scottish man with golf clubs.

Will: Duff Killigan!

Another looked like he had hands on his legs, like a monkey.

Ron: Lord Monkey Fist!

Another was a woman. She wore a pink engineer's outfit, and around her neck was what looked like the cross between an otter and a butterfly

Kim: DNAmy!

Another person revealed was a man that looked like he wore a black mask.

Wade: Professor Dementor!

Another was a man with a blond Mullet.

Kim: Motor Ed!

Then another man came. This man had an eye patch, metallic gloves, and a red and white outfit that had a Greek letter on its center.

Will: Gemini!

Two more figures came. One was an old man in a robe, and the second was a younger man with a dark tan, and a smooth hairstyle.

Kim: Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr!

Three more figures reveal themselves; they were three identical female robots.

Wade: the Bebe Bots!

Then another came. This one looked like some thing from a horror movie about a swamp monster.

Ron: Gill?

Gill: surprised to see me Sqweeb?

Ron: surprised to see you with these nut jobs.

Meanwhile, up in the catwalk, the other teammates look on.

Gerald: (shakes head) mm-mm mm. I didn't think they had so many enemies.

Helga: eh, that's hero work for you, Tall Hair Boy.

Arnold: okay, now would be a good time to jump in, and help.

He then eyes a corner of the room, seeing a pile of robot parts. The ones he was eyeing were the metal rods (which were arm and leg parts) and some metal balls the size of baseballs attached to more metal parts (which were part of the robot's body joints).

Arnold: (smiles) I've got an idea.

He activates a grappling hook from his utility belt, and slowly gets to the bottom through the shadows, so as to go undetected. The rest soon follow.

Kim: no big, guys. We can take them, we've done it before

Ron: Kim. That was when we faced two or three villains at once. Not… (Counts each one) fourteen at once! Not to mention any henchmen they might have.

Wade: I'm going to have to agree with Ron on this one.

Will: we better call for backup.

Will takes out his kimmunicator and turns it on, but the screen shows only static.

Will: what the?

Kim takes hers out, but gets the same results.

Kim: let me guess, Jamming signal?

Motor Ed: you bet, Red. Seriously!

Ron: well, this is great. We can't call for help, and we're way out numbered!

Suddenly, a metallic "smack" is heard, and a silver ball comes speeding pass Kim and her group, and towards Monkey Fist. He doges the ball, but then it ricochets from a wall, and hits one of the Bebe Bots square behind the head, but the hit had no effect on it.

Monkey Fits: what was that?

Everyone then turns to where the ball came from, and sees Arnold with one of the rods, holding it like a baseball bat.

Arnold: I think it's time we evened the odds.

Kim: Arnold?

Zita: not just Arnold.

Zita, Gerald, and the others come to view.

Monique: we figured you guys needed our help.

Arnold: and I was right. They were walking into a trap.

Helga: yeah, yeah, tell us something we don't know.

Shego: (eyes Arnold) man, where were you when they were giving out heads? (Laughs)

Arnold just stars at her. Then he takes one of the metal balls he found, throws it in the air, and hits it with the rod he was holding. The ball rushes towards Shego and she doges it with a "whoa." The ball then ricochets from the same wall, and hits the same Bebe Bot as before square behind the head, but the hit had no effect on it.

Helga: watch what you say, greenie. The Football Head here has an old baseball curse known as "Dangerous Lumber."

Shego: Dangerous- what?

Arnold: "Dangerous Lumber." Every time I would go to bat, I would always hit a person. And this rod and these metal balls are no exception.

Motor Ed: that could be a problem for us. Seriously!

Monkey Fits: oh, let's just bring it, shall we? MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK!

Dr. Drakken: Guards, Syntho-Drones, attack!

A wave of monkeys in ninja clothing, Drakken's armed henchmen, and his Syntho-Drones rush towards the team.

Will: hit them with everything you got!

The team then splits, attacking the wave individually.

Arnold: Wade! Auto-Picher!

Wade: on it!

Wade types on his keyboard. The Wade-Bot takes some of the metal balls, and throws them in Arnold's direction. Arnold hits every one, and they all hit a few of the armed guards, as well as a few Syntho-Drones, which leaked green ooze. Meanwhile, Helga was busy fending more Syntho-Drones, and some of the monkey ninjas.

Helga: (cracks knuckles) I knew those "ju-jitsu" classes would come in handy someday.

As each threat heads towards her, she manages to take them out with some karate moves. She then punches a Syntho-Drone right in the chest, and the same green ooze leaks out of it.

Helga: EW, gross.

* * *

_Time: 3:40 pm_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the building, two guards were at the back entrance of the building, guarding it from any intruders. Then, coming from nowhere, was Joey. He was disguised in a flannel shirt with a hat (his duel disk wasn't on him), and he was pushing a dolly that had burlap sacks on it. He then approached the men while whistling casually.

Guard 1: can we help you?

Joey: (in an Irish accent) Potato man.

Guard 2: where the hell have you been?

They let Joey in with ease; Joey pushes the dolly until he's at a save distant, and then stops.

Joey: okay guys, we're clear.

He starts to take of his disguise, and from the sacks were the rest of Team Yugi and Team Kids Next Door.

Kaiba: (disbelief) "Potato man"? I cannot believe that actually worked.

Joey: (puts on duel disk) yeah, me neither.

Numbuh 1: okay teams, let's get this mission underway. You all know your jobs, right?

Kaiba: Numbuh 2 and I will enter the main control room and deactivate the security cameras and any other security risk.

Joey: (Adding) while me, and my team take out any backup these guys might have.

Yugi: (Finishing) thus, my team and I will find Kim and her team, and save them before 4:15 pm.

Numbuh 362: alright, the time is now 3:40 pm, so let's move out!

The teams split into groups of three, and we now focus on Kaiba and Numbuh 2. Thanks to a printed out map of the building, they mange to find the control room easily, they now look inside to see that there are a few guards, working on the computer screens.

Numbuh 2: there's the control room.

Kaiba: how are we gonna get in there unnoticed?

Voice: hey, who let you kids in here?

They turn around to see that two more guards had noticed them. Before the guards could do anything, both Numbuh 2 and Kaiba pulled out suction cup dart guns and shot them, the darts hits the two on the forehead, and they emit an electro-shock, thus, knocking them out.

Numbuh 2: (looks over the unconscious men) I've got an idea.

Minutes later, both Kaiba and Numbuh 2 enter the control room, disguised in the unconscious men's uniforms, which were both too big on them. Hopefully, the other guards wouldn't notice.

Guard 3: can I help you two?

Kaiba: um… (Clears throat, in a deep voice) Dr. Drakken told us to tell you that… we'll take care of things in here, while the rest of you guys take a break.

Guard 4: alright!

Guard 3: wait a minute! (Eyes Numbuh 2) who's the kid?

Kaiba: um…

Numbuh 2: I'm his… nephew

Kaiba: yes, my nephew. And it's… um…

Numbuh 2: (finishes) "Bring an obscure relative to work day."

They both pause, waiting for a response.

Guard 3: hmm… (Thinks for a moment)… okay then. (To himself) must have missed the memo. (To everyone) okay everyone, break time.

Soon, all the guards left the room, leaving only Kaiba and Numbuh 2. They start taking off the guard uniforms.

Numbuh 2: man, I can't believe all the luck we're getting today.

Kaiba: yeah? Well, don't jinx it. Now, let's get to work.

They both went to the main computer, and they started typing.

Computer: enter user ID. Enter Password.

Numbuh 2: I'll use the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. to hack into this baby.

He takes out his L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. and connects it to the computer.

Numbuh 2: we should be able to get in using my password detector.

Kaiba: how's that work?

Numbuh 2: it'll search the computer's mainframe for the last time the password was used.

The L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. screen shows a mixture of letters of a seven letter word, it slowly begins finding the word. It then shows the following: L-I-P-S-C-K-Y.

Kaiba: done. The password is Lipscky.

Numbuh 2: okay, deactivating security cameras…now!

He types and an image of a camera gets an "X" over it.

Kaiba: check. Deactivating all other security measures, thumb prints, retina scans, jamming signals, and DNA identification.

He types and images of a thumb print, an eyeball, a radio, and a DNA symbol gets an "X" over them.

Kaiba: alright, all security measures taken care of. (Presses communicator on his trench coat) Numbuh 1, you and your team should be able to get through more easily.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) roger that Kaiba.

Numbuh 2: (into communicator) and don't worry, we'll monitor your actions through the computer. (Pushes button on communicator) Numbuh 3, can you hear me?

The scene cuts to Numbuh 3 walking through the vents.

Numbuh 3: loud and clear.

Numbuh 2: how are you guys?

Numbuh 3: it's kinda tight in here, but we're managing.

Numbuh 2: good, now, according to our calculations, if you continue the path you're going, you should be able to get where Kim and her team are.

Numbuh 3: roger, we'll drop Yugi off at a safe zone, until he needs to strikes.

Numbuh 2: right. And once Yugi is there, and Numbuh 1 and his team take care of their work, Kaiba will meet Yugi to join him.

Kaiba: Yugi, I manage to load your duel disk, along with mine, Mokuba and Serenity's with metallic cards, think of them as throwing stars. They have very sharp edges, so be careful when using them.

Yugi: well, then where are our decks?

Kaiba: I stored your decks in your deck box belts.

Mokuba: well, that's a relief.

Kaiba: you be careful, Mokuba, okay?

Mokuba: you got it big bro.

Meanwhile, through some of the corridors, Numbuh 1, Yami Numbuh 4, Duke, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Mako, Tea,Numbuh 86, 5, and 362 were setting up a few time bombs.

Joey: so…what do these do again?

Numbuh 1: when they explode, they'll emit super-strong quick-drying foam that will trap the henchmen here in these rooms.

Joey: okay then.

Numbuh 362: (placing bomb on wall) that's the last one.

Numbuh 1: Let's get at a safer distant.

They run to the other side of the corridor. Numbuh 86 pushes a button on a remote and the bombs gave out a silent explosion, covering almost the whole corridor with foam.

Duke: that ought to hold them.

Yami Numbuh 4: let's keep going. We've got a lot more ground to cover.

Meanwhile, back at the control room, Numbuh 2 was still typing when…

Numbuh 2: hey Kaiba, check this out.

Kaiba: what?

Numbuh 2: I found files that have details to all to Dr. Drakken's failed plans.

Kaiba: why would he keep files like that?

Numbuh 2: probably to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes twice.

He starts typing, a lot of files were shown on the screen, and some had the word "Fail" across it. Each one was named differently; one file described how Dr. Drakken switched brains with a military private in order to steal a top secret device called "The Neutronalizer." Another file described how Dr. Drakken used the pollen of the rare Aurora Orchid to developed a formula used on Kim Possible that when every time she'd blush or feel embarrassed, she would slowly disappear out of existents. And one file, which was recently, involved his Diablos robots.

Kaiba: open that file up, I want to see how this one went.

Numbuh 2: why?

Kaiba: they nearly destroyed almost all of downtown domino, not to mention the other parts of the world.

Numbuh 2: oh, yeah, I remember that. Luckily I manage to find out the toys were robots before they destroyed my sector.

Kaiba: And the news said that it was their toughest mission, I want to see how exactly.

Numbuh 2: okay, but it might take a while, this file is under super security, and it's almost impenetrable without the password.

* * *

_Time: 3:50 pm_

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Team possible, they manage to take out all the few of the armed guards. But more Syntho-Drones came and surrounded the team. At this moment, and seeing everyone scared, Ron suddenly went crazy. Surprising and shocking everyone there, he started attacking all the Syntho-Drones with moves that even Kim had never seen before. When he was done, all the Syntho-Drones there were destroyed, and he was breathing heavily.

Arnold: Ron, are you okay?

Ron: (breaths more easily) I'm fine.

Gerald: Fine? Dude, you went crazy on those Syntho-things.

Ron: let's just say, I have a grudge against Syntho-Drones.

Gemini: let's see how you fair against my minions. (On communicator) attention all W.W.E.E. agents, report to the central "Referee Robot Assembly floor" at once.

The announcement went through the PA system in the building, as well as the resting area of the henchmen. Once heard, all of Gemini's agents stared to leave the rooms when they realized that the door wouldn't open. One agent with the Greek letter "beta" went to his communicator.

Agent beta: Gemini, this is agent Beta, our door seems to be stuck. We can't get out.

Gemini: what?

Suddenly, another communication was hear, it was one of Drakken's guards.

Guard 6: Dr. Drakken, our door won't open, my group and I can't get out. We're stuck.

Prof. Dementor: something is wrong here.

Dr. Drakken: Monkey Fist, take your ninjas and check it out.

Monkey Fist: monkey ninjas, come!

Prof. Dementor: and take DNAmy with you, her creatures might be most helpful to you.

Monkey Fist: of course, (to DNAmy) come, Amy.

DNAmy: right behind you, darling.

Monkey Fist and the rest of his monkey ninjas, along with DNAmy rush off to figure out this sudden problem,

Dr. Drakken: I've still got my Syntho-Drones, but I think we should take out the big guns. Shego!

Shego: I'm on it!

She leaps from her spot and onto the floor where the battle raged on, her hands glow a flame/plasma-like green and she starts fighting Kim. After a few blows from Shego passed, and blocked by Kim, they both get into an arm-lock. That's when Shego noticed Kim's duel disk. (A/N: yes, they are still wearing them)

Shego: tch. Never expected someone like you to play a nerd game like Duel Monsters.

Kim: you'd be surprised how I got involved in the game.

Meanwhile, Wade was having trouble with the Bebe Bots. His Wade-Bot was just as fast and agile as them, but the Bebes were fast learners.

Wade: okay, a jamming signal is not gonna work. So, (types on keyboard) how about an EMP blast?

The Wade-Bot's right arm launches a grey grenade at the Bebe Bots. It explodes in an electrical way, and the Bebe Bots spark electricity, and they fell down in a broken way.

Wade: oh, denied!

Suddenly, small explosions appeared near him, Wade sees that Duff Killigan is using his golf club to launch his exploding golf balls at him, and the Wade-Bot defends itself. Meanwhile, Gerald and Phoebe were still fending off more Syntho-Drones, Phoebe took one of the metal rods and uses it like a sword (A/N: if you recall an episode of "Hey, Arnold" (Phoebe Cheats) you'll see that she practices swords play), striking the Drones. Gerald was fighting hand to hand, the Syntho-Drone was trying to strike him, and it wings his hair.

Gerald: hey, watch the hair! (Punches Syntho-Drone)

During Kim and Shego's fight, Shego manages to blast Kim near a wall, and at that time, two metal claws suddenly grab her arms.

Kim: hey, what the?

The claws pull her upwards to a rack just like the ones that her family is trapped on. The claws were also arm-bolts, then a set of leg bolts pins her legs to the rack.

Ron: K.P.!

Suddenly, a wad of green muck flies right pass him, he sees that Gill is shooting at him with his mutagen ooze. Ron finds some cover behind some of the machinery and hides.

Gill: HA! Still the same old sqweeb.

Arnold: Hey, leave him alone!

Arnold rushes towards Gill, but Gill shoots a large wad of mutagen ooze, the ooze makes a direct hit on Arnold's chest, and he's launched to a wall. Two metal claws then grab his arms.

Arnold: uh-oh!

The claws pull him upwards to another rack, the claw become arm-bolts, then a set of leg bolts pins his legs to the rack.

Helga: ARNOLD!

Helga tries to get to Arnold, but Shego jumps in front of her.

Shego: your little boyfriend isn't going anywhere.

Helga: He's not my boyfriend!

Shego: like I care.

Shego shoots a plasma blast, but Helga jumps it and does a fly kick at Shego. Shego catches her, and throws her across the room. Helga lands on chest, and a small crack sound is heard.

Helga: ow, I landed on something sharp. (Gasp)

She checks under her shirt to see that the locket that she always carries with her had its glass part broken, and the glass cut her.

Helga: (sighs) perfect.

Shego then came behind her and she tried for a lunging strike. Helga dodged it, and got up to her feet, but still felt pain.

Shego: (fake concern) aw, did you hurt yourself? (Normal tone) good!

Shego went "Crane Style" and kicked her on the chest, she went flying a bit, and the kick knocked her broken locket out of her shirt and into the laser gun through a ventilation port. Shego noticed the locket.

Shego: what was that?

Helga: (to herself) ooh, I just got that back from the jeweler. (To Shego) alright, Shego, time to kick your frosty, well-toned ass! YAAH!

She kicks her in the face twice, but it had no effect on her.

Shego: WAAA-TAAA!

Shego does an across karate chop, Helga ducks and tries to punch her, but she forms an "X" with her arms, blocking the punch. Shego punches and Helga dodges, Helga punches but Shego blocks. Helga takes the blocking arm and flips Shego. She tries to get her heel on her, but Shego doges and does a double kick, and she's launched to the wall. Two metal claws then grab her arms.

Helga: Crap!

The claws pull her upwards to another rack, the claw become arm-bolts, then a set of leg bolts pins her legs to the rack. Ron looks on and gets nervous.

Ron: (thinking) oh, man, this isn't cool. If only I had some sort of weapon. (Gasp) hold on, that's it! (Realizes) ohh, it's back on earth, but I might still be able to summon it.

Meanwhile, back to the battle, the remaining teammates were doing their best to make through the fight.

Monique: (fending of Syntho-Drones) this isn't going in our favor, is it?

Zita: let's try something else, maybe we should… (Takes out her dice and rolls them on a table)

Will: (slams table) put the dice away before I take them away!

Ron, meanwhile, gets up from the ground and raises his right hand.

Ron: (low voice) Lotus Blade, come to me!

* * *

_Time: 4:00 pm_

* * *

The scene cuts to Kaiba and Numbuh 2 in the control room. They manage to open the file about the Diablos.

Numbuh 2: huh, who would have though that the password was "Shego?"

Kaiba: let's not talk about that right now. Let's see this failed plan of his.

The screen showed images of multiple things; one was a green CGI image of one of the Lil' Diablos, another was an X-ray image of Mr. Dr. Possible's head, another was an image of a Syntho-Drone, and the last was images of teen girls reading a magazine.

Kaiba: weird, A toy destine, top secret cybernetic technology, Syntho-Drone personality and performance upgrades, and… teen scene junk?

Numbuh 2: it's like he was making it up as he went along.

Kaiba: (reads screen) it says that he bought a restaurant known as "Bueno Nacho" in a hostile takeover. He then sold the diablo toys in a kid's meal.

Numbuh 2: I get it. That restaurant has locations allover the world.

Kaiba: and this cybernetic technology, it's the Hephaestus project, (reads screen) created by a Dr. James Timothy Possible, I think that's Kim's dad.

Numbuh 2: what was your first clue? (Laughs)

Kaiba: (reads more of the screen) wow, he also disguised one of these Syntho-Drones as a teenage boyto distract Kim. Aside from the fact that Kim likes Ron, this should have worked.

Numbuh 2: so how come it didn't?

Kaiba: let's find out. (To computer) play back the events between the plan's failure and five minutes before said failure.

A recording showed security cameras recording Dr. Drakken, wearing a blue Diamond pattern suit, Shego and a Syntho-Drone with a human face. They were in a control room; Drakken was smiling manically as he saw his robots rage terror all over the world.

_Dr. Drakken: Nakasumi's toy destine, and Dear Daddy Possible's cybernetic breakthrough, and to really stick a pin it, one made-to-order Syntho-Hottie (high fives Syntho-Drone, gets hurt a bit)._

Shego: wait, so you weren't making it up as you went along?

Dr. Drakken: and you questioned my research.

Shego: the slumber parties?

Dr. Drakken: (sighs) be that as it may, I still found out Kim Possible's weakness. (In a girlish voice) Boys, boys, boys! "Who should I go to the dance with?" "Who's the perfect boy?"

He continues that way until he notices that Kim is in front of him, she was wearing a white and blue battle suit.  
  
Numbuh 2: ooh, busted!

_Kim: you're right Drakken. Boys, dating? Oh, it's hard. But this is easy._

She punches Drakken, launching him across the room

Numbuh 2: A-HA! Score one for Kim!

Meanwhile, at the corridors, a few guards that were on their way to the battle were either stuck in whatever room they were in, or that got attack and left unconscious by Numbuh 1's team. They just finish knocking out a few of Gemini's agents.

Tristan: nice shooting Devlin. (High fives him)

Numbuh 1: alright, let's get to corridor eight.

Voice: you're not going anywhere.

They turn around to see that right behind them were Monkey Fist, his monkey ninjas and DNAmy.

Monkey Fist: so, you're the ones responsible for our lack of solders.

Yami Numbuh 4: that correct. And if you think you'll be able to stop us, you're sadly mistaken.

Monkey Fist: I must warn you, I'm an expert at "Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

Joey: Tai what-hey now?

Monkey Fist: Monkey Kung Fu.

Tristan: ohh… Wait, what?

Numbuh 1: teams, battle stations!

Monkey fist: Monkey Ninjas, attack!

Numbuh 1's team shot their weapons at the on-coming wave of monkey ninjas, but they dodged each one.

Mai: man, this guy is monkey crazy!

Tristan: grrr. I hate monkeys SO MUCH!

Numbuh 86: what's with him?

Tea: long story.

The monkey ninjas get at close striking distains at the teams, and now the battle was hand to hand. Team Yugi was having problems because they were taller then the monkeys, and the Kids Next Door was losing a bit because the monkeys were more agile then them. Mako Tsunami suddenly got an idea.

Mako: guys, follow me.

He runs to a wall and the others follow.

Mako: hey monkeys! You want us? Come and get us!

Monkey Fits: GET THEM!

Joey: D'OH! This better be a good plan, Tsunami!

Mako: wait for it. (The monkeys rush towards them) wait for it…! (The monkeys still rush towards them) NOW!

He takes out a KND net gun and shoots at the monkey ninjas, trapping them in the net.

Mako: HA! Like shooting fish in a barrel!

DNAmy: let's see how you fair against my little beasties.

The ground starts shaking as the teams saw a large creature, which looked like the cross between an elephant and a gorilla. The head and torso was elephant, but its arms and legs were gorilla.

Joey: NNYYA! It's some sort of Gorilla/Elephant hybrid.

Duke: "Hybrid"? Wow, those vocabulary lessons are paying off.

Joey: now's not the time, Devlin.

DNAmy: Gorillaphent, get rid of those intruders.

The Gorillaphent lets out an elephant noise as it charged, they tried shooting at it, but the laser blast had no effect. They manage to jump out of the way before the get hit.

Mai: great, how are we gonna take out that mix-and-match monster.

Yami Numbuh 4: (Thinks for a moment) with some monsters of our own.

His millennium scales glow and his duel disk folds into activation. He draws a card, and places it on the duel disk.

Yami Numbuh 4: I summon my Summon Skull!

The monster appears in front of him, Numbuh one sees this and gets the idea.

Numbuh 1: (his duel disk folds into activation, and draws a card) and I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him (A/N: his Red Eyes is the same as Joey's)

Joey: what? You have a Red Eyes too?

Numbuh 1: yes, I am a dragon duelist after all.

Monkey Fist: please, you think you can beat us with holograms?

Yami Numbuh 4: Theses aren't holograms anymore. Now, I'll play my Polymerization card, fusing my Summon Skull with Numbuh 1's Red Eyes to form, the Black Skull Dragon!

The two monsters twirl together and Numbuh 1 places the fusion card from his fusion deck to his duel disk. The new monster now appears in front of them,

Numbuh 1: let's see your fusion beast deal with ours.

Yami Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1: Black Skull Dragon, Attack with Molten Fire Balls!

The Dragon opens its mouth and shoots flaming balls of fire at the Gorillaphent. It makes a direct hit, and the Gorillaphent is knocked unconscious.

DNAmy: NO! My Gorillaphent!

Numbuh 1: anyone else want a taste of our Dragon's power?

Monkey Fist: I'll take it on!

Numbuh 1: Bring it, Monkey boy!

Monkey Fist: that's Monkey Fist!

He jumps and does a fly kick, and the kick was powerful, it destroyed the Dragon.

Numbuh 5: oh, snap!

Monkey Fist: got any other monsters for me to take out?

Joey: I think I got something for you, Monkey Fist. (His duel disk folds into activation, and draws a card) I play my Red Eyes Transmigration Ritual Magic card (A/N: I know is a Ritual Magic card)! When I sacrifice my Red Eyes, along with my Aura Armor Trap card (shows the two), I'll be able to summon my, Lord of the Red Amor!

He places a few cards in his graveyard, then his whole body becomes ingulfed in fire. Then it dissapears, revealing a black armor that seems made out of a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey: pretty sweet, huh? Let me give you a demistration. INFERNO FIRE BLAST!

His hands create flames and he launches the blast at Monkey Fist, but he dodges it. Now they're fighting hand to hand, but Joey's brute force was no match for Monkey Fist's agility, not to mention his genetily alterd libs gave him more speed to his moves. Before the battle could rage on, suddenly, Yami Numbuh 4 sense a unknown magical energy, the Anubus eye glows on his forehead, and he looks where it's coming from. He sees a sword coming out of nowhere, and was about to hit them.

Yami Numbuh 4: EVERYBODY DUCK!

Everyone does so, and the sword rushes right passed them, almost hitting Joey.

Joey: whoa! What the hell was that?

Everyone was confused, but Monkey Fist was in shock.

Monkey Fist: the Lotus Blade? (To himself) Stoppable! (To Joey) I'd love to continue out fight, but it appears that something suddenly has just come up. (To DNAmy) come, Amy.

DNAmy: but what about them?

Monkey Fist: we'll deal with them later, right now; we've got to get back to the battle.

DNAmy: alright then. (To Numbuh 1 and others) I'll make you pay for hurting my Gorillaphent!

They both run off to where that came from, the monkey ninjas free themselves, and they follow.

Tea: where did that sword come from?

Duke: and where was it going?

Mai: I think Monkey Fist knows about it. That's why he rushed out of here.

Joey: (on communicator) Kaiba, Numbuh 2, we might have a problem here.

The scene cuts to Kaiba and Numbuh 2 in the control room. They're still watching the recording of Drakken's Diablos plan.

Joey: (through communicator) Yo, you there rich boy? We've got a problem here!

Kaiba: (presses communicator on trench coat) what did you do now?

Joey: some sort of magic sword just winged by us, and the guy we were fighting seems interested in it. How are Yugi and his group?

Kaiba: give me a second.

He then starts typing in the computer.

* * *

_Time: 4:10 pm_

* * *

Yugi and the others are now walking on the cat walk, seeing the special down below. Unfortunately, Gerald, Phoebe, Monique, Zita and Wade's duel-Bot were bolted to racks next to Kim and the others, only Will and Ron were left.

Kaiba: (through communicator) Yugi, where are you now?

Yugi: (whispering) quite, you'll give us away! We're right under the battle.

Tommy: we see a save point to drop Yugi off.

Kaiba: well, you better hurry, it's almost 4:15, and Wheeler said that there's some sort of magic sword coming.

Yugi: what magic sword?

As on cue, said sword came from the same place that Monkey Fist and DNAmy left. It came twirling, thus, hitting a few Syntho-Drones, and finally caught in Ron's hand.

Mokuba: (whisper) whoa!

Arnold: where did that sword come from?

Kim: and why did it go to Ron?

More Syntho-Drones came at Ron; the blade changed shape and became a Boa-Stick, which Ron used to take out the Drones.

Dr. Drakken: since when does the buffoon knows swords play?

Shego then jumps in front of Ron, she then recognizes the sword.

Shego: (gasp) the fabled Lotus Blade? I guess there's more to you than meets the eye, Stoppable.

Ron: there's a lot you don't know about me.

Shego shoots a plasma blast, the Lotus Blade changes to a shield and Ron blocks the attack.

Ron: Boo-yah! Can't touch this!

Another blast rushes towards him and the shield repels it, he turns the shield back to a sword and charges at Shego. Unbeknownst to anyone in the battle, that Plasma blast hits the catwalk, and unfortunately, it was the same beam that Mokuba and Serenity were walking on.

Mokuba: uh-oh. It's starting to crack!

Lizzie: quick! Get off it!

Too late, the beam cracks, and Mokuba and Serenity are falling down; they land and enter an open port on the laser gun. Luckily, no one noticed when they were falling.

Yugi: ohh, Kaiba and Joey are going to be pissed at us.

Mokuba and serenity are now in the laser gun.

Mokuba: ow, my spine. Where are we?

Serenity: I think we landed in some sort of computer.

Mokuba: (looks around) uh-oh, we're in Dr. Drakken's laser gun!

Serenity: how?

Mokuba: I think we entered through the power cell port.

Meanwhile, Ron was swinging the Lotus Blade like crazy; he missed all strikes towards Shego. Suddenly, Monkey Fist jumps in front of him, and kicks the blade out of his hands.

Monkey Fist: (grabs sword) I'll take that.

Ron: oh, man!

Monkey Fist pushes Ron across the room, and he's launched to the wall. Two metal claws then grab his arms. The claws pull him upwards to another rack, the claw become arm-bolts, then a set of leg bolts pins his legs to the rack.

Monkey Fist: (laughs) at last, the Lotus Blade is mine again!

Will: this isn't over; I can still take you freaks on-

He was interrupted it by a strike from behind him by Gill, and he's launched to the wall. Two metal claws then grab his arms. The claws pull him upwards to another rack, the claw become arm-bolts, then a set of leg bolts pins his legs to the rack.

Will: okay, now we're done for.

Dr. Drakken: (laughs) this is delicious! I shall soon rid the world of Kim Possible and her friends and family. Now, to charge the laser.

He pushes a few buttons and the laser gun emits a humming noise. Yugi makes it to the save zone, hidden in the shadows.

Yugi: (on communicator) Kaiba, get your ass over here, they're starting. And Mokuba and Serenity are in the laser!

* * *

Scene cuts to Kaiba and Numbuh 2 in the control room.

Kaiba: What? I'm on my way! (To Numbuh 2) Numbuh 2, get me the fastest rout there!

Numbuh 2: (types on computer)… Done! I'll point you to it, hurry!

Kaiba now starts running; he follows the markers that Numbuh 2 marks to be the fastest rout. The scene cuts to Joey, Numbuh 1 and the others there. Joey is hearing the communicator.

Joey: oh-no, Serenity is in trouble! Everyone, follow me!

They also rush towards where Drakken is. And now the laser is at full power, which was not good for Mokuba and Serenity.

Serenity: if they fire the gun while we're in it, it won't be just Kim and her friends who'll die.

Mokuba: oh, man, this is it Serenity, we're going down in a big way.

They grab each other in a fearful embrace. Meanwhile, Kaiba and the others are still running to their rescue.

Kaiba: (thinking) just hold on Mokuba, I'm coming!

Joey: (thinking) just hold on Serenity, I'm coming!

_Time: 4:14 pm_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Will Kaiba, Joey and the others make it in time? Or will Kim, her fiends, and her family die at the hands of Dr. Drakken? Keep reading and find out.**


	8. The Rescue Mission continues

_**Here's the next chapter of my story. Now things will get interesting.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

Yugi's millennium necklace starts to glow.

Yugi: what the?

Joey: hey, what's up with Yugi's necklace?

Numbuh 4: it must be showing him something of great peril for it to activate all its own.

Just then, Yugi was shown visions. Right before his eyes, he saw Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable confront Dr. Drakken. Then it flashes that now they were facing a whole bunch of other people, one looked like some thing from a horror movie about a swamp monster, another was a Scottish man with a golf club, and another looked like he had hands on his legs, like a monkey, and more.  
Then it flashes to Kim, Ron, and the rest of Team Possible (including Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald) fighting against armed men, monkeys in ninja clothing, droids that had green ooze in them, and other generic henchmen. Then it flashes to Kim, Ron and the other members of their team (as well as Kim's family) were bolted to racks that were on a wall, a giant laser gun was aimed as them, Dr. Drakken and a women in green and black clothing were about to push two buttons simultaneously, thus activating the laser. Before Yugi comes back to reality, he sees a clock on a wall where Kim and the others were, it states the time: 4:15 pm. Now the visions stop, Yugi is gasping and breathing heavily as he falls on his knees.

Joey: Yuge, you alright?

Numbuh 4: what was it? What did you see?

Yugi: (breathing heavily) it was Kim and Ron, and the rest of their team. They're heading strait into a trap. They had them out numbered. I could practically feel them in pain. They're gonna die!

Mako: are you sure you saw right?

Yugi: uh-huh. I even saw the time when it happened, 4:15 pm.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and it shows a hologram of the current time on Team World, it states: 2:15 pm.

Yugi: (Gasp) that's in two hours!

Tea: they're gonna die in two hours?

Numbuh 4: unless we stop it.

Numbuh 1: what are you getting at?

Yugi: he means that we have to save Team Possible before the future that the necklace predicts comes to pass.

Meanwhile, with Team Possible, they find Kim's family, along with Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Kim: why don't we just cut to the case and you release my family.

Dr. Drakken: oh, I don't think so. Because I have no intension of letting either of you live. You see, using you family as bait, we've manage to pit you against every villain you've ever faced.

He laughs maniacally as the lights went up. They say what looked like a large laser gun, and then they noticed figures from everywhere came out of hiding. As each villain revealed, the four teammates called out their names. One was a Scottish man with golf clubs.

Will: Duff Killigan!

Another looked like he had hands on his legs, like a monkey.

Ron: Lord Monkey Fist!

Another was a woman. She wore a pink engineer's outfit, and around her neck was what looked like the cross between an otter and a butterfly

Kim: DNAmy!

Another person revealed was a man that looked like he wore a black mask.

Wade: Professor Dementor!

Another was a man with a blond Mullet.

Kim: Motor Ed!

Then another man came. This man had an eye patch, metallic gloves, and a red and white outfit that had a Greek letter on its center.

Will: Gemini!

Two more figures came. One was an old man in a robe, and the second was a younger man with a dark tan, and a smooth hairstyle.

Kim: Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr!

Three more figures reveal themselves; they were three identical female robots.

Wade: the Bebe Bots!

Then another came. This one looked like some thing from a horror movie about a swamp monster.

Ron: Gill?

Gill: surprised to see me Squib?

Ron: surprised to see you with thesis nut jobs. This is great, we can't call for help, and we're way out numbered!

Suddenly, a metallic "smack" is heard, and a silver ball comes speeding pass Kim and her group, and towards Monkey Fist. He doges the ball, but then it ricochets from a wall, and hits one of the Bebe Bots square behind the head, but the hit had no effect on it.

Monkey Fits: what was that?

Everyone then turns to where the ball came from, and sees Arnold with one of the rods, holding it like a baseball bat.

Arnold: I think it's time we evened the odds.

Kim: Arnold?

Zita: not just Arnold.

Zita, Gerald, and the others come to view.

Monique: we figured you guys needed our help.

Arnold: and I was right. They were walking into a trap.

Monkey Fits: oh, let's just bring it, shall we?

The scene cuts to team Yugi and Team KND.

Numbuh 1: okay teams, here's the situation: thanks to Yugi's millennium necklace, we can confirm that at the time of 4:15 pm, Kim Possible and her teammates will meet their fate by laser blast. The time is now 3:05 pm, which means that unless we succeed in saving them in an hour and ten minutes, they shall die a terrible death.

Yugi: so what's the plan?

Numbuh 1: okay, Phase one: (various scenes cut to the teams doing what Numbuh 1 is saying) first thing is to take out the security cameras, and any other security risk they might have. They are all linked to a control room, and they are connected to a large computer. We'll have to sneak in our Hacker team first to take them out, that's where Numbuh 2 and Kaiba come in. Phase two: it will be obvious that Drakken might have a few guards around all corridors, and if what Yugi said is true, there might be more of Kim's arch foes. So, Numbuh 4, Duke, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Mako, Numbuh 86, 362, 5 and myself will roam the corridors, quietly taking out the guards. That way, they'll be less back up for them. Phase 3: Numbuh 3, Mushi, Dark Operative, Lizzie, Mokuba, and Serenity will sneak Yugi to his destination, which is right outside where the laser and said villain is hiding. Our best bet is if you use the ventilation vents. Once Yugi gets to his destination, Kaiba will join him once he finishes his mission. Then Joey, Mai, and the rest of Yugi's team will take it from there, you must do what you can to defeat Dr. Drakken and any other Villains you face.

Yugi: as Kim would say, "it's mission time."

The scene cuts to Team Possible (and Kim's family), bolted up to racks that are on the wall.

Dr. Drakken: (laughs) this is delicious! I shall soon rid the world of Kim Possible and her friends and family.

_Back to story:_

The laser was still preparing itself to fire, during the time; everyone was worried that this was the end of their lives.

Zita: my horoscope was right; my life would end after a great event.

Gerald: ohh, I knew I'd always die by a gun, but a laser gun?

Helga: (to Arnold) Arnold, I… I have something to tell you-

Arnold: (interrupting) if this is going to be a Deji-vu of the FTI building, then I want you to know that I didn't believe you when you said that it was just because it was the "Heat of the moment." I know what you told me was from your heart.

Helga: really?

Gerald: what are you talking about?

Arnold: it's a long story.

Kim: speaking of long stories, (to Ron) Ron, where did that sword come from? And how did you turn it to other things?

Ron: well… I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but… remember when I was in that foreign exchange program in Japan?

Kim and Monique: Yeah…

Ron: well, it was actual a Japanese ninja school. The school had that magic sword; it's called the Lotus Blade, only people who were exposed to the "Mystical Monkey Powers" could wield it.

Kim: why's that?

Ron: because the founder of the school was an expert at Monkey Kung Fu. Which was why Monkey Fist broke in and stole it, but I manage to get it back. I'm the only one who could summon the blade.

Kim: wow, no wonder you became such a better fighter after that trip.

Ron: I couldn't tell you, because the sensei made me promise, but since we're gonna die, I'm not sure it'd mattered anymore.

Just then, Rufus (who was sleeping in Ron's pocket the whole time) had just awoken from his sleep and appeared out of Ron's cargo pocket, he was yawning, and then saw what was happening, Ron then notices Rufus.

Ron: (gasps in a whisper) Rufus! You could save us, find a way to un-lock us.

Rufus slowly walks down from Ron and makes his way to the control panel. Unfortunately, he was caught by Monkey Fist before he could go any further.

Monkey Fist: going somewhere, mole rat?

Ron: Rufus!

Dr. Drakken: nice work Monkey Fist. Tie the little weasel thing with the rest of the Possibles and their buddies.

Kim: (to Wade) Wade, can't you do anything to save us?

Wade: (typing) I'm in no condition. Something is wrong with my computer.

Prof. Dementor: that would be because we installed a virus to your robot. So, now, you can't work your other computers.

Wade: I'll get rid of this virus, Dementor!

Motor Ed: by the time you do that, computer boy, red and her 'rents and buddies will be totally burned. Seriously!

Dr. Drakken: enough chic-chat, I want to finish them off now! Shego!

Shego: indoor voice, please. (Walks up to laser) alright, let's do this. I can't wait to see Kimmie fry.

Monkey Fist had just finished tying Rufus to another rack. Both Drakken and Shego are preparing to activate the laser.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: I can't believe it's going to end like this.

Mr. Dr. Possible: well, family, at lest we'll be together when it happens.

Arnold: I wish I would have been with my family.

Kim: this is it, we're gonna die, Drakken finally won this time.

Ron: it would take a miracle to save us now.

The laser was at full power, two buttons appear right in front of Drakken and Shego. Time seemed to have stood still or slowed down as their fingers were about to hit the buttons simultaneously…  
Then, suddenly, something at fast speed comes rushing towards Drakken and Shego, it was Duel Monsters cards (or so it looked like), they just went right passed their hands, cutting them in the process.

Dr. Drakken: OW! What-?

Shego: what the hell was that?

They both shook, and held their hands in pain as the cards then come rushing towards Monkey Fist, but he uses the Lotus Blade and knocks then away. The cards are then twirling to where they came from. Some could see that the cards were a Dark Magician, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon. They were both caught by none other then Yugi Mutou, and Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: that will be enough of that. Dr. Drakken, I presume?

Kim: Yugi?

Ron: Kaiba?

Dr. Drakken: what's this, more of Kim Possible's friends?

Tim: Kim! You didn't tell us that you knew Yugi Mutou…

Jim: … and Seto Kaiba!

Jim and Tim: the two top Duel Monsters duelist in the world.

Mr. Dr. Possible: (gasp) Seto Kaiba, the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corporation?I can't believe I'm meeting him in person. (To Kaiba) I'd come over there and shake your hand, but as you can see, we're strapped to these racks.

Dr. Drakken: SILENCE! (To Yugi and Kaiba) So… you came all this way just to try and stop me from unleashing my big plan, eh?

Kaiba: please, don't flatter yourself. The only reason I came to help was because a while ago, Kim Possible helped us with a little problem a few weeks back. And as much as I hate getting involved, I hate owing someone even more.

Shego: ooh-hoo, someone's dark.

Yugi: now, are we gonna do this the hard way, or the easy way?

Arnold: (whispering to Helga) is it me, or does Yugi look a bit different then when we dueled him?

Shego: (hands glowing) what do you think?

She shoots a plasma blast at the two, and they doge it.

Yugi: alright, we'll try it your way.

Both Yugi and Kaiba drew a few more metallic cards and threw them at the villains like throwing stars. Most of them dodged the on-coming attack, while a few got sliced a bit. the ones that got hit attacked back: Gill shot his mutagen ooze, Gemini shot small rockets from his gloves and the Beebe Bots shot lasers towards Kaiba and Yugi. Luckily, they took cover behind a few machines before either got hit.

Kaiba: now what do we do?

Yugi: we can't use our card weapons at this angle. We better switch. Good thing the Kids Next Door gave us some of there 2X4 tech weapons.

Kaiba: you know, you'd think these kids could come up with a better name than that.

Yugi: Now's not the time, Kaiba!

Once the villians stopped firing, then they switched to KND 2X4 tech weapons; Yugi had a gumball machine gun while Kaiba had a soda bottle gun, both cocked their weapons before they begain their retaliation. Meanwhile, in the laser, Mokuba and Serenity were still in a fearful embraces, when they now noticed that the laser hasn't done anything yet.

Serenity: (opens one eye) did we die?

Mokuba: (looks around) I don't think the laser fired.

Serenity: do you think it was Yugi?

Mokuba: probably, but let's worry about getting out of here first.

As Mokuba and Serenity craw their way around the open areas of the laser gun, Mokuba suddenly feels a sharp pain on his left hand.

Mokuba: OW!

Serenity: what is it?

Mokuba: I cut my hand on something! (Looks at it) aw, man, I really sliced it!

He sees that a huge cut was made in the center of his had, and it was bleeding badly.

Mokuba: you have a cloth or something?

Serenity checks her pockets and takes out a handkerchief; she wraps it over his hand and ties it up tight.

Serenity: that ought to hold it. Where did you cut yourself?

Mokuba looks where his hand was and sees a gold heart shaped thing that seemed to have its glass part broken, which cut Mokuba's hand. He didn't notice it a first, but it also had a picture of Arnold in it. He then picks it up gently.

Mokuba: that's weird; it looks like a locket of some kind. (Notices picture) hey, Serenity, isn't this the guy we dueled against? (Shows her the picture)

Serenity: yeah, that's Arnold. But who has a locket with his picture in it.

Mokuba: maybe it belongs to that other girl, what was her name? Oh, yeah, it was Helga.

Serenity: does that mean that she has a crush on him?

Suddenly, a claps that was on the locket suddenly opens in Mokuba's hand. An inscription was inside, it states:

_Arnold, my soul, you will always be in my heart._  
_Love_  
_Helga G. Pataki_

Mokuba: does that answer your question?

Serenity: I guess so. Do you think he knows about it?

Mokuba: with her attitude, I seriously doubt it.

He continues to look at the locket, as if studying it. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he just thought of something.

Mokuba: Serenity, I've got an idea, but we have to get back to the power cell port.

Serenity: what for?

Mokuba: it's time for a little insurance policy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey, Numbuh 1 and the others in their team are still trying to find the room where the villains are.

Duke: Joey, we've been running around for awhile now, where the hell is the assembly floor?

Joey: how should I know? (Into communicator) Numbuh 2, how far are we?

Numbuh 2: (through communicator) you're almost there, you're coming up to three doors that each leads to a corridor that'll lead to the assembly floor.

Soon, they made it to the three doors that lead to the corridors.

Joey: which one do we take?

Duke: we'll split up and take all three. Tristan, Tea, Mako, and I will take the one on the right. Mai, you and Joey take the middle, while the Kids Next Door takes the last one.

They all go to the doors and the corridors that they chose. We now focus on Yami Numbuh 4 and Numbuhs 1, 5, 86, and 362.

Numbuh 1: (into communicator) Numbuh 3, what's the situation with Yugi and Kaiba?

The scene cut to Numbuh 3 and her team on the catwalk.

Numbuh 3: they seem to be holding their ground, but they're almost out of ammo.

Numbuh 1: stay at your post, help is on its way.

The battle raged on, Yugi and Kaiba were still shooting at the villains, but Monkey Fist made his way to their safe zone. He then knocked their weapons from their hands.

Monkey Fist: let's see how you do without your little toys.

Kaiba: you only knocked one of them out.

He then pulls out the same dart gun from before and fires it, Monkey Fist turns the Lotus Blade into a boa-stick and knocks off every dart coming at him.

Monkey Fist: your weapons are no match for the power of the Lotus Blade.

Yugi: that sword belongs to Ron. And I don't really care for thieves.

Monkey Fist: HA! Please, Stoppable could wield the Lotus Blade even if he tried.

He then came rushing towards Yugi with the Lotus Blade, but at the last second, Yugi pulled out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., which was hidden in his jacket, and strikes Monkey Fist strait on the face, causing him to be knocked out.

Duff: nice shot lads, but let's see you deal with my toys.

He pulls out a few of his exploding golf balls and uses his golf club to launch them towards the two. They retaliate by shooting the balls while they are in mid-air, some exploded in the air while a few made it to them.

Yugi: uh, not good!

Kaiba: Scatter!

Kaiba and Yugi managed to jump away before they exploded.

Duff: ooh, that was a beautiful slice.

Suddenly, his golf club was knocked out of his hand by a pare of dice, Duff looks where it came from and sees Duke Devlin standing there with more dice in his hand. And next to him were Mako, Tea and Tristan.

Duke: golf isn't really my thing. I prefer Craps, 'cause if I lose, I get to beat the crap out of you.

Yugi: Duke! Man, am I glad to see you.

Duke: well, then you might want to keep your eyes on me for my next maneuver.

He throws another set of dice at Duff Killigan's direction, it hits him, but it had no effect.

Duff: are ye Daff, man?

Duke: nope. Check what I rolled.

Duff looks at the dice and sees that it rolled an eleven.

Duff: it's an eleven, so?

Duke: so, you have about eleven seconds before they detonate.

And sure enough, the dice made a beeping noise, and exploded, launching Duff Killigan in the air, and back to the ground, in pain.

Duke: hey, Yugi, remind me to thank the Kids Next Door for the exploding dice they gave me.

Motor Ed: okay, time to seriously take out the big guns, seriously! Seniors, battle suits on, seriously!

Señor Senior, Sr.: come junior, we have work to do.

Señor Senior, Jr.: right away, father.

They each pushed a button on the center of their belts, and it seems that metal was coming alive and starting to cover them; it seems Motor Ed had made battle suits for himself, as well as the Seniors. Motor Ed's battle suit looked like it was made from a motorcycle. The wheels were at his back, the armor around his arms, torso and knees were the thickest, and his head was covered in a super advance motocross helmet, the whole armor had fire decals. Señor Senior, Sr.'s suit gave him thick red, white and gold armor all over his body to give him protection, and it increased his speed and agility as well. His helmet gave him better sight, as well as different kinds of visions, weapons were all over his arms and the belt had an energy sword attached to it. Señor Senior, Jr.'s battle suit had the same details as Señor Senior, Sr.'s, but it was gold all over.

Motor Ed: (plays air guitar) YYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!

Yugi: oh, that is not good!

Ron: you know, it seems that everyone has battle suites except me.

Kim: Ron, not everyone has a battle suit.

Motor Ed: time to rock out! Seriously!

He shoots a laser blast where duke and the others are, but they manage to dodge it.

Tristan: that was way too close.

Unfortunately, when they ended up was in front of Duff Killigan, Gill, Professor Dementor, and Gemini.

Mako: now what?

Duke: I got the golf guy. Mako, you take on swap thing, and Tea, you got the masked guy.

Tristan: and that leaves me with the guy with the metal gloves. Super.

They spit up to face the villains they decided on. Mako takes out a harpoon and uses it like a Boa-stick. Gill comes lunging at him but Mako blocks with the harpoon.

Mako: so, you're the ones who are trying to kill Kim and her friends.

Gill: mostly, I'm in this to have my revenge on Stoppable for making me a mutant. Offing the sqweeb's girlfriend and his other lame-o friends as well will be an added bonus.

Gill goes for another lunging assault, and Mako blocks with the harpoon again. Unfortunately, it snaps in two this time.

Mako: Oh, that harpoon belonged to my father, you jerk!

He then takes out what looks like a large water gun out-fitted with 2X4 tech. it shoots out a glowing water blast that makes a direct hit on Gill, the water also made an adhesive that caused Gill to stick to the floor.

Gill: hey, what gives? I can't move!

Mako: let that be a lesson to you, never mess with Mako Tsunami, ocean duelist extraordinaire!

Shego suddenly jumps in front of him, and destroys the gun with her glowing hands.

Shego: let's see how you do without your little squirt gun.

Mako: bring it on! I've tangled with sharks that have been more bloodthirsty then you.

Shego: tch. Who do you think you are anyway, Aqua-man?

Mako tries a slide kick, but Shego jumps out of its way, Shego then takes his arm and throws him across the room, where his arms are caught by two metal claws. The claws pull him upwards to another rack, the claw become arm-bolts, then a set of leg bolts pins his legs to the rack.

Mako: grrr. Damn!

Meanwhile, Duke was fending off Duff and his exploding golf balls.

Duke: man, this guy makes Tiger Woods look like an amateur.

Duff: ready to give up, dice boy?

Duke: I don't think so. Say hello to my little friend!

He then pulls out a large gun, made from 2X4 tech. its base was similar to the soda bottle gun, but this gun shot had a double barrel, and its ammo was dice, which was seen in a clear bottle that was connected to the base.

* * *

_2X4 tech Specs_

* * *

KND computer: Kids Next Door D.I.C.E.G.U.N.

**D**ice

**I**nstantly

**C**reates

**E**xplosion

**G**un

**U**niquely

**N**ecessary

* * *

_2X4 tech Specs ends_

* * *

The D.I.C.E.G.U.N. shoots twelve rounds of two pares of dice, few of them hitting on coming golf balls, and the rest, near Duff Killigan, the dice around Duff rolled groups of two and threes.

Duff: Oy, not again!

The dice made beeping noises, and exploded, launching Duff Killigan in the air, and back to the ground, in pain.

Duke: HA! Who else want some?

His gun then gets destroyed by a green plasma blast; he looks and sees Shego standing there with her hands glowing?

Duke: (suave voice) well, hello. I usually don't say this, but you are the most beautiful villainess I've ever laid eyes on. (Does a "Bob Hope" growl)

Shego: please, I'm way out of your league.

Duke: Lots of girls say that, but then they get to know me better.

Mako: Duke! Stop flirting with her and kick her ass, already!

Duke: (sighs) fine!

He takes out another pare of exploding dice, and throws it at Shego. Shego manages to catch the dice, and using her powers, she crushes them before they explode. She blasts Duke across the room where his arms are caught by two metal claws. The claws pull him upwards to another rack, the claws become arm-bolts, and then a set of leg bolts pins his legs to the rack.

Duke: (taunting) you had your chance and you blew it!

Mako: (Annoyed) Duke, shut the hell up!

Meanwhile, Tea and Tristan were having problems with Prof. Dementor and Gemini, and Monkey Fist (who finally came to).

Tristan: this is bad! We could use some help here!

Kaiba: we're having troubles of our own!

Kaiba and Yugi were running away from Motor Ed, Señor Senior, Sr. and Jr. who were shooting at them with lasers and missiles. They manage to take cover again.

Yugi: you know, for someone with a mullet, this guy knows his robotics. Can't you do anything Kaiba? you're a robotics wiz too.

Kaiba: (thinks for a moment, then smiles) that's it! I might have something to use against these freaks, and I've been meaning to give it a field test.

He then takes the card pendent that's around his neck and places it in a hidden pocket under his trench coat. That section glows for a second, and then a voice comes from the trench coat.

Computer voice: (female) prepare duel disk for Blue Eyes White Dragon verification please.

His duel disk folds in activation; he then checks his deck box and pulls out his real Blue Eyes White Dragon and puts it on his duel disk.

Computer voice: Blue Eyes White Dragon verification accepted. Prepare for Blue Eyes Battle Armor.

Yugi: Blue Eyes Battle Armor?

Suddenly, Kaiba's trench coat starts moving a bit, the tails of his trench coat moves and folds upwards to his back. Then, on his left arm from his shoulder, it seems that a white metal was coming alive and starting to cover it, the metal reaches from his shoulder to his duel disk, it stops, but then it continues from the other end of his duel disk, and it covers his whole hand, making a claw-ish metal white glove. The trench coat then covers his whole torso in a white armor which then reached all the way to his legs, the metal on his kneecaps become thicker, and on his feet became dragon-like talons. His back then produced polls which then made more polls and metallic sheets that formed into dragon-like wings and a metallic tail-whip. Kaiba then jumps into the battle as his right arm gets covered, and finally, his neck was covered and a helmet was formed on his head, which also covered his eyes. The helmet took the form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon head, (only from its top teeth up) the eyes of it opened, which let Kaiba see through the helmet. The battle seemed to come to a halt as everyone was in awe at Kaiba's new gadget.

Shego: whoa-ho-ho! Someone got an up-grade.

Ron: see, I told you! Everyone has a battle suit.

Monique: it sort of reminds me of when Kim had the Centurian Project on her.

Kaiba: funny you should mention the Centurian Project. That was how I got this suit.

Yugi: what do you mean?

Kaiba: a few years back, I hired the same scientist that made the Centurian Project to help me make my VR Duel Monsters podiums, as well as my duel disks. Through all the adventures we've gone through, I had a feeling there would be a point where I needed to protect myself, that's where my Blue Eyes Battle Armor comes in.

Motor Ed: That is Bogus! But your little Dragon armor is still no match for my rockin' battle suits! (Plays air guitar) YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YE-E-EAH!

Voice: (male) well, three on one does seem a bit unfair.

Everyone looks where the voice came from, and they see Joey Wheeler, still in his Lord of The Red Armor/monster thing, and Mai Valentine right behind him.

Joey: so, why don't I even the odds?

Monkey Fist: (gasp) it's you again!

Joey: you got that right.

Kaiba: Heh, I was wondering if you would show at all.

Joey: (notices Kaiba's Armor) hey, nice armor.

Kaiba: likewise.

Joey: now, let's take them out. Duel Monsters style!

Kaiba's wings double as a jet-pack, which made it easer to get air-born. The wings on Joey's armor allowed him to jump higher than before. Kaiba laced his fingers together and electricity flows through them, he then pulls them apart sharply, and he emits a powerful lightning bolt. Joey on the other hand, creates flames in his hands

Kaiba: WHITE LIGHTING!

Joey: INFERNO FIRE BLAST!

He and kaiba then launches their blasts towards the three battle sutied villians.

Motor Ed: Woah! Time to cheese it, man! Seriously!

His battle suit then starts to trasforms, the wheels part starts to move, and the whole thing turns into a motorcycle, and Motor Ed is now in the drivers seat. He manages to get away, but the Seinors got hit with the blast, they weren't hurt much, but were angry.

Señor Senior, Sr.: this battle isn't over!

They both produced laser guns, and they shoot them at the two Dragon Armored Duelist. Luckily, they both dodged it.

Joey: you take Sr., I got Jr.

They spilt up and went for them separately. Meanwhile, in the Laser gun, Mokuba and Serenity make it back to the point where they came from, and they looks out to see the battle.

Serenity: whoa! Where did Kaiba get that suit?

Mokuba: that's must be his Blue Eyes Battle Armor; I never thought he'd actually use it.

Serenity: they need help, we've got to jump in.

She was about to jump out, when Mokuba stopped her.

Mokuba: hold on. if we jump in too soon, we might put the everyone else in danger. Our best bet is that we sit here until the time is right. for now, we wait.

They watch as Joey fights againts Señor Senior, Jr., While Kaiba faces of against Señor Senior, Sr. Joey tries to land a few punches at Jr., but he seemed to be too fast for him, as for Kaiba, Señor Senior, Sr. pulls out his energy sword (which was like a regular sword, but an electric current was flowing through it) and plans to strike Kaiba with it.

Señor Senior, Sr.: looks like I'm going to Slay the dragon. Heh, I made a funny.

He then Swings the sword, but Kaiba dodges the blow.

Kaiba: sorry to disappoint you, old man, but this dragon won't go down that easily.

Through his helmet, Kaiba performs an X-ray on Señor Senior, Sr.'s suit, and manages to find a weak-spot on the left ankle of the suit. Señor Senior, Sr. lunges at him again with the sword, but Kaiba ducks and strikes his left ankle with his electric claw, causing the suit to spark, and short circuit.

Señor Senior, Sr.: ah! What's going on?

Kaiba: looks like your suit could use a mechanic.

As he finishes saying that, the suit on Señor Senior, Sr. fell apart off him, thus, defeating him.

Tea: alright, Kaiba!

Tristan: way to go!

Suddenly, Prof. Dementor and Gemini grab Tea and Tristan from behind.

Tea: hey, what the?

Tristan: let us go, Greek boy!

They place the two on racks that holds Tea and Tristan with arm and leg bolts. Meanwhile Joey manages to land a punch, but it had no effect on Señor Senior, Jr.'s Battle suit.

Señor Senior, Jr.: HA! You wimpy punches are no match for my battle suit.

Joey: that's what you think!

Kaiba: Wheeler, aim for his left ankle!

Joey hears this, and makes another attempt to attack, on Señor Senior, Jr. takes his own energy sword and tries to strike him, but Joey dodges by doing a slide kick at his ankle, causing Jr.'s Battle suit to short-circuit, and disassemble.

Motor Ed: you may have defeated the father/son team, but I'm king of the high tech weapons, seriously.

Joey: do you have to say "seriously" all the time?

Motor Ed: seriously?

Joey: seriously.

Motor Ed: uh, yeah! It's my thing, seriously!

His suit turns back to Motorcycle mode and he rushes towards the two. They jump out of the way, but Motor Ed starts to make a U-turn.

Joey: any ideas?

Kaiba: quick, take one of the Senior's energy swords.

Joey takes the one Jr. had while Kaiba takes the one belonging to Sr.

Joey: now what?

Kaiba: Wait for it! (Motor Ed rush towards them) wait for it…! (Motor Ed still rush towards them) NOW! AIM FOR THE TIRES!

They spilt up just before Motor Ed hits the two, but before he goes completely passed them, both Kaiba and Joey stick out the energy swords in front of the front wheel. The wheel hits the swords, causing it to go flat, the swords still cutting the motorcycle as it went through them puts out the second wheel, causing Motor Ed to crash on one of the machines. The servere damage caused the suit to disassemble.

Motor Ed: I'm gonna need a Doc man, seriously!

Joey: oh yeah! We rule!

Shego suddenly jumps in front of them, preparing to attack.

Shego: interesting. A Red Eyes Black Dragon and a Blue Eyes White Dragon. This should be fun.

Joey: tch. You really think you can take us on, greenie?

Her hands start glowing again, which surprised Joey.

Joey: okaaaaaay, so you can do that. Well, no matter, bring it on!

Shego charges at the two and both Kaiba and Joey charge at her as well, Shego's hands glowing, Kaiba's claw gloves sparking electricity, and Joey's hands flaming. They all jump in the air, preparing to strike; they all shot a blast that collided with each other, creating a large explosion. They all landed on the opposite of where they were.

Joey: okay, we're obviously gonna need more fire power. And I know just what to use.

He draws two cards from his deck, and then he places the cards on his duel disk. His left and right arm starts glowing, once they stopped, his arms looked like they were replaced by blue and white cybernetic arms.

Joey: let me introduce you to my two new buddies, (shows right) Burning Knuckle, (shows left) and Jet Gauntlet.

Shego: impressive, but still not enough to stop me.

Kaiba: we'll see about that.

Shego jumps between the two and starts attacking both. Shego kicks Joey, and he blocks it, Kaiba tries a tail whip, but Shego jumps up, dodging it and kicking the two strait on the chest, knocking them apart. Shego concentrates on Kaiba; she manages to make a big slash right across his chest, leaving a claw mark on Kaiba's armor.

Computer voice: Blue Eyes Battle armor severely damaged, convert to default mode.

Kaiba: oh, boy.

His armor folds back and it becomes his trench coat again.

Shego: huh, now regular you, I can handle.

She picks him up and throws him across the room; his arms are caught by two metal claws. The claws pull him upwards to another rack, the claws become arm-bolts, and then a set of leg bolts pins his legs to the rack.

Shego: how do you like that, Dragon boy?

Joey: Hey! No one does that to my friend!

He charges at Shego, but she shot a plasma blast that made a direct hit on Joey. The blast was strong enough to destroy his Lord of the Red armor, and his arm armor, not to mention that it launched across a few feet.

Joey: (to himself) ow! My body!

Shego walks up to her and picks him up, her free hand glows as she prepares to strike him.

Shego: word of advice kid: don't try to stop anyone with a hologram.

She feels a tap on her shoulder; she looks to see Mai standing there.

Mai: here's some advice of my own.

She punches Shego on the face, knocking her out, and letting Joey go.

Mai: never mess with my Friends!

Joey: alright, Mai ! Way to go!

Mai: don't thank me just yet, we're still in trouble.

Joey now sees that Monkey Fist, Prof. Dementor, and Gemini were closing in on them. Prof. Dementor pulls out what looks like a grappling hook.

Prof. Dementor: let's see you escape from my "Smart Rope."

He shoots the gun, a white string makes its way towards Mai, and it wraps itself around her, trapping her like a boa-constrictor.

Joey: Mai! Don't worry, I'll get you out!

Joey rushes towards Mai as he tries to un-tie her, the other villains try to stop him, but they get attacked from behind by Yugi and his metallic cards.

Yugi: HA! Thought you forgot about me, huh?

Joey: Yugi, take my cards!

The throws to Yugi his Burning Knuckle, and Jet Gauntlet, Yugi catches both.

Monkey Fist: Gemini, with me. Prof. Dementor, take care of the other two.

Prof. Dementor: with Pleasure.

Gemini shoots out small rockets from his hands, and Yugi knocks them away with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., Monkey Fist rushes at him with the Lotus Blade, but Yugi dodges it and strikes him with a card, cutting his hands, which caused him to let the sword go.

Yugi: (takes the Lotus Blade) now, what was this again? Oh yes, Stolen!

Monkey Fist: give me that blade.

Yugi: why don't you try and make me?

Yugi runs off, and Monkey Fist and Gemini follow. Meanwhile, Joey manages to un-tie Mai from the "Smart Rope."

Mai: wow, Joey, how'd you do that?

Joey: I…use to be a boy scout when I was younger.

Mai: well, it pays off.

Prof. Dementor: there's more to my Smart Rope as you will now see.

He takes out a controller and pushes a button; the rope that was around Mai starts to wrap them both.

Joey: AH! THE ROPE IS ALIVE!

They twirl around and they are now tide back-to-back, both with one foot sticking out.

Prof. Dementor: let's try another.

He pushes another button, and they twirl around again. This time, only their legs were tide, but it looked like both Joey and Mai were connected to each other through the pelvise (Sort of like CatDog)

Prof. Dementor: let's try one more

He pushes another button, and they twirl around again. This time they are front-to-front, two end pieces tie together, making a heat shape, they both notices this a blushes.

Joey: (defectively) First one to make a joke gets it in the face!

Mai: ditto!

Monkey Fist: (tries to hold laugher) well, it looks like they… tied the knot! (Laughs out loud)

Joey: that's it monkey boy! I'm gonna give you a thrashing!

He tries to get up and run towards Monkey Fist, but A: he could barley move because of the rope, and B: a claw came from the wall and grabbed the rope, pulling them upwards to the other captives.

Mai: (sarcastically) this is perfect.

Joey: I think the rope is cutting of the circulation to my arms.

Meanwhile, in Wade's room, he manages to get his computers fixed.

Wade: don't worry guys, I manage to call for help, I couldn't get anyone in Team World, so I manage to get it at earth.

Kim: Wade, they'd better hurry up, 'cause we might not make it.

Yugi manages to hide. Once he wasn't noticed by anyone, he puts the Lotus blade away on his belt as he waited to strike.

Dr. Drakken: well, now that the rescue squad failed, I say we get rid of all of them.

Shego: I hear that!

Suddenly, another card came at her; they all look and see Mokuba and Serenity on the laser gun with more metallic cards.

Mokuba: I don't think so.

Serenity: and I don't think so either.

Kaiba: Mokuba…

Joey: Serenity…

Kaiba and Joey: …you're okay!

They jump to the ground, continuing throwing the cards, until Shego grabbed both of them by the shirt collars.

Mokuba: d'ohh, I've should have seen that coming.

Shego: well, well, well, what have we here? The runts of the litter?

Kaiba: PUT MY BROTHER DOWN, NOW! If you harm one hair on my brother's head, I swear, I'll make you regret it!

Joey: and that goes double for me if you hurt my sister!

Shego: isn't that touching, concerned big brothers. I suppose I could let you two live just enough to watch them die!

Mai: you monster!

Yugi comes from his hiding spot, and throws one more metallic card at Shego, which she catches by putting both Mokuba and Serenity in one hand.

Yugi: let them go!

Shego: why don't you go back to hiding, spike head.

She shoots a plasma blast at Yugi, which makes a direct hit on his chest. The blast threw him back to one of the machines there and he lands foward.

Tea: YUGI!

Yugi was hurt, a lot, but he still got back up to his feet, slowly, and his head was still facing down.

Shego: looks like someone doesn't know when to quit.

Yugi: (weakly) let… Them… Go. (The Anubis eye glows on his forehead) let them go! LET THEM GGGGGOOOOOO!

His millennium puzzles starts to glow, the light consumes him, and it was so bright, everyone (who could) tried to shield their eyes.

_YU-GI-OH!_

When the light faded, everyone saw that Yugi somehow became different, Yami Yugi appeared. The Anubis eye still glowed on his forehead.

Shego: what the…?

Arnold: now that's the Yugi we dueled against.

Monique: (to Kim) girl, I just went from "So", to "Whoa!"

Ron: A-HA! You in trouble now, Shego! Yugi sprit is now fused with the spirit of his millennium puzzle, the ancient pharaoh from 5000 years ago in Egypt.

Yami Yugi: put Mokuba and Serenity down, Shego. Your fight is with me now.

Shego: ooh, someone got a confidences boost.

Four claws came and picked Mokuba and Serenity up to two more racks, the claws become arm-bolts, and then a set of leg bolts pins their legs to the rack. Shego shoots another plasma blast at Yami Yugi, but this time he dodges it, Shego shoots more plasma blasts, and Yami Yugi dodged each one, without moving his feet.

Yami Yugi: my turn!

His duel disk folds into activation and he puts the two cards that Joey gave him on it. His left and right arm starts glowing, once they stopped, his arms looked like they were replaced by blue and white cybernetic arms.

Yami Yugi: I've summoned Burning Knuckle, and Jet Gauntlet!

Shego: please, you think you can stop me with holograms?

The Jet Gauntlet launches itself from Yami Yugi and it rushes towards Shego, she didn't try to evade it, because she thought it was a hologram. The Jet Gauntlet then punches her strait on her chest, knocking her down; it then flies back to Yami Yugi, back to his left arm.

Yami Yugi: these aren't holograms anymore.

Shego was looking P.O.ed as she charged right towards Yami Yugi, she pull out every move she could think of, but Yami Yugi either blocked with his armored arms, or jumped and dodged it completely. It wasn't long until she became tired.

Yami Yugi: now's my turn to go on the offense.

He rushed towards her and started throwing a few punches several times; the armor gave him extra strength. He then took her arm and flipped her to the ground on her back, Shego tries to kick him, but he blocks it, and takes her leg, causing her to do a spin jump that got her back to her feet. They continued swapping blows for awhile. One point, when Yami Yugi tries to do a roundhouse kick, he realizes that he hit nothing; Shego was nowhere in sight.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) where'd she go?

Shego manage to get up on the catwalk (Numbuh 3 and her team were in the ventilation shaft) when Yami Yugi wasn't looking, she was now preparing to strike.

Shego: (thinking) he'll never see this coming.

Shego then dived down from her spot, hands glowing, and ready to strike, Yami Yugi didn't hear or see her coming.

Kim: Yugi, look out!

Yami Yugi didn't look up, and she was getting closer, then, Yami Yugi (still not looking up) stepped off from his current position, and caught Shego in mid-air all at once, he then bent her down, and his face became closer hers.

Yami Yugi: (in a whisper) saw it coming.

He then spins Shego away from him, and she falls onto more robot parts. She then gets back up, and gets back into fighting position.

Shego: you're pretty good.

Yami Yugi: as are you, Shego.

Shego: but your still nowhere in my league.

Shego's hands start glowing again, and Yami Yugi's Burning Knuckle and Jet Gauntlet glow in a blue-ish light, but not like hers, they then start grappling (that thing where two people try to push against each other with their hands). They say that way locked, trying to keep the other from getting through.

Yami Yugi: it appears we're evenly matched.

Shego: I guess we are, (smiles) so, how about we settle this another way?

They both got out of the grapple and are now standing a few feet away from each other. The Cybernecitc arms disappear and his duel disk folds back to deactivation.

Yami Yugi: (raise eyebrow) what do you mean, "another way?"

Shego: I've heard a lot about you, you're Yugi Mutou, a champion at the game of Duel Monsters. Some call you "The King of Games." Well, I'm thinking, how about we settle this with a game?

Yami Yugi: a game?

Everyone there was confused about what Shego said.

Shego: me versus you, if I win, your little friends, along with yourself will suffer the same fate as Kim possible and her friends would.

Yami Yugi: (Pauses) and if I win?

Shego: if you win, I'll make sure you and your buddies are free to go.

Yami Yugi: if I win, you also have to free Kim Possible, her teammates, and her family. Otherwise, I won't go along with it.

Shego: (pauses) … alright, them too.

Dr. Drakken: What? Shego, please tell me you're not serious!

Shego: (whispering) relax Dr. D, you're acting like I'm actually gonna keep my word.

Dr. Drakken gets what she means, and nodded in understanding.

Yami Yugi: so… what game do you have in mine?

Shego: well… I was thinking, maybe, your favorite game, Duel Monsters!

Everyone then became shocked about what Shego just said now.

Yami Yugi: Duel Monsters? But you're not a duelist.

Shego: you're half right, I'm not a duelist, but I have played it before, of course, it was a video game version, but the rules are all the same. It's just I never got to actually build a deck of my own.

Yami Yugi: so, what so you proposal?

Shego: the guy who runs this "Team Tournament" thing, John, he has a bundle of card packs for the local shops on the city of this planet. And luckily for me, there's a whole shipment of the stuff right here.

Just then, two more Syntho-Drones came with a few boxes. One put a few in front of Yami Yugi, and the other put a few in front of Shego. The Syntho-Drones then open them, revealing the boxes to be filled with Duel Monster card packs.

Shego: my proposal is this: we open up these new packs and build new decks to use.

Joey: what? But if he doesn't use his deck, the game is just pure luck! I should know, Devlin pulled the same stunt on me!

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts, Gasp) he's right, I think Shego does know more about the game then letting on, in fact…

Shego: well Yugi, what do you say.

Yami Yugi just stares at her. Then, he let's out a chuckle.

Shego: uh, I think I missed the joke.

Yami Yugi: (smiles) you'd like me to believe that you're not a duelist, and that you don't have a deck of your own, don't you Shego. Or should I say… "Shelly Grace"?

(A/N: Bum, Bum, Bum, Dramatic Reverb!)

Team Yugi gasps at what Yami Yugi said, while the others were confused.

Shego: what?

Yami Yugi: that's right, I had this weird feeling that, somewhere, I've seen you before, and it just hit me. You were the woman we first met back at the Pre-Duel party.

Duke: oh, my god, Yugi's right! She is the same woman!

Yami Yugi: yes, and I think I know how Shego, Dr. Drakken and the rest of Kim's arch foes got here in the first place.  
(Visions of what Yami Yugi is saying are shown) after all the time Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable continually saved the world, as well as defeating and embarrassing all those who tried, especially Dr. Drakken. All of Kim and Ron's foes thought about one thing and one thing only: revenge.  
(To Kim) Somehow, they heard about you being in this tournament, and that's when they started their plan. It wouldn't take much at first, their best bet was to disguise themselves as duelist, so, using some of their computer skills, they mange to hack into John's Tournament database and add themselves to the list. Then, once they actually made it to the tournament, they would prepare their little trap for Kim Possible and her team, but there would be one problem. For their alibi to work well, they would have to be well experienced in the game of Duel Monster, so they would have to practice, in order to get good. (Visions end, to Shego) so when you challenged me to this game, all the pieces suddenly came in place.

Shego just stood there in awe at what he said, then, she did something that confused everyone else there some more, she started laughing, loud and maniacally.

Shego: oh, bravo Mr. King of Games, you've come up with quite the theory. But there's only one thing wrong with it.

Yami Yugi: and what's that?

Shego: that out of all of Kimmie's arch foes, I'm the only one with actually experience in Duel Monsters here. I entered myself in this tournament, and I snuck the others here while the duels were going on. All the rest you said was pretty accurate.

Yami Yugi: wait a second, if what you said was true, how could you enter yourself? Only duel teams are allowed in this tournament, and you said that you're the only one.

Shego: well, think about what I said to you, when I was there as Shelly.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) "what she said to us as Shelly?" what does she mean by that? (Thinks for a moment) wait a minute! That's it!

_Flashback_

Shelly: you see, my brothers and I use to be fans of a superhero team called "Team Go", and that's what we call ourselves.

_Flashback ends_

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) could she really have been telling the truth about her having brothers? If so, then I have a feeling that either they know about her being a villain, or they don't know, and are here as a scapegoat.

Shego: I guess you haven't figured it out yet. That's okay, I'll tell you if I get the chance. But for now, are you gonna accept my wager or not?

Yami Yugi: I will, but under one condition, we can use one card from our original decks and use them for our new decks.

Shego: fine, do whatever you like.

They soon start opening packs and choosing cards.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) I have a feeling that Shego knows more about me then she lets on. So, in order to throw her off, the card I choose won't be my Dark Magician.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) not Dark Magician? Then what?

Yugi: (through thought) something she wouldn't expect.

Shego: okay, spike head, I finished building my deck.

Yami Yugi: as am I, Shego. And I've chosen what card to use from my original deck.

Kaiba: (thinking) knowing him, it's probably his Dark Magician.

Yami Yugi: now we must shuffle and cut our decks.

Shego: yeah, yeah, I know.

They both walk up to each other, and shuffle and cut each others decks.

Yami Yugi: I'm watching you; don't try anything funny.

Shego: please, what kind of villainess do you take me for?

As they finish, they walk back to their duel stands.

Dr. Drakken: take that spike haired kid down, Shego! Show him no mercy!

Shego: please, Dr. D, I don't need your support.

One of the Syntho-Drones gives Shego the same black and green Orichalcos-like duel disk she had as Shelly Grace. She puts it on, loads her deck into it, and the duel disk folds/slides into activation.

Shego: get ready to eat my dust Mr. King of Games! (Draws five cards)

**Shego: 8000**

Yami Yugi: (loads deck in duel disk) watch yourself Shego, (duel disk folds into activation) you're in my world now! (Draws five cards)

**Yami Yugi: 8000**

Yami Yugi: it's time to duel!

* * *

_**Now there's a duel between Shego and Yami Yugi. Will Yami Yugi win? Or will Shego win, and kill Team Possible, along with Kim's family, and Team Yugi? Keep reading and find out.** _


	9. Yami Yugi vs Shego: Shego's Origin

_**Here's the next chapter. I also figured out more teams, they will be at the end of this chapter, but for now, on with the story.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene cuts to where Shego has caught Mokuba and Serenity. Yugi was standing in front of her, bruised from her earlier attack.

Yugi: (weakly) let… Them… Go. (The Anubis eye glows on his forehead) let Them go! LET THEM GGGOOOOOO!

His millennium puzzles starts to glow, the light consumes him, and it was so bright, everyone (who could) tried to shield their eyes.

_YU-GI-OH!_

When the light faded, everyone saw that Yugi somehow became different, Yami Yugi appeared. The Anubis eye still glowed on his forehead.

Shego: what the…?

Yami Yugi: put Mokuba and Serenity down, Shego. Your fight is with me, now.

Shego: ooh, someone got a confidences boost.

The scene cuts various battle sequences between Yami Yugi, and Shego. Shego's hands start glowing again, and Yami Yugi's Burning Knuckle and Jet Gauntlet glow in a blue-ish light, but not like hers, they then start grappling (that thing where two people try to push against each other with their hands). They say that way locked, trying to keep the other from getting through.

Yami Yugi: itappears we're evenly matched.

Shego: I guess we are, (smiles) so, how about we settle this another way?

They both got out of the grapple and are now standing a few feet away from each other.

Yami Yugi: (raise eyebrow) what do you mean, "another way?"

Shego: I've heard a lot about you, you're Yugi Mutou, a champion at the game of Duel Monsters. Some call you "The King of Games." Well, I'm thinking, how about we settle this with a game.

Yami Yugi: a game?

Shego: me versus you, if I win, your little friends, along with yourself will suffer the same fate as Kim possible and her friends would.

Yami Yugi: (Pauses) and if I win?

Shego: if you win, I'll make sure you and your buddies are free to go.

Yami Yugi: if I win, you also have to free Kim Possible, her teammate, and her family! Otherwise, I won't go along with it.

Shego: (pauses) … alright, them too.

Yami Yugi: so… what game do you have in mine?

Shego: well… I was thinking, maybe, your favorite game, Duel Monsters!

Everyone then became shocked about what Shego just said now.

Yami Yugi: Duel Monsters? But you're not a duelist.

Shego: you're half right, I'm not a duelist, but I have played it before. It's just I never got to actually build a deck of my own.

Yami Yugi: so, what so you proposal?

Just then, two more Syntho-Drones came with a few boxes, it put a few in front of Yami Yugi, and a few in front of Shego. They open them, revealing it to be filled with Duel Monster card packs.

Shego: my proposal is this: we open up these new packs and build new decks to use. Are you gonna accept my wager or not?

Yami Yugi: I will, but under one condition, we can use one card from our original decks and use them for our new decks.

Shego: fine, do whatever you like.

They soon start opening packs and choosing cards.

Shego: okay, spike head, I finished building my deck.

Yami Yugi: as am I, Shego. And I've chosen what card to use from my original deck.

One of the Syntho-Drones gives Shego the same black and green Orichalcos-like duel disk she had as Shelly Grace. She loads her deck into her duel disk, and it folds/slides into activation.

Shego: get ready to eat my dust Mr. King of Games! (Draws five cards)

**Shego: 8000**

Yami Yugi: (loads deck in duel disk) watch yourself Shego, (duel disk folds into activation) you're in my world now! (Draws five cards)

**Yami Yugi: 8000**

Yami Yugi: it's time to duel!

_Back to story:_

Out story continues in New York City, right outside Madison Square Garden, it was around 8:00 pm there. A dark figure walks up to the main entrance, passing the security guard.

Security guard: (to the person) Hey! HEY! You can't get in there without clearance.

The person turned around to face the man.

Person: I apologize, here's my clearance.

The person raises some sort of stick and on the Security guard's forehead, was a glowing mark of the Anubis open eye. The guard then fainted on the spot, falling to the ground. The person then went back to the main entrance, where a lamp above his revealed the person, it was Bakura, or in this case, Yami Bakura, still with the millennium ring, the millennium eye replacing his left eye, and in his hands, the millennium rod.

Yami Bakura: well now, that wasn't too difficult. Now to continue with my search.

He entered the doorway and continues walking down a corridor, being lead by his millennium ring. Four of the five pointers were pointing where he was walking.

Yami Bakura: yes, I'm getting closer; soon, I will obtain the last four millennium items.

He now faces a two door entrance; he then enters and looks around. It was the same place the Pre-Duel party took place, the transporters are still there.

Yami Bakura: looks like a celebration of some sort was happening here. (The millennium ring glows brighter) yes, I sense the power of the millennium puzzle, the necklace, the scales, and the key! The trail is still fresh, but I see no signs of anyone.

Suddenly, he hears something, something like a motorized device, along with footsteps, both were coming his way. He then ran off to the shadows, and hid until the cost was clear, that was when he saw who was coming, and it was a group of four teenagers. One looked like he was in a motorized wheelchair; he had white skin, blue eyes, brown hair, and a green shirt with jeans and sneakers. Another looked like he was wearing dark purple tights, with white gloves, boots and a belt, his skin was dark, and he had black hair and dark blown eyes. Another was a girl, she too had dark skin, black hair and dark blown eyes, but it was a girl, she was wearing a white top with purple lines on the arm sleeves, and jeans and sneakers. The last one was a girl also; she had white skin, red hair, a light purple top, and purple pants with high heel shoes.

Wheelchair teen: okay, according to Wade's call, we have to take those transporters to the planet's surface.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) Planet?

Purple tights teen: once we get there, we'll take care of this Dr. Drakken person.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) Dr. Drakken? That's Kim Possible's enemy. She's here as well? That means Stoppable is here too.

Red hair girl: and once they're safe, we'll focus on the Meta-Breed.

Black hair girl: I still can't believe they got out of jail, and snuck themselves in this tournament.

Yami Bakura: (thinking) tournament? A Duel Monsters tournament?

Voice: hey! Who's over there?

The teen in the purple tights's body starts moving as his tights are replaced with purple pants, shirt and a backwards cap. The four turn around to see a man in a suit with the name tag "Jenkins" standing there; he was one of John's workers.

Jenkins: who are you four? Are you part of the Team World Tournament?

Wheelchair teen: (thinks for a moment) um… yes, yes we are.

Purple tights teen: What?

Wheelchair teen: (whispers) play along.

Purple tights teen: oh, OH. Yes, we are. Um…I'm Adam Evens, and um…

Black hair girl: I'm Shenice. Me, Adam and (points to Red hair girl) Teresa are part of Team Hawkins.

Adam: what?

Shenice: (whispers) Virgil and Ritchie are in this thing, it's best if we stay with them.

Wheelchair teen: and I'm Felix Renton, I'm with Team Possible.

The worker checked a clip board, searching the names.

Jenkins: I'm sorry, but I don't see your names on the list of the teams.

Shenice: but we got a letter telling us that we're in those teams, we never got our duel disks yet.

Jenkins: do you have the letter with you?

Shenice: um… no, we forgot it.

Felix: contact your superior, he'll tell you.

Jenkins: alright then.

They then walk towards a big computer screen with a web cam on it, Yami Bakura looks on.

Yami Bakura: (to himself) so, I need to be on a team, huh? I know just what to do.

Soon, the screen showed an image of John, he was watching the other workers, working on the computers.

Jenkins: excuses me, sir.

Then he notices the screen and faces Jenkins and the teens back on earth.

John: this better be important Jenkins, you know I don't like to be disturbed.

Jenkins: well sir, this group over here says that they belong to a few of the teams in your tournament, but their names are not on the list.

John: is that right? Well, it's obvious what's going on here.

He pauses for a moment with a mean look on his face, the four teens worried in suspense, and then he turned back to Jenkins.

John: YOU LOST THE PAPERWORK, AGAIN!

The teens sighed in relief.

Jenkins: I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.

John: make sure you don't. (To the teen) don't worry about a thing, Jenkins will transport you to Team World, and my associates will set you up with everything you need.

Voice: I could use a ride too.

The group turns to see a kid in a brown trench coat, and a Battle City duel disk. It was Yami Bakura, who changed back to Bakura, he put an eye patch covering his left eye, and his millennium ring and rod were nowhere on him. Behind him was a few known duelist, there was Arkana, Panik, Lumis and Umbra, the Rare Hunter with the Exodia deck, Strings, the quiet one, Bonz, Sid and Zygor.

Jenkins: who are you?

Bakura: my name is Bakura Ryou, and I'm the captain of Team Bakura.

Jenkins: (checks clip board) um… I'm sorry; I don't see your team here.

Bakura: it's there, look again.

He looks again, and then he sees Bakura's team, it looked like it appeared magically.

Jenkins: oh, yes, I see it. Um, is there anything that was missing from your package?

Bakura: package? All we got was a letter.

Jenkins: don't worry; we'll set you up when you get to Team World. Now, if everyone enters to transporters, I'll activate it, and you'll be transported instantly.

Felix, Adam, Shenice and Teresa entered the transporters (Felix had to use the Wheelchair acceptable one), Jenkins activated them, electricity forms around the teens, and they disappear.

Bakura: amazing!

Jenkins: alright Mr. Ryou, you and your team are next.

Bakura: thanks, but I'll take it from here.

He then pulls out the millennium rod and points it towards Jenkins, on his forehead, was a glowing mark of the Anubis open eye. He then fainted on the spot, falling to the ground. The millennium ring glows, the lights consumes Bakura, then it fades away, revealing Yami Bakura. The other duelist with him disappears as he enters one of the transporters.

Yami Bakura: I'm coming for you Pharaoh! (Laughs manically)

* * *

He activates the transporter using his rod, electricity forms around him, and he disappears. The scene then cuts back on Team World, back at the underground building/plant, all the way in the main "Referee Robot" assembly floor, Yami Yugi and Shego prepare to duel.

Mako: I still can't believe Yugi's going to go through with this and duel that Shego character.

Kaiba: relaxes Tsunami, I'm sure Yugi's not going to lose against an amateur like Shego.

Mokuba: yeah, but Seto, this time, Yugi can't use his original deck, that could give her an advantage.

Tea: maybe, but haven't we seen Yugi in tighter spots before?

Joey: Tea's right Mokuba, Yugi gonna win this.

Shego: alright Mr. King of Games, let's do this.

Yami Yugi: very well Shego. Ladies first.

Shego: a duelist and a gentleman, how nice.

She Draws a card from her deck and she looks at it.

Shego: I think I'll start things off by summoning a monster known as Queen's Knight.

She puts the card on her duel disk, and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Yugi: huh? A Queen's Knight?

Mai: doesn't Yugi have that card in his deck?

Joey: yeah, he does Mai, and I think I know what she's planning to do.

Shego: then, I'll set two cards facedown.

She puts the cards in the duel disk, and two large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of her.

Shego: and that's it for my turn.

Yami Yugi: then it's my turn. (Draws card) I have a feeling I know what you are up to, Shego.

Shego: is that so?

Yami Yugi: oh, yes, your two facedown cards are to protect your Queen's Knight from destruction. Then, on your next turn, you'll summon a King's Knight, and thanks to its card effect, when he and Queen's Knight are both on the field, you'll be able to special summon a Jack's Knight from your hand or deck. I should know, I pulled this maneuver several times.

Shego: (sarcastically) fascinating theory, Mr. King of Games, but there's two things wrong with it. (Serious) I don't have a King's Knight or a Jack's Knight in my deck.

Yami Yugi: you don't?

Shego: no, that's not my style. But if you want to know what I'm planning, continue with your move.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) well, time to find out what I'm up against.

Yami Yugi: I'll set one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: and next I'll summon my Insect Knight, in attack mode!

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1500**

Kim: alright! Insect Knight is stronger than Shego's Queen's Knight. He can destroy it.

Ron: Bad idea K.P., she might trigger her facedown cards, stopping the attack.

Kim: oh, right.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) Ron's right; I better not attack just yet.

Yami Yugi: I choose to end my turn without calling an attack.

Shego: (draws card) before I begin, I'll activate my facedown card.

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and one of her facedown cards flips up.

Shego: a continuous trap card known as Royal Decree.

Joey: Royal Decree? What does that do?

Kaiba: as long as that card stays on the field, all other trap cards will be negated, and useless.

Joey: SAY-WHAT?

Mai: please don't shout Joey, I'm right next to you, if you've forgotten!

Joey: oh, sorry.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) oh-no! That means my trap is now useless!

Shego: now, I'll play an Equip magic card, one to use on your monster. (Puts card in duel disk)

Yami Yugi: my monster?

The magic card is shown on the field. Several creatures from "underground" come up and grab the Insect Knight, the Insect Knight struggles, but can't get them to let go.

Yami Yugi: what's going on? Shego, explain yourself, now!

Shego: it's a magic card known as Ekibyo Drakmord. Once equipped with this card, your Insect Knight can't attack, and on you're second turn, it'll be destroyed. Plus, as an added bonus, the magic card will return to my hand after it destroys your monster.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) this is bad! If I don't destroy that magic card in two turns, it'll just destroy my monster, and it will go back to Shego's hand, allowing her to use it again.

Shego: and if you think that's bad, I'm now summoning my Queen's Double in attack mode.

She puts the card on her duel disk, and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 350  
DEF: 300**

Yami Yugi: huh?

Shego: sure, she may not look much, but this girl can by-pass your monster, and go for your life points directly. But before I do, I'll make her stronger with a magic card known as Axe of Despair! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. A Wooden Axe appears in Queen's Double's hands.

Queen's Double:  
**ATK: 1350  
DEF: 300**

Shego: and from now on, this magic card will be in play. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Shego: Banner of Courage! As long as this card is in play, my monsters get a 200 ATK point boost every time they attack. Queen's Double, Attack!

Queen's Double:  
**ATK: 1550  
DEF: 300**

Queen's Double runs and jumps over Insect Knight; she comes landing with the Axe in her hand and prepares to strike Yami Yugi. He guards himself with his duel disk, and Queen's Double strikes it with the Axe.

**Yami Yugi: 6450**

Shego: looks like I've got the first blood.

Queen's Double:  
**ATK: 1350  
DEF: 300  
**  
Yami Yugi: but you won't get the last! My move! (Draws card) I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode, and end my turn.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Shego: running scared, huh? (Draws card) I'll summon a monster known as Amazoness Fighter.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Shego: Amazoness Fighter, attack Yugi's facedown monster!

Amazoness Fighter rushes towards Yami Yugi's facedown monster, which revealed a Skull-Marked Ladybug.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 1500**

Yami Yugi: HA! You attacked my Skull-Marked Ladybug, which has 1500 DEF points, so your attack did nothing.

Shego: is that so?

Yami Yugi now sees that, the Skull-Marked Ladybug disintergraded, thus being destroyed.

Yami Yugi: grrr. I forgot, your Banner of Courage gives you monsters 200 extra ATK points when they attack.

Shego: that's right Mr. King of Games, my Fighter had 1700 ATK point's when it attacked.

Amazoness Fighter:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1300**

Shego: and you remember my Queen's Double, don't you? She now by-passes your monster, and goes for your life points.

Queen's Double:  
**ATK: 1550  
DEF: 300  
**  
Queen's Double runs and jumps over Insect Knight; she comes landing with the Axe in her hand and prepares to strike Yami Yugi. He guards himself with his duel disk, and Queen's Double strikes it with the Axe.

**Yami Yugi: 4900**

Yami Yugi: you've seemed to have forgotten about my Skull-Marked Ladybug. When it's destroyed, I gain 1000 extra life points.

**Yami Yugi: 5900**

Queen's Double:  
**ATK: 1350  
DEF: 300**

Tea: well, that's good, he's still got 5900 life points.

Mai: yeah, but Shego still has the upper hand, both in monsters and in life points.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) I'm gonna need something good to get me out of this mess.

Yami Yugi: (Draws card, looks at it) ah, Yes! Perfet! I now summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, in attack mode.

He puts the card on the duel disk and the monster appears infront of him.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000**

Yami Yugi: thanks to its card effect, he gets a Spell Token and a 300 ATK point Boost just because it was sussessfully summoned.

A purple ball with a magic mark appears on Breaker the Magical Warrior's Sheild.

Breaker the Magical Warrior:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000**

Yami Yugi: but I'll use that Token to activate another of Breaker the Magical Warrior's card effects.

Shego: and that would be…?

Yami yugi: by destroying the token, I can instantly destroy one card on the field, and I choose to destroy your Ekibyo Drakmord.

Breaker the Magical Warrior:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Breaker the Magical Warrior takes the Token and throws it at shego's Ekibyo Drakmord, it shatters, thus, being destroyed. The creatures that were holding Insect Knight disappear, freeing the monster.

Yami Yugi: next I play Mystical Space Typhoon! (Puts card in duel disk) destroying your Royal Decree Trap card!

The magic card is shown on the field. A gust of wind comes out of the card, and it hits Shego's Royal Decree, destroying it.

Yami yugi: time to take control of this duel! Breaker the Magical Warrior, attack the Amazoness Fighter with magic sword!

Breaker the Magical Warrior rushes towards Amazoness Fighter, he slashes her with his sword, destroying her.

Yami Yugi: wait, why didn't your life points descend?

Shego: Amazoness Fighter's card effect makes it so I don't suffer damage.

Yami Yugi: very well, Insect Knight, Destroy the Queen's Double with Insect Sword!

Insect Knight Flies toward Queen's Double, it slashes her with its sword, destroying her.

**Shego: 7450**

Mokuba: way to go, Yugi!

Ron: BOO-YAH! In your face shego!

Yami Yugi: now then, I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: make your move.

Shego: (draws card, looks at it, and smiles) this could work. I play a magic card known as Card of Demise. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Shego: this lets me draw five cards, but on my fifth turn, I have to throw away my hand. (Draws five cards) my next move will be Soul Exchange! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field, both Insect Knight and Breaker the Magical Warrior start producing white smoke that surrounds them.

Shego: this magic card lets me sacrifice my opponent's monsters instead of my own. So, I sacrifice both Insect Knight and Breaker the Magical Warrior, in order to summon this powerful creature!

She puts the card on her duel disk, both Insect Knight and Breaker the Magical Warrior disintegrates, and the summoned monster appears in front of her.

Shego: I have now summoned, the Insect Queen!

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2400**

Shego: and thanks to her card effect, she gets an extra 200 ATK points for every insect-type monster, including herself.

Insect Queen:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2400**

Kaiba: what is she up to?

Mokuba: something wrong, Seto?

Kaiba: it's weird; Shego's deck seems to be filled with different monsters. Usually a good deck has cards that support each other, but the cards she's been playing were random. Think about it, first she was summoning warrior-type monsters, and now she summoned a monster that benefits from insects-types.

Joey: so what? I have mostly warrior monsters, and I carry an Insect Queen.

Mai: yeah, but let's not forget, she also said that she didn't have a King or Jack's Knight, but she had a Queen's Knight.

Joey: that's true.

Duke: I'm sure that Yugi can take whatever Shego can dish out.

Shego: now my Queen's Knight, attack Yugi's life points directly!

Queen's Knight rushes towards Yami Yugi, preparing to attack.

Yami Yugi: that won't work Shego!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Yami Yugi: I've activated my trap card, A hero Emerges!

Queen's Knight Stops attacking as a holographic image of the two cards in Yami Yugi's hand appear in front of him.

Yami Yugi: now you must choose one of the two cards in my hand. If it's a magic or trap card, it goes in the graveyard, but if it's a monster, it's special summoned to the field.

Shego: (clears through, nervous) okay… I'll um… choose the one on… the right!

The right card turns around, and it is a normal monster, it's summoned and appears in front of Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: you've chosen, the Dark Magician!

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

Kaiba: Heh! I was right! He did choose Dark Magician from his original deck!

Joey: that's not Yugi's Dark Magician.

Kaiba: what?

Joey: Yugi's Dark Magician had purple hair, white skin, and its costume was purple all over. This Dark Magician has blond hair, green skin, and its costume has red rings where it should be purple on it.

Kaiba: (studies the monster) I never thought I'd say this, but, Wheeler's right, that not Yugi's Dark Magician! (Thinking) then if that's not it, what did Yugi choose from his original deck?

Yami Yugi: so, you still want to attack me?

Shego: oh, yes I do, and I'm gonna use my Insect Queen. First, I need to make a sacrifice in order to attack with it. So, I sacrifice my Queen's Knight!

Insect Queen Bites Queen's Knight, and devours her completely.

Shego: and now my Insect Queen can attack, and thanks to Banner of Courage, when she attacks, she'll gain 200 extra ATK points.

Insect Queen:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2400**

Shego: Insect Queen, destroy the Dark Magician with Insect Energy Blast!

Insect Queen opens her mouth and shoots a green energy beam at Dark Magician.

Yami Yugi: not so fast, Shego!

He takes his last card and sends it to the graveyard, just then groups of Kuriboh that are multiplying form a wall around Dark Magician, taking the blow, and leaving the Dark Magician Safe.

Shego: (confused) okaaaaaay, what just happened?

Yami Yugi: the last card in my hand was a monster known as Kuriboh. And by sending it to the graveyard as you attacked, I activated its card effect: It forms a barrier of multiplied Kuribohs, protecting my life points, as well as my monsters.

Shego: very clever, but you still gonna lose all the same!

Yami Yugi: I think not. Shego, you may have the upper hand for now, but I won't give up, I will defeat you in this duel. You want to know why?

Shego: (unimpressed) humor me.

Yami Yugi: because when I fight for what's right, I have the strength to carry on. Because I am fighting to save my friends and losing is not an option. And the fact that good always triumphs over evil, as long as I believe in myself and in the Heart of the Cards, good will always triumph over evil!

Shego pause for a moment, then she lets out a small giggle, she tries to hold back some of her laugher, and then finally, she lets out huge laugher, loud and long, and with no signs of stopping. Then she falls over, trying to catch her breath, as she's holding her sides, until finally, she slows down on it, but is still letting out a few laughter fits as she gets back up.

Shego: (laughing) oh, man! That was a good one (laughs) you were all, (imitates him) "as long as I believe in myself and in the Heart of the Cards, good will always triumphs over evil!" (Laughs) are you kidding me?

She still giggles a bit until she realizes that Yami Yugi is giving her one of his "Death Glares." One look from those eyes and she shuts up completely.

Shego: whoa-okay, you were serious. But I doubt you'll feel confident after I do this:

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her facedown card flips up.

Shego: I activate the continuous trap card, Wall of Revealing Light!

The trap card glows. Then, a barrier, that seemed to be made from light form all around Yami Yugi's side of the field, trapping him in it.

Yami Yugi: what is this?

Shego: that's the Wall of Revealing Light, very powerful trap card, when used right, that is.

Yami Yugi: what do you mean "used right?"

Shego: you see, I had to give up a certain number of my life points times 1000, and I just gave up 4000 life points.

**Shego: 3450  
**  
Yami Yugi: why 4000?

Shego: because now, monsters on your side of the field that has 4000 ATK points or less can't attack!

Both Team Yugi and Team Possible Gasp at this.

Kaiba: oh-no! Now all of Yugi's monster won't be able to attack. As long as that trap stays in play, he can't make any attacks.

Kim: but what does that mean?

Ron: it means Shego's untouchable, while Yugi is a sitting duck!

Joey: Damn it! We weren't counting on her being as smart as she is sexy!

Mai: a dangerous mistake to make.

Monkey Fist: I must say, this little card game is quite amusing to watch. (Thinking) I could just sneak up to that spike haired kid and take the Lotus Blade back, but then I'd be missing all this action, so I'll wait 'till later.

Shego: where's you faith now, Mr. Never-give-up-even-though-the-chips-are-down? Being good is so overrated, I prefer evil over good. It's who I am.

Yami Yugi: how can someone have so much hatred and darkness in them, and then just accept it?

Shego: (thinking) maybe I should tell him? I don't see the harm, it's not like he'll win. (Aloud) let me answer your question with a question of my own. How do you think I'm able to do this? (Her right hand glows that green flame/plasma)

Yami Yugi: if I had to guess, I'd say there are pyrotechnics in your gloves that cause those green flames, and obviously, they would be insolated to protect your hands from burning.

Shego: once again, that was a good guess. And like once again, you're incorrect.

She then takes off the glove on her right hand, and performs the glow again, shocking Team Yugi (as well as some of Team Possible).

Yami Yugi: (in disbelief) you're doing it without the glove!

Shego: that right, spike head!

Yami Yugi: but how is that possible?

Shego: this is the end result after an exposure to a radioactive meteorite.

Yami Yugi: "radioactive meteorite"?

Joey: so…you're a mutant?

Joey's eyes widened as she lets out a loud "grrr" as she shoots a plasma blast at him, but he manages to swing him and Mai out of its way.

Mai: quit getting her angry, already.

Joey: whoa! Excuse me! How was I supposed to know she was so sensitive about it?

Yami Yugi: what do you mean by "radioactive meteorite"? what happen?

Shego: (sighs) it was so long ago, but I still remember it as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

Shego: (voice over) I was the second of five children, and I was the only girl out of the five. I had a big brother, and three younger brothers. We were all playing in the tree house that our father made for us, when it happened.

The scene shows a group of five kids, (four boys, and one girl) playing in a small three house. Then suddenly, something came from the sky whooshing down at incredible speed, none of the kids saw it, nor did they see it coming their way. A closer look and the object showed that it was a meteorite of some kind that had red, blue, green, and purple stripes on it. Then in a flash, the meteorite collided with the tree house.

Shego: (voice over) we were all luck to have survived that crash, but we soon found out it was only the beginning. That meteorite's radiation gave each of us unique powers, (different scenes show what she's saying) my powers, obviously, was that my hands could produce a super powerful green flame, it couldn't burn me, and it made my hands like claws. My older brother, who he calls himself "Hego," has the power of super strength; his body would glow blue when his powers become active. Then there's the middle child, my first youngest brother, which he calls himself "Mego," his power was that he could shrink to the size of an ant, his body would glow purple when his powers become active. And last were the twins, they called themselves "Wego 1 and 2," they have the power to make energy clones of themselves, their bodies would glow red when there powers become active.

_Flashback ends_

Shego: It was then that my brother, Hego, decided we should become a superhero team.

Yami Yugi: (realizes) you and your brothers were Team Go, The superhero team that you explained when you were Shelly.

Shego: you catch on pretty quick. We were one of the most famous superhero team ever, always there, saving the world from impending doom, mostly from a villain known as "Aviarius." But as years went by, I realized that being good wasn't all that it was cracked out to be. Danger would always come at the wrong moment; I failed most of my high school classes because of constant emergencies, not all of us were super strong, we got hurt, lots of times, and don't even get me started on collateral damages. Oh, and that "citizen sues a superhero" thing didn't help at all, not to mention my brothers annoyed the hell out of me. After all that, I just… gave up, I quit the superhero business, and "Team Go" broke. Few months later, I became a vigilantly, doing what I needed to survive. Then, I met Drakken, and joined him in his quest for world domination.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) I get it! Because of all the things not going in Shego's favor, the darkness in her heart began to grow, until finally, it consumed her. Just one more reason for us to win this duel!

Yami Yugi: how did your brothers agree to be your teammates for this alibi you used?

Shego: well, let's just say, I didn't them much of a choice.

She then pulls out from her pocket, a necklace/pendent with a green heart shaped jewel in its center, the same one she was wearing as Shelly Grace. She then pushes the center jewel, and it lights up. Just then, a set of doors open, revealing four figures, they were wearing black mask and the same costumes as Shego, but in different colors. One was muscular, and his costume was blue, another was thin, and his costume was purple, the last two were twins, and there costumes were red. Also they had the same Orichalcos- like duel disk, but the same color as their costumes.

Joey: (gasp) are those who I think they are?

Helga: check the costumes, Evelyn Wood. Monique?

Monique then snaps her fingers three times, if it wasn't for the bolts, she would have move her arm left and right as snapping.

Shego: yes, these are my brothers. And I can control their thoughts and actions, thanks to this controller that I disguised as a pendent, and a few mind control chips that are on them.

Yami Yugi: so you are using them as scapegoats.

Shego: that right. I lured them here, telling them I gave up being a villain, and they actually believed me. (Laughs)

Yami Yugi: I feel sorry for you, Shego.

Shego: what for?

Yami Yugi: You were looking at the "superhero business" as you called it, at all the wrong angels; you were too busy looking at the negatives to see the positives of helping others. There's an old saying I once heard, "great power, comes with great responsibility." But you couldn't-no, you didn't take, nor want the responsibility, so you gave in to your darkness. That is why I pity you. But tell me this Shego, between the points where you became evil, to today, you never once felt good, or acted nice towards others?

Shego: (sighs) if you didn't hear me the first time, then I'll tell you again, slowly. I…AM…EVIL! IT'S… WHO…I…AM!

Yugi then appears next to Yami Yugi in Astral-form. 

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts)… I think she's lying!

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) what?

Yugi: (though thoughts) did you notice that she blinked several time when she answered? They say that proves that a person is lying.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) even if that's true, I don't think she gonna tell us about anything she's hiding.

Yugi: (though thoughts) maybe she doesn't have to. (Taps millennium necklace)

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) the millennium necklace?

Yugi: (though thoughts) sure, I mean, it did help us when we were fighting Shego, maybe we can use it to look into Shego's past, and find something.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) Yugi, if we use the necklace on her, she'll see the visions too.

Yugi: (though thoughts) I know, that's why I'm gonna have to do it alone.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) what?

Yugi: (though thoughts) you stay here and keep Shego busy with the duel, while I use the necklace to secretly look into her pass, and try to find something that'll help us.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) it's too dangerous, Yugi! You've never actually wielded the millennium necklace like that before, and you might be stuck in her memories, I don't want to lose you again.

Yugi: (through thoughts) it's a risk we're gonna have to take, if we have to win. And don't worry, I'll keep constant communication.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts)… alright Yugi, we'll do it, it's the only plan we've got so far, let me just take my turn, and well begin. (Aloud) if you're done with your turn Shego, I'd like to take mine.

Shego: not just yet.

She places a card in her duel disk, and a large version of the card appears in front of her, facedown.

Shego: I end my turn by setting this facedown.

Yami Yugi: then it's my turn. (Draws card, thinking) alright Yugi, once I finish this turn, make your move. (Aloud) I'll switch my Dark Magician to defense mode.

He turns the card sideways, and the Dark Magician kneels down on one leg.

Yami Yugi: next, I'll set another monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: and that's all for my turn. (Thinking) now Yugi!

Just then, an astral-projection of Yugi appeared from out of Yami Yugi, but no one saw him. He started running towards Shego, while back with Yami Yugi; the millennium necklace was glowing slightly, as was the one Yugi had.

Yugi: alright Shego, let's see what lurks in your memory!

Yugi then turned into an orb of light, which was still rushing towards Shego. Then the light finally hits Shego, but the impact had no effect on her. Yugi, who was now surrounded by light, seemed to look like he was falling down, worried about if he'll survive the land; he lets out a scream that no one heard, and then he was blinded by the light as his scream faded.

* * *

_**What will Yugi find in the memories of Shego? Will Yami Yugi survive the duel long enough to find out? Keep reading and find out. And finally, here's the list of more teams in the tournament, and some updates of a few other teams, as I said before, some maybe just bit-players.**  
_

* * *

**Team Rocket**: (A/N: no readers, not that one)  
_Otto Rocket_  
_Reggie Rocket_  
_Samuel "Sam" L. Dullard_  
_Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez_

**Team Bakura**:  
_Bakura Ryou_  
_Arkana_  
_Lumis_  
_Umbra_  
_Strings, the Quiet one_  
_Dark Seto Kaiba_  
_Rare Hunter_  
_Bonz_  
_Sid_  
_Zygor_  
_Panik_  
_Hank_

* * *

**_I'm having a Team contest, readers would send me character Bio's they create for me to make another duel team, if you want to add yourself, don't use your pen-name, make up another name, the character bio must also have a list of the cards they have in their decks. The winners will be brought together in a team that Team Yugi must defeat in order to get to the Team World Semi-finals. Make sure you read and review to see who it may be. Their might be two or three team winners. _**


	10. Yami Yugi vs Shego II: A stroll down mem...

_**Here's the next chapter in my story. As I said before, I own none of the characters here, except a few; all I own are my Team World characters, and the Team World Tournament rules. Though I am making this idea of Shego's past up. Some of the memories are in doorman in Shego, so don't think it's unnatural at some points (like the beginning, for one), lastly, I've made up to two cards (one here and one in the next chapter), I'll point them out.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

The scene cuts to 4th round of Yami Yugi and Shego's duel.

Shego: Insect Queen, destroy the Dark Magician with Insect Energy Blast!

Insect Queen opens her mouth and shoots a green energy beam at Dark Magician!

Yami Yugi: not so fast, Shego!

He takes his last card and sends it to the graveyard, just then groups of Kuriboh that are multiplying form a wall around Dark Magician, taking the blow, and leaving the Dark Magician Safe.

Shego: very clever, but you still gonna lose all the same!

Yami Yugi: I think not. Shego, you may have the upper hand for now, but I won't give up, I will defeat you in this duel. You want to know why?

Shego: (unimpressed) humor me.

Yami Yugi: because when I fight for what's right, I have the strength to carry on. Because I am fighting to save my friends and losing is not an option. And the fact that good always triumphs over evil, as long as I believe in myself and in the Heart of the Cards, good will always triumph over evil!

Shego: I doubt you'll feel confident after I do this:

She pushes a button on her duel disk, and her facedown card flips up.

Shego: I activate the continuous trap card, Wall of Revealing Light!

The trap card glows. Then, a barrier, that seemed to be made from light form all around Yami Yugi's side of the field, trapping him in it.

Yami Yugi: what is this?

Shego: that's the Wall of Revealing Light, very powerful trap card, when used right, that is. You see, I had to give up a certain number of my life points times 1000, and I just gave up 4000 life points.

**Shego: 3450**

Shego: now, monsters on your side of the field that has 4000 ATK points or less can't attack!

Both Team Yugi and Team Possible Gasp at this.

Shego: where's you faith now, Mr. Never-give-up-even-thou-the-chips-are-down? Being good is so overrated, I prefer evil over good. It's who I am.

Yami Yugi: how can someone have so much hatred and darkness in them, and then just accept it?

Shego: I was the second of five children; I was the only girl out of the five. I had a big brother, and three younger brothers. We were all playing in the tree house that our father made for us, when it happened.

The scene cuts to a group of five kids, (four boys, and one girl) playing in a small three house. Then suddenly, something came from the sky whooshing down at incredible speed, none of the kids saw it, nor did they see it coming their way. A closer look and the object showed that it was a meteorite of some kind that had red, blue, green, and purple stripes on it. Then in a flash, the meteorite collided with the tree house.

Shego: (voice over) we were all luck to have survived that crash, but we soon found out it was only the beginning. That meteorite's radiation gave each of us unique powers. It was then that my brothers decided we should become a superhero team.

Yami Yugi: (realizes) you and your brothers were Team Go, The superhero team that you explained when you were Shelly.

Shego: you catch on pretty quick. We were one of the most famous superhero team ever. But as years went by, I realized that being good wasn't all that it was cracked out to be. I just… gave up, I quit the superhero business, and "Team Go" broke. Then, I met Drakken, and joined him in his quest for world domination.

Yami Yugi: how did your brothers agree to be your teammates for this alibi you used?

Shego: well, let's just say, I didn't them much choice.

She then pulls out from her pocket, a necklace/pendent with a green heart shaped jewel in its center, the same one she was wearing as Shelly Grace. She then pushes the center jewel, and it lights up. Just then, a set of doors open, revealing four figures, they were wearing black mask and the same costumes as Shego, but in different colors. One was muscular, and his costume was blue, another was thin, and his costume was purple, the last two were twins, and there costumes were red. Also they had the same Orichalcos- like duel disk, but the same color as their costumes.

Shego: I can control their thoughts and actions, thanks to this controller that I disguised as a pendent, and a few mind control chips that are on them. I lured them here, telling them I gave up being a villain, and they actually believed me. (Laughs)

Yami Yugi: tell me this Shego, between the points where you became evil, to today, you never once felt good, or acted nice towards others?

Shego: (sighs) if you didn't hear me the first time, then I'll tell you again, slowly. I…AM…EVIL! IT'S… WHO…I…AM!

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts)… I think she's lying!

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) even if that's true, I don't think she gonna tell us about anything she's hiding.

Yugi: (though thoughts) maybe she doesn't have to. (Taps millennium necklace)

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) Yugi, if we use the necklace on her, she'll see the visions too.

Yugi: (though thoughts) I know, that's why I'm gonna have to do it alone.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) what?

Yugi: (though thoughts) you stay here and keep Shego busy with the duel, while I use the necklace to secretly look into her pass, and try to find something that'll help us.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts) it's too dangerous, Yugi! You've never actually wielded the millennium necklace like that before, and you might be stuck in her memories.

Yugi: (through thoughts) it's a risk we're gonna have to take, if we have to win.

Yami Yugi: (though thoughts)… alright Yugi, we'll do it, it's the only plan we've got so far.

Just then, an astral-projection of Yugi appeared from out of Yami Yugi, but no one saw him. He started running towards Shego, while back with Yami Yugi; the millennium necklace was glowing slightly, as was the one Yugi had.

Yugi: alright Shego, let's see what lurks in your memory!

Yugi then turned into an orb of light, which was still rushing towards Shego. Then the light finally hits Shego, but the impact had no effect on her. Yugi, who was now surrounded by light, seemed to look like he was falling down, worried about if he'll survive the land; he lets out a scream that no one heard, and then he was blinded by the light as his scream faded.

_Back to story, score so far:_

**Yami Yugi: 5900 **

**Shego: 3450**

Everything seemed dark at first, then, we see that it looks like someone's point of view, and they are trying to open their eyes. Then we see that it's Yugi, he's lying on some sort floor on his back.

Yugi: uh… my head… where am I? (His hand then feels the millennium necklace) oh. Heh. I guess it's more like "when am I?"

He then gets up to his feet, and looks around. He seems to be in a white corridor, like from a hospital, then he sees a male doctor run pass by, confirming that it is a hospital. The doctor seems to be looking for someone, and then he spots a female nurse.

Doctor: nurse, follow me the maternity ward, now. Mrs. Go is about to give birth, and we need another set of hands.

Nurse: I'm coming doctor.

The two run right pass Yugi again, but since it was just a memory, they didn't see him.

Yugi: Mrs. Go? (Thinks for a moment, then gasps) Shego's mom? I better follow them!

He then started running towards them in pursuit, since none of the things or people there were real, he just walked right through them, like a ghost. Then, a few minutes later, he loses the two.

Yugi: ohh…nuts!

Then, suddenly, he hears a baby crying, it's coming from the room that was at the last room on the right of the corridor. Yugi starts running again, he makes it through the doors to see the same doctor along with a few more and more nurses. He also sees a woman on a stretcher, she had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a hospital gown, and a man who had green eyes, and brown hair that was covered in a hospital hair net. He was obviously the husband of the woman on the stretcher. The doctor was holding the baby that the woman gave birth to, after he cleaned it up, he gave the baby to the woman.

Doctor: congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Go, it's a girl.

Mr. Go: oh, isn't she beautiful? She has her mother face.

Mrs. Go: yes, and she had her fathers eyes.

They both smiled at each other as the doctors were washing their hands, a nurse came with a clip board.

Nurse: have you two though of a name for her?

They both looked at each other, wondering about what name to give to their baby.

Mr. Go: well, honey, I was thinking that maybe we can name her after my great aunt, Miss Sheila Go. (A/N: I'm guessing that's the name of Shego's ancestor from "Rewriting History")

Mrs. Go: that's a great name for her. (To the baby) you hear that? Your name shall be Sheila Go II.

Nurse: (writing) Sheila…Go…II. I think that's a great name for her, too.

Yugi was still at where he was standing, watching the scene unfold.

Yugi: so… Sheila Go is Shego's real name, weird. (Realizes) oh! I better contact Yami!

His millennium puzzle starts glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the duel, it was Shego's turn. 

Shego: (draws card) I now summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend, in attack mode.

She puts the card on her duel disk and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 1500**

Shego: and thanks to her card effect, she can give 1000 ATK points to any Archfiend monster that's on the field, including herself.

Infernalqueen Archfiend:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1500**

Yami Yugi: hmm… Interesting.Your cards seem too personalized to be just built in a few minutes.

Shego: what do you mean "personalized?"

Yami Yugi: I've see all kinds of decks used against me Shego, and at one point or another, the decks have always been a different theme, sometimes they fit the duelist's personality. One duelist I know, who goes by the name of Rex Raptor uses a deck filled with dinosaur cards, because of his fascination with them. Your deck seems to have a combination of warrior monsters, as well as monsters with "Queen" in its name. Which would describe you a bit, you're quite the warrior. Also, you seem to be the most dangerous villain Kim has ever faced, if you'd put you mind to it, you could be a big threat to the world, maybe even rule it as queen.

Tristan: Yugi, stop doing that! You're gonna give her ideas!

Kaiba: Tristan, I think what Yugi's saying is that the deck that Shego's using is her own, and not something she just put together.

Tristan: ohh… (Realizes) wait, WHAT?

Shego: (sarcastically) gee Yugi, your skills to point out the obvious never ceases to amaze me! (Normal tone) of course I'm using my own deck! You'd think I was actually gonna use a new deck I just put together, and against you even? No way! I'd make sure to make you have the disadvantage in this duel, so, once I had a chance, I made the switch. (To Dr. Drakken) and I owe the thanks to you, Drakken.

Dr. Drakken: huh?

Shego: you're distraction worked perfectly.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) Drakken's distraction? (Thinks for a moment, gasp)

_Flashback_

Dr. Drakken: take that spike haired kid down, Shego! Show him no mercy!

Shego: please, Dr. D, I don't need your support.

Yami Yugi then visualizes Shego taking the deck that he shuffled, and switching it with a deck from under her shirt.

_Flashback ends_

Yami Yugi: you made the switch when Drakken was cheering you on!

Shego: way to go, captain obvious! So how does it feel, Mr. King of Games? Dueling an opponent with a deck that you just put together? Kinda puts a damper to you whole idea of winning, huh?

Suddenly, Shego was interrupted by Yami Yugi, he started to chuckle a bit, but then the chuckle turned into maniacal laughter, which freaked everybody out.

Shego: hey, what's so funny?

Yami Yugi: you are, Shego. You think you're surprising me with your underhanded tricks, and your strategies, but I knew you would pull a stunt like this, cowardly villains like you always try to make the battle go in their favor one way, or another. Only this time, the joke is on you, some of the cards that I chose from the packs are not normally ones I'd use in any predicament, but in your case, I've made an acceptation, they will go nicely with my strategy to defeat you in this duel. Forgive me if I kept you waiting to attack me, go on already.

Shego: (thinking) how can he be so confident he'll win? My wall of Revealing Light made is so none of his monster can attack, so what's he planning?

Meanwhile, the millennium necklace started to flicker.

Yugi: (through thought) hello? Yami, can you hear me?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi! Yugi, where are you?

Yugi: (through thought) it worked, I'm in Shego's memory, how's it over there?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) I don't think she noticed you. Also, I manage to psyche her out; she has no idea what we're planning.

Yugi: (through thought) good, let's keep it that way, I'm gonna skip seven years to where I am now, be careful.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) you too.

The necklace stops flickering.

Shego: (thinking) I'm not gonna let him psyche me out. (Aloud) Infernalqueen Archfiend, attack Yugi's facedown monster! And thanks to my Banner of Courage, she'll get 200 ATK points.

Infernalqueen Archfiend:  
**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1500  
**  
Infernalqueen Archfiend rushes towards the facedown monster, passing the Wall of Revealing Light, she attacks it with her claw, the monster was revealed as a Skelengel.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 400  
**  
Yami Yugi: by destroying my Skelengel, you've activated its card flip effect, which allows me to draw a card from my deck. (Draws card)

Shego: whatever. Now I sacrifice my Infernalqueen Archfiend so my Insect Queen can attack.

Insect Queen Bites Infernalqueen Archfiend, and devours her completely.

Shego: and now my Insect Queen can attack. Destroy the Dark Magician with Insect Energy Blast!

Insect Queen:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2400**

Insect Queen opens her mouth and shoots a green energy beam passes the Wall of Revealing Light, and destroys the Dark Magician.

Insect Queen:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2400  
**  
Shego: now my Insect Queen's second card effect happens.

The Insect Queen then laid a small red and white egg.

Shego: when my Insect Queen attacks and destroys a monster, she is able summons an Insect Monster Token by laying an egg.

Insect Monster Token:  
**ATK: 100  
DEF: 100  
**  
Shego: and since the Monster Token is an insect-type, Insect Queen gets 200 ATK points.

Insect Queen:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2400  
**  
Shego: I end my turn.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yugi, he's now looking at Shego at age 7, the point where she got her powers (A/N: I'm guessing). He now sees her in a tree house, along with her four other brothers, from memories he saw, he knew that Hego's Real name was Henry, Mego's was Merrick, and the Wego twins were Wendell, and Wes, he sees them playing with action figures. Henry's action figure was a superhero with I black and blue costume with a lowercase "I" on it. Shego-or should I say Sheila's was a super heroin with a red and white costume with an EG on the chest part. Merrick's was a superhero with a light blue and white costume. Wendell's had a visor helmet with GB on it, and Wes's was a red and white superhero with a DG on the costume. 

Henry: let's play superheroes, I'll be Mr. Incredible. Sheila will be Elastia-girl. Merrick, you'll be Fro-zone, Wendell's Gazer Beam, and Wes is Dyna-guy.

Merrick: how come you're always Mr. Incredible? I want to be Mr. Incredible this time!

Henry: fat chance! I'm Mr. Incredible, it's my idea, and we'll do it my way!

Yugi then sees something in the sky, it was a small meteorite coming down, and he then sees it heading towards the tree house.

Yugi: oh no! That Meteorite is gonna crash into their tree house. (At the tree house) GET OUT OF THERE, YOU KIDS! (Realizes) oh, right, this is just a memory.

He looks on in horror as the Meteorite crashes into the tree house, exploding it into small pieces; the five kids were on the ground in pain as their father, Mr. Go, rushes to see what happened.

Mr. Go: oh, my God! HONEY, CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Yugi is now "time-skipping" to where the children are at the hospital; they lie in beds, motionless. The Parents are now talking to a doctor, the same one that helped birth Shego.

Mr. Go: how are they doctor? Are they gonna make it?

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Go, your children are gonna be alright. They just have a few broken bones and mild head injuries; they'll heal in a matter of weeks, although I am concerned about something.

Mrs. Go: what?

Doctor: the Meteorite that crashed into their three house, it emitted large doses of Radiation. Yet, their blood test showed no signs of radiation.

Mr. Go: well, isn't that good news?

Doctor: maybe, but we better keep them here for a few more nights, just to run some test. Unfortunately, I can't allow you to see them yet, just to make sure nothing else can happen.

They both looked at each other in worry.

Mrs. Go: we understand.

Doctor: we'll call you the minute something turns up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the duel, Yami Yugi is about to take his turn. 

Yami Yugi: (Draws card, then looks at it) I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field, and Yami Yugi draws two cards. He sees that one of the cards was a quick-play magic card, the image was white with a red hospital cross, and in front of it was a nurse shuffling a deck of cards.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) Healing Re-Shuffle (A/N: I made that one up). This card can activate when both players re-shuffle their decks, no matter where it is. I think I know what to do, but I need one other card to pull this off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Yugi, he now skips forward to when Shego was 12 years old; this was the point where Shego and her brothers discover their powers. The five had just come home from school, Henry entered first, and they were all the normal clothing. 

Henry: mom, dad? We're home!

Merrick was entering the house, then Wendell and Wes.

Merrick: where are mom and dad?

Wendell: (looks at fridge) hey guys, they left a note. (Takes note and reads it) "Dear kids, your father and I went to the supermarket, we'll be back soon." Looks like we've got the place to ourselves, huh.

Then, Shego (or Sheila, I should say) enters the house; she has an angry look on her face.

Sheila: ooh! I can't believe that arrogant teacher, Mr. Aaron, sent me to the principal's office.

Merrick: I told you not to insult him, but you didn't listen to me, no one listens to me.

Sheila: okay- this isn't about you, Merrick! I swear, if I hear one more think about you, I'm gonna sock you one!

Merrick: okay, okay, chill out Sheila. Yeesh, I never act like this, I'd-(Realizes) oops.

She then started to strike him, then suddenly, her hand glows green, Merrick was now scared even more, he the closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. But then he stared to glow purple, and he dodged it, he opened his eyes and realized that he became smaller.

Merrick: what the?

Sheila: AH! My hands are on fire! My hands- (realizes) are not burning… what's going on here?

Henry: my God! Merrick just went 3 feet smaller, and Sheila's hands are glowing green!

Merrick became purple again, and he went back to his normal height.

Merrick: how did we do that?

Sheila: how can we do that?

Henry: wait! You remember what happened when we were seven, right?

Wendell: yeah, the meteorite thing. The doctor said that it might have some sort of radiation.

Wes: but that wouldn't make sense, I mean why only Sheila and Merrick, and why now?

Henry: I don't know, maybe we're late bloomers.

Suddenly, Henry's arms start glowing blue, He lets out a "whoa!" as he shook his arms away from him, destroying a chair with his arms in the process.

Wes: whoa! Did you see that? He broke that chair like it was nothing!

He looks at his hands. Then he walks to the coffee table, he takes it and lifts it with ease.

Henry: hey, I'm super-strong!

Suddenly, Wendell and Wes start glowing red, then, they realized that there were now four of them, the real ones poke the copies, and their hands go right through them.

Wes: cool! We can make copies of ourselves!

Wendell: this is awesome! We all have superpowers, image the possibilities!

Wes: we can get choirs and homework done at half the time with these powers!

Sheila: these powers might be helpful in some work needed around the house.

Merrick: yeah, no more straining to get things in tight, small places.

Sheila: we'll be able to pack our day with twice as many humdrum activities.

Henry: I think you guys are missing the big picture. When we were seven, what were our biggest fantasies?

Merrick: to be an only child.

Sheila: only child.

Wes: you know we're gonna say "only child."

Henry: whatever. The correct answer is to be superheroes. We have superpowers, and we're Americans, this is our chance!

Merrick: you mean become superheroes like Mr. Incredible, and Fro-zone? I'm all for it.

Wendell and Wes: we're up for that!

Henry: what about you, Sheila?

Sheila: hmm… I have been looking for a way to serve the community that incorporates my violence. (Thinks for a moment) let's do it!

Henry: you won't regret this.

Yugi is now time-skipping again; he sees the group practicing using their powers. He then time-skips again, sees the group getting their costumes, and surprising to Yugi, it's the same ones they are wearing in present time. He time-skips once more, seeing them, in complete costume, everyone was also wearing black thin mask (including Shego). Everyone's fits were glowing, and they put them together in a team-like manner. They were now Team Go.

Yugi: I have a feeling this might take awhile, so I better skip over the superhero part of her memory. I just hope Yami is handing the duel well without me.

* * *

The scene cut to Yami Yugi, he's about to finish his turn. 

Yami Yugi: (thinking) I hope this works. (Aloud) alright Shego, I'm setting a monster facedown in defense mode, and that's all for now.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Shego: (sarcastically) ooh, I'm so scared.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) oh, you will be. (Millennium necklace flickers) Yugi, how's it going over there in Shego's memory?

Yugi: (though thought. sighs) I'm getting nowhere slowly, stall as much as you can, maybe I'll find something. I'm already skipping her hero phase.

Shego: alright Mr. King of Games, my move. (Draws card, and looks at it) Yes! Sweet!

Joey: what is it? What did she draw?

* * *

Back with Yugi, he time skips throughout Shego's entire hero career. Running throughout her entire memory, he sees one point where she leaves her brothers, and leaves being a hero. Yugi then skips to where Shego was living some portion of her life as a vigilantly, stealing money and food, just to survive. He stops at this point, and sees Shego in a tattered cloke, running during a thunder storm; she takes shelter in an old dark abandoned warehouse. She runs more into the warehouse, when she bumps into someone. 

Shego: okay, whoever you are, back off! (Hands glowing)

Person: (male voice) whoa! Okay! Don't hurt me!

Shego used her powers to get a better view of the person she bumped into. He was a bit older then she was, he had black hair, glasses, and was wearing a blue suit with the jacket open.

Man: I just needed to get out of the rain. (Notices her powers) wow, that's amazing! How do you do that?

Shego: I rather not say. Why do you want to know?

Man: I'm somewhat of a scientist, my name is Drew Lipscky.

Shego: you can call me Shego.

Drew: Shego? Huh, that's a weird name.

Shego: wait, you never heard of me?

Drew: should I have?

Shego: (thinks for a moment) nah, it's not important.

Yugi: Drew Lipscky? Where have I heard that name before? (Thinks for a moment) wait, I know!

Flashback

Yugi: (voice over) it was when I first met Kim, and she helped us get the God cards back.

He visualizes the point where he, his friends, Kim, Ron, Will Du, and the Kids Next Door confront Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: I congratulate you for finding me, but by doing so, you've all sealed your fate.

Kim: dream on whacko, I've heard better threats from Drakken.

Yami Bakura: humph, you dare compare me to your worst nemeses, Drew Lipscky? HA! And I say "worst" as an insult.

_Flashback ends_

Yugi: Drew Lipscky is Dr. Drakken's real name. This must be when she started becoming Drakken's assistant.

Drew: so… I take it you're not from around here.

Shego: pretty much, I really don't have a home anymore. What's your problem?

Drew: huh?

Shego: obviously you're pretty much in the same boat as me.

Drew: I guess you could say that, I was shunned by my so-called friends, my- my posse. (Crying a little) They all laugh at me, and my robots. But I'll show them; soon, I'll be the greatest scientist the world has ever known. And I'll be the ones laughing.

Shego: (thinking) sound a lot like every villain I ever faced.

She widened her eyes in realization, then, she smiles an evil smile.

Shego: (casual voice) you know, maybe you could even rule the world.

Drew: rule the world? (Thinking)… yes, rule the world, I could rule the world! My ancestor, Bartholomew Lipscky tried; maybe I can continue where he left off. (Aloud) that's a brilliant idea… um…Shego, right? (She nods) if I ruled the world, everyone would be my slaves, including my so-called posse, ohh, how sweet that revenge will be!

He then eyes Shego and thinks for a second.

Drew: you know… I could use someone of your skills and abilities. How would you like to be my assistant? When I rule the world, you could have any continent you wish. (Thinks for a second) wait- not Europe.

Shego: interesting proposal… and I'll take it. You've got a deal, Drew.

Drew: no, if I'm gonna pull this off, I'm gonna need a new name, a name that will strike fear in the hearts of men. So, from now on, I shall be known as… "Dr. Drakken!" (Laughs maniacally as thunder is clasping)

Now Yugi time-skips again, he sees that Drakken and Shego have done many damaging things during the time before they met Kim Possible, stealing advance technology, hiring henchmen, and stealing money. As years went by, Drakken's white skin became blue for some reason, as Shego became more evil with every fight she was in. Yugi then sees a point where Shego broke into a game shop; some people in suites were there, giving the shop keeper a large silver briefcase, it held a large sum of money, which they were using to get a rare Duel Monsters card. Shego breaks in, knocks out the suits, and the shop keeper, and obtained the briefcase; Drakken came from his hiding place and walked over to Shego.

Dr. Drakken: great job Shego, (takes briefcase) this should help our finances big time.

Shego: Heh, who would have though that people would do so much, and spend so much money, just to get a trading card?

Dr. Drakken: some fanatics would go crazy, just to get their hands on something that they don't really need.

As they walk out, Shego notices a card lying on the ground, the same one that the suits were trying to get. She picks it up and takes a closer look at the card; it was a Duel Monster card, and to be more specific, it was a Cosmo Queen Monster card. She soon became intrigued at the card. She makes sure that no one was looking as she pockets the card in her ankle-case thing that's around her leg.

Dr. Drakken: Shego!

Shego: I'm coming!

Yugi: so… Shego's first card was a Cosmo Queen. Interesting…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the duel, Shego was grinning evilly at the card she just drew. 

Shego: this duel is getting close to being over, with me as the winner. The card I've just drawn is one of my strongest cards, as well as my favorite.

Yami Yugi: what did you draw?

Shego: I'll show you, by sacrifice my Insect Queen and her Insect Monster Token egg; I'm able to summon her.

She puts the cards on her duel disk, the two monsters disintegrates, and it their place was the summoned monster.

Yami Yugi: what is that?

Shego: allow me to introduce the monster that will cause your down fall. COSMO QUEEN!

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2450  
**  
Kaiba: (gasp) that thing is almost as strong as my Blue Eyes!

Joey: how's Yugi gonna beat that monster?

Shego: I'm not done yet, Mr. King of Games, my next move will be an Equip magic card known as Fairy Meteor Crush. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field; it glows, so does Cosmo Queen.

Kim: I forget, what does that card do again?

Ron: Fairy Meteor Crush makes it so that a monster can cause life point damage, even thou the monster would be in defense mode.

Kim: so, he'll lose life points with this attack.

Ron: exactly.

Shego: alright, time to cause some damage. Cosmo Queen, attack Yugi's facedown monster with celestial energy beam!

The Cosmo Queen forms energy in her hands; she then shoots it in the form of a beam that goes through the Wall of Revealing Light, and it hits Yugi's facedown card, causing a large explosion.

Shego: let's see what that does to your life points.

The smoke clears a bit, showing Yami Yugi, unfazed on what had happen.

**Yami Yugi: 3500**

Yami Yugi: (chuckles) I may have lost 2400 life points, but it was well worth the cost.

Shego: what do you mean?

Yami Yugi: why don't you see what monster you attacked, and then you'll see what a mean.

The smoke around Yugi's monster was clearing up; the monster was then reveled to be a Fiber Jar.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

Shego: what is that?

Yami Yugi: it's a monster known as Fiber Jar, and once you attacked it, you activated its card flip effect.

Shego: meaning…?

Yami Yugi: all the cards that are on the field, in our hand, and in our graveyards are now re-shuffled, along with our decks. Then we draw five cards, basically, thanks to your help, I'm re-starting the game!

Shego: (gasp)… very clever, Mr. King of games, now you'll be able to free yourself from my Wall of Revealing Light.

Yami Yugi: that I have, Shego.

The Wall of Revealing Light disappears. Then, they both being taking cards from their duel disk, and shuffling them with their decks. They load their decks back into their duel disk, and they draw five cards.

Shego: you do realize that our life points are still the same, no matter of this re-shuffling, right?

Yami Yugi: I'm aware of that, but I have a magic card that will change all that. (A lone card pops out from his deck, and he takes it) and now it has activated. (Puts card in duel disk)

Shego: wait! You can't activate a magic card from your deck.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Yugi: with this one I can. Healing Re-Shuffle! This card can activate when both players re-shuffle their decks, no matter where it is. When that happens, Healing Re-Shuffle increases our life points back to the original 8000, re-starting the game, just like I said.

**Yami Yugi: 8000 **

Shego: 8000

Joey: wow! That was a pretty good move.

Mai: now the game starts all over again, I hope for Yugi, it was worth it.

Shego: it's still my turn, so I'll set one card facedown and end it.

She puts the card in her duel disk and a large version of her facedown card appears in front of her.

Yami Yugi: my turn now! (Draws card) I play Card Destruction, (puts card in duel disk) sending our hands to the graveyard and drawing a new set.

The magic card is shown on the field, both Shego and Yami Yugi send their hands to the graveyard and they draw the same number of cards as before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi was still running though Shego's memory, he comes across various fight scenes between her and Kim. 

Yugi: grrr. Still nothing! I'm only a few memories away until I get back to the present, and I still didn't find a moment where she was- huh?

Yugi stops dead on his tracks; he goes back a bit and sees a heavily armed and strong safe-like doorway. He notices that this was between memories, before the memory of when she, Drakken and Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed built a high tech battle vehicle/Hummer, but after the memory of when Ron and Drakken switched personalities, in which Ron became evil, and Drakken became good. It was blocked out from her memory, probably repressed.

Yugi: (cracks knuckles) looks like I found what I was looking for.

He grabs the handle, only to suffer from an electro-shock, he gets electrocuted (his skeleton showing a bit), and was thrown back a bit.

Yugi: uh! Okay, minor setback. Not a problem.

He gets up, and walks towards the door again, his millennium puzzle and necklace starts to glow, and the Anubis eye glows on his forehead.

Yugi: with all the power of the millennium puzzle and the millennium necklace: (waves hand over door) I UNLOCK THIS DOOR!

An energy beam hits the door, he hears gears turning and unlocking, showing that it seemed to have worked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was about to make his move. 

Yami Yugi: alright Shego, it's time I started to being your demise. I play two continuous magic cards. (Puts cards in duel disk)

The two magic cards are shown to the field.

Yami Yugi: Infinite Cards, and Card of Safe Return!

Shego: what do those do?

Yami Yugi: allow me to explain. Card of Safe Return allows me to draw three cards every time a monster is brought back from the graveyard, while Infinite Cards allows both of us to extend the six-card limit, and hold as much cards as we want.

Shego: how will that help?

Yami Yugi: I'm glad you asked. First, I'll play Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) bringing back a monster I sent to the graveyard, my Dark Magician!

The magic card is shown on the field. His graveyard glows, then a beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the Dark Magician.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

Yami Yugi: now I draw three cards. (Does so) next I play Premature Burial. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Yugi: at a cost of 800 life points, shall bring back another monster I sent to the graveyard, my Gaia the Fierce Knight!

**Yami Yugi: 7200**

His graveyard glows, then a beam of light comes out of it and it forms into Gaia the Fierce Knight.

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2100  
**  
Yami Yugi: I draw another three cards. (Does so) now, since those two were special summons, I get to do an extra normal summon. So, I now summon Revival Jam, in attack mode!

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500  
**  
Will: Revival Jam? That's my favorite monster.

Yami Yugi: it is? Well then, this victory will be slightly more of a poetic Justice.

Kaiba: (thinking) wait a minute! Revival Jam, Infinite Cards, and Card of Safe Return, where have I seen that combo before? (Thinks for a moment, gasp)

_Flashback_

Kaiba: (voice over) of course, it was the same combo that was against Yugi when he got Slifer, back in battle city.

His memory shows when Yami Yugi faced off against Marik's Rare Hunters: Strings, the Quiet One. On his side of the field were Slifer, Revival Jam, Infinite Cards, Card of Safe Return, and Jam Defender.

Strings: (distorted) Behold! The five card combo that makes Slifer the Sky Dragon invincible! (Laughs maniacally)

_Flashback ends_

Kaiba: (thinking) then that would mean that Yugi chose Slifer from his original deck. that has to be it!

Yami Yugi: alright my three monsters, attack Shego's life points directly!

The three monsters rush towards Shego in an effort to attack.

Combined Monster strength:  
**ATK: 6300**

Shego: sorry spike head, but that's not gonna work. (Pushes button on duel disk) let me re-introduce you to an old friend.

Her facedown card flips up.

Shego: Wall of Revealing Light!

**Shego: 4000  
**  
The trap card glows. Then, a barrier, that seemed to be made from light form all around Yami Yugi's side of the field, trapping him in it. The three monsters hit the Wall and they fall back to where they were before.

Joey: NO WAY! What are the odds of her getting that card back after a re-shuffle?

Kim: might be less if she had three copies of the same card.

Shego: (to Kim) how right you are, princess! (To Yami Yugi) Heh, you should have seen the look on your face when I flipped my trap, it was priceless.

Mokuba: this is not good, Yugi can't attack again! Shego's invulnerable now!

Kaiba: for the time being, Mokuba.

Mokuba: huh? What do you mean?

Kaiba: think about it: when someone uses Wall of Revealing Light, they have to give up a certain number of life points. Shego gave up 4000, which means that now, any monster that Yugi summons that has 4000 ATK points or lower can't attack.

Mokuba: but…

Kaiba: but, if Yugi is able to get a monster to go over 4000 ATK points, that mean that it'll by-pass the wall, and will be able to attack Shego, effortlessly if it occurs.

Joey: what do you mean by that?

Mai: don't you get it Joey? If Yugi's able to summon a strong enough monster, and if Shego is defenseless, than that means…

Joey: (thinks for a moment) …that Yugi would win the duel instantly!

Kaiba: exactly! Wall of Revealing Light might protect a person by a few monsters, but it wouldn't be long until a super strong monster came, and made the trap-holder leave an open target for it to hit.

Joey: but does Yugi have a strong enough monster?

Mokuba: (noticing Yami Yugi's combo) with that combo, I think he does.

Joey and Mai: what?

Kaiba: Mokuba, I think it's best if we not say anything; it might ruin it for Yugi.

Mokuba: got it.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) well, this is a minor set back. (Aloud) I end my turn for now.

Shego: (draws card) let's see what you make of this: (puts card in duel disk)

The card is now shown on the field.

Shego: my Raigeki magic card will rid the field of all your monsters!

A bolt of lighting comes out of the card, and strikes all three of Yami Yugi's monsters. Revival Jam left bits of Water/plasma, the pieces the came back together, forming back to Revival Jam, but I Defense mode.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500**

Shego: what the-?

Yami Yugi: what's wrong? Did my Revival Jam's card effect surprise you? Well, get use to it, because every time you try destroying it, it will just come back to the field in defense mode. And since it came back from the graveyard, I get to draw another three cards, thanks to my Card of Safe Return. (Does so)

Shego: (thinking) I get it! He's drawing cards until he finds one that'll help him win, and I'm guessing the card he chose from his original deck, but what is it? (Aloud) whatever you're planning, it's not gonna work, because I play my own Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) bringing back the monster that was in my hand when you sent it to the graveyard, my Cosmo Queen!

The magic card is shown on the field. Her graveyard glows, then a beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the Cosmo Queen.

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2450**

Monique: oh, snap! She has that monster again!

Yami Yugi: you've seemed to have forgotten that Cosmo Queen was brought back from the graveyard, which mean once again, I'm able to draw three cards. (Does so)

Shego: pft. Like that'll help you. But just in case in might, I'll end my turn for now.

Yami Yugi: then it's my turn!

Yami Yugi looks at his deck with worry.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) alright, I'm gonna need something good to help turn the tables. Shego hasn't lost control of the duel since in started. Heart of the cards, please guide me.

As Yami Yugi was about to draw from his deck, his millennium necklace started to flicker.

Yugi: (through thought) Yami!

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi? What is it?

An astral-projection of Yugi appeared next to him.

Yugi: (through thought) I found it! I found a point in her life when she was nice!

Yami Yugi: (through thought) you did?

Yugi: (through thought) yep! (Takes Yami Yugi's arm) follow me, I'll show you.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) but what about the duel?

Yugi: (through thought) this memory could help us win it!

Yami Yugi: (thinks for a moment, then through thought) alright, but let's make it quick.

White light that only they could see starts to surround them. They became blinded by the light as their voices were starting to fade.

Yami Yugi: so, where are we going?

Yugi: the correct question is "when are we going?" just hold on tight!

* * *

_**What did Yugi find in Shego's memory? Will it help him and Yami Yugi win the duel against Shego? And what about Yami Bakura? Keep reading and find out!** _


	11. Suffering from Emotion Sickness The Fina...

_**Here's my next chapter, now we'll see what Yugi found in Shego's past.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

Yugi was still running though Shego's memory, he comes across various fight scenes between her and Kim.

Yugi: grrr. Still nothing! I'm only a few memories away until I get back to the present, and I still didn't find a moment where she was- huh?

Yugi stops dead on his tracks; he goes back a bit and sees a heavily armed and strong safe-like doorway. He notices that this was between memories, before the memory of when she, Drakken and Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed built a high tech battle vehicle/Hummer, but after the memory of when Ron and Drakken switched personalities, in which Ron became evil, and Drakken became good. It was blocked out from her memory, probably repressed.

Yugi: (cracks knuckles) looks like I found what I was looking for.

He grabs the handle, only to suffer from an electro-shock, he gets electrocuted (his skeleton showing a bit), and was thrown back a bit.

Yugi: uh! Okay, minor setback. Not a problem.

He gets up, and walks towards the door again, his millennium puzzle and necklace starts to glow, and the Anubis eye glows on his forehead.

Yugi: with all the power of the millennium puzzle and the millennium necklace: (waves hand over door) I UNLOCK THIS DOOR!

An energy beam hits the door, he hears gears turning and unlocking, showing that it seemed to have worked. Meanwhile, with Yami Yugi's and Shego's duel.

Shego: (draws card) let's see what you make of this: (puts card in duel disk)

The card is now shown on the field.

Shego: my Raigeki magic card will rid the field of all your monsters!

A bolt of lighting comes out of the card, and strikes all three of Yami Yugi's monsters. Revival Jam left bits of Water/plasma, the pieces the came back together, forming back to Revival Jam, but in Defense mode.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500**

Shego: what the-?

Yami Yugi: what's wrong? Did my Revival Jam's card effect surprise you? Well, get use to it, because every time you try destroying it, it will just come back to the field in defense mode. And since it came back from the graveyard, I get to draw another three cards, thanks to my Card of Safe Return. (Does so)

Shego: whatever you're planning, it's not gonna work, because I play my own Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) bringing back the monster that was in my hand when you sent it to the graveyard, my Cosmo Queen!

The magic card is shown on the field. Her graveyard glows, then a beam of light comes out of it and it forms into the Cosmo Queen.

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2450**

Shego: I'll end my turn for now.

Yami Yugi: then it's my turn!

Yami Yugi looks at his deck with worry.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) alright, I'm gonna need something good to help turn the tables. Shego hasn't lost control of the duel since in started. Heart of the cards, please guide me.

As Yami Yugi was about to draw from his deck, his millennium necklace started to flicker.

Yugi: (through thought) Yami!

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi? What is it?

An astral-projection of Yugi appeared next to him.

Yugi: (through thought) I found it! I found a point in her life when she was nice!

Yami Yugi: (through thought) you're kidding!

Yugi: (through thought) nope! (Takes Yami Yugi's arm) follow me, I'll show you.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) but what about the duel?

Yugi: (through thought) this memory could help us win it!

Yami Yugi: (thinks for a moment, then through thought) alright, but let's make it quick.

White light that only they could see starts to surround them. They became blinded by the light as their voices were starting to fade.

Yami Yugi: so, where are we going?

Yugi: the correct question is "when are we going?" just hold on tight!

_Back to story, score so far_:

**Yami Yugi: 7200**

Shego: 4000

Hidden in the air shaft above the assembly floor and the duel, the Kids Next Door (excluding Numbuh 2) are now watching the duel, and waiting. They are hiding because they are waiting until they get the signal to jump in and help.

Numbuh 362: man! This duel is intense!

Numbuh 86: that Shego person really has Yugi on the ropes.

Tommy: yeah, what can he do?

Suddenly, Yami Numbuh 4's millennium scales start to glow, the KND saw this.

Numbuh 5: hey, what's up with your scales?

Yami Numbuh 4: it seems that the pharaoh and Yugi have activated the millennium necklace. Or it might be the puzzle, I can't tell.

Numbuh 1: (into communicator) Numbuh 2, how's things over there.

* * *

The scene cuts to Numbuh 2, still in the control room. Out side of the control room were a few of the henchmen belonging to Dr. Drakken and Gemini, they are trying to get in.

Numbuh 2: (into communicator) not so good, Dr. Drakken's cronies manage to break free of the foam, and now they are trying to get in! (Types on computer) I'm doing my best to keep them out, but I can't hold them off forever.

* * *

The scene cuts back to the other KND.

Numbuh 1: (into communicator) roger on that, Numbuh 2. Help is on the way. (To the others) alright, Numbuh 2 needs backup. Lizzie, Mushi, Tommy-

Tommy: that's Dark Operative!

Numbuh 1: whatever, the point is this: I'm making you three honorary Kids Next Door. Lizzie is Numbuh 49, Mushi is Numbuh 7, and Dark Operative stays as Dark Operative.

Tommy: awesome!

Mushi: YAY!

Lizzie: SHH! Keep it down.

Tommy and Mushi: sorry.

Numbuh 1: alright, you three along with Numbuh 3 and 86 will join up with Numbuh 2 and help him. The rest of us will stay here when were needed.

Numbuh 3: got it, Numbuh 1.

The five operatives crawl their way out, and start their way to Numbuh 2.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Yugi and Yami Yugi, they are no longer blinded by the white light as they now see they are in some sort of laboratory, probably hidden in the mountains.

Yami Yugi: so Yugi, what did you find?

Yugi: watch and learn, Yami.

He points to a work table where Yami Yugi sees two small green computer chips of some fashion and a green device the looks like Kim Possible's Kimmunicator. Then they notice that on the roof, a green outline of a circle was forming, and then, the piece was blasted off, creating a hole. Jumping through it was Shego, she looks around and then she signals at someone on the roof. Dr. Drakken then came down, riding on some sort of hover-scooter; Yugi and Yami Yugi stay silent, watching the scene unfold.

Shego: (scratching her head) I don't get it. If you're such an evil genies, shouldn't you be inventing your own stuff? I mean, what's up with the stealing?

Dr. Drakken: it's called "outsourcing", Shego. Besides, why re-invent the wheel? (Sees something) there it is!

He walks over to the work table and he takes a small purple device.

Dr. Drakken: the Electron-Magneto-Accelerator! With this, I can increase the power of any electrical device to Evil proportions!

Voice: (female) stealing again, Drakken?

They turn around to see Kim and Ron, entering through the same way they did.

Yami Yugi: there's Kim and Ron.

Ron: whatever happened to inventing your own stuff?

Dr. Drakken: it's called "outsource-" oh, just get on with it!

Shego: how about you get on with it?

Ron and Kim look at each other in confusion, and Yami Yugi raises his eyebrow.

Dr. Drakken: Shego, this is not the time to question the nature of our relationship!

Shego: okay, fine. But I am not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me!

Shego jumps over Kim, raises her arm and her hand starts glowing, she blasts it towards Kim, but she doges it. Kim tries to do a fly kick, but Shego kicks her way. As they start fighting, Drakken tries to get away on the hover-scooter, but Ron grabs hold of it.

Ron: Boo-Yah!

Drakken sees this and he tries to get off and grab the edge of the hole, but Ron grabs his feet. As the fight between Shego and Kim continues, Yami Yugi breaks the silence between him and Yugi.

Yami Yugi: Yugi, what exactly am I trying to see?

Yugi: it's coming up right now.

As he says this, both the green device and the kimmunicator fall to the ground. One of the two green computer chips lands on the back of Kim's neck as she hits the work table. She then takes Shego and rams her to the same table, and the second one lands on the back of Shego's neck.

Dr. Drakken: do you mind? I'm trying to get away!

Ron: KI-IM! HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY! (Drakken kicks him on the head) OW! AND HE'S KICKING ME!

Kim: and you're surprised?

Shego get upwards, and knocks a bookshelf down, which lands on Kim, but it barely hits her.

Ron: K.P.!

Dr. Drakken: I believe the phrase is "Boo-Yah!" (Shakes Ron off) some other day, Kim Possible!

As he gets away, Shego follows, jumping out though the hole, Kim and Ron look on as they get away.

Yami Yugi: so… Yugi, what were those things that landed on Kim and Shego?

Yugi: I did some looking up on them throughout her and Kim's memory, they are called Moodulators.

Yami Yugi: Moodulators? You mean modulators, right?

Yugi: no, Moodlators. They're called that because they amplify a person's emotions, I.E. moods. They were created by a Dr. Bortel; he created them to sell to government officials.

Yami Yugi: is that right?

Yugi: remember that green device that looked like the kimmunicator? It was the controller of the chips, and Ron took it, mistaking it for the Kimmunicator. That controller would make the person who had the chip go into a powered frenzy of a specific emotion. There are six settings: happy, sad, angry, confusion, love, and depression. (A/N: I made that last one up)

Yami Yugi: so, what happen?

Yugi: I've already seen the whole thing. Since we don't have much time, I'll skip to the point when the chips got activated.

The millennium necklace glows and they both time skip to another point in time. Now they are a Drakken's hideout, both he and Shego enter the main laboratory.

Dr. Drakken: wow, that work out better then I thought.

Shego: yep, all too easy.

She then feels a sharp pain in her right index finger. She took of her glove and saw that one of her nails was broken.

Shego: (to herself, sighing) perfect.

Yugi: keep your eyes on the chip.

They both see that now, the computer chip that was behind her neck was activated; the image showed a crying face. Shego's eyes glow blue for a second, and she starts crying. Drakken hears this, and he turns around slowly, seeing Shego crying, this made him worry, throughout all the years he spent with her, he has never seen her cry before.

Dr. Drakken: Shego? Uh…Please stop crying. If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny! (Shego continues to cry) Shego, what's wrong?

Shego: (crying) …Kim possible, that's- that's what wrong! (Crying)

She is now sitting on a chair, and continues crying, with her head buried in her hands on a work table.

Dr. Drakken: but Shego, we escaped with the E.M.A. unscathed.

Shego: yeah, but… (Sobs) but… but… I broke a nail. (Shows him the nail)

Dr. Drakken: I break mine all the time. You don't see me crying, (To himself) not on the outside.

She continues crying. Then, the chip on her back turns into a mean face and she immediately stops crying. She now has an angry look on her face, in a blind rage, she grabs Drakken.

Dr. Drakken: AH! Shego, what are you-?

She then throws him, pinning him to a wall, and her other arm in a karate style poses.

Shego: (threatening tone) you talkin' to me?

Dr. Drakken: uh, okay, look, you were obviously upset about your broken nail.

Shego: meaning…?

Dr. Drakken: um, you were… overreacting?

Shego: "overreacting?" "OVERREACTING?" ME? (Throws him across the room, hands glowing) FIRE IN THE HOLE!

She shoots a few plasma blast at Drakken, a few hit him as he was running away, hiding. Yugi and Yami Yugi were looking on, and Yugi was laughing.

Yugi: (laughing) oh man! That cracks me up every time!

Yami Yugi: how come the Moodulator keeps changing?

Yugi: I checked into that, and it seems that Kim's twin brothers had the controller, and were pushing button while fighting over it.

They now see that Shego was looking for Drakken and spots him hiding on top of a machine.

Shego: There you are!

Drakken tries to crawl away in order to hide, but he hits an "I" beam. Shego appears from behind it, Yami Yugi and Yugi see her eyes turn yellow as the Moodulator showed a happy face.

Shego: (happy) I am so happy you're not hurt, (Eyes glow blue, sad) I mean, if anything had happened I'd- (sobs) I don't know what I'd do. (Eyes glow red, angry) but you'd like to know, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU?

He crawls away from her, he then climbs into a fetal position and sucks his thumb.

Shego: (eyes glow purple, confused) say wha- what was I talking about?

Dr. Drakken: um… did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about? 'Cause, I'm scared. (Sucks thumb)

Shego: birthday? What are you talking about?

Dr. Drakken: (gets up) okaaaaaay… look, how about you stay in your room, and vent out any of this craziness you've been having.

Shego: okay, I- I guess.

He then takes Shego's hand and takes her to her room.

Dr. Drakken: you just stay here, and let out anything that's troubling you.

Shego: Dr. Drakken, I really don't think there's anything wrong with me. (Eyes glow red)

Dr. Drakken: of course there's nothing wrong with you, it's just that-

Shego: (angry) what? You calling me a liar? ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?

Drakken lets out a high pitched scream as he pushes her into her room. Then, he pushes a few buttons on the key pad, locking her door shut. Shego is yelling though it as Drakken walks off.

Dr. Drakken: (shudders) mood swings! I told her to switch to decaf.

As he walks off, Yugi and Yami Yugi now face the door to Shego's room.

Yami Yugi: Yugi, I still don't see how this memory is going help us.

Yugi: it will all come clear in a second, just follow me.

They both go through the door in a Ghost-like manner, and they see Shego destroying everything in sight.

Shego: GRRR. That Drakken is so unbearable! He's impossible! He's insufferable! He's-

Before she can finish, her eyes glow pink. Both Yugi and Yami Yugi see that the Moodulator setting shown a pink face with a lovesick smile, and heart eyes. They also see that her facial expression changes into a lovesick smile.

Shego: - the sweetest guy in the world.

Yami Yugi: huh?

Shego: oh, I have to see that blue faced hunk again!

She walks over to the door, and cuts it down with her powers. As she leaves the room, Yami Yugi was confused.

Yami Yugi: so… that's the one time when she was nice?

Yugi: yeah. This setting was on her the most.

Yami Yugi: but she's not under her own will, I don't think that counts.

Yugi: that what I thought at first, but technically, the Moodulator didn't create that feeling, it amplified it.

Yami Yugi: so, she really felt that way towards Drakken?

Yugi: it was lying dormant in her mind all the years she was with Drakken, and the Moodulator released it. When I found this memory, it was repressed, she tried to forget it.

Yami Yugi: (thinks for a moment) Yugi…that actually made sense.

Yugi: I know. (Looks over) Yami, check this out!

Yami Yugi: what is it?

They now see Dr. Drakken, wearing telescopic glasses, working on the Electron-Magneto-Accelerator. While he was working, Shego climbed up to the table, lying on her stomach, with her feet in the air, and her hands laced together. Drakken didn't notice her.

Dr. Drakken: a few more modifications and the Electron-Magneto-Accelerator will be- (notices Shego, gasps loudly) SHEGO! You're not still upset, are you?

Shego: (sweetly) oh no, no, I'm just admiring your little Electro-Magneto-whatchamahooye.

Dr. Drakken: it's called the Elect- (noticing her look) why are you looking at me like that?

Shego: (flutters her eyes) I never realized (takes his face) how blue and deliciously evil you are. (Giggles)

Dr. Drakken: uh… Shego, don't you have um, something better to do?

Shego: why, yes, I do.

Her right hand glows and she shoots a plasma beam at a wall, also it was the same place that Yami Yugi and Yugi were standing.

Yugi: LOOK OUT!

They both ducked away from the beam, then, they see that she's carving something in the stone wall. When she was done, she blew the remanding glow in her hand away like blowing smoke out of a gun. Dr. Drakken, Yugi, and Yami Yugi now see what she carved into the wall; it was a heart with an arrow going through it, the center states: _D.D. + S.G._

Yugi: whoa…

Yami Yugi: Yugi, I think I've seen all that I needed. We better get back to the duel.

Yugi: you go. I'll be more helpful to you if I stay here.

The millennium necklace starts to glow, and Yami Yugi starts to fade away.

Yami Yugi: aright, but be careful.

Yugi: you too.

Yami Yugi gets blinded by a white light. When it's fades away, he realizes that he's back to the duel with Shego; his fingers were still on the deck, about to draw.

Shego: come on! Draw already! While we're young!

Joey: you alright, Yuge? You kinda zoned out there for a second.

Yami Yugi: I'm fine.

He draws the card and he looks at it, then at Shego, then at the card again. Finally, he lets out a small smile.

Yami Yugi: (chuckles) this could work to my advantage.

Shego: what can? What did you just draw?

Yami Yugi: before I answer that, I would like to explain something to you. Remember when I asked you if you've ever acted nice throughout your life as a villain, and you told me no?

Shego: yeah…

Yami Yugi: well, I've now discovered that you were lying.

Shego: oh? Well, what makes you think that I was lying?

Yami Yugi: (points to millennium necklace) you see this around my neck?

Shego: who could miss it?

Yami Yugi: this is more then a mere trinket, this is one of seven millennium items. The millennium necklace, and the chain around my neck, is another millennium item, the puzzle.

Dr. Drakken: what's he talking about?

Monkey Fist: I think I know, it was on an archeological trip in Egypt I once was in. The team that I was in discovered that 5000 ago, there was a power that almost destroyed the world. An ancient force that was only described as the shadow games, these games used ancient sorcery to conjure creatures from another realm.

Prof. Dementor: well, if it was so powerful, how come it didn't destroy earth?

Monkey Fist: because the pharaoh from that time was able to lock the magic that caused it into seven ancient items. One of the main features of the items was that they had the symbol of the Anubis open eye on them.

Shego: and that necklace and puzzle thing has that symbol, right?

Monkey Fist: correct. Some believe that the events in Egypt, and the game of Duel Monsters, are somehow intertwined.

Shego: is that right?

Monkey Fist: Yes. Also, the hieroglyphics we found states that each of these seven items had its own unique power.

Yami Yugi: and my necklace is a very powerful one.

Shego: oh? And what can that little thing do?

Yami Yugi: the millennium necklace allows me to see visions of the past, and the future. So far, I've been using it to see the past. Specifically… your past!

Shego: (a bit shocked) what?

Yami Yugi: you heard me. I've been looking into your pass without you knowing… and I manage to find a point in which you were nice.

Shego: I don't believe you!

Yami Yugi: I thought you wouldn't, and that's where the card I drew comes in. (Puts card in duel disk)

The card is shown on the field, it was a magic card. The image was a six sided die that had each side show in image of what a monster was doing.

Shego: what is it?

Yami Yugi: an Equip magic card known as Monster Decision Dice. (A/N: I made that one up) I shall equip the card on Cosmo Queen

The card produces a giant six sided die that landed near Cosmo Queen.

Joey: (to Duke) you're the dice expert, Duke. What does that card do?

Duke: I don't know, I've never seen it before.

Zita: I have. Monster Decision Dice is an Equip magic card, every passing turn the equipped monster must roll that die, if it rolls a one, it goes to defense mode, and a two will make it go into attack mode. A three makes the monster stay in defense mode for two turns, four, and the monster stays in attack mode for two turns. A five makes the monster randomly attack one of opponent's monsters.

Joey: and if it lands on a six?

Zita: then the monster is destroyed.

Kaiba: interesting… usually, Yugi's not the one who'd risk a duel with a game of chance.

Tristan: yeah, that's usually Joey's department.

Joey: yeah, it's-(Realizes) HEY!

Shego: so… how exactly with this card prove that you're telling the truth about finding out something about my past?

Yami Yugi: I'm glad you asked. You see, Monkey Fist was correct that the shadow games and Duel Monsters are intertwined, because the shadow games were a 5000 year old version of Duel Monsters.

Shego: what? You're lying.

Joey: take it from me and Mai, greenie, he's telling the truth!

Mai: yep.

Yami Yugi: that, I am. And the reason this magic card will prove I'm right is because the workings of it is quite similar to something you've come across with. But don't take my word for it, watch and learn.

His millennium necklace and puzzle starts to glow. Suddenly, the die that was near Cosmo Queen starts to glow.

Joey: hey, what's up with the die?

The die starts to descend upwards and reaches the center of the field.

Yami Yugi: (the Anubis eye glows on his forehead) through the powers of the shadow games, and my two millennium items, I shall alter the die, and turn it into something of equal power. (Thinking) Yugi!

Yugi: (through thought) I'm on it. It should be coming now!

The die now starts to break, leaving a glowing crack on it. Then, more cracks appear on it, everyone looked on in suspense. Then the die explodes, two beams of light shoot out from the explosion, one hits Cosmo Queen on the forehead, and the other Yami Yugi's catches with his right hand. The glowing thing on Cosmo Queen fades away, leaving a small green micro-chip of some design on her forehead.

Kaiba: what the- it's a green micro chip.

Kim: (eyes widen) did you say "Green micro chip"?

Shego's eyes widened as well. Whatever was glowing in Yami Yugi's hand has faded away. He looks at it, and lets out a smile.

Yami Yugi: look familiar to you, Shego?

He holds it up for her and everyone else to see, it was a green device that briefly resembled the kimmunicator. Shego gasped in fear.

Monique: what is that, some sort of green kimmunicator?

Kim: no Monique, I think that's the-

Mokuba: (interrupts) WHOA! Look at Shego! Man, she don't look too good, she looks pale! (Realizes what he said) I mean paler.

Indeed, Shego looks at the device Yami Yugi was holding, her pupils shrank, she started to sweat, and her breathing was heavier then before. Also, she started to back away in fear.

Shego: (scared) n-n-no, it c-can't be! There's no way you could have know about that!

Ron: whoa! I've never seen Shego act like that before.

Kim: well, after what she went through, can you blame her?

Mai: what the hell are you talking about? What's that in Yugi's hand that uses to be Monster Decision Dice?

Ron: it's a long story.

Duke: well then give us the bite-sized version of it.

Ron: okay. That micro chip is called a Moodulator, both Kim and Shego had one on them, and they made their emotions go haywire.

Joey: okay, next question: why is Shego freaked out by it the most?

Yami Yugi: I'll answer that. Throughout the entire time both Kim and Shego had the Moodulators on, the setting that they were on the most was the love setting. And let's just say that she felt infatuated with someone she'd never though she would.

Joey: who?

Shego: (to Yami Yugi) don't you dare answer that!

Mai: (scoffs) don't even bother, it's pretty obvious.

Joey: it is?

Mai: Joey, think about it: she's the assistant to Dr. Drakken.

Joey: I still don't- (realizes)…ohh-ho… (Smiles) I get it!

Shego: (to Joey and Mai, hand glowing) if you two say one thing…

Yami Yugi: you'll do what? You are in no position to do anything, unless you want to forfeit the duel. Now watch and learn. (Holds up controller) the Monster Decision Dice may have taken the form of the Moodulator, but its effect is still the same, only a slight difference. The controller will now perform a roulette of emotions. If it lands on sad, Cosmo Queen goes to defense mode, happy will make her go into attack mode. Confusion makes her stay in defense mode for two turns, love, and she stays in attack mode for two turns. Anger will make Cosmo Queen randomly attack one of my monsters. And finally, if it lands on depressed, Cosmo Queen will be destroyed. Now, BEGIN EMOTION ROULETTE!

He pushes the button on the controller; the screen shows various faces with different emotions, and Cosmo Queen's eyes glow various colors. Everyone was on edge, waiting for the roulette to stop; soon, it was slowing down, then it went faster. Shego was developing a cold sweat as it went slow and fast every five seconds. Finally, Yami Yugi pushes the button again, and it slows down until finally… it stopped… on a purple face with a sad-like face. Cosmo Queen was screaming as her eyes glowed purple, and then, she exploded, thus, being destroyed. The Moodulator controller disintegrates in Yami Yugi's hand.

Yami Yugi: looks like your Cosmo Queen felt depressed and killed herself.

Shego didn't say anything, her eyes were still wide open in shock, and her mouth was agape.

Kim: looks like she's still shocked about Yugi finding out about the Moodulator incident. And to be honest, I'm shocked too.

Mai: Psychology is half the game, and Yugi hit her sore spot.

Joey: yeah. (To Shego) You should have seen the look on your face when Yugi turned the die into that Moodulator thing, it was priceless.

Shego's eyes went back to normal, and her face showed more anger then ever before.

Shego: (through cleansed teeth) finish your turn so I can KILL you when I win this duel!

Yami Yugi: patience, Shego, my turn's not over yet. (Puts a card in duel disk) my next move will be the Swords of Revealing Light Magic card.

The magic card is shown on the field, glowing swords shoot from the card and land around Shego's side of the field in mid air.

Yami Yugi: now you're trapped like I am, unable to attack. But you'll be freed in three turns, while I'll be freed once I summon a strong enough monster.

Shego: you done yet?

Yami Yugi: not just yet, next I'll summon a monster, adding to your defeat though poetic justice.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: Fire Princess!

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1500**

Shego: how's that poetic justice?

Yami Yugi: I'm glad you asked. You see, before all this happened, my team and I were in a duel against Kim and her team, and Kim used this monster in her duel. I'm also guessing that Fire Princess is her favorite monster, (to Kim) right?

Kim nods.

Yami Yugi: alright then. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Shego: alright Mr. King of Games, you are going down! For that little stunt you pulled with the Moodulator, I'll show no mercy! (Draws card)

Yami Yugi: I've never expected you to. But believe me, victory will be mine, and when that happens, you'll be changed person.

Shego: whatever. You remember my Queen's Knight, right? Well, she's back!

She puts the card on her duel disk, and the monster appears in front of her.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Yugi: very nice, but your monster still can't attack thanks to my swords.

Shego: I'm aware of that Spike Head, so I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn.

She puts the cards in her duel disk and large versions of the two facedown cards appear in front of her. The card in her hand starts to spark.

Shego: what the?

Yami Yugi: did you forget? It's been five turns since you played Card of Demise. Now all the cards in your hand are sent to the graveyard.

Shego: yeah, yeah.

She sends the card in her hand to the graveyard part of her duel disk.

Yami Yugi: now it's my turn again. (Draws card) and I summon a monster that is the favorite of Ron Stoppable.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: Hayabusa Knight!

**ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700**

Yami Yugi: making your defeat more of a poetic justice.

Shego: tch. Unless you can make them get over 4000 ATK points, I doubt they'll do anything to help you.

Yami Yugi: Nevertheless, I end my turn with that summon.

Shego: (Draws card, looks at it, and smiles) time for you to kiss those swords goodbye. I now play my Mystical Space Typhoon, (puts card in duel disk) ridding the field of your Swords of Revealing Lights.

The magic card is shown on the field. Wind appears from the card, and it blows away all the glowing swords around her.

Shego: now, I'll activate my two facedown cards.

She pushes two buttons on her duel disk, and her two facedown cards flip up.

Shego: my Megamorph magic card will double my Queen's Knight ATK points since my life points are less then yours, and my Rush Recklessly Quick-Play magic card increases her ATK points more by 700.

Queen's Knight:  
**ATK: 3700  
DEF: 1600**

Shego: Queen's Knight, destroy his Hayabusa Knight with Royal Sword attack!

Queen's Knight runs through the Wall of Revealing light, and prepares to strike Hayabusa Knight.

Yami Yugi: not so fast, Shego! I'm activating a trap card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Yami Yugi: Jam Defender!

Queen's Knight was about to strike Hayabusa Knight. Then, Revival Jam appeared in front of it and Queen's Knight slashed it. Revival Jam left bits of Water/plasma, the pieces the came back together, forming back to Revival Jam, but in Defense mode.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500  
**  
Shego: hey, what gives? I targeted Hayabusa Knight, not that water blob!

Yami Yugi: when you attacked, I activated my "Jam Defender" trap card. Whenever my monsters get targeted by an opposing monster, and there's a Revival Jam on my side of the field, that Revival Jam will take the blow.

Shego: (in disbelief) no way!

Yami Yugi: oh, yes! And thanks to my Card of Safe Return, I get to draw three cards since my Revival Jam came back from the graveyard. (Does so)

Joey: alright! Yugi created the perfect defense!

Kaiba: yes, but if he's going to win, he's going to need a good offense.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Numbuh 2, he's been doing his best to keep the guards out of the control room.

Numbuh 2: come on guys, where are you?

Suddenly, he hears blasting noises, and then, silence. He's curious about what just happened, and then, he hears a loud knocking, and he lets out a scream. A voice comes through the doors.

Voice: (boy) Hoagie, it's us! Open up!

Numbuh 2: Tommy?

Tommy: that's Dark Operative! Just open up!

Numbuh 2 types on the computer, and it opens revealing, Numbuhs 3, 85, Tommy, Lizzie, and Mushi standing on top of the guards that were trying to get in.

Numbuh 2: whoa, you guys kicked butt!

Tommy: naturally, for we are the Kids Next Door!

Numbuh 86: come on, Numbuh 2, we have to get back to Numbuh 1 and the others.

Numbuh 2: alright then, let's rock n' Roll, baby!

The six KND operatives being their way back to their teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the surface of team world, Yami Bakura was walking around the entire town, looking for the last four millennium items. The pointers on his millennium ring were leading him to where they might be.

Yami Bakura: yes, I'm close. I'm very close.

He then stops dead in his tracks, three of his pointers were signaling down in the ground, and his fourth one was pointing to his right.

Yami Bakura: ah, yes, I sense the power of the millennium key to be close, very close.

Voice: (male) so, we meet again, Tomb Robber.

Yami Bakura turns around to see who said that, he now faces a group of four wearing Battle City-like duel disk that looked like they were made of gold, and had Egyptian markings and designs. They were all Egyptians; one was a man with blue eyes who had a turban on his head, and a beige cloke, also, around his neck was a gold key in the shape of a hieroglyphic mark. The other man had a tattoo on his left side of his face, and he wore a dark purple cloke. Another was a woman with green eyes and black hair, she wore white Egyptian clothing, along with a few assortment of jewelry, and high heeled shoes. The last was a boy with white hair, and violet eyes, he wore a sleeveless shirt that had chains, and black pants. They were Team Ishtar, Shadi, Odion, Ishizu, and Marik. Yami Bakura was unimpressed.

Yami Bakura: (Smiles) Shadi. It's been a long time.

Shadi: yes, it has.

Yami Bakura: I see you have a few new friends. No need for introductions, I've already met them before.

Marik: how are you still walking the earth, I thought my dark side got rid of you.

Yami Bakura: I said I'd be back, and I have. Now, my destiny continues. Once I obtain the remanding millennium items, as well as the three Egyptian God cards, I shall rule all.

Ishizu: you won't defeat the Pharaoh, traitor. He's stronger then you could ever be.

Yami Bakura: Nevertheless, I can still try. I'd love to send you four to the shadow realm, and take the millennium key, but I have bigger fish to fry. The millennium necklace, the very same that the pharaoh now possesses, is being used as we speak, and I could use that to my advantage. Farewell!

He takes out the millennium rod, and the shadow realm fog consumes him. Then it fades away, leaving no trace.

Marik: he has the millennium rod, too?

Odion: the spirit of the ring is planning something.

Shadi: and I must stop him. You three stay here; I'll stop the Tomb Robber.

He then disappears in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building that resembles a futuristic castle, which is the main headquarters of the Team World Tournament, the head of the tournament, John, was watching all the monitors of all the duels that were happening. Just then, his intercom buzzed.

Worker: (through intercom) Mr. John, sir, a duel team is here to see you.

John: (pushes button on intercom) send them in.

The doors behind him slide open, revealing Adam, Shenice, Teresa, and Felix, they were now wearing duel disk. Felix's was Orichalcos-like with the KP insignia, while the other three duel disk were Battle city-like, and were blue, black, and gold.

John: ah, the new recruits. I suppose you came here to find your teammates, correct?

Felix: not quite, we have a problem.

John: a problem?

Felix: you've ever heard of Dr. Drakken?

John: the mad scientist who constantly tries to take over the world? What about him?

Felix: he's here on Team World. And he's holding Kim and her team prisoner!

John: what? That's impossible! Only duelists are allowed here! (Eyes widen) Unless…

Adam: (Finishes) … he sneaked himself her along with a few of Kim's other Villains as a duel team.

John: (hyperventilating) oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! OH NO-HO! (Grabs head) I LET CRIMINALS IN MY TOURNAMENT!

Teresa: (whispering) should we tell him about the Meta-Breed?

Shenice: (whispering) let him worry about this first.

John: (inhales deeply) okay… simple fix. I'll just lock on to Team Possible's duel disk ID signal, and we'll find these villains. (Turns to computer) Computer, Locate Team Possible.

Computer: (Female voice) now searching.

The computer screen shows a space view of Team World. Then it focuses on one particular spot, it keeps zooming until it shows what looks like, grey pavement. Arrows appear that show that Team Possible is at that spot.

John: hmm… they must still be in my underground rooms, I- wait… (Eyes narrow) perform X-ray to chosen area!

Computer: possessing.

The screen now becomes black, the image shown is now a few rooms that are honeycombed throughout the area, and though that was a building.

John: that's one of my underground energy plants. What are they doing there? That's off limits to all duelists.

Felix: well, Wade did say that they tracked Drakken there. So, maybe they followed him there.

Adam: what's that blinking mean?

He points to an area of the screen that is in the center of the building image. The blinking was an image of two circles with the initials D.I.P. in the center.

John: that's a "Duel In Progress" mark. A duel is happening right now.

He types on the keyboard, and the screen now shows a mug-shot of Yami Yugi, and Shego, it gave info on their life points, the cards that are on the field and hand, and other things.

John: a single duel to be precise. But I only allow team duels.

Shenice: who are the players?

John: one is registered as Yugi Mutou, captain of Team Yugi. The other is registered as Shelly Grace, captain of Team Go.

Felix: That's Shego! Dr. Drakken's assistant!

John: ooh! (Hits panel with fists) I knew that name was suspicious!

Suddenly, the Anubis eye was glowing on his forehead, none of the others saw this, he then looks at his belt buckle, and sees that it's glowing as well.

John: (whisper) no…

Adam: Yo, John, you feeling alright?

John: (the Anubis eye and belt buckle stops glowing) um… I'm fine. I… okay, we need to get to that building before anything happens. You four will take the monorail that leads to that plant; one of my Ref-Bots will lead you there.

He pushes a button on the panel of the computer; a Ref-Bot with the number 77 on it appears.

Ref-Bot 77: I am Ref-Bot 77, how may I assist you.

John: 77, lead these four to energy plant number 5.

Ref-Bot 77: yes, master.

Felix: what about you?

John: I'm gonna need a few things before we begin, so I'll have to take the short cut. Don't worry about it. My Ref-Bot will lead the way.

He then runs off to another set of doors, leaving the four alone.

Adam: okay, how weird was that?

Ref-Bot 77: please make haste; my master says it's the up most important we get to our destination.

Felix: right, let's roll.

Back with John, he's still running through a corridor. Then, making sure that no one was around him, he stops. He then removes the belt buckle from his belt with ease.

John: something's going on; my millennium shield is acting up. Millennium shield, show me what you see!

The small shield then grows to a normal sized shield. Then the Anubis eye mark shoots a projection of all the seven millennium items.

John: oh, my God. All seven millennium items are here in Team World, and what's worst is that they're getting in close proximity with each other! If they are at one place all at once, it'll cause a magical energy spike! (Continues running) Computer!

Computer: yes John?

John: give me the status of the duel between Yugi Mutou, and Shelly Grace, note: replace the registration of Shelly Grace with the name of Shego!

Computer: yes sir. Nine rounds have passed since the duel began Shego ended her turn by an attempt to attack Yugi Mutou's Hayabusa Knight.

John: Yugi doesn't have a Hayabusa knight, what is going on?

Computer: Yugi Mutou managed to counter with a combination of Revival Jam and Jam Defender. Yugi presently has three monster, one trap, two magic cards on the field, 7200 life points, and thirteen cards in hand, it's his turn.

John: computer, what is the card Yugi is about to draw? Use the card sleeves.

Computer: one moment pleases. (Pauses)… the card Yugi Mutou will draw is registered as Slifer the Sky Dragon.

John: (loud gasp) if he summon that beast, and all the items are near, all hell will break loose! Computer, get me my duel disk!

A wall in the corridor that John is running starts to open. It pushes out blue Battle City-like duel disk hanging on a rack, loaded with John's deck of Duel Monsters cards. He grabs it as he's running by, and he puts it on his left arm.

John: the only way to prevent that energy spike is to use my millennium shield to block all the items from each other. I just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the duel, Yami Yugi is about to make his move.

Yami Yugi: alright Shego, time for me to take control of this duel.

Shego: I doubt that. Now make your move.

Joey: this is it; I think this turn will decide the match.

Mai: what makes you think that?

Joey: I don't know, I just have this weird feeling.

Back in the ventilation ports, Numbuhs 2, 86, 3, and Lizzie, Tommy and Mushi had just made it back.

Numbuh 2: hey, guys, what'd we miss?

Yami Numbuh 4: Yugi is about to make his move.

Suddenly, Yami Numbuh 4's scales start to glow, and the Anubis eye glows on his forehead. All the Kids Next Door sees this.

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 4? What's wrong?

Yami Numbuh 4: I'm sensing the power of four millennium items. I think we're in trouble.

Then, shadow realm fog develops on the cat walk, then, it fades, revealing Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: (low voice) ah, I see I'm not too late for the show. Looks like the pharaoh has his hands full dueling his opponent.

At another part of the cat walk, Shadi appears, waiting to strike.

Shadi: (thinking) the Tomb Robber hasn't made his move yet, but I will be there when it happens.

Yami Yugi was about to draw his card, when the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and his two millennium items start to glow. As do the other millennium items there.

Yami Yugi: huh?

Yugi appears next to him in astral-form.

Yugi: (though thoughts) did you feel that, too?

Yami Yugi: (through thoughts) yes, but we can't worry about that now, we have to win this duel, and free our friends.

Yugi: (through thought) right.

Yugi and Yami Yugi: (through thought) Heart of the Cards, guide us!

Yami Yugi now draws his card, as he did that, the card sparked, and the items glow intensified. Yami Yugi looks at the card he drew and smiles.

Dr. Drakken: uh-oh, I don't like the smile on that kid's face.

Duff: aye, the lad must have drawn something good.

Monkey Fist: please, it's a bluff smile.

Shego: (to Yami Yugi) well, are you gonna move, or are you just stand there with that smile.

Yami Yugi: (chuckles) this is it, Shego. Prepare to meet YOUR DEMISE! I now sacrifice Revival Jam, Fire Princess, and Hayabusa Knight, in order to summon my ultimate beast of destruction!

Lightning starts appearing out of everywhere. A lightning bolt strikes the three monsters, destroying them, a white stream of light starts forming and it goes though the wall that was right of Yami Yugi. Now the room starts shaking.

Shego: WHAT'S GOING ON?

Yami Yugi: my beast needs room, so it's coiling itself throughout the building.

As he's saying this, all the millennium items that are around start to glow brightly. Meanwhile, John is still running as his millennium shield starts glowing; it shoots a projection of what's going on.

John: Total Hell! I'm too late!

Back with the duel, the white light is traveling throughout the ventilation shaft and the cat walk, destroying bits of the wall around the building. It wasn't long until it reached where the Kids Next Door are hiding.

Numbuh 2: what's that sound?

They all now see the light coming right for them, and they scream in fear.

Tommy: AAH! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!

Numbuh 3: (quickly) what do we do? What do we do? What do we do?

Yami Numbuh 4: everyone hold on to each other!

They all grab each other. Yami Numbuh 4's scales start to produce the shadow realm fog, consuming them. The light hit the fog, but nothing was there.

Numbuh 3: (voice disembodied) what happened?

Yami Numbuh 4: (voice disembodied) we manage to escape the monster Yugi summoned though the shadows, now we wait.

Meanwhile, continuing the summoning, the millennium items continue to glow, as do all the electrical devices continue to spark. Yugi, still in astral-form starts to disappear, and not ever Yami Yugi noticed. Everyone was scared at what was going on, Kaiba started to feel ill as the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he fainted. Joey started to feel ill as well, the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he faints. As the shaking continues, something out of Kim's cargo pocket falls out, it was her hairdryer/grappling hook. The shaking was pretty violent, because the grappling hook was able to get its way around through the bouncing, and it hits Yami Yugi's foot.

Yami Yugi: ow! What the? (Looks at it) a hairdryer?

Kim: Yugi, that's my grappling hook!

Yami Yugi was confused. Then, he pushes a button on it, and the hook part pops out.

Yami Yugi: oh, I see it.

Yami Yugi sees that the wall behind him was about to crack, the monster was going to go through it. Yami Yugi then gets an idea, he shoots the grappling hook upwards, and it hits an "I" beam on the cat walk. The rope pulls him up, and as he gets high enough, the monster bursts through the wall that was behind him, for now, it was hidden in the smoke.

Shego: what in God's name is that?

Yami Yugi: this, Shego, is the monster that will cause your downfall, and is the one I chose from my original deck.

He lets goes of the grappling hook, and lands on top of the monster. The monster's whole red and black body was incased all around the vents of the building, but its front part was right on the field, its talons was on the ground, clawing it, its wings were passing the Wall of Revealing Light, and it's face was still very well hidden by the wall, except for it's glowing eyes .

Yami Yugi: I would like to introduce you to my Egyptian God monster, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!

The wall slightly disappears as it lets out a loud roar, and its face was shown, it was the Egyptian God monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Mako: Great Barrier Reef! It's enormous!

Zita: wow!

Gerald: Whoa, that's big!

Wade: I've never seen anything like it.

Shego: NO…WAY!

Yami Yugi: this duel is over, Shego!

* * *

_**Yami Yugi has now managed to bring out his big gun: Slifer, but what about Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and the Kids Next Door? And what about Yami Bakura, and John? Keep reading and find out.** _


	12. The Final Confrontation, and some memory...

_**I think two more chapters and it'll be done. Those who are curious about the millennium shield, I'll explain in later stories, now, on with the story.**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh_: 

The scene cuts to John, he's still running through a corridor. Then, he stops. Making sure that no one was around him, he removes the belt buckle from his belt with ease.

John: something's going on; my millennium shield is acting up. Millennium shield, show me what you see!

The small shield then grows to a normal sized shield. Then the Anubis eye mark shoots a projection of all the seven millennium items.

John: oh, my God. All seven millennium items are here in Team World, and what's worst is that they're getting in close proximity with each other! If they are at one place all at once, it'll cause a magical energy spike! (Continues running) Computer!

Computer: yes John?

John: give me the status of the duel between Yugi Mutou, and Shego!

Computer: yes sir. Nine rounds have passed since the duel began. Yugi presently has three monster, one trap, two magic cards on the field, 7200 life points, and thirteen cards in hand, it's his turn.

John: computer, what is the card Yugi is about to draw? Use the card sleeves.

Computer: one moment pleases. (Pauses)… the card Yugi Mutou will draw is registered as Slifer the Sky Dragon.

John: (loud gasp) if he summon that beast, and all the items are near, all hell will break loose! The only way to prevent that energy spike is to use my millennium shield to block all the items from each other. I just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the duel, Yami Yugi is about to make his move. 

Yami Yugi: alright Shego, time for me to take control of this duel.

Shego: I doubt that. Now make your move.

Back in the ventilation ports, Yami Numbuh 4's scales start to glow, and the Anubis eye glows on his forehead. All the Kids Next Door sees this.

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 4? What's wrong?

Yami Numbuh 4: I'm sensing the power of four millennium items. I think we're in trouble.

Then, shadow realm fog develops on the cat walk, then, it fades, revealing Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: (low voice) ah, I see I'm not too late for the show. Looks like the pharaoh has his hands full dueling his opponent.

At another part of the cat walk, Shadi appears, waiting to strike.

Shadi: (thinking) the Tomb Robber hasn't made his move yet, but I will be there when it happens.

Yami Yugi was about to draw his card, when the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and his two millennium items start to glow. As do the other millennium items there.

Yami Yugi: huh?

Yugi appears next to him in astral-form.

Yugi: (though thoughts) did you feel that, too?

Yami Yugi: (through thoughts) yes, but we can't worry about that now, we have to win this duel, and free our friends.

Yugi: (through thought) right.

Yugi and Yami Yugi: (through thought) Heart of the Cards, guide us!

Yami Yugi now draws his card, as he did that, the card sparked, and the items glow intensified. Yami Yugi looks at the card he drew and smiles.

Yami Yugi: (chuckles) this is it, Shego. Prepare to meet YOUR DEMISE! I now sacrifice Revival Jam, Fire Princess, and Hayabusa Knight, in order to summon my ultimate beast of destruction!

Lightning starts appearing out of everywhere. A lightning bolt strikes the three monsters, destroying them, a white stream of light starts forming and it goes though the wall that was right of Yami Yugi. Now the room starts shaking.

Shego: WHAT'S GOING ON?

Yami Yugi: my beast needs room, so it's coiling itself throughout the building.

As he's saying this, all the millennium items that are around start to glow brightly. Meanwhile, John is still running as his millennium shield starts glowing; it shoots a projection of what's going on.

John: Total Hell! I'm too late!

Back with the duel, the white light is traveling throughout the ventilation shaft and the cat walk, destroying bits of the wall around the building. The millennium items continue to glow, as do all the electrical devices continue to spark. Yugi, still in astral-form starts to disappear, and not ever Yami Yugi noticed. Everyone was scared at what was going on, Kaiba started to feel ill as the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he fainted. Joey started to feel ill as well, the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he faints. Yami Yugi sees that the wall behind him was about to crack, the monster was going to go through it. Yami Yugi then gets an idea, he shoots the Hairdryer/grappling hook upwards, and it hits an "I" beam on the cat walk. The rope pulls him up, and as he gets high enough, the monster bursts through the wall that was behind him, for now, it was hidden in the smoke.

Shego: what in God's name is that?

Yami Yugi: this, Shego, is the monster that will cause your downfall, and is the one I chose from my original deck.

He lets goes of the grappling hook, and lands on top of the monster. The monster's whole red and black body was incased all around the vents of the building, but its front part was right on the field, its talons was on the ground, clawing it, its wings were passing the Wall of Revealing Light, and it's face was still very well hidden by the wall, except for it's glowing eyes .

Yami Yugi: I would like to introduce you to my Egyptian God monster, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!

The wall slightly disappears as it lets out a loud roar, and its face was shown, it was the Egyptian God monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Mako: Great Barrier Reef! It's enormous!

Zita: wow!

Gerald: Whoa, that's big!

Wade: I've never seen anything like it.

Shego: NO…WAY!

Yami Yugi: this duel is over, Shego!

_Back to the story_:

Our story continues in a dark area, unknown to anyone. We now see three bodies lying on the ground, they were Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba, and they were unconscious. Kaiba's eyes started to stir, and then they opened, slowly.

Kaiba: uh… what the? (Looks around) where am I?

Then, Joey starts to come to. His eyes open, and he quickly gets up.

Joey: hey, what gives?

Kaiba: Wheeler?

Joey: (see him) Kaiba? What's going on?

Kaiba: your guess is as good as mine.

Now Yugi comes back to conscious. His eyes open, and he looks around.

Yugi: uh… what happened?

Joey: Yugi?

Yugi: (sees him) Joey? (Sees Kaiba) Kaiba? Okay, this is getting weird.

They all get up from the "ground" and they all look around, trying to figure out where they were, or how.

Joey: so, what's going on? How did we end up here?

Kaiba: where is here?

Suddenly, appearing out of no where, and appearing everywhere, was things that resembled holographic screens. They formed a dome-like structure all around the three. The screens showed different things, and echoing sounds were coming from everywhere, probably from the screens. Each screen showed evens happening to people, and the weird thing was that the people were the ones that they were with now. One screen showed Kim and her friends, others were of them, the Kids Next Door, and a few others, and of the events that happened to them.

Screen 1: (Kim) "okay, we are defiantly putting this guy on the 'mad scientist' list." (Ron) "Mad 'angry' or 'crazy'?"…

Screen 2: (Numbuh 1) …"this year's cake must me extremely delicious for the Delightfuls to go to such measures to protect it"…

Screen 3: (Helga) …"I love you, Arnold, I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid Football-shaped head!"...

Screen 4: (Kaiba) …"that sorcerer is nothing but a losing chump, there's no way you could compare him to me!"

Kaiba: what is all this madness?

Joey: wait a minute… look over here.

He points to a screen where it shows a scene from when they met Kim Possible.

Kaiba: that's from when the God cards were stolen again, and we called her for help.

Yugi: and look over here, this screen shows Kim with that Moodulator on her neck.

The screen he points to shows when Kim was stuck in the love setting of the Moodulator, and was chasing Ron all over her school.

Yugi: I think I know what happened.

_Flashback_

Yami Yugi: I now sacrifice Revival Jam, Fire Princess, and Hayabusa Knight, in order to summon my ultimate beast of destruction!

Yugi: (voice over) when I was summoning Slifer, the machines were going haywire. I think it somehow affected the millennium necklace, because I was using it.

The electrical devices continue to spark. Yugi, still in astral-form starts to disappear, and not ever Yami Yugi noticed. Everyone was scared at what was going on, Kaiba started to feel ill as the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he fainted. Joey started to feel ill as well, the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he faints.

_Flashback ends_

Yugi: somehow, we've entered a realm of every memory of every person in the room. My millennium necklace must have caused it.

Kaiba: well, if that's the case, then how come we got affected too, and not everyone else.

Joey: I think I know. It's because we're somehow connected to these millennium items. We all had a pass life in Egypt.

Yugi: only Kaiba and I and an Egyptian background, not you.

Joey: actually, that's not true.

Yugi: what do you mean?

Joey: remember when I said that I knew that the Kids Next Door would be in this tournament? Well, there was a reason I said that. You see, they gave me the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Yugi: what?

Kaiba: it's true, he has Ra right now, and he can control it. That's how we won our duel.

Yugi: how is that possible?

Joey: yeah, I was confused too, but I got my answer when I drew Ra, I was shown a vision. A vision from 5000 in Egypt, there was the pharaoh, Kaiba, and I saw myself. I was the pharaoh's most loyal servant.

Yugi: I don't believe it.

Joey: believe me, it's true. When I summoned Ra, I could read the Text of the card, and I could do the chant. I can control Ra with ease. So, I'm guessing that's why I'm here too.

Yugi: whoa…

Kaiba: okay, enough with the stories, already. Yugi, can't you get us out of here?

Yugi: I could try contacting Yami; he might get us out of here.

Voice: don't even bother.

They all turned to where the voice came from, and they see Yami Bakura, stepping out of the shadows.

Yami Bakura: because you won't escape my wrath long enough to call him.

Yugi: (unimpressed) oh, it's just you, the spirit of the millennium ring.

Yami Bakura: what do you mean "oh"? No gasps, no screams? Not so much as an "EEP"?

Yugi: hey, I'm not scared of you. Every time we tango, you end up in the shadow realm. I'm up 3 and 0.

Yami Bakura: Grrr. I'll admit that the score is a little "one-sided", but this time, I cannot fail. You are all trapped, trapped under the power of the millennium items. That energy spike you mentioned didn't come from the electrical machinery; it was because all seven millennium items were in close proximity with each other. Now you three are all on my turf, playing by my rules, I'd be scared if I was you.

Joey: yeah? Well, it's gonna take more then threats to take us down.

Suddenly, appearing behind Yami Bakura was all of his monsters like, Dark Necrofear, Headless Knight, Zombie Goblin, and countless others.

Joey: (nervous) ohh, okaaaaaay…

Kaiba: anyone got any ideas?

Joey: here's one: (Pauses) RUN AWAY! (Runs off) NNNNYYYAAAHHHH!

Kaiba: (sarcastically) I could have thought of that.

Yugi: (scared) I think we should follow his lead. (Runs off) UUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kaiba: fine, run like cowards! I can take care of him myself (looks and the fearsome look on Yami Bakura and his monsters) um… on second though, I think I'll join you two. (Runs off)

They both run off, fleeing away from Yami Bakura and his monsters. They each spit up, and they entered the screens like portals, leaving no trace.

Yami Bakura: well, looks like the chase is on.

Suddenly, Yami Bakura glows a white light, and the light splits into three. The light faded, revealing three Yami Bakuras, one with the millennium ring, one with the rod, and one with the eye.

Yami Bakura (ring): you with the rod chase Wheeler, you with the eye chase Kaiba, little Yugi is mine.

The three Yami Bakuras follow them through the portals that each one entered. We now focus on the Yami Bakura with the millennium eye, he entered the same portal Kaiba did, and he's now in the hallways a high school of some kind.

Yami Bakura (eye): I know you're here, Kaiba. It's only a matter of time until I find you.

Kaiba manage to take advantage of an expected pursuit against him, and found a hiding spot in the school's gymnasium. There were floats that seemed to be for a parade of some kind being made, and he was hiding in one of them.

Kaiba: (sighs) Why does this always happen to me? (Yells upwards) I'm just a guy with his own corporation, I didn't ask for all this magic stuff, and this Egypt mumbo-jumbo!

Voice: (in a whisper) pssst! Monique!

He turns around and sees a girl, who was one of Kim's friend's: Monique, working on a float. She hears the whisper, and turns around to see Ron Hiding. He also seems to be wearing a giant pickle costume.

Kaiba: (to himself) hmm. I wonder what's going on here.

Monique: Kosher Dilly?

Ron: is the coast clear?

Monique: (looks around) clear from what?

Ron: (leaves hiding spot) Kim. She's crushing on me.

Monique: Kim's crushing, on you?

Ron: yes… AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!

Monique: sure you're not majorly misinterpreting?

Ron: just go with me on this Monique, Kim has it bad for Ron.

Monique: and… that's not good?

Kaiba was still watching the scene unfold when he had a feeling he wasn't alone. In a split second, he jumped away from his hiding spot, activated his duel disk, draws a card, and puts it on his duel disk all in one swift motion. Since it was just a memory, no one saw him.

Kaiba: I summon Vorse Raider!

The monster appears in front of him. Coming from his hiding spot was Yami Bakura (Eye); he activates his duel disk, draws a card, and puts it on his duel disk.

Yami Bakura (eye): nice move, but I summon my Headless Knight, and I make him stronger with my Sword of Deep-Seated.

He puts another card in his duel disk; the monster appears in front of him, with a purple sword.

Kaiba: (draws two cards) let's see you survive my ring combo. (Puts two cards in duel disk) Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense!

A ring with red grenades appears on Headless Knight and a ring with green flaps appears in front of Kaiba. The red ring exploded, taking the Headless Knight with it, and the explosion created a cloud of smoke.

Yami Bakura (eye): you really think that's enough to stop me?

Kaiba: (voice fading) that was a distraction, you fool!

Yami Bakura (eye) was confused at that statement, but that confusion ended when he saw the Ring of Defense blowing away the smoke, and Kaiba was no where to be seen. Kaiba manage to have taken off as soon as the Ring of Destruction exploded; now he's running through the hallways of the school.

Kaiba: that distraction bought me some time, but I won't be able to evade him forever. I just hope Yugi and Joey are having better luck.

* * *

We now focus on Joey, who was now screaming for his life. When he entered the portal as he running away, he came out the other end on top of a fast moving bus, rushing throughout the on coming morning. Luckily, he didn't fall off it when he landed, but he was lying on his stomach, holding on to anything he could grasp on to. 

Joey: (Screaming) WHO'S DRIVING DIS THING!

His screams were derailed as he now hears helicopters. He looks upwards and sees two helicopters following the bus. They both had a logo of some kind, which stated: FTI.

Joey: FTI? Where have I seen that before? (Thinks for a moment) Future Tech Industries?

He manage to pull himself to an edge of the bus, he looked down through a window, and he sees three of the people who was with Kim and her duel team; Arnold, Helga, and Gerald, execpt they were nine years old. Arnold and Gerald were in a tie-shirt-pants combo, much like they were wearing now. And Helga was wearing a pink dress with a white t-shirt that was covered by the dress, and her hair was in a pigtail-like form, with a pink bow on the top.

Joey: hey, there's Gerald. And there's those other kids that was with Kim and her team. This must be their memories.

Suddenly, a yellow beam of light comes from above him, and misses him barely.

Joey: NYAH! What was that?

He looks up, and he sees that riding one of the helicopters was Yami Bakura (rod). Using the millennium rod as a weapon, he shot more energy beams at him, and Joey dodged each one.

Joey: HEY! QUIT SHOOTING AT ME!

Yami Bakura (rod): WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND MAKE ME?

Joey answered by getting to his feet, the bus was still moving, but he was able to keep his balance. His duel disk folds into activation, he then draws a few cards from his deck, and places one in his duel disk.

Joey: I activate Red Eyes Transmigration! I sacrifice my Red Eyes, and my Aura Armor Trap card, in order to bring forth, my Lord of the Red Amor!

He places a few cards in his graveyard, then his whole body becomes ingulfed in fire. Then it dissapears, revealing a black armor that seems made out of a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey: prepare to feel the burn! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!

His hands create flames and he launches the blast at Yami Bakura (rod), but he dodges it.

Yami Bakura (rod): impressive.

He then jumps off the helicopter and lands on the bus with no harm.

Yami Bakura (rod): let's see how you do at hand-to-hand combat.

He places the millennium rod on behind his belt, and he gets to a fighting pose. Before anyone could do anything, they both heard screams coming from inside the bus, and they soon found out why. It seems that a draw brig that the bus was heading towards to was starting to lift and the bus was going at top speed. They then hear from inside the bus…

Gerald: (speaking in Hebrew)

Arnold: I didn't know you were religious.

Gerald: neither did I.

Joey: oh, boy!

The bus manages to jump the brig, and land on the other side in a crash, almost knocking off Yami Bakura (rod) and Joey. Yami Bakura (rod) laded and almost fell of the bus if he didn't grab the side of it. And Joey almost fell off in front of the bus, but his dragon wings managed to glide him back to the center roof.

Joey: whew! That was close! I hope Yugi and Kaiba are doing alright.

* * *

We now focus on Yugi, who was now in the Kids Next Door Tree house. Red light was all around, which meant that the tree house was under lockdown. He manages to get to the center briefing room of the tree house. 

Yugi: (catches his breath) I think I lost him.

He then sees an eerie glow appearing in front of him. It was Yami Bakura with the millennium ring, he advances towards Yugi.

Yami Bakura (ring): On the contrary, I have you right where I want you.

Yugi backs away a bit, he then see what looks like a 2X4 tech weapon, a ice blender/ gun, he goes and makes a grab for it. The gun stood where it was, but he manages to take an exact duplicate of it.

Yugi: time for you to cool off!

He pulls the trigger, and a beam of ice shoots out from it. Yami Bakura (ring) tries a dodge, but he got hit. He yelled in pain as his entire left arm became incased in ice, and since it was his duel disk arm, he couldn't summon his monster to help him.

Yami Bakura (ring): brilliant move, Yugi. But as always, I'm one step ahead of you.

His right hand goes through a weapons cabinet, and he pulls out a flame thrower gun made from a hairdryer. He shoots a stream of fire at Yugi, and Yugi manages to dodge it.

Yami Bakura (ring): when it's fire vs. ice, fire always wins.

He then shoots a small flame at his left arm, melting most of the ice off. His duel disk folded into activation, breaking off the remains of the ice. He draws a card, and puts it on his duel disk.

Yami Bakura (ring): I summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!

The monster appears in front of him.

Yami Bakura (ring): destroy little Yugi, my beast!

The Dark Ruler Ha Des goes for a punch at Yugi, but Yugi uses the ice gun on the monster, incasing the fiend in a block of ice.

Yugi: two can play that game, Bakura! (Duel disk folded into activation, draws a card) I summon my Dark Magician!

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

Yugi: destroy the incased Dark Ruler with your dark magic attack!

Dark Magician shoots a magical beam from his staff, and it hits the Dark Ruler, thus, destroying it.

Yugi: it'll take more than that to get rid of me, Bakura! (Thinking) I hope the others are doing alright, especially Yami.

* * *

Our story now continues in the actual duel between Yami Yugi, and Shego. Yami Yugi has managed to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon, which was now on the field (him still on top of its head), still behind the Wall of Revealing Light, and impressing everyone who was watching. Also, no one has noticed the fact that Kaiba and Joey fainted. 

Monique: now that's what I call a Dragon.

Zita: that beast is amazing!

Duke: oh, yeah. Yugi's gonna kick some ass, Egypt style!

Yami Yugi: well, Shego, it seems that I now have the upper hand in this duel.

Shego: (scoffs) you think I'm scared of that overgrown lizard? Think again! Because in case you have forgotten, my Wall of Revealing Light is still in effect. So, unless that thing has over 4000 ATK points, I'm still safe.

Yami Yugi: clearly, you've never faced an Egyptian God card before. Watch and learn, Shego.

Slifer raises its talons, and stretches them through the wall with ease, Shego's eyes widen in shock as she saw this. Slifer's claws take hold of the floor, and began to pull itself. Thus, passing through the wall, and ready for an attack.

Shego: (in disbelief) it… it passed though the wall! How?

Yami Yugi: allow me to explain how Slifer works: the number of Slifer's ATK and DEF points depend on the number of cards in my hand. Every "one" card equals 1000 ATK and DEF points, and thanks to my combination of Revival Jam, Jam Defender, Infinite Cards, and Card of Safe Return, I now hold thirteen cards in my hand. Making Slifer's ATK and DEF points 13,000, more than enough to by-pass your Wall of Revealing Light!

Slifer the Sky Dragon:  
**ATK: 13,000  
DEF: 13,000**

Yami Yugi: not to mention, destroying your Queen's Knight, and winning this duel.

Shego: (thinking) no! That spike haired punk was playing me the entire time, setting me up for that beast was his plan all along.

Yami Yugi: it's time to end this! Slifer the Sky Dragon, destroy her Queen's Knight and the rest of her life points! DIVINE DRAGON FLAME!

Slifer opens its mouth, flames start forming in it, and then it shot the blast at Queen's Knight. Queen's Knight is now engulfed in the flames, the blast also hits Shego, and she screams in pain as she is hit.

Dr. Drakken: SHEGO! NO!

As fast the blast came at her, the same speed it took for the flames to fade away. Shego was still on her feet, but it didn't take long for her to fall on her knees in exhaust. She would have fallen flat on her face, but her hands stopped her from going down any further.

**Shego: 0**

Tea: YES! Yugi won!

Serenity: alright Yugi!

Helga: way to go, spike head!

Monique: you Da man, Yugi!

Jim: Hicka- Bicka- Boo!

Tim: Hoo-Sha!

Tristan, Duke, and Mako: BOO-YAH!

Ron: Hey! That's my catch phrase!

Slifer starts to disappear, and Yami Yugi lands on the ground with ease. He then walks over to Shego, who was still on her knees.

Yami Yugi: well, Shego, I must say, that was quite a challenging duel. However, I was the victor this time. Now release the prisoners like you promised.

Shego now looks up to him with a mean look in her eyes.

Shego: I'm sorry, but you seem to have confused me with someone who actually keeps her promise.

Her hands glow green as she now lunges towards Yami Yugi, but he stops her by placing his hand over her forehead.

Yami Yugi: I had a feeling you'd pull this stunt.

The Anubis eye starts glowing on his forehead. Shego becomes scared at this site.

Shego: (scared) whoa-hey! What are you doing?

Yami Yugi: I now remove all the darkness in your heart! MIND CRUSH!

His hand now glows a yellow light, and so does the spot on Shego's forehead, she starts to scream as she feels pain. Then the color on her becomes negative, like the negatives of a film. Then it shatters back to her normal color, and she faints as she falls flat on her face. Everyone was in shock at what he as done, Drakken rush over to Shego's side.

Dr. Drakken: Shego, wake up. Are you alright? Shego! (To Yami Yugi) what did you do to her?

Yami Yugi: I just simply opened her mind. I removed all the bad influence that clouded her thoughts and actions. Shego is now free of that evil essence. Now, unless you want to face the same fait as your former assistant, I suggest you let your prisoners go!

Dr. Drakken: NEVER! I'll never be denied my revenge!

He then pulls out a controller, and activates it. The laser starts to move, and was now pointed to Yami Yugi.

Dr. Drakken: I will rid the world of Kim Possible and her friends once and for all. And I'll think I'll start with you!

He pushes two buttons on the controller simultaneously; the laser was making a very loud noise, and was preparing to shoot. But suddenly, the laser was starting to make a noise that sounded like it was breaking down, and then, it started to explode, luckily, everyone was safe when it did.

Dr. Drakken: (in disbelief) wha- no- how? How did this happen? It was working find before!

Mokuba: YES!

Serenity: alright! (To Mokuba) you were right, Mokuba, it would explode.

Kim: what are you talking about?

Mokuba: when we were in the laser, we performed a little sabotage in case we failed.

Ron: how?

Serenity: um… we'll tell you when we get out of this.

Dr. Drakken: GRRR! FINE! I don't need the laser to take you out! You're still outnumbered by out team of super villains.

Soon the rest of the villains (such as Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Duff Killigan, Gemini, the now freed Gill, Professor Dementor, and the now Healed Seniors, and Motor Ed) started to surround Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: (chuckles) did you honestly think my friends and I would come here alone?

Gill: what's that suppose to mean, Sqweeb?

Yami Yugi: I'll show you. (Activates duel disk) KIDS NEXT DOOR: BATTLE STATIONS!

A voice went "that's the signal", and soon, all of Team Kids Next Door appears, from the shadows, and still with their duel disks. Each of them is armed with different types of 2X4 tech weapons (I'll go into details later).

Numbuh 362: 362!

Numbuh 86: 86!

Lizzie: 49!

Tommy: Dark Operative!

Mushi: 7!

Numbuh 5: 5!

Yami Numbuh 4: 4!

Numbuh 3: 3!

Numbuh 2: 2!

Numbuh 1: 1!

Duff: what in the name of Scotland-?

Numbuh 1: KIDS NEXT DOOR: ATTACK!

A small war was now erupted; all the villains were now fighting the Kids Next Door, and it was pretty even. Numbuh 1 faced off with Dementor and Gemini. Dementor shot more of his "Smart Rope", and Gemini shoots small rockets from his fingers. Numbuh 1 used his ice gun at the smart rope, freezing the thing, while he used his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to bounce off the rockets away, and right back at the two. They make a direct hit towards the two villains, hurting them badly, and knocking them out. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was facing off against Monkey Fist. They traded karate blows with one another, but then Monkey Fist manages to strike her head, knocking her out. He now jumps in front of Yami Yugi.

Monkey Fist: now, I'm going to ask this once, and only once: hand over the Lotus Blade!

Yami Yugi: you want it? (Pulls it out, and holds it in a striking manner) you're going to have to pry it from my cold, dead, fingers!

Monkey Fist: A-HAHAHAHA! You think you have Mystical Monkey Powers? One those exposed to the Mystical Monkey Magic can weld the power of Lotus Blade.

Yami Yugi: I have my own kind of magic, in case you've forgotten. The power of my millennium puzzle has the power of unity (A/N: I'm not making that up, that's from the Magna comic). Ron may have been my friend for a short time, but he's still a friend none the less, which means that even though Ron can't do anything at the moment, his spirit is with me in helping me defeat you. So in that case…

His millennium puzzle starts to glow, and the Anubis eye glows on his forehead. The Lotus Blade glows and it transforms into a boa-stick, a tonfa, and then back to normal sword form. Nevertheless, Monkey Fist was shocked.

Yami Yugi: … Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers now flow through my veins!

Yami Yugi swings the sword, and Monkey Fist dodges it. Monkey Fist takes one of the metal rods, and uses it like a sword. They now begin clashing the two, each one striking the other's weapon, hitting and blocking, but Monkey Fist was more skilled than Yami Yugi as he manages to strike his hand with the rod. He let's out a scream in pain as his grip on the Lotus Blade is lost, and Monkey Fist takes a hold of it.

Monkey Fist: once again, the Lotus Blade is mine! (Laughs maniacally)

Tea: Yugi!

Yami Yugi: (holds hand in pain. To Ron) I'm sorry, Ron.

Monkey Fist: you're not that bad, for an amateur swordsman. For that, I shall honor you with a warrior's death. (Raise sword) FAREWELL!

Monkey Fist was almost too fast for him, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid the blow fast enough, Yami Yugi closed his eyes, and waited for the blow. Everything seemed to have slowed down at that moment.

Yami Numbuh 4: PHARAOH! NO!

Yami Yugi waited for the blow to come, but after a while, it didn't come. He opened his eyes and sees that he was saved, by someone he's never seen before. It was a girl; she was about sixteen, had black hair, and was wearing black ninja clothing. He sees that she stopped the sword in its tracks with what looks like Japanese rice paper fan.

Yami Yugi: what the?

The girl then closes the fan, thus, pulling the Lotus Blade out of Monkey Fist's hands, and it lands on the ground, sticking out (A/N: almost like in _Mulan_). After knocking down Monkey fist, she then turns to Yami Yugi, and he sees that she was Japanese; she also had dark brown eyes and a red hair band.

Yami Yugi: (confused) um… thank you. But, who are you?

Girl: you will be answered that question in due time. But right now, we must win this battle, and free Stoppable-San and his friends.

Yami Yugi: wait. You know Ron?

Ron: Yori? Is that you?

Yori: yes. It is good to see you again, Stoppable-San.

Kim: (suspicious tone) Ron… who is that? And how does she know you?

Ron: (nervous) um… that's Yori, we… kind of met back at Yamanouchi. (Defensively) it's not what it looks or sounds like, we're just friends!

Numbuh 86: introduction later. Right now, let's take care of these guys!

She pulls out her net gun, and shoots towards Gill. It hits him, but only his arms are trapped.

Gill: is that the best you can do?

To answer his question, Numbuh 86 shot more rounds at him, which tided him up, and concealing him in a cocoon of nets.

Numbuh 86: who else want some?

Duff Killigan launches more of his exploding golf balls towards Numbuh 86. She uses the net gun to catch all the golf balls at once. Once they exploded, she then switched to her sardine shooting gun.

Numbuh 86: eat sardines, golf boy!

She shoots a few rounds at Duff, and he tries to deflect them with his golf clubs. But he ends up getting hit, and falls to the ground. Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 was busy with DNAmy; she had a few more of her hybrid creatures, like her Gorillaphent, and the rhinoceros/rabbit. Numbuh 3 was only armed with her teddy bear gun, and her gumball machine gun, but that didn't stop her from firing at the two hybrids. And unfortunately, they had little effect on them.

DNAmy: don't even bother; your little toys are no match for my life-sized Cuddle Buddies.

Numbuh 3: "Cuddle Buddies"? Uh! Those are the only stuffed toys I don't like! But you're wrong; I have one toy that can out-match your freaks.

On her wrist, she reveals a small watch in the shape of a rabbit head. She flips it open, and begins to talk into it.

Numbuh 3: Code: X-79! (A gargled robotic voice is heard at the other end) yes, I know we're outside of the solar system. JUST DO IT!

Everyone then paused, waiting for something to happen, Drakken coughs at one point. Then, the ground began to shake a little. Then, coming from the same wall that Slifer created, came Numbuh 3's strongest 2X4 tech weapon: a white rabbit-shaped mech called "Hippy Hop." The eye part of the robot opens upwards, revealing a control panel/chair. Numbuh 3 goes "about time" as jumps and enters the mech as it closes.

Numbuh 3: (through voice changing microphone) IT'S PLAY TIME!

Kim: okay, how weird is that?

Ron: yeah-it doesn't get much weirder then a giant fighting robot in the shape of a rabbit.

The Gorillaphent and the rhinoceros/rabbit charge at Hippy Hop, but it counters with a metallic claw swipe. It hits the Gorillaphent, but the rhinoceros/rabbit jumps out of its way, dodging the attack. As it came down, it tried to land a kick on Hippy Hop, but the mech swiped its claw at the rhinoceros/rabbit, throwing it across the room. Meanwhile, Yami Numbuh 4, Lizzie, Mushi, and Numbuh 362 were taking care of the Seniors, and Motor Ed, little did they know, that they were just distracting them, so that Numbuh 2 and Tommy could release Kim and the others. He had just made to a control panel with many colored buttons and switches.

Numbuh 2: okay, (eyes him) Dark Operative, this is a very sensitive piece of equipment.

Tommy: (pauses) better mess with everything?

Numbuh 2: oh, yeah!

Before they could do anything, they were caught and lifted by their shirt collars. They were caught by the now conscious Shego.

Shego: oh, I don't think so.

Tommy: hey! Let us down!

Numbuh 2: oh, tough talk for someone who attacks from behind, like a poacher!

Shego: I'm flattered, but you two aren't in the position to do anything.

Voice: (male) Back-off, greenie, or you'll have to deal with Rubberband Man.

She turns around, and she sees a person with a spring for legs coming at her. It was Adam, only now, he's under his superhero alter ego: Rubberband Man. He stretches towards the confused Shego, wrapping himself around her like a snake, causing her to let go of Numbuh 2 and Tommy.

Tommy: wow! He's a human Rubberband, cool!

Rubberband Man: that's nothing. Check this out.

He then pulls away from Shego, and sends her spinning, like a top. She crashes into another pile of robot parts, but she gets back up, hands glowing, and charging at Rubberband Man. Suddenly, two more people appear next to Rubberband Man, both were girls. One wore a red gymnast's suit with purple gloves, a cape and a purple Bandana coved over the whole top half of her head, which had eye holes for her to see. She was Shenice, but like Adam, she was under her super heroin alter ego: She-Bang. And the other girl was Teresa, only she was half bird, her super heroin alter ego is Talon (A/N: in addition to her normal powers, I also gave her a morphing ability, so she could change back to human form). And finally, Felix appeared, hovering on his wheelchair, and its weapons ready to be used.

Felix: hello, Shego, remember me?

Shego: (sarcastically) oh, great, the wheelchair kid.

Wade: Felix! You got my distress!

Felix: yep, and I managed to bring some super-powered help.

Talon created a Sonic Scream that made a direct hit on Shego, which caused her to cover her ears in pain. Shego shoots a plasma blast at Talon, which made a direct hit on her, causing her to stop. She-Bang jumps in front of Shego, and prepares to battle.

She-Bang: okay, little girl green, let's see what you got.

Shego: well, for one thing, I have better fashion sense.

Both were now swapping karate blows at one another. Both Shego and She-Bang had equal in strength and agility, but Shego had her plasma flame hands, which gave her an advantage. However, She-Bang could jump higher and lift Heavener things then Shego, so the match was still pretty much equal.

She-Bang: oh, boy. I think we could use some more help. Rubberband Man!

Rubberband Man: I got your back!

Now Rubberband Man was fighting Shego, while She-Bang finds cover. Once she does, she pulls out a Walkie-talkie with black and yellow stripes on it, and begins talking to it.

She-Bang: come in, Virgil. This is Shenice, do you copy?

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface of Team World, Virgil and Ritchie were about to challenge Team Phantom (Who consisted of Danny Fenton, Samantha (Sam) Mason, and Tucker Foley (No Relation to Ritchie) in a two-on-two duel. 

Virgil: so, do you accept our challenge?

Danny: alright, me and Tuck will duel you two.

Virgil: alright, then. Let's get this-

Before he could finish, a static-like noise was heard. It went, "come in, Virgil. This is Shenice, do you copy?" he looks where it's coming from, and he sees that it's coming from a Walkie-talkie with black and yellow stripes on it, which was on his belt.

Walkie-talkie: hello! Can you hear me? It's Shenice.

Virgil: um… excuse me, I have to take this.

He then takes the Walkie-talkie from his belt. He turns around so no one can hear him as he begins to talks into it in a whisper.

Virgil: (Whispering) Shenice? The Shock-Box can't work at a distant between light-years. Are you on Team World?

She-Bang: (through Shock-Box) yes, and so are Adam, and Teresa.

Virgil: Rubberband Man and Talon? What is going on?

She-Bang: (through Shock-Box) long story short there are some villains on Team World who kidnapped a few of the team here.

Virgil: the Meta-Breed?

* * *

The scene cut back to her. 

She-Bang: yes, but that's not who's we have to stop.

Virgil: (through Shock-Box) then, who is it?

She-Bang: you've ever heard of Kim Possible.

Virgil: that girl who stopped all those devil toy things that attacked the world?

She-Bang: her arch-foes. We snuck here as your teammates to stop them, but were kind of out-numbered, and we could use some help.

Virgil: okay, Ritchie and I are in. where are you?

Before she could answer, DNAmy's Gorillaphent appears behind her. She-Bang sees this, but before she could do anything, the Gorillaphent grabbed her with its trunk, and threw her across the room. She manages to land on her feet, but her Shock-Box went somewhere else, with it going "Shenice? Where are you? Shenice? SHENICE!" back with Virgil, he turns off the Shock-Box, and turns back to Team Phantom.

Virgil: um… look, we seem that our other teammates are lost, and are having a problem. Could we re-schedule?

Sam: um… I suppose. It's not serious, is it?

Virgil: oh-no, oh-no, it's not too much trouble. (To Ritchie) come on, man, we got to go.

Ritchie: uh… right.

They now begin to run off.

Ritchie: so, what's going on?

Virgil: there's a party going on. And Static and Gear are gonna crash it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the battle, She-Bang was now fighting Shego again. Felix, Talon and Rubberband Man were with Numbuh 3 in Hippy Hop, taking care of DNAmy and her Hybrid creatures. Rubberband Man coils around the rhinoceros/rabbit, trapping it from moving. The Gorillaphent charges at Talon, but she let's out her Sonic Scream at it. The sound caused it to go unconscious .Yami Yugi, Yori, Numbuh 5, andYami Numbuh 4were dealing with Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas. Yami Yugi was still armed with the Lotus Blade, Yori had her fans, and Numbuh 5 and Yami Numbuh 4 had their 2X4 tech weapons. Numbuhs 1, 2, 86, 362, Mushi, Lizzie and Tommy were dealing with Señor Senior, Sr., Señor Senior, Jr., Dr. Drakken, and his Syntho-Drones. Motor Ed was near the now destroyed laser, but with his robotics and mechanics skills, he was able to fix it. 

Motor Ed: yes! The laser up and running again, seriously!

He then takes the remote that Drakken had, and uses it to control the laser. It then points towards Hippy Hop.

Motor Ed: time to fry Robo-rabbit, seriously.

He pushes two buttons on the controller simultaneously; the laser was making a very loud noise, and was preparing to shoot. It shoots a green laser beam that heads towards Hippy Hop, Hippy Hop ducks out of the way, missing the laser. But the laser hits a large machine hanging from the wall, and the laser caused it fall. Hippy Hop Look up and sees the machine coming at it, and it crushes most of its body, causing Hippy Hop to cease function. The damage caused the eject protocol to activate, launching Numbuh 3 screaming in the air, and her parachute doesn't work until after she lands flat on her face.

Numbuh 1: ohh, not again!

Ron: um, not to put more pressure on you guys, but could you- oh I don't know, GET US DOWN FROM HERE, ALREADY?

Tommy: don't worry Ron, (Deep voice) Dark Operative is on it!

Tommy manages to get away from the battle he's in, and makes it back to the control panel.

Tommy: okay, (rubs hands together) buttons, buttons, who's got the button?

Wade: it's the green one!

Tommy: (looks over panel) Bingo!

He pushes the green button, and suddenly, all the claps on the racks un-locked, freeing everyone there. Unfortunately, the captives were a few feet above the ground, so, a few (including Kim, Will, and Wade's Duel-Bot) landed on their feet, while everyone else crashed landed, especially Mai and Joey (Joey was still unconscious). Tommy also found the controller to the "Smart Rope" and freed Joey and Mai.

Mai: UH! About time, my whole body was going numb. Are you okay Joey? (Waits for response) Joey? JOEY? Guys, something's wrong with Joey!

The now freed captives look over to Joey, and they see that he's unconscious. It was then, that Mokuba sees that Kaiba was in a similar state as Joey is.

Mokuba: uh-oh. Guys, Seto's unconscious too.

Tristan: say what?

Mako: what the heck's going on, why are they knocked out and we're fine?

Kim: (to Wade) Wade, do you think you can give those two a body scan?

Wade: (typing) can and will. Give me a moment.

The Wade-Bot/duel-Bot raises both its arms. Then the hands produced light scanners, its left hand scanned Kaiba, while the right scanned Joey. A read-out of the two prints out of Wade's printer.

Wade: (reads read-out) hmm… strange, their condition is normal. There doesn't seem to be a reason for them to be unconscious.

Tea: well, maybe Yugi can help. (To Yami Yugi) Yugi!

Yami Yugi was fending off more of the Monkey Ninjas when he hears Tea call out to him.

Yami Yugi: what's wrong?

Tea: Joey and Kaiba are unconscious, and we don't know how.

Yami Yugi was confused at what she said, but then, suddenly, he realizes that he has lost contact with Yugi. His millennium puzzle glows as he tries to get a link with him.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) Yugi, where are you?

His thoughts were derailed, and he was knocked over by She-Bang, who was thrown across the room by Shego.

She-Bang: ow! Sorry about that.

Shego walks up to the two as she prepares to strike with her plasma-flame claw.

Shego: what do you know? I can kill two birds with one stone.

Yami Yugi: Shego, wait!

Shego: save it, spike head, I'm still ticked-off about what you did. I don't know how you found out about the Moodulator incident, but I'm gonna make you wished you never did!

Voice: (male) I would think that decision over if I were you, greenie!

She turns around and sees two figures standing from where Rubberband Man, Talon, and She-Bang came from. It was Virgil and Ritchie, but they were in their superhero alter egos, Static and Gear. (And Static was the one who made that remark)

She-Bang and Yami Yugi: Static and Gear! (Realized what the other said, then to each other) you know Static and Gear?

Yami Yugi: they helped my team and I with a problem back on earth.

She-Bang: we're old friends and teammates, I called for their help, but I never told them where I was.

Gear: luckily, Backpack was able to trace She-Bang's Shock-Box.

Static: and it looks like we arrived just in time.

Shego: okay, I think it's time to bring some back up.

She reaches into her pocket and she pulls out the same necklace/pendent as before. She then pushes the center jewel, and it lights up. Suddenly, appearing next to her were her brothers, still under the influence of the mind control chip.

Shego: brothers, (points to Static and Gear) take care of those two intruders.

The four then rushed towards Static and Gear. Hego's hands glowed blue, and the Wego Twins glowed red, making energy clones of themselves, Hego throws the copies at Static and Gear, which then did a dog pile on both. Both were struggling to get free, but then, Static performed his "Nova Burst" maneuver, which got rid of the energy clones around him. He then turned towards Gear to help him, and he manages to take down the ones on him with his "Taser Punch."

Gear: okay, this could be a problem.

Static: Ya think?

Motor Ed: if you think that was righteous, check this out: I manage to fix my cousin's Robo-babes. Seriously!

As on cue, the Beebe-Bots rush in front of him. Then they prepare to go super-speed, charging towards the two Heroes.

Gear: whoa! They're going super fast!

Static: oh, not more of this super speed crap!

Rubberband Man: I'll handle them!

Rubberband Man stretches to form a thin barrier in front of the three Beebe-Bots, which they ran into. He then wraps himself around the three, trapping them some more.

Rubberband Man: Talon, you're up!

Talon: cover your ears!

She let's out her Sonic Scream at the Beebe-bots, but it was having no effect on them. The Beebe-Bots shoots lasers from their eyes, which made a direct hit on Talon. She lets out a scream in pain as she was falling to the ground.

Beebe-Bot 1: your plan…

Beebe-Bot 2: …to stop us…

Beebe Bot 3: …has fail.

Static: well, how about a shock to the system?

He produces a lighting bolt that strikes the three Beebe-Bots, leaving Rubberband Man save of course. But an antenna appeared on the top of their heads, absorbing the electricity.

Static: you've gotta be kidding me!

Gear: Backpack, send a command through the antenna, command as follows.

A binary code appears on his visor, and Backpack lets out a beep in response. The Beebe-Bots suddenly spark, and then they self-destructed, into small pieces. Rubberband Man manages to let go before the explosion happen.

Rubberband Man: whoa, what did you do?

Gear: I simply sent them a command to self-destruct. The antennas that were on them also had a radio frequency that lead to their CPU, and with them absorbing the electricity, Backpack was able to send the command with ease.

She-Bang: don't celebrate just yet, people, 'cause we're still in hot water.

She points towards the on coming army of Syntho-Drones, the four brainwashed brothers of Shego, and Motor Ed controlling the laser gun.

Gear: we've got to take out that gun first.

Static: I'm on it!

The battle continued to wage on. Static and Gear were dealing with Motor Ed, still controlling the laser gun, while other three dealt with the Syntho-Drone army. As it waged on, Yami Yugi was taking cover, he manages to pass the Lotus Blade back to Ron as Static and Gear were busy with the Wego copies. The millennium puzzle was glowing, trying once again to make contact with Yugi.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) Yugi, where are you? Can you hear me? Yugi! Uh, this isn't working! I don't even know where he is.

Suddenly, Numbuh 2 lands near him, he seems to have been thrown by a Syntho-Drone.

Numbuh 2: I'm okay. I'm just gonna lie down for a moment.

Suddenly, the millennium necklace glows, and it shoots out a small screen-vision projection. The screen showed what looked like if you were playing a "first-person shooter" game. The weapon was a 2X4 tech ice gun; the area that the person was in was outside, at nighttime, all around were kids trapped in giant beds that were walking towards somewhere. And the person was shooting another, which was Yami Bakura with the millennium ring only; he also had a 2X4 tech Flamethrower hairdryer gun.

Yami Yugi: (to himself) Bakura?

The person now runs off, finding a place to hide. He finds a hiding spot, and was now facing a mirror, showing that the person with the ice gun was Yugi.

Yami Yugi: (gasp) Yugi! (Thinking) Yugi, can you hear me?

Yugi hears this, and looks around. He then sees his reflection, and sees that Yami Yugi was transmitting through the necklace. (His face was shown a little though the eye part)

Yugi: (through thought) Yami? Where are you?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) I managed to have defeated Shego in our duel, and now Drakken and the other villains are attacking us. Where are you?

Yugi: (through thoughts) I'm not sure. Bakura said that all seven millennium items were in close proximity, and when you summoned Slifer, it caused a magical energy spike. Now me, Kaiba, and Joey are trapped in a realm of all the memories of everyone in there.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) that explains what happened to Joey and Kaiba. Well, if you're in a realm of memories, what and who's memory are you in and where are Kaiba and Joey?

Yugi: (through thought) I'm not sure about Kaiba or Joey, we separated. But I'm in one of Numbuh 2's memories; it's a dream he once had.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) that explains why the necklace activated when Numbuh 2 got near me.

Suddenly, he lost his transmission, because Numbuh 2 went back into battle, and was away from Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi? Yugi! Oh, I lost his signal!

As the battle raged on, Yami Yugi was still trying to get a hold of Yugi, Kaiba, or Joey. He figured he had to be near a person for the necklace and the puzzle to find them, so as he fought; he tried to get a clear connection to Joey, Kaiba, or Yugi again. When he was fighting along side Arnold, he manages to get a connection to Joey, who was fighting Yami Bakura with the millennium rod, on top of a moving bus. But before Yami Yugi could say anything, he got separated with Arnold when Gemini attacked them with his rocket finger things. Yami Yugi was now fending off Syntho-Drones, and then Ron came to help, using the Lotus Blade. At the point that they were both fending off Syntho-Drones, Yami Yugi got a connection to Kaiba, who was dealing Yami Bakura with the millennium eye. They were at some sort of dude ranch as both used their monsters at one another. But once again, a villain intervened, it was Monkey Fist, still trying to get the Lotus Blade back from Ron, and causing Yami Yugi to lose Kaiba's signal.

Monkey Fist: hand over the sword!

Ron: not gonna happen, monkey boy!

Kim, will, and Yori joined Ron in fending off monkey fist. Meanwhile, Static and the other Meta-humans (excluding She-Bang) were dealing with Motor Ed.

Motor Ed: you freaks are going down! Seriously!

Static: you say freak, we say Unique!

Static shot a lighting bolt at the laser and Motor Ed, which short circuited the laser. Weapons were shooting left and right, blows were being landed, and people were getting hurt. And Yami Yugi still couldn't get a contact with any of the victims of the millennium magic energy spike. It was at the point that Numbuh 3 was thrown across the room by a Syntho-Drone, and landed in pain near him, that Yami Yugi started to crack in his frustration.

Yami Yugi: grrr! EVERYBODY FREEZE!

As soon as Yami Yugi said that, all action in the room ceased. Everyone was frozen in their tracks, but Numbuh 86 took an advantage, and kicked Duff Killigan (who was next to her) in the ankle.

Duff: AIYE! (Falls over in pain)

Suddenly, both the millennium puzzle and necklace were glowing and sparked a bit. A video screen that was right behind Yami Yugi started to show static, then the energy from the two millennium items start of affect the screen. The screed showed an image of Yugi, looking at a mirror, still armed with his ice gun. He seemed to be in what looked like a water ride from a theme park.

Static: what the heck?

Tea: Yugi?

Shego: (confused) okay, what is going on?

Yugi: hello, Yami, can you hear me? I lost your signal.

Suddenly, before Yami Yugi could say anything, a flame appeared next to him. Yugi turns around, and sees that Yami Bakura (ring) was still on his tale.

Yami Numbuh 4: (gasp) the Tomb Robber?

Yami Bakura (ring): there's no use in running, little Yugi. Eventually, your millennium items will be in my possession.

Yugi: not while I'm still walking!

Yami Bakura (ring): that quite the understatement, you're not even in your world anymore. And once I'm done with you, Joey and Kaiba, I'll set my sights on young Wallabee Beatles, and his scales.

Yugi: if you want the rest of the millennium items, you're gonna have to go through me.

Yami Bakura (ring): your proposal is accepted!

He shoots a beam from the millennium ring, and the blast causes the screen to go blank.

Yami Yugi: NO! I lost his signal again!

Felix: wait, what's going on? Who was that with the trench coat?

Ron: Felix, remember when we told you about that time Kim and I went to Japan, about the God cards?

Felix: that's the guy who took them, and brainwashed you?

Ron: oh, yeah.

Rubberband Man: I've seen that guy before; he was with us when we got to Team World.

She-bang: he looks different.

Yami Yugi: that's because the spirit of the millennium ring is now in control.

Talon: sprit?

Kim: it's a long story.

Static: (to Yami Yugi) so… who was that kid who looked like a younger version of you?

Yami Yugi: technically, that's Yugi Mutou.

Helga: wait, wait! Back it up, spike head! If that was Yugi, then who the heck are you?

Yami Yugi: I am the spirit of the pharaoh who stopped the shadow games 5000 years ago. When Yugi solved the millennium puzzle, my spirit was reborn, whenever a great deal of danger we are in, our spirits would merge, enabling us to take on anything that goes our way.

Yori: so, how is it that your spirit isn't with his at the moment?

Yami Numbuh 4: I'll answer that: you see, when he summoned Slifer in Shego's duel, all seven of the millennium items were next to each other. And with the divine power of Slifer, it caused the items to give off a magical energy spike.

Yami Yugi: and that spike caused Yugi to enter a realm where he's able to enter the memories of everyone in this room. It also affected both Seto Kaiba and Joey, which is why they are in their present condition.

Yami Numbuh 4: and I'm guessing the Tomb Robber took advantage of the event, and created that realm.

Lizzie: well, what do we do now?

Yami Yugi: if I could find Yugi, as well as Kaiba and Joey, I should be able to return them back to their bodies. All I need to do is focus hard enough on my millennium items, and I should be able to find him.

Static: you heard the man! Stay where you are, and zip your lips, (eyes the villains) before we zip them for you.

Yami Yugi closed his eyes, and tried to focus. Both the puzzle and the necklace glows, and the Anubis eye glows on his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the realm of memories, Yugi has now exited from Numbuh 3's memory of when she was almost forced yet again to marry someone called King Sandy, and Yami Bakura (ring) was right behind him. As they were running, Kaiba was exiting from Ron's memory of when he and Kim sneaked in a robot club to find a stolen advance robot, and Yami Bakura (eye) was right behind him. 

Yugi: Kaiba!

Kaiba: Yugi!

Yugi: where's Joey.

Joey: (From above) I'm right here!

They look up to see that Joey (his armor was gone) exiting from Arnold's memory of the runaway bus, and Yami Bakura (rod) was right behind him. The three Yami Bakuras fused back to one whole Yami Bakura, and he summoned a few of his monsters, which surrounded the three.

Joey: uh-oh, not good!

Kaiba: we're surrounded, and I'm out of monsters!

Yugi: (works ice gun) I'm out of ammo!

Yami Bakura: well, gentlemen, it appears that I have you at a disadvantage. You can either choose to surrender, or I can do this the hard way.

Kaiba: we are not hostages to be barged with, Bakura.

Yami Bakura: then, I guess the hard way it is.

The monsters soon advanced on the three, preparing to strike them. but then suddenly, they disintegrated, leaving everyone there confused.

Yami Bakura: (gasp) my monsters! But how-?

Before he could finish, a yellow tail grabbed his leg, and something started to coil itself around Yami Bakura. Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba see that it was a duel monster, or perhaps a duelist who has become the monster, because they could see a blue battle city-like duel disk on his or her left arm, activated, and with a card on it. The duelist was a monster who looked like the Lord of Dragons, but had wings, and a Dragon lower body, the duelist's face was hidden in the shadows of the Dragon head mask.

Kaiba: what the?

Duelist/monster: (deep voice) quick! There isn't much time! I'll hold him off as much as I can!

He points behind the three and to another memory portal.

Duelist/monster: go to the memory I am pointing to! And whatever you do, don't leave it under any circumstances. Wait in that memory, the pharaoh will find you there, and he'll get you home.

Yugi: wait! How do you know about the pharaoh? Who are you?

Duelist/monster: that's not important right now. What's important is that you three get back home. NOW GO!

Joey: you heard the monster duelist-guy, shake a leg!

Joey begins to run towards the portal, and Yugi and Kaiba follow. Yami Bakura was able to free himself, but the Duelist/monster still was in front of him.

Yami Bakura: you fool! I will not let you get in my way!

Duelist/monster: oh, I disagree.

Yami Bakura manages to get a better look at the interferer; his face was still hidden in his mask, but then Yami Bakura's eyes got wider as he looked what was on the stranger's belt. A gold and red belt buckle shaped like a shield with the Anubis eye symbol on it.

Yami Bakura: (Scared) NO! It can't be! The millennium shield, the legendary 8th millennium item! But I thought it was just a legend!

Duelist/monster: oh, it's more then that.

The Duelist/monster showed its face, revealing to him that it was John.

John: (smiles) much more!

Yami Bakura looked on in fear, but then, he smiled.

Yami Bakura: … so it does exist. I've always wanted to taste its power, but I'll let you win this round. Next time, the shield will be mind, along with the other millennium items. FARWELL!

He disappears in the shadows.

John: I'll be ready then.

He disappears in the shadows too. Meanwhile, with the three duelists, they were still running towards the portal that they were told to go.

Joey: so, who was that guy? Do you think we could trust him?

Kaiba: yeah, this feels like a trap.

Yugi: I don't know, but he did help us with those monsters, and Bakura, I think we could. Besides, we don't have many options.

Joey: good point, steady the course, everyone.

They keep running, and then finally, they each entered the portal.

* * *

_**What and whose memory did they enter? Will Yami Yugi find them in time? keep reading and find out!** _


	13. The Rescue Mission is complete Could It ...

_**This is it, the last chapter of this story. Then I'll make another Team World Fic. This chapter is also my first song fic, hope you like it. Now on with the story!**  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:_

In a dark area, unknown to anyone, we see three bodies lying on the ground, they were Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba, and they were unconscious. One by one, their eyes started to stir, and then they opened, slowly, they all get up from the "ground" and they all look around, trying to figure out where they were, or how.

Joey: so, what's going on? How did we end up here?

Kaiba: where is here?

Suddenly, appearing out of no where, and appearing everywhere, was things that resembled holographic screens. They formed a dome-like structure all around the three. The screens showed different things, and echoing sounds were coming from everywhere, probably from the screens. Each screen showed evens happening to people, and the weird thing was that the people were the ones that they were with now. One screen showed Kim and her friends, others were of them, the Kids Next Door, and a few others, and of the events that happened to them.

Kaiba: what is all this madness?

Yugi: I think I know what happened.

_Flashback_

Yami Yugi: I now sacrifice Revival Jam, Fire Princess, and Hayabusa Knight, in order to summon my ultimate beast of destruction!

Yugi: (voice over) when I was summoning Slifer, the machines were going haywire. I think it somehow affected the millennium necklace, because I was using it.

The electrical devices continue to spark. Yugi, still in astral-form starts to disappear, and not ever Yami Yugi noticed. Everyone was scared at what was going on, Kaiba started to feel ill as the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he fainted. Joey started to feel ill as well, the Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and then he faints.

_Flashback ends_

Yugi: somehow, we've entered a realm of every memory of every person in the room. My millennium necklace must have caused it.

Kaiba: can't you get us out of here?

Yugi: I could try contacting Yami; he might get us out of here.

Voice: don't even bother.

They all turned to where the voice came from, and they see Yami Bakura, stepping out of the shadows.

Yami Bakura: because you won't escape my wrath long enough to call him.

Suddenly, appearing behind Yami Bakura was all of his monsters like, Dark Necrofear, Headless Knight, Zombie Goblin, and countless others.

Kaiba: anyone got any ideas?

Joey: here's one: (Pauses) RUN AWAY! (Runs off) NNNNYYYAAAHHHH!

They ran off, fleeing away from Yami Bakura and his monsters. They each spit up, and they entered the screens like portals, leaving no trace.

Yami Bakura: well, looks like the chase is on.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the regular realm, after Yami Yugi won, another battle was erupted. Weapons were shooting left and right, blows were being landed, and people were getting hurt. And Yami Yugi still couldn't get a contact with any of the victims of the millennium magic energy spike. It was at the point that Numbuh 3 was thrown across the room by a Syntho-Drone, and landed in pain near him, that Yami Yugi started to crack in his frustration. 

Yami Yugi: grrr! EVERYBODY FREEZE!

As soon as Yami Yugi said that, all action in the room ceased. Everyone was frozen in their tracks. Suddenly, both the millennium puzzle and necklace were glowing and sparked a bit. A video screen that was right behind Yami Yugi started to show static, then the energy from the two millennium items start of affect the screen. The screed showed an image of Yugi, looking at a mirror, still armed with his ice gun. He seemed to be in what looked like a water ride from a theme park.

Static: what the heck?

Tea: Yugi?

Shego: (confused) okay, what is going on?

Yugi: hello, Yami, can you hear me? I lost your signal.

Suddenly, before Yami Yugi could say anything, a flame appeared next to him. Yugi turns around, and sees that Yami Bakura was on his tale.

Yami Numbuh 4: (gasp) the Tomb Robber?

Yami Bakura: there's no use in running, little Yugi. Eventually, your millennium items will be in my possession.

Yugi: if you want the rest of the millennium items, you're gonna have to go through me.

Yami Bakura: your proposal is accepted!

He shoots a beam from the millennium ring, and the blast causes the screen to go blank.

Yami Yugi: NO! I lost his signal again!

Felix: wait, what's going on? Who was that with the trench coat?

Ron: Felix, remember when we told you about that time Kim and I went to Japan, about the God cards?

Felix: that's the guy who took them, and brainwashed you?

Ron: oh, yeah.

Static: (to Yami Yugi) who was that kid who looked like a younger version of you?

Yami Yugi: technically, that's Yugi Mutou.

Helga: wait, wait! Back it up, spike head! If that was Yugi, then who the heck are you?

Yami Yugi: I am the spirit of the pharaoh who stopped the shadow games 5000 years ago. When Yugi solved the millennium puzzle, my spirit was reborn, whenever a great deal of danger we are in, our spirits would merge, enabling us to take on anything that goes our way.

Yami Numbuh 4: but when he summoned Slifer in Shego's duel, all seven of the millennium items were next to each other. And with the divine power of Slifer, it caused the items to give off a magical energy spike.

Yami Yugi: That spike caused Yugi to enter a realm where he's able to enter the memories of everyone in this room. It also affected both Seto Kaiba and Joey, which is why they are in their present condition.

Yami Numbuh 4: and I'm guessing the Tomb Robber took advantage of the event, and created that realm.

Lizzie: well, what do we do now?

Yami Yugi: if I could find Yugi, as well as Kaiba and Joey, I should be able to return them back to their bodies. All I need to do is focus hard enough on my millennium items, and I should be able to find him.

Yami Yugi closed his eyes, and tried to focus. Both the puzzle and the necklace glows, and the Anubis eye glows on his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the realm of memories, Yami Bakura had now summoned a few of his monsters, which surrounded the three. 

Joey: uh-oh, not good!

Kaiba: we're surrounded, and I'm out of monsters!

Yugi: (works ice gun) I'm out of ammo!

Yami Bakura: well, gentlemen, it appears that I have you at a disadvantage. You can either choose to surrender, or I can do this the hard way.

Kaiba: we are not hostages to be barged with, Bakura.

Yami Bakura: then, I guess the hard way it is.

The monsters soon advanced on the three, preparing to strike them. But then suddenly, they disintegrated, leaving everyone there confused.

Yami Bakura: (gasp) my monsters! But how-?

Before he could finish, a yellow tail grabbed his leg, and something started to coil itself around Yami Bakura. Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba see that it was a duel monster, or perhaps a duelist who has become the monster, because they could see a blue battle city-like duel disk on his or her left arm, activated, and with a card on it. The duelist was a monster who looked like the Lord of Dragons, but had wings, and a Dragon lower body, the duelist's face was hidden in the shadows of the Dragon head mask.

Kaiba: what the?

Duelist/monster: (deep voice) quick! There isn't much time! I'll hold him off as much as I can!

He points behind the three and to another memory portal.

Duelist/monster: go to the memory I am pointing to! And whatever you do, don't leave it under any circumstances. Wait in that memory, the pharaoh will find you there, and he'll get you home.

Yugi: wait! How do you know about the pharaoh? Who are you?

Duelist/monster: that's not important right now. What's important is that you three get back home. NOW GO!

Joey: you heard the monster duelist-guy, shake a leg!

The three duelists were running towards the portal that they were told to go.

Joey: so, who was that guy? Do you think we could trust him?

Kaiba: yeah, this feels like a trap.

Yugi: I don't know, but he did help us with those monsters, and Bakura, I think we could. Besides, we don't have many options.

Joey: good point, steady the course, everyone.

They keep running, and then finally, they each entered the portal.

_Back to the story:_

Our story continues with Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba still running through the memory portal. After a while, they finally made it to the other end, which they didn't get a chance to look around first.

Yugi: (catches breath) alright! We made it!

Joey: YAHOO! We live to duel another day! (High fives Yugi)

Kaiba: don't celebrate too soon Wheeler; we're still not out of the woods just yet. We still have to wait here, and hope that Yugi's ghost buddy; the pharaoh, will find us.

Yugi: technically, he's a spirit.

Kaiba: ghost, spirit, same thing.

Joey: so… where are we now?

They all looked around, and soon found that they were in a gymnasium of some kind. The room had been decorated all around, probably for a dance of some nature. They also saw a few people (teens mostly), who were dressed formally, hiding under tables, and chairs. Then, they slowly got up from their hiding spot, and looked around with caution.

Joey: um… they can't see us, right?

Yugi: of course not, Joey. These are just visions of the past (with a confused look)…or it's the future? Anyway, they aren't aware of us. But what memory are we in?

Kaiba: I think we're in either Kim or Ron's memory.

Yugi: what makes you think that?

Kaiba: because we're in their school and these are a few of their classmates and friends. (Points to one person) look, that girl in the light purple dress is Kim's friend; Monique. The girl next to her wearing the blue dress is Bonnie Rockwaller, a girl who's in the same cheerleading squad as Kim. And the guy next to Bonnie with the tux and the purple bow-tie is Brick Flagg, the schools' quarterback.

Both Yugi and Joey looks at him strangely.

Joey: … and you know all this, how?

Kaiba: when you go through a person's timeline, you tend to pick up a few things.

Yugi: quite. They're talking about something.

They stay silent, hearing and watching the scene unfold.

Monique: it's been quite for a while.

Brick: too quite. You think Kim and Ron did it? Did they stop that Drakken guy?

Bonnie: who cares?

Girl: we do, Bonnie!

Monique: does anyone have a radio, or a TV?

Janitor: I have one.

The janitor pulls out a small portable TV, and he turns it on. The other teens look over his shoulder, and others try to listen.

Joey: what's going on here?

Kaiba: maybe if you'd listen, you wouldn't need to ask.

Joey: was that an insult?

Yugi: quite you two, I can't hear!

Newswoman: (from TV) this was the scene earlier this evening at the Bueno Nacho headquarters where the alleged Dr. Drakken was holding his base for his plan to rule the world with his Diablo robots.

Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey: the Diablo robots?

Yugi: (looks around) Kaiba, this is Kim and Ron's high school prom, isn't it.

Kaiba: I think it is.

Joey: what? That Drakken guy pulled his Giant Robot attack the same night as Ron and Kim's prom night? That is so wrong!

Kaiba: It all makes since now. That's why Kim almost lost; Drakken disguised one of his Syntho-Drones as a teenage boy. When I was going through her and Ron's memories, Kim didn't want to go with Ron in the first place on the account of Bonnie's speech about the "social food chain."

Joey: (groans) don't get me started on the food chain. That's why I didn't get a date throughout my freshmen and sophomore career. So what happen?

Kaiba: I don't know, I didn't get this far.

Newswoman: and so, thanks to teen hero Kim Possible, the worldwide Diablo destruction is itself disabled.

Brick: (smiles) Possible shoots, she scores!

He raises his hand, waiting for bonnie to high five him. She does nothing, but then…

Monique: Straight up! (High fives him)

Bonnie: excuses me.

Brick: oh, you're excused. Hey, while you're gone, I'll hang with Monique.

Monique: me like.

Bonnie shoots Monique a dirty look, and then they hear the doors squeak open. Everyone looks at where the doors were opened (which was the same place Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba were standing), first Monique and Bonnie gasped, then everyone else gasped, looking at the doorway. Needless to say, this made the three duelists nervous. Joey then blurted out…

Joey: duel disk at the ready, people! (Their duel disks fold into activation) Prepare for anything!

They turned around to see what everyone was gasping about; two shadows appear on the floor from the lights outside. Once they saw what it was, they gasped as well, it was Kim and Ron, only they looked different. Kim had her hair in a thick ponytail, and she was wearing a necklace that was a singe blue gem on a chain. She also wore a light sparkling blue dress that was charred at the bottom (the cause was possibly from a mission), and light blue high heel shoes. Ron was wearing a powder blue tux, which looked like something from the late 50s or early 60s, and his sneakers, or maybe white shoes (A/N: I'm not really sure). It dawned to the three duelists that the reason that the people in the gym were gasping was that they were holding hands.

Kaiba: Kim and Ron?

Yugi: they're holding hands!

Joey: but, that would mean that…

Before he could finish, a voice did it for him, it was Bonnie.

Bonnie: it finally happened. She's dating that loser!

All three got an annoyed look on their faces when they heard that last remark. They turned around to see that she had an evil smile on her face. Kaiba remembered from all of Kim and Ron's memories that Bonnie had always made fun of the two, she always trying to take them down a social peg. The smile on her face made Kaiba draw a conclusion: she had the opportunity to destroy Kim Possible's social status, and she was going to take it.

Bonnie: (Shouting) Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating? (Laughs evilly)

Once she finished, everyone else still stared at the two, staying in silence.

Yugi: oh, now that's not right! They're just gonna make fun of them? Just because they are dating? (Sighs) I swear, people can be so-

Before he could finish, his and Joey and Kaiba's thoughts were derailed as everyone (except Bonnie) were cheering their hearts out. This surprised the three duelists, Ron, Kim, and Bonnie.

Kaiba: you were saying?

Yugi: whoa! Bet she didn't see that coming.

Joey: Heh, Heh, yeah. (To Bonnie) In your face, whoever you are!

Kaiba: she can't hear you, Wheeler.

Joey: must you always ruin my fun with your logic?

Suddenly, slow dance music was playing. They look and see that Kim and Ron have nervous looks on their faces. Then, Rufus appeared from Ron's jacket pocket and saw the two. He had an annoyed look on his face as he crawled down to the floor. Rufus decided to take matters in his own hands and push Ron towards Kim; he then ran to Kim's side and pushes her towards Ron. As they bumped into each other, they looked at each other, feeling nervous and discomfort. Finally, Ron offered his hand to Kim, smiling, as if he was asking her to dance. Kim took his hand and was smiling too. The disco ball was spinning as they went to the dance floor, dancing to the music.

(A/N: the () on the song are the chours in the song, you know, the voice overlapping the other)

_I know we've been friends forever,_  
_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

Soon everyone else was on the dance floor, slow dancing to the music. Yugi, Kaiba and Joey went to a wall of the gym, watching the scene unfold. Yugi then noticed.

Yugi: hey guys, isn't that Kim's voice going though the speakers, singing this song?

_And after all this time_  
_I've opened up my eyes;_  
_Now I see,_  
_You were always with me._

Joey: hey, that is Kim's voice. Weird. You think she sung this?

The other two move their shoulders in an "I don't know" manner. Then they focused on the other people there.

_(Could it be?)_  
_Could it be that you and I_  
_Never imagined?_

They see Rufus and Monique looking at the two with great happiness. Monique was sighing as she put her hand over her chest, and Rufus was sliding down against something, probably sighing too.

_(Could it be?)_  
_Could it be, suddenly_  
_I'm falling for you?_  
_(I am falling)_

They also see that Brick and Bonnie was looking at the two as well, Bonnie had a scowl look on her face, disappointed with what she tried to do and failed. All Brick could do was watch as he was eating a few chips he had. Suddenly, Yugi's millennium necklace was glowing, he takes it off and holds it up for him and the others to see, Yami Yugi's face appeared through the eye hole.

Yami Yugi: (through necklace) Yugi?

The scene cut to Yami Yugi and the others in the energy plant. Yugi was transmitting through the video screen; the music could be heard through it.

_Could it be, you were right here besides me,_  
_And I never knew?_

Yugi: Pharaoh, you found us!

Yami Yugi: Yugi, where are you guys?

Kim: (gasp, to herself) that song!

Ron: (to himself) uh-oh.

Yugi: me, Kaiba, and Joey are in either Kim, or Ron's memory. We can't tell.

_Could it be that it's true?_  
_That it's you?_  
_(Could it be?)_  
_That it's you?_

Yami Yugi: stay where you are, I should be able to get you three back here.

The scene cuts back to Yugi in the memory.

Yugi: not just yet, pharaoh. (Puts necklace back on) I don't want to miss any of this.

The scene cut to Yami Yugi and the others, they were confused at what Yugi said, except Ron and Kim, who were blushing like crazy.

Numbuh 1: "don't want to miss anything"? miss any of what-? (sees video screen, gasps)

The other KND, as well as everyone else gasped along with Numbuh 1. The screen shows what Yugi was seeing, which was the prom scene of everyone dancing, including Kim and Ron.

_It's kind of funny_  
_You were always near_

The Kids Next Door looked on with shocked faces, and mouths agape. Numbuh 86 and 362's helmets fell off from their heads, Numbuh 5's red had fell off too. Numbuh 1 and Lizzie's glasses fell off from their faces. And Numbuh 2 and Tommy's hats/helmets and goggles/glasses fell off from their heads and faces. Static, Gear and the other meta-humans were in the same state as the KND, Static's mask and goggles fell of, and Gear's helmet and visor fell off too, but they noticed this, and they put them back on.

_But who would ever thought_  
_That we would end up here?_

The scene cuts back to the three duelists in the memory, and Joey notes that last part of the song.

Joey: I guess everyone here did.

Kaiba and Joey: (high five eachother) Nice!

Yugi: (Not looking at them) guys, shut up! I'm trying to watch this.

_And every time I've need it you,_  
_You been there for me,_  
_So now it's clear_  
_I've been waiting for you!_

Kim and Ron in the memory were still dancing, looking into one another's eyes. She briefly freed herself from Ron's grip, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Ron had been surprised by Kim's move, he look all around him, feeling nervous at that point, but he started to enjoy the feeling, and he closed his eyes, enjoying every moment.

_(Could it be?)_  
_Could it be that you and I_  
_Never imagined?_

The scene cuts to Yami Yugi and the others, all the Villains there looked at the image that showed on the screen and their eyes were wide, and their jaws dropped. The same look was on the faces of Kim's twin brothers, Kim's parents (only a little for the parents, because they already knew about it), Yori, Zita, Felix, Will, Wade, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald…

_(Could it be?)_  
_Could it be, suddenly_  
_I'm falling for you?_  
_(I am falling)_

… Duke, Mako, Tristan, Mokuba, Serenity, Mai, Tea, even Shego and Yami Yugi were shocked at what they saw. Their attention continued to the two on the screen, still dancing closely. The scene cut back to memory as the two stopped dancing, Kim took her head off Ron's shoulder, and both moved their heads back to gaze at each other.

_Could it be, you were right here besides me,_  
_And I never knew?_

Ron was blinking a few times, probably still in disbelief on what was happening. Finally, he gives her a smile, one of his trademarked smile that also had his eyes closed half-way. Kim also blinked (or fluttered) her eyes and she also lets out a small smile. Yugi, Joey and Kaiba looked on as Kim and Ron moved there heads closer so that they touched each other's forehead, continuing to look into each other's eyes. Then they heard Monique and Bonnie talking.

_Could it be that it's true?_  
_That it's you?_  
_(Could it be?)_  
_Oh, it's you?_  
_(That it's you)_

Monique: (gasp) they wouldn't!

Bonnie: she wouldn't! She shouldn't!

Monique: not here in front of everyone, would they?

They looked on in suspense. The scene cuts to Yami Yugi and the others, they too were looking on in suspense, Lizzie was holding on to Numbuh 1 in suspense, same with Numbuh 3 and Yami Numbuh 4, and Mokuba was biting his nails in a nervous way. Back in the memory, Kim raises her head a little, Ron was a little confused at what Kim was doing, she parted her lips slightly and he instantly got the message. Their faces were getting closer, and closer, their eyes were slowly closing as Ron opened his mouth slightly as they were getting closer, until finally, their lips joined together in a loving a lasting kiss. Monique, Bonnie, Brick, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey (And everyone else in the normal realm (except Kim and Ron) gasped at what they saw.

Monique (the memory one): oh, my god! (In a loud whisper) they're kissing!

All the people there managed to see the center of the dance floor, and gasped at the sight of Kim and Ron kissing, and they were all staying silent.

_'Cause today is the start_  
_of the rest of our lives._  
_I can see it in your eyes._

Kim and Ron stood there in that way for a while, and then parted slowly. They stared at each other, blushing, still shocked at what happened. They didn't even notice everyone looking at them.

Kim and Ron: …wow…

_Oh, but it's Real,_  
_(Ah)_  
_And it's true,_  
_(Ah)_  
_And it's just me and you!_  
_(Ah)_  
_Could it be?_  
_(Could it be?)_  
_That it's true?_  
_That it's you?_

They both stared at each other. Ron then broke the silence, and decided to speak from what was in his heart.

Ron: I… I… I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible.

Kim heard this and was shocked and happy at the same time. Tears fell from her eyes, but not of sadness, they were tears of joy. Kim realized that the perfect person that she was looking for was with her this whole time. She knew that what she was going to say was truthfully and from her heart.

Kim: I… I love you too, Ronald Stoppable.

Now it was Ron's turn to cry tears of joy, he felt like all was right with the world. Kim then took her hands, cupped them on Ron's cheeks, and pulled him into another kiss, a much deeper, passionate kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and it became a passionate French kiss. Kim then wrapped her arms around his neck, brining him closer to her. Ron was surprised at what Kim just did, but he let the feeling take control of him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He retuned the favor and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kim lifted one of her legs in the air as they were kissing passionately, and more tears came from their eyes.

_(Could it be?)_  
_Could it be that you and I_  
_Never imagined?_

All the others at the prom cheered louder then before. The scene cuts to Yami Yugi and the others, the KND were cheering and tearing up at the same time, as were Arnold and his friends, and Kim's twin brothers. The villains were also crying at what they saw.

Dr. Drakken: that is… (Sobs) so… touching! (Cries)

_(Could it be?)_  
_Could it be, suddenly _  
_I'm falling for you?_  
_(I am falling)_

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were tearing up at the sight. So were the meta-humans, Zita, Felix, Wade, Will, Yori, Duke, Mako, Tristan, Mokuba, Serenity, Mai, Tea, even Shego was tearing up at what she sees.

The scene cuts back to Yugi, Joey and Kaiba in the memory. Joey was starting to tear up also.

Joey: (tries to hold tears) aw, man! I can't take this kind of moment (sobs).

_Could it be, you were right here besides me,_  
_And I never knew?_

Kaiba was watching it with his normal frown game face, but as he watched on, his lips were slowly making a smile, and at each time it got bigger, his eyes got wider, and watery, until suddenly, he feels something wet trickle down from his right eye down to his cheek.

_Could it be that it's true?_  
_That it's you?_  
_(Could it be?)_

He feels that his cheek is wet; he then looks at his fingers in a small state of shock. For the first time in years, he cried, he actually cried. He looks up again, seeing the two still in their passionate kiss, he slightly smiled more as he realized why he had cried. Yugi, with tears in his eyes, decided to return back.

_Oh, Yeah!_  
_(That it's true?)_  
_That it's you?_  
_(That it's you?)_

Yugi: (taps millennium necklace) we're ready, take us home.

Yami Yugi, (who was also tearing) heard this, activated his millennium items and prepared to return them back.

_Could it be that it's true?_  
_That it's you?_  
_(Could it be?)_  
_(That it's you?)_  
_That it's you?_  
_(That it's you?)_  
_Oh, it's you…_

Yugi was the first to fade away, and then Joey was next. Finally, Kaiba was the last, he took one last look at the memory of Kim and Ron kissing, and more tears appeared from his eyes, soon everything went black, and the song ended.

* * *

Soon Kaiba was starting to feel consciousness, as he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was burry at first, but his eyes started to focus, and he was now facing Mokuba. 

Mokuba: Seto, are you okay?

Seto: (smiles) hey, little brother. Glad to see you.

He slowly sits up from where he was laying down on, and Mokuba give him a small hug.

Mokuba: glad to see you too, big bro.

Kaiba: (hold head) uh, man. How long was I out?

Yugi: (walks up to him) about 30 minutes. You were out longer then Joey.

Meanwhile, with the villains…

Motor Ed: dudes, we have a chance to attack while their guard is down. Let's take it, seriously!

Dr. Drakken: ooh, I like the way you think.

Motor Ed passes him the remote for the Laser, and Drakken prepare to shoot it. The laser aims for the group, and they don't realize it yet.

Dr. Drakken: say good-bye Kim Possible and friends.

Before he could push the button, it gets knocked off from his hand by a small laser shot, thus destroying the controller. He lets out an "OW!" as he hold on to his hand in pain. Yugi and the others turn their attention to Drakken, but then see a Ref-Bot holding a laser gun. Then everyone sees that above the Ref-Bot, was John.

John: not today, Drakken.

Rubberband Man: John! About time!

John: (eyes Rubberband Man) look, man, don't start. (To Drakken) Dr. Drakken, as head of the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament, I hereby place you and your villain buddies under arrest!

Dr. Drakken: HA! Fat chance! you and what army?

Just then, more Ref-Bots with laser guns appeared all around the villain, pointing their weapons at them.

John: you were saying?

Dr. Drakken: oh… Snap!

Shego was making her way out of the building, luckily for her, no one noticed. But then, Joey jumped in front of her.

Joey: going somewhere, greenie?

Shego: yeah, (hands glowing) I'm going to tear you a new one.

Joey: is that right? NOW!

Joey ducked away, revealing a Ref-Bot with super thick hand-cuffs. It threw the hand-cuffs at Shego, and they caught Shego's hands, the cuffs were so thick that Shego could blast them off. Then Kaiba appeared next Joey, who got back up.

Kaiba: do you know what I hate the most?

Shego: (nervous) um… when you lose a duel against Yugi?

Kaiba: no, I've learned to live with that. (He and Joey Walks up to her) what I really hate is when someone threatens my little brother!

Joey: yeah! I don't like it when someone threatens my little sister!

Shego: hey-hey, I was just kidding, I wasn't gonna hurt them. There's no need to go all crazy.

Joey and Kaiba: TOO LATE!

They both raised their fists and both punch strait in the face (leaving two black eyes), throwing her back a few feet. The pendent that she used to control her brothers fell from her pocket when she landed, and bounced in front of Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5: this ought to free your brothers from mind control.

She pulls out her soda-pop bottle gun, and shoots the pendent, thus destroying it. The micro-chips that were on the rest of Team Go fall off from their heads.

Hego: ohh, my head. What did I do last night? (Looks around) hey, where are we?

A few minuets later, still in the energy plant, the ref-bots are placing hand-cuffs on all the villains. A few policemen from earth came with a truck to bring them to jail, and another truck to bring Kim's parents back to earth.

Ref-Bot 77: you guys are under arrest; it's a stone cold shame!

Señor Senior, Jr.: (groans) and everything was going so well.

Monkey Fist: This isn't the end, Stoppable! Vengeance will be mine!

Motor Ed: yeah, this isn't over red! You and your buddies haven't seen the last of Motor Ed! Seriously!

Ron: yak, yak, yak, that's all you ever do.

Joey: strait up, Ron.

Police man: (to Drakken) so, you tried to kill Kim Possible and her friends, eh?

Dr. Drakken: yeah, and I would have gotten away with it too(facing Yugi and his team) if it weren't for these meddling Duelists!

Numbuh 2: hey, what are we, chopped liver?

Numbuh 3: yeah, we kicked your asses, too.

Duff: ah, pipe down, ya brats. Yer lucky we don't know who you are, or we'll be gunning for you, too when we escape.

Hego: (to Shego) Shego, I'm really disappointed in you. You lied to us, and what's worst, you made us do miss-deeds. I hope you're proud of yourself.

Shego: okay- you know what? (Pauses, then sighs, in a beat voice) I don't even care anymore. (To policemen) Just take me away, I give up.

As the policemen take Shego to the truck, Yugi was looking on with a feeling of sadness. He then sees John talking Hego; a he gets a determent look on his face.

Hego: I'm sorry for all the trouble our sister and her villain allies cause.

John: It's not your fault. Although I will have to disqualify you guys from my tournament.

Mego: hey, what about me? Doesn't anyone care what I think?

Wego 1 and 2: NO!

Yugi: wait!

He walks up to John, and whispers something in his ear.

John: (listens) uh-huh. Mm-hmm, what?

Yugi: come on, John, you've got to.

John: what makes you think that she'll-?

He then eyes the millennium puzzle, suddenly; he realizes why Yugi made his proposal.

John: you realize that she'll still have to go to jail, right?

Yugi: yes, I know. She still has to serve time.

John: (sighs) I hope you know what you're doing. (To the police men) officers, wait.

The two policemen carrying Shego stopped as John walked towards them.

John: (to Shego) Shego, I'm going to give you a very rare opportunity.

Shego: what are you talking about?

John: I am willing to let you stay here, and let you and your brothers continue in the tournament. But under two conditions: you must not do any unlawful things, such as stealing, hurting any of the other duelists here, or any of that jazz. Don't think I won't know, because my ref-bots help make it so that I have eyes all over Team World. And the other condition: the very second you and your brothers are out of the tournament, you must return to jail, and continue to serve your time.

Shego: (suspicious tone) why are you doing this?

John: look honey, if it was up to me, I'd send your ass to the slammer, (Points to Yugi) but he insists on it, and I trust his judgment.

Tristan: Yugi, are you nuts?

Kim: yeah, she's my worst enemy.

Dr. Drakken: hey!

Yugi: she has herself to blame for that. And in case you forgot (holds up millennium puzzle) I helped her open her mind, I think you can trust me on this.

Yami Numbuh 4: I trust you, Yugi. You and the pharaoh are among the few who can help a person find the light, and the error of their ways. (The millennium scales glow, he changes back to Numbuh 4)

Joey: I trust you, too.

Kim: I'm still not sure.

Joey: Yugi has managed to get some bad guys turn good before. Like Pegasuses, Marik, Dartz, (points to Kaiba) even Kaiba here. I'm sure he knows what he's doing.

John: well Shego, it's my only offer, yes or no?

Shego thinks about this for a moment, looking at everyone around her.

Shego: (pauses)… (Sighs) alright, I'll take it.

John: officers, let her go.

Police man: but-

John: trust me. I'll keep my eye on her.

The two policemen look at each other in worry, and then they hesitantly release Shego from her hand cuff.

Dr. Drakken: hey! Why does she get to stay?

John: quit your wining. She'll still have to do her time; it'll just be at a later date. (To the policemen) take them away, boys.

Dr. Drakken: this isn't over, Kim Possible! (As the truck drives away) and you, Yugi Mutou, you think you're all that, but your not!

As the truck drives away, both Static, Gear, and the other meta-humans make their leave, as do Shego and her brothers. As John leaves after that, Team Yugi, Team Possible, and Team Kids Next Door are the last ones behind.

Joey: (rubs hands together) well, that's the end of that.

Ron: yep, now we can continue with the Tourney, but there's one thing I don't get. (To Yori) how did you know I was here, Yori? And how did you get here?

Voice: (old man) I can answer that.

The three teams turn to where the voice came from, and they see an elderly Japanese man in a red ninja robe. Ron recognized the man.

Ron: Sensei?

Sensei: correct, Stoppable-San. When the Lotus Blade was moved from the Yamanouchi School, I knew that you must have been in a great deal of danger to summon the blade, since you are the only one to do it.

Ron: um… Sensei, I know I wasn't suppose to tell about what I did in Yamanouchi, but-

Sensei: do not worry, Stoppable-San, if I were in your position, being close to a near death, I wouldn't want to hold any secrets to a friend I was with for my entire life, either.

Ron: so… we cool?

Sensei: we cool.

Kaiba: so how did you two get here, if you don't mine me asking?

Yori: Sensei has his ways, but some of the Graduates at Yamanouchi managed to get me in Stoppable-San's Duel Monsters Team.

Kim: wait. So does that mean that…?

Before Kim could finish, Yori pulled out an Orichalcos-like duel disk that was the same design as Kim and her team's duel disk.

Yori: I am now in your team.

Kim: (sighs) great, first the Tweebs, now this.

Ron: um, I guess I should give this back.

He hands the Lotus Blade to Sensei, but Sensei returns it to him.

Sensei: I believe it is best if you still hold on to it. I feel that you will need its power now more then ever. There are some things about this tournament that is… uneasy.

Yugi: you too? I'm having that feeling, also. And with Bakura here, it might make things worst.

Joey: not to worry, Yuge. With us in this tournament, no evil force can stop us.

Ron: hey, don't forget about Kim, she fights bad guys on a regular basis.

Numbuh 2: well what about us? We fight evil adult tyranny. That counts.

Yugi: you know we're really not that different.

Felix: what do you mean?

Yugi: I'm the one who solved the millennium puzzle because destiny chose me to help the pharaoh defend the world from the shadow games. Kim and Ron fight against wackos who threaten to take over or destroy the world. And the Kids Next Door defend others from evil adults.

Helga: what's your point?

Yugi: our paths maybe different, but our goals are the same.

Sensei: (finishing) returning peace in the world.

Helga: thanks for the philosophy lesson, Confucius.

Arnold: Helga, I should smack you up-side the head, but I'm too much of a gentlemen. (Points to Numbuh 86) so I'll have her do it.

Numbuh 86 walks up to Helga and smacks her up-side the head.

Helga: ow! (Rubs head, to Numbuh 86) why you...!

Yugi: even though we're on different team, I think it's best to keep in contact with one another. You know, so we can watch each other's backs.

Wade: I could create a few more Kimmunicators for you guys.

Numbuh 1: that won't be necessary, Wade. The communicators we gave to Team Yugi will work just as well; will just match it to your frequency.

Tea: well, I guess that leaves just one thing.

Yugi: what's that?

Tea: (takes out a black maker) everyone, put your hands together to form a circle.

Joey: let me guess: another friendship symbol?

Tea: yes, this one will be a mark of our new friendship.

First, Tea sticks her right hand out, Yugi follows after her, than Joey, followed by Mai, Tristan, Duke, and Mako. Then Numbuh 4 joins them, then Numbuh 3, followed by all of sector "V", including Tommy and Mushi. Kim was next, and then Ron, Wade's Duel-Bot went in, but Wade put his real hand over a printer/scanner-like device, so his hand would get the mark, too. Will Du joined in, then Zita, Jim, Tim, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe and the rest of Team Possible. Numbuh 362 joined in too, Numbuh 86 was hesitant at first, but she joined in too, followed by Mokuba and Serenity. Kaiba was the last one, he also was hesitant, but he was longer.

Kaiba: (paused) … oh, what the hell.

He sticks his hand to join the others, and the circle was complete, each hand overlapping one another in a wave-like pattern, so the circle would be a bit smaller. Tea then took her black marker and formed a new friendship symbol, which was like her original one, a Smiley face, each bit of ink was on everyone's hands. As if on cue, Yami Yugi and Yami Numbuh 4 appeared in astral form.

Yugi: whatever happens in this tournament, we'll always be together. And as long we believe in ourselves and in the Heart of the Cards, we'll always win, no matter what.

Yami Yugi: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Sensei took his leave when the new bond of friendship was created. Everyone then activated and clashed their duel disk in the air in a "Three Musketeers" manner as their right hands went apart.

Ron: BOO-YAH!

Yugi: you can say that again.

Joey: yeah. Now let's get out of here. It's dinnertime here, and I'm starving.

Kaiba: always thinking about your stomach, eh Wheeler?

Joey: alright- don't start with me, Rich Boy!

Ron: actually, dinner isn't too bad right about now. Let's find a restaurant around here and get us some "Snackage."

Numbuh 2: "Snackage?"

Monique: (whispers) one of his made-up words he uses.

Numbuh 2: oh.

Kim: sounds like a date.

As they made their way out, Kaiba noticed Kim's hand slowly slipping into Ron's, and they held hands in a "Fingers laced" way. Kaiba smile a little at this, and Yugi notices it.

Yugi: (whispers) Kaiba. Don't think no one noticed you shedding a tear when you saw that memory of them at the prom.

Kaiba hears this and his face gets back to his normal frown.

Kaiba: (whispers) I don't know what you are talking about.

Yugi: (whispers) don't lie. I saw you tearing up when Kim and Ron both said "I love you." Yami told me that everyone was tearing up, even the villains. So don't be ashamed.

Kaiba: (sighs, whispers) alright, I admit it. But don't tell the others.

Yugi: (whispers) I won't tell if you feel uncomfortable about it, but you shouldn't.

Kaiba: (whispers) thanks.

They both look over to Kim and Ron, still holding hands.

Yugi: (Whispers) they really deserve each other, don't they?

Kaiba: (Whispers) yeah. They were friends since pre-k, that's a really strong bond.

Yugi: (Whispers) wow, since pre-k? That is strong. And now they're dating.

Kaiba: (Whispers)… I wonder, do you think it would last?

Yugi: (whispers) Heh. Only time will tell, my friend. Only time will tell.

* * *

_**That's the end of this story (I decided to end it on a nice tone). My Team World Fics will keep on coming in different stories. Until then, see ya! Read and review!** _


End file.
